In both Realms
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: UPDATED at last! The Holy War against Lilith and the Eves has begun. Scattered across the continents, SPR must fight their battles without losing their hearts and minds. Can Love overcome the darkness in Mai's Heart? R
1. Chapter 1: The Premonition

**Author's note:**

I don't own Ghost Hunt. I just love the anime so much, I can't write anything unless I write some GH (Naru Mai & other pairings) fic.

Inspired by _**Kieno0324**_. This is dedicated to you & your splendid works.

This Chapter is revised, many thanks to my beta reader "Ayjah". God Bless us!

**Disclaimers: **

I do not own GHOST HUNT.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

_Thoughts lead on to purposes; purposes go forth in action; actions form habits; habits decide character; and character fixes our destiny. _

_-- Tyron Edwards_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
_

'_Dream state conversation'_

_Dream state thoughts_

"Real time conversations"

'Real time thoughts'

_**Dream scenes**_

"_**Dream scenes' conversations"**_

'_**Dream scenes' thoughts'**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In both Realms**

**Chapter 01**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

'_Where am I?' Mai thought as she opened her eyes to fin__d darkness surroun__ding__ her, she stood up from where she was lying __and __look__ed__ around. Nothing, there was nothing only emptiness and darkness. If this __was__ her usual dream, any minute now he would appea__r,__ and as if on cue, a familiar shadow appeared behind her. _

'_Mai' he said. __She turned towards him and noticed that he wasn't wearing his__ usual smile. Instead, he was staring at her with all sincerity. _

'_I am sorry' he said, Mai stared at him as if he ha__d proposed his eternal love to her__ Then after staring at him for God knows how long, she__ evaded his eyes. _

_The silence was deafening even in this empty space. _

'_Mai' he whispered his voice sounded soft and loving. He loves to speak her name… it's comforting an__d__ it makes him feel alive. _

'_It feels weir__d every __time you say sorry…' she whispered her voice hoarse. _

_Without thinking, he placed his arms around her._

'_I'm sorry Mai' he said again. _

_She didn't respond for the fear of him changing his mind. The only reply she gave was, in the tightening of her arms around his waist & her soft sobs. _

_He let out a quiet sigh as he held the weeping lass in his arms._

_After sometime Mai pulled away from him, he suppressed a groan of disapproval, and he let her go. 'I wet your shirt' she said stating the obvious as she wiped her tear-streaked face. He cracked a smile._

'_It doesn't matter…' He replied still wearing his smile as he gazed __d__own at her as she smiled back__ with her warm and sunny smile. _

'_Now…' he said pinching the bridge of her nose 'let's get down to business Mai, you're slacking off.' He jokes as Mai pouted cutely at him. _

'_Workaholic narcissist' she murmured with a smile. _

**His POV**

_I held a hand to Mai as I led her __d__own a sloppy path. 'Where are we going Naru?' she asked. _

_I suppress a sigh an__d__ smile__d at her /I'll always be Naru for you/_

'_You'll see' I answered back. Mai held my hand tighter as the path gets rougher and darker._

'_Naru…' I hear Mai mumble under her breath._

'_Don't worry… I won't let you go, trust me' I said, Mai relaxed. _

'_I trust you' came her soft reply. /It's not me you trust Mai… him. /_

_**------**_

_**Mai an**__**d Naru reached an abandoned mansion about a couple of century old at the end of the path. Large old trees surrounded the entire mansion. The mansion itself and its surroundings emit a strangely creepy aura.**_

'_**This isn't the place where we should be… why are we here? What's with this place? Is this related to the case?' he wondered seeing that this is not the plane he expected.**_

_**Mai clutched Naru's hands. 'Don't go nearer' her heart seems to scream. **_

"_**Naru" Mai said his name, her voice trembling with unknown fear. **_

_**Naru looked at her in concern seeing her frightened gaze he gave her a reassuring smile.**_

"_**Don't worry; I'm with you I won't leave you alone. I promise." he said holding Mai's hand in his as tightly as possible.**_

"_**I'm scared, I don't know why… please Naru don't" Mai begged.**_

_**Naru was about to say something more when a sound of a coming carriage alerted them, N**__**aru ducked into the nearest bushes taking Mai with him, his hand clamped over her mouth. **_

"_**Mai, don't make a single sound" he whispered into her ears. Mai only nodded in response. **_

_**Naru & Mai **__**watched as an expensive looking carriage passed by them giving them a quick glimpse at its passengers. **_

_**Mai **__**stiffened at the sight as she glanced up at Naru. He was following the wagon with hawk-like eyes; once the carriage was out of sight Mai touched Naru's hand. He looked down to her.**_

"_**Naru…" she said confused.**_

_**Naru put his hands on Mai's shoulder turning her to him.**_

"_**Mai, I think **__**you had better**__** get back… we don't know yet what's in this dream… it would be safer if you go back first… I'll see you when you get back,." he said.**_

"_**But what was that? The people in that carriage… it's us. I mean they look like us except for the woman's long brown hair, and the dress s**__**he's **__**wearing… Can it be possible, that they are us? And why is there a two you?" she asked complete confusion clearly written on her face.**_

"_**I can not give you answers now Mai, I don't know as of yet… but, I promise you**__**, I will find**__** out as soon as I get a chance, but what's important now is, you must wake up." he whispered, his tone slightly anxious. **_

"_**Will you be okay?" Mai asked looking intently at him. **_

_**Silence. **_

_**Naru gave Mai his heart-warming smile. **_

"_**I'll be fine as long as you are…" Naru said cupping Mai's cheeks and **__**placing a kiss**__** on her forehead.**_

_**Mai closed her eyes. "Why can't you be like this in reality?" she unconsciously asked. **_

'_**Because I am not Naru' Naru thought but chose to remain silent, keeping their contact. **_

_**When Naru let her go, he gave her a small smile. **_

_**Mai began to fade; but before she completely fad**__**ed**__** away, she heard Naru whisper "Be careful"**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Author's note:**_

_**I hope you somewhat liked it… please don't forget to review. Thank you. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

**Even if I want to… I don't have a choice… I don't own ghost hunt. **

**Please read and submit a review! I revised the story a little, again! Due to the major thinking I've done. LOL. This is still dedicated to **_**kieno0324**_** though… my favorite GH writer! Read her GH fics, you'll know what I mean! (Big smile with hearts around)**

**THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER _"Ayjah"_****  
**

**Disclaimers: **

**I don't own GHOST HUNT. **

**Legend:**

'_Dream state conversation'_

_/Dream state thoughts/_

"Real time conversations"

'Real time thoughts'

_**/Dream scenes/**_

"_**Dream scenes' conversations"**_

'_**Dream scenes' thoughts'**_

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 2**

**Mai's POV**

As I gain consciousness, I can hear muffled voices talking.

'That sounds like bou-san and John-san; I wonder what they are talking about' I thought letting out a soft whimper.

"Mai! Are you alright?!" Bou-san asked worriedly.

"Not so loud bou-san… my head hurts" I replied, massaging my temple.

"We were all so worried, after you walked out on us… you went missing for a couple hours, and then… we found you… I mean- Lin-san found you in a locked room on the second floor. How did you get there?" he said all in one breath.

I blinked several times, staring at Bou-san in awe. "Just how did you do that? That's cool" I said changing the topic. John eyed me warily but didn't argue while Bou-san gawked at me as if I had gone mad.

'Maybe, I am' I thought dryly keeping my façade in place.

"Look who's finally decided to wake up, want to make yourself a _little__bit_ useful?" a cold monotonous voice said from the newly opened door.

I slightly winced upon hearing the voice and tried so hard not to jump the man and strangle him to death. Well, what can I do…?

'This is the reality' I thought bitterly.

"Tea" Naru barked his voice sharp and harsh.

"Naru-bou, Mai has just woken up, I think she should take a few minutes rest to compose her self, at least." Takigawa Housho said.

"Rest? She's paid not for the hours she's resting or sleeping, she's being paid by the hours she's working" Naru stated indignantly.

"Excuse me… for the record… it's rude to talk about a person when he or she's in the same room as you are, the least you can do is tell that to his or her in this case MY face." I snarled glaring daggers at Naru.

'Why can't he be a little considerate at times?' I thought regretfully.

Naru returned the fierce glare; he turned to me with the same cold expression he always wears. "Alright then, you are hired to work Taniyama-san and you are being paid from the hours that you are _**working and useful**_ not when you are sleeping or slacking off, don't make my hard-earned money go to waste." he said.

If looks can kill, he's dead the moment he opened that snakemouth of his.

I can never win in a verbal battle with Naru, and I hated it.

"I apologize _Shibuya-san_" I said between gritted teeth as I turned on my heels seething at my narcissist boss.

"That insolent jerk" I muttered walking towards the kitchen to make his damn tea.

"Does he think I have forgiven him for what he did before… does that guy have no heart at all?" I cursed my young boss.

Flashback

"The spirit nearly killed Lina-san!" Mai exclaimed.

"Your point?" Naru said and pierced her with his discriminating look.

"It's dangerous!" she defended.

"Our work is danger itself" Naru once again said.

"But we can't include Lina-san! What if the ghost finally succeeded to hurt or worst kill her?!" Mai reason out.

"That only proves that we're incompetent… which I believe we're not. At least I am sure I AM NOT." Naru said with the air of supremacy in his voice.

"And you expect us to be as self-centered as you are. These are lives we are talking about, Naru! We are risking our lives for experimental theories the least you can do is being appreciative and be honest with us!"

"I don't need to explain myself or my work to anyone. If you can not do my orders you are free to leave." Naru said as he turned around, opening his clipboard.

Mai shook in fury. Bou-san placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Instead, she slapped the hand away and marched towards the door slamming it shut.

End of Flashback

'I hate him! I hate this stupid job! Not even a 'please' or a 'thank you' or a simple 'sorry' NO! NOTHING! All he knows is to bark orders! What does he think we are?! Robots like him?!' I thought as I slammed the tea wares in place.

'Then leave the job' a voice inside my head said.

'I wish I could' I replied with a heavy sigh.

'You can, if you really want to… it's just you don't want to leave' the little voice said.

I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you're right… I cannot… I cannot leave that bastard, even though he treats me as if I am not human at all… I still can't bear to leave him" I said to no one.

"That is what you call 'Bittersweet fate' Mai" a feminine voice said then a soft humming came and fill the entire room.

I stopped dead. An eerie feeling ran up my spine. I turned towards the source of the voice. 'I have heard of this voice before… but, where…' I thought. Looking at my sides, I froze at the realization. 'The temperature had dropped & is still dropping' I can see the air coming out from my mouth as I speak.

"Blessed be the Lord and Lady, for they created the world, the earth to hold, the sun to warm, the moon to guide, the spirit to dream. So be it." another ominous presence chanted in an almost inaudible voice, I am sure that this time it was a male.

"What? Where are you? Who are you? Why do you know my name? Have I known you before? Your voice… it sounds familiar." I asked keeping my voice calm & composed but barely maintaining it.

A soft chuckle, "Oyasumi nasai Maya" the third voice whispered, again it was a masculine voice.

I tried to fight the drowsiness as my lids began to drop. Before my consciousness began to fade, I recognized the humming voice.

'Yes, this has already happened before, that time in the locked vacant room… I was following a voice after I walked out of the base this morning and it stopped outside the locked room, and then everything went to black, much like this. They caused this! They are the ones that kept making me fall into deep sleep. And, it's happening again' I thought fighting hard to dispel the charm.

"Shhh, don't fight it." The second voice said as I felt a warm arm around me. The last thing I know before my world turn black is Lin-san running towards me as I knock the burning kettle down.

-----

**Author's Note:**

**This is the revised Chapter 2. Hmmm… what do you think?! Please click the review button and submit your reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Seer, the beginning

**Author's note:**

**This is the revised third Chapter of 'In Both Realms'. Please do give comments and suggestions or reviews. I highly appreciate it. **

**It is sad to admit but I do not own Ghost Hunt or any characters.**

* * *

**Legend:**

'_Dream state conversation'_

_/Dream state thoughts/_

"Real time conversations"

'Real time thoughts'

_**/Dream scenes/**_

"_**Dream scenes' conversations"**_

'_**Dream scenes' thoughts'**_

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 3**

**Lin's POV**

A good 30 minutes had passed since Mai-san left the base. She worried me when she walk out of the base earlier, she is never that furious at Naru. And Naru being Naru acted like a brat and let her have her way. Sometimes I think the kid has no heart, yet I know deep inside he is a kind man. It's just he thinks of emotions are weakness. And he projects a man with our weakness so he must avoid emotions at all cost, bringing pain to the younger girl who seemed to acre for him more than he might see.

I let out a heavy sigh. 'Teens nowadays are a pain in the neck' he thought.

As I studied the monitors in front of me. 'Nothing out of the ordinary' I said to myself as I scan the monitors one more time just to make sure I didn't miss anything, my eye caught Mai-san walking inside the kitchen talking or I should say ranting to herself & by the looks of it, it was again about Naru's stupidity.

'One of these days… that boy's going to be at the receiving end of Mai-san's worst anger' I thought miserably thinking how foul Naru's temper would be after that encounter.

He watch amusement dancing slightly in his eyes as Mai talks to herself as her facial expression changes randomly revealing her train of thoughts. 'Takigawa-san is right; she's very easy to read'

Then he notice that Taniyama-san become rigid as she began glancing around looking nervous. 'What could be the matter?' he thought, then accidentally he look up & saw the Temperature scale his eyes gone slightly wide with realization, 'The temperature! It's dropping rapidly!' in a flash that would shame any Olympic runner, I dash out of the base towards the kitchen. Taking Naru by surprise because of my actions, he glance up the monitor and ran outside the base tailing after me towards the direction of the kitchen.

I made it into the kitchen Naru running behind me I caught Mai-san barely in time to save her from the burning kettle & the hard floor.

"Mai-san!" I called into the fallen girl.

**/Dream State/**

_Warmth surrounds me. 'Mai' a familiar voice called me. 'Mai, open your eyes' said the voice again 'Naru?' I whimpered. Silence. /must be my imagination/_

'_Yes Mai, it's me… Naru' the voice said. Mai snapped her eyes open to stare at the bluest eyes she'd ever seen._

'_Naru' Mai rolled his name in her mouth. Naru smiled down at her._

'_Where are we now?' Mai asked Naru as she look around the plane of pitch darkness. Naru held his hand to help Mai get up that she greatly took._

'_What happened to the mansion? Our look a likes?' Mai asked. Naru chuckled then he turns serious._

'_After you left. Everything vanished I didn't get to investigate.' He said regretfully._

'_Maybe that dream is not part of the present case' Mai suggested with a smile on her face._

'_Could be' he agreed & gave her a warm smile. _

_All of a sudden bright lights shower down upon them. As the plane began to change. The next thing they know is both of them are standing outside the house they were staying. _

'_Are?! Naru this is the outside of the house!' Mai exclaimed._

'_It seems' Naru replied with a hint of laughter._

_Mai glared at him but he knows she didn't mean it, because her eyes were twinkling cheerfully. Naru take hold of her hand. _

'_Let's go' he whispered and Mai gave him a smile & nodded._

_-----_

_Naru & Mai walked inside the two storey house, they noticed that it was almost the same as it is now, except for the neat pots of flowers growing at the porch. _

"_Lina! I am going! Lock the doors okay" a male voice said. _

_Naru & Mai turn towards the sound of the voice. Both of them are sharing the same look. /Lina-san's older brother/ they both thought._

"_Take care Reno-niisan" Lina answered smiling. The guy bent down to give Lina a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_I'll see you in two days" he said as he walks out of the door._

_Naru hold on Mai's hands tighten as the scene changes. It was a cold eerie night. There were sound of fighting and hitting, Naru draw Mai to him as the scene becomes clearer, he pulled Mai into the darkness of the alley, his back resting on the cold wall as they watch the horrifying scene unfold. Two men were holding Reno as they keep on beating him up. _

_Mai flinched every punch every hit. Naru held her tighter. Then there was a loud gunshot. Mai's cries as she buries her face into Naru's chest trembling, Naru place a hand on her shoulders and pulls her face up to look at him he gave Mai a reassuring smile. _

_Together they went over Reno's badly beaten and dying body, Mai knelt beside him as her tears welled up in her eyes and cross her cheeks, she lifted a hand to brush his face but Naru held her hand and shook his head. Mai covered her mouth with her hand as she silently weep for the man. Looking at Reno's blank eyes as he stares at the darken skies above him he whispered a name… 'Lina' before death claimed him._

'_It's too painful to lose your love ones… especially when they are the only ones you have' she whispered Naru hugs her and squeeze her tighter into his embrace. _

_The scene began to fade back to the house & a tear-stricken Lina holding her brother's photo sobbing uncontrollably. A silhouette appearing behind her hugging her from behind._

_Understanding hit Mai. 'It's Reno-san's spirit that is haunting the Lina-san & those people because she haven't accepted his death & he wants revenge to those people that killed him and try to hurt Lina-san too he accidentally hurting Lina-san! He didn't mean to hurt her! He can't move on too… because of the guilt and the loneliness.' Mai said looking at Naru's smiling face._

'_Also because Lina-san wont let go of her brother's soul, he can't move on…' Naru added. 'I'm proud of you Mai' he whispered and brush her cheeks with his hand. He smiled warmly at her._

'_Thank you' she said before she fade away._

* * *

_Gene's smile wavered & look behind him. 'What do you want?' he asked his voice turn cold & unemotional. _

_A soft giggle & light chuckles replied him in the darkness._

'_Eugene Davis' a male voice said._

'_Who are you & how did you know my name?' Gene said eyes darkening._

'_Please don't get us wrong Mr. Davis. We meant no harm' the girl's voice said._

'_Instead, we bring a warning, chevalier of light… watch over the gifted one… evil is coming' another male voice said. _

'_Why would I believe you?' Gene asked another soft laugh from the female one. _

'_See, Kazuki he is so much like you…' the female said earning a grunt from the first male. 'My dear chevalier… the time has come to fulfill your destiny.' She said in a serious tone without a single hint of malice._

'_What destiny? In case you don't know I am dead…' Gene said as a matter-of-factly._

'_Eugene Davis, you are the rational one not the absurd one' the second guy said 'leave that part to your brother Oliver Davis' he said._

'_Kazuya, that's half insulting yourself' the female one said. Silence. The girl laughed merrily. _

_Gene's tension lessen. _

'_I thought you are trying to hurt Mai… you are the ones who brought her here. I think I misjudged your intentions, I apologize. I'm just wondering, why do you keep calling me chevalier of light? I am no knight. Who is this gifted one you are referring?' Gene asked his tone lightening._

_Silence. _

'_White knight… your human body died almost a year and a half ago right? Then why is your soul still here after your body has been found?' the first male voice said._

'_I haven't move on?' Gene supplied_

'_Have you not?' the girl return the question. Gene remained silent._

'_You are here for her, to be her guardian, to guide her… that is your destiny' said the second male voice._

'_Guide? Who?' Gene asked. 'As far as I am concern, the only soul I can come in contact to is Taniyama Mai's soul…' he said._

_Silence._

_Gene sighed. 'Things are going to be troublesome for us from now on, I just hope they wont put Mai's life on the line, because I swear to all the gods I'll hunt them down' he said as he began to fade and return to sleep._

* * *

_But her life is already on the line of death since her birth Eugene Davis… in the past, in the present and in the future the girl thought as she hum in the darkness._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**There the revised chapter 3! My! That's hard! New ideas keeps on coming! LOL. I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. Thank you! See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Worry, Wary, Warning

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters. However, I do own this fic. LOL. Love the anime the most. Keep reading fellas!**

* * *

**Legend: **

'_Dream state conversation'_

_/Dream state thoughts/_

"Real time conversations"

'Real time thoughts'

_**/Dream scenes/**_

"_**Dream scenes' conversations"**_

'_**Dream scenes' thoughts'**_

* * *

**Watch your thoughts; they become words.  
Watch your words; they become actions.  
Watch your actions; they become habits.  
Watch your habits: they become character.  
Watch your character; it becomes your destiny. - Frank Outlaw**

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 4 **

**Naru's POV**

He watches Mai as she keeps on twitching and her burrows furrowed in confusion as she sleeps. This is his first time seeing Mai in one of her 'dream gathering' situations and it doesn't look too pleasing. He would never ever in his sane mind, admit to anyone that it got him 'slightly' worried about the young girl.

Naru decided that watching the girl wouldn't help her in her dreams. He decided to review the case over again, he opened his clipboard and browse the information and try to process it into his bright and intelligent mind.

However, Mai's consistent whimper makes his concentration waver. He tried to focus harder but when Mai sobbed, he had flown in her place before he could stop himself. He knelt down beside her in the makeshift bed made for Mai in the base.

"What's happening Mai?" Naru asked in a very soft and almost affectionate voice.

Mai whimpered again in response tears spilling in her eyes. "It's too painful to lose your love ones… especially when they are the only ones you have" she whispered her voice filled with anxiety and loneliness.

Naru stared at Mai's crying face. Mai's tone were sad almost lonely. He knew that Mai was an orphan but she seems to have accepted it so well, she answered the questions asked about her regarding her parents like it was the easiest questions in the world and it doesn't bother her at all. Then, where does this deep emotions coming from…

The phrase Mai uttered made its way to his heart; he knew exactly how it felt to lose someone that you share your life with, but having Mai live in that kind of pain and suffering… it was unimaginable. It made Naru think where she gets the courage to smile and become optimistic when deep inside you were hurt, suffering and even to the point of breaking.

'Is she not the one I think she is? Are her smiles her mask to stop the pain from showing? Just like the one I am wearing. Who is Mai exactly? Is she or not the girl I hired? Or is she somewhere beneath a surface of lies.' Naru thought.

A soft muffled cough from behind made Naru aware of the added presence inside the base. Instead of acknowledging his assistant's presence, he leans down to Mai.

"Mai, what's going on?" he asked again in the same soft voice that made his assistant stop turning the pages of his report and stare at his young boss.

Naru would bet that Lin's thinking how on earth did Naru posses such a tone in his voice. Hell, even him was wondering where the tone came from.

"Reno-san's spirit is haunting Lina-san & those people. And also because she haven't accepted her brother's death & Reno-san wants revenge to those people that killed him and try to hurt Lina-san too. Then, he accidentally hurt Lina-san. When he meant to save her, he didn't mean to hurt her! He can't move on too… because of the guilt and the loneliness." Mai said in her light voice. As if, she's conversing with someone in her dreams.

It almost made Naru smile as he wipe Mai's tears with his fingers, instead his eyes soften a bit as he brushed some strands of Mai's bangs so that her face would look much brighter.

"Very good Mai…" he said his voice sounds proud, so his theory has been right all along. Mai did a great job into informing him.

Mai gave him a smile and a sweet "Thank you."

Naru suppress the smile forming in his face so he move back to his desk and start planning the moves he's going to give to everyone when everyone has arrived from their investigations.

Then all of a sudden, he felt the temperature drop inside the base. Even Lin felt it and sat straight alert.

"Naru" he said to him. "I know" Naru answered. He had this sudden urge to turn and look at a mirror or any glass that can mirror himself.

"Lin, mirror" he said to the Chinese man. Lin gave him a weird look; it almost seemed as if his assistant is gawking at him.

"Now" he said sternly. The feeling intensified. Lin being all prepared and all reached for his case and handed Naru a pocket mirror.

Naru nearly grabbed the item and look into it. Because of the limited space of the mirror, all he can see is himself looking back at him.

Then he realized that the entire background ceased to darkness. It is as if he was transported into the mirror. That's when he heard voices he never heard before and a voice very familiar to him but hasn't heard it for the longest time imaginable. 'Gene' he thought.

'_What do you want?' Gene's voice said, _Naru felt himself frown, why does Gene sound so much like him? Is he angry with someone? Is that possible?

_A soft giggle & light chuckles replied Gene in the darkness._ 'Who are they? What do they want from Gene?' Naru thought.

'_Eugene Davis' a male voice said_. Naru forced himself not to talk out loud for the fear of losing the contact. 'Just how did they know Gene's name' his older twin brother voiced out his thoughts.

'_Who are you & how did you know my name?' Gene replied_. Naru knew that his brother wasn't so pleased at all.

'_Please don't get us wrong Mr. Davis. We meant no harm' a girl's voice said_ Naru remained listening trying his best to spot in the darkness the outline of the people talking to his brother.

'_Instead, we bring a warning, chevalier of light… watch over the gifted one… evil is coming' another male voice said_. With this Naru felt, a shiver ran along his spine. 'Chevalier? Gifted One? Evil? What are they talking about?' Naru thought miserably.

'_Why would I believe you?' Gene asked, _and Naru can't help but agree with him. 'Why would they believe these strangers?'

_Another soft laugh from the female entity. _Naru had an urge to bark his own remark but restraint himself.

'_See, Kazuki he is so much like you…' the girl voiced out, _Naru thought that she was referring to the first male voice. That earned a grunt of disapproval from the said man.

'_My dear chevalier… the time has come to fulfill your destiny.' She said in a serious tone without a single hint of malice. _It made Naru shiver at the tone of her voice. 'She called Gene a chevalier?! What destiny?! Gene was dead for Pete's sake!' Naru thought angrily. Are these spirits trying to spite Gene for being dead?

'_What destiny? In case you don't know I am dead…' Gene's replied, _Naru couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's reply. Oh, how much he misses that annoying 'YOU-ARE-STUPID' tone.

'_Eugene Davis, you are the rational one not the absurd one' the second guy said 'leave that part to your 'Brother' Oliver Davis' he said_. Naru glared at the darkness. 'Just did the spirit called him absurd?!' he thought grimly.

'_Kazuya, that's half insulting yourself' again the female one said. _Naru raised an eyebrow. 'Kazuya? Him? Insulting himself?!' Naru's confusion grew ten folds.

The connection began to blur and Gene's voice became erratic. The phrases…

'_I think I misjudged your intentions. Why do you keep calling me chevalier? Who is this gifted one?' _are the only ones Naru was able to hear before the connection completely broke.

Naru stared at the mirror blankly while giving the poor item a death grip, when he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Are you alright Naru?" Lin's voice brought Naru back into reality.

"Lin" he acknowledges the man.

Lin nodded and went back to his desk. Naru flop down his chair as he glanced at the mirror again but he cant bring the connection back. He sighed in irritation.

'Who are those people? Are they really spirits? Why did I have that kind of vision?' Naru thought to himself. He never had one like that before then why now?!

'_But her life is already on the line of death since her birth… in the past, in the present and so is in the future.' _A female voice resonates in his mind like a sonic wave that vibrated all through his mind and body that shook his very being. Only one name came into his psyche and he wished he didn't have to think about that name, but that wish is futile because it kept repeating hopelessly in his mind. 'Mai… I have to protect Mai.'

* * *

The swinging of the base's door caught both men's attention and in came Takigawa Housho, Ayako, John Brown, Hara Masako, and Yasuhara Osamu.

"Are?! Mai?!" Takigawa exclaimed looking at the sleeping girl in the cot. "What happened to her?" Ayako's worried voice asked seeing the bandage in Mai's hand.

"She passed out and accidentally knocked a burning kettle down with her, don't worry I've cleaned the burn and bandage it up" Lin informed the woman. Ayako sighed in relief.

"Good grief… any reason why she passed out?" John asked as he and the rest sat down at the available seats. His questions were never answered as Naru started barking orders for everyone to do.

"I want everything ready in 2 hours. Lin." Naru said.

The tall Chinese man nodded, "I can get the things needed in a record time don't worry. It's Hara-san I am worried about" Lin said as he looked at Masako with scrutinizing look. Masako stared back at Lin asking the Chinese to explain further.

"This won't be an ordinary exorcism… as you all know an ordinary exorcism uses mainly of holy water or chants and spells together with the spirit or spirit representation or the hirogata if we cant bring forth the spirit itself..." Lin explained, he looked at everyone and continued his explanation mainly concentrating his explanation to Hara Masako.

"This time we have to exorcise the ghost in a host. Because we first need to communicate with the spirit before we exorcise it. We need to let him know of the gravity of his actions as a spirit being. And we're going to use your body, after that we exorcise the spirit within you therefore you're going to feel the same pain the spirit is going through until it was fully cleansed and would be able to get on and head to the light on its own. It is a grave try but it is possible. But first you must undergo purification first just to keep your spirit protected." Lin explained.

Masako nodded "I am willing to under purification but will you give me a few minutes to have my own preparation?" she asked the man. Lin was silent for a while then nods his head. Then everyone started to move and do his or her part of the job.

After an hour of intense preparation, everything is set. Bou-san, Ayako, and John are in there customary ritual clothes and were ready as soon as Naru gave his signal. Masako also undergone the purification and is ready.

Naru closed his clipboard and glanced at Lin, the Chinese assistant gave his positive nod. "Alright. Let's---" He was about to say a word when a voice stopped them.

"Wait! Not yet." Mai's voice cut Naru off. Everyone was caught at her tone of voice.

"Mai-san, what do you mean 'not yet'?" Lin asked.

"Let's wait for Lina-san to arrive before you get on with the ceremony." Mai said her voice sounds pleading.

"If we want her here we should have called her here, do you understand?" Naru answered in an ominous voice.

"Let here at least say goodbye" Mai said tears threatening to fall in her eyes. As an unknown pent up emotion is trying to break free in her eyes. "Please." She looked away. "At least with goodbye there is conclusion… the end, it wouldn't be as much painful as leaving without saying goodbye at least." Mai's voice cracked. "Naru…" she stared at his handsome impassive face with hopeful look.

Silence.

Mai's about to frown when Naru spoke turning away from Mai. "What are you waiting for? Make yourself useful, the telephone won't walk up to you know. Stupid." he said. Takigawa snickered, Ayako gaped, and John-san stifled a laugh as Masako lift her kimono to hide her apparently obvious smile.

Mai smiled brightly and literally jump off the makeshift bed and grab the telephone and was about to punch the number when she look up slightly blushing. "E-err… I don't have her number." she shyly said. Everyone excluding Naru who muttered another 'Stupid' remark and Lin who just gave Mai an apologetic smile as he handed her a piece of paper, laughed.

After a good 30 minutes, Lina-san arrived and thus the purification and ceremony began.

Unknown to them, somewhere, far away, in the shadows of the dark night. Two-colored eye gleamed maliciously in the dark. Red signifies fire/blood and blue signifies ice/death.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**There you have it the 4th****chapter of my fic 'In both Realms'. Please do submit reviews. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan and The Evil Lurking

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there people! This is my fifth chapter. Again I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of there characters. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to review! Thank you!**

* * *

**Joseph Conrad:**

**The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness.**

* * *

**Legend:**

'_Dream state conversation'_

_/Dream state thoughts/_

"Real time conversations"

'Real time thoughts'

_**/Dream scenes/**_

"_**Dream scenes' conversations"**_

'_**Dream scenes' thoughts'**_

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 5**

**Takigawa's POV**

After Lina-san had arrived, Lin immediately began the preparations to start the Banishing of the Spirit. Honestly, this is my first time to witness and participate in this style of banishing spirits. To my amazement, Lin sure is resourceful, he was able to complete the things needed for the ritual. He was even able to draw a magical seal on the floor of the house we're staying at in a record time.

"Lin?" Naru said to his assistant. Lin nodded and looked Masako who gave the stoic man a slight nod. Lin assisted Masako in the middle of the inner pentagram drawn inside the inner magical circle and a larger pentagram outside the circle and a lot bigger circle after the inner pentagram completing the magical seal.

"Takigawa-san" Lin's voice brought me back from my musing.

"Yes?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Take the North-East and South-East Gates" Lin said referring to the left pent of the North and South points of the larger pentagram, outside the circle where he was standing. I nodded positioning myself in my designated place.

"Matsuzaki-san, please guard the North-West and the South west gates." Lin said to Ayako who nodded and by the looks of her, she's kinda nervous too, Lin gave her a reassuring look before she position herself.

"Brown-san, the southern gate is in your hands" Lin pointed the south point of the larger pentagram. The pale priest nodded. 'Exorcism jitters' I thought almost laughing.

"Naru" Lin said to our young boss, I was surprised when Naru stepped into the larger circle and situates himself on the northern gate of the outside pentagram. Lin nodded.

"Wait for my signal before you all begin." He said the five of us nodded. "Let's start…" Lin said as he breathes in and out. Masako sat on the mat inside the inner pentagram, closing her eyes in concentration. Ayako position herself, John opened his bible and held his rosary and as for me, my hands were in position my sacred beads in place.

In a blink of an eye, the daylight was turn off and the candlelights that surrounds the four corners of the now dark room were lighten. I heard a series of gasps from Mai and Lina-san who were standing in a safe distance from the outside circle of the seal.

Then all of a sudden, a soft humming sound filled the room and out of nowhere, the entire room smelled of incenses. 'Frankincense…, pine…, lilac…, and… rosemary' I thought as I name all the fragrances surrounding me, and I can feel my senses heighten and feel the power of my aura surround me and connect itself to the pentagram.

I watch as Lin walks in circle around Masako his feet not touching the inner magical circle. He stopped at the middle part of the circle and opened his lips but no sound came out, and I don't know if it was just my imagination or it really did happen, I saw a violet smoke come out of Lin's mouth and surround Masako, when I blink it was gone.

"Guardians of the Spirit Realm hear and guide my plea. When the time rings true, bring Fujiwara Reno to me. Other souls who hear my call are not welcome in this place. Only the one known as Fujiwara Reno may enter my sacred space." I heard Lin mutter in a low voice then he looked at each of us and nodded. 'That's the signal' I thought and close my eyes.

I felt the plane around me change and I felt rather than saw that was in front of a spiritual gate, I heard souls screeching and howling to be free, then a almost transparent light surrounds me as I focus my mind into my mantra.

"OM, Gate, gate, paragate, parasumgate, bodhi, Swaha. Om rutsira mani prawa taya hum" I recited my opening and blessing mantras seven times and blew on my mala. (sacred beads).

I can feel the power flowing inside me and radiating it towards the gate, preventing other spirits into coming out and I also feel some lingering spirits around the plane be cleansed.

"Om, sambhara sambhara bimana shara maha dzawa hung! Om mara mara bimana Kara maha dzawa hung!" I performed my strengthening mantra seven times to multiply the power of my mantra and I sensed the growth of my protective barrier, as my territory grow I can also feel the stronger and more violent spirits trying to surpass me.

"OM PADE PADE MAHA JNANA SARVA BUDDHA MAYAM BHAVITE HUM HUM HUM HO HO HO AKHAM, SVAHA. OM RUCHIRA MANI PRAVARTAYA HUM." I called onto my powerful mantra to enhance the effect of my hymn in order to cleanse the spirits.

"Om, a ah i ii u uu ri rii li lii e ee o oh ang ah ka kha ga gha nga tsa tsaa dza dzha nya ta taa da dha na ta taa da dha na pa paa ba bha ma ya ra la wa sha sa kya. Swaha! Om Vajrasattva ah hum phat! Om Vajrasattva samaya. Manupalaya. Vajrasattva. tvenopati tsa. Dridho mebhava. Sudhokhayo mebhava. Supokayo mebhava. Anuradho mebhava Sarva siddhim Me Prayachcha Sarva Karmasu Cha Me Chittam Shriyam Kuru HUM Ha Ha Ha Ha Hoh, Bhagavan Sarva Tathagata Vajra mame Muncha Vajra bhava Maha Samaya Sattva Ah Hum Phat! Om, Ye Dharma Hetu Prabhava Hetun Teschan Tathagato Hey Vadat Teshan Cha Yo Nirodha Evam Vadi Maha Shramanah Ye, Soha!" I repeated the said mantra for three times and I manage to build a powerful aura emanating from my side of the magical seal.

I opened my eyes and found Ayako in deep concentration and I turn to look at John who just finish his own ritual. Out of curiosity, I turn to Naru and found him staring at the circle, but something's different from the way he look. I tried to recognize it and was somewhat amazed that his eyes were dark, and empty. As if he is not there and as if he's in some other dimension just like, where I've been or where I felt I have been.

And suddenly as if sensing my gaze Naru turn to me, his eyes were back to its normal cool and collected look. 'Ops! I'm caught.' I hurriedly turn my gaze to the scene in front of me and watch Lin as he holds a silver dagger and he moves it clockwise in tune with the pentagram above Masako's head.

'I wonder what would happen' i thought. Then after doing, the ritual for three times Lin struck the dagger in a bronze container half filled with silver ashes.

"It shall be done," he murmured and Masako slumped forward.

Obviously, Masako is now possessed, when she lifted her head, her eyes had gone blank, and her aura visibly changed.

"Reno-san?" Lin called the spirit. Upon hearing, his name the spirit in Masako's body turn his head into Lin's direction.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Do you know where you are?" this time, it was Naru who asked the question. Masako's hear turn to look at Naru.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Do you know that you're dead?" he asked.

"Yes" came his short reply.

"Are you aware that you are causing harm to your sister and to other people?" Naru said looking at him. Reno-san looked bewildered.

"NO! I wasn't causing harm! I am saving Lina! They are bad people! They are trying to hurt her!" Reno said in a hysterical tone.

"But you almost hurt her." Naru stated and pointed at Lina. Reno followed the direction and found his little sister standing in a corner, but what he notice is the bandage wrapped around her elbows and head.

"Lina…" he called.

Lina-san upon hearing Reno-san's voice gather her courage and step forward.

"Onii-chan?" she called. Reno stood up and was about to reach out to Lina when a rupture of electricity prevented him from reaching out to her.

"Let me be with her!" Reno screamed. "Lina! Lina! My sister!" he screamed.

"Look at her Reno-san… look what you have done to her" Naru's cold voice said. Reno stared at Lina and realized that he caused her pain. He fell on the floor tears in his eyes.

"I just want to keep her safe. They are after Lina. They are after her. They would hurt her, like they did to me… that's why…" he trailed off.

"That's why you killed them." Naru said.

"NO! I didn't kill them! It was an accident! I was just trying to scare them so they would stay away from my sister! Their deaths is not my fault!" Reno defended himself.

"But then, they are dead. YOU killed them whether by accident or not" Naru said. Reno's eyes snapped wide and stared at Naru in horror.

"Naru stop it! You are torturing Reno-san!" Mai yelled from beside Lina-san.

"Reno-san, do you regret doing what you have done?" Naru asked not minding Mai.

Reno-san's head was bow, then Ayako gasped, I looked at her, she's staring at Reno-san. I looked down closely at Reno-san and my eyes widen too.

He was smiling. And his look, the kind of look that held no remorse, no guilt.

'He doesn't regret killing those people' I thought miserably. I can feel the negative aura flowing around him.

"No" he answered and look up and meet Naru's stare. "I do not regret anything, anything at all.," he said.

"Do you know that in every crime there is always what you call punishment? A karma." Naru said his voice getting colder. But Reno-san wasn't even alarmed and his smile even grew darker.

"Onii-chan!" Lina called in shock.

"Reno-san! Stop it! You're not supposed to go to the darkness! You're not a bad guy!" Mai said.

"They are the ones who brought me to the darkness, they brought me to the dark side. I have no choice" he said voice laced with bitterness and anger.

"NO! Onii-chan, please" Lina begged.

"What do you want me to do? Let them hurt you? NO! I won't let them. NEVER!" Reno's voice gone high.

"But it doesn't meant you have to kill them" Naru said.

"SHUT UP! I have no choice!" he screamed at Naru and before any of us can move he lounge at Naru, but was again hold by the unseen electricity flowing around the pentagram.

"ARGH!!!" he screamed in agony and fell on the floor.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you making me suffer?" he asked tears in his eyes.

"To make you understand the gravity of your sins. You killed people Reno-san, defenseless individuals." Naru said.

"They did the same to me! I was unarmed. Powerless to fight them off, to stay alive. And now that I have the power, why can't I make them pay! I only gave justice to my death!" he reason out.

"Onii-chan! We have laws, we have the police to do that! You don't have to bathe your soul with their blood, it's not worth it, it's not." Lina said.

"It is Lina, it is… It's good to have them dead. To have them pay for what they have done!" Reno said his voice getting menacing.

"Onii-chan" Lina cringed in fright.

"Stop it Reno-san! You're scaring Lina-san" Mai said holding Lina. Mai can feel tears threatening to fall. "You've gone to the edges Reno-san. Please atone on your sins." She said.

"I have nothing to repent, I just did what should be done. I made them pay dearly of what they had done to me. They made me suffer slow and painful death; they deserve to die more than I did. And Lina, my dear Lina, she was left alone, all because I was killed. They made me left Lina." Reno said his tone hollow.

"Reno-niichan" Lina said her voice sorrowful. "It's not your fault that I am like this don't make it hard for you." Lina said tearful. "I can't let go of you, I can't accept your death. Onii-chan, I am letting you go, so please move on." Lina-san begged her brother tears in her eyes.

Reno-san stared at Lina for a while then reach out a hand, he touched the surging electricity stopping him from touching Lina-san. He ignored the searing pain. "Don't cry Lina. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't protect you,." he said holding back his agony. He bowed his head tears flowing.

Unexpectedly, a voice of a girl rang inside the room. "Pathetic humans, remember, what's done is done, it's irreversible." she in an omnipotent voice, followed by a soft childish laugh. "Your soul belongs to me, only me,." she said and her voice faded out.

Suddenly Reno-san let out an excruciating screech. Clutching his head.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

"What's happening?!" Ayako asked her tone of voice panicking.

"Lin!" I called upon the Chinese man who grab the silver dagger from the bronze container and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and the humming came back. The smell of incense intensified.

I tried to move but I found myself unable to do so. Lin looked sharply at me. "Don't move! Stay there and protect the gates!" he said sternly. I look around and found John praying the rosary and Ayako doing her stuff. Having no choice left, I did my own ritual and do what Lin asked me to do.

Then I gasped as I felt the ground below me shake. 'What the?!' I thought my eyes snapping wide open. John was already on his knees and Ayako on her butt. Naru looked obviously displeased, I turn to look at Masako/Reno, and realization hit me.

"His spirit's gone berserk, he has succumbed to the darkness" I whispered as I watch Reno-san release dark energy.

"We have to exorcise him NOW!" Lin's booming voice said. I looked at him but his eyes were close. 'Did he?' I thought.

'What are you doing Takigawa-san! Exorcise him!' Lin's voice hit me. I blink a couple of times.

"Telepathy?" I asked myself. Naru's voice answered me. "Just do what you were told Takigawa-san"

That snapped me, noticing that Ayako and John are already doing what was told them to do. I closed my eyes and held my mala (scared beads) in hand, forming my banishing mudra.

"If this one has hurt this other one, let him be wracked with the same pain. If this one has cheated, lied, let him be cheated and be slandered. If this one has made this place uncomfortable for this other, let him now depart this place in health and whole, but not return." I muttered repeatedly as the screeching grew louder and darker.

I opened my eyes and watch as the spirit is chained by my mantra. As I hear John whispering, what I found out an Angelic banishing. "Angels of Protection, Angels who clear, remove this spirit, who doesn't belong here!" he said as he whisks holy water to the body of Masako who slump forward on her knees.

It was Ayako's turn to cleanse the spirit. "To the Goddess, I do pray, Grant me power, strength to flay, this one's curse, with these words, I hold thee at bay." She prayed with her hands together.

The bind holding the spirit of Reno-san in Masako's body tightens, it began changing its color and composition, absorbing the negative energy.

Lin walked around Masako / Reno-san's spirit holding the silver dagger (sacred anthame) as he whisper the words: "Spirits of evil, Unfriendly beings Unwanted guests, Be gone! Leave us, leave this place, and leave the Circle that the Goddess and the God may enter. Go, or be cast into the outer darkness! Go, or be drowned in the watery abyss! Go, or be burned in the flames! Go, of be torn by the whirlwind! By the power of the Mother and the Horned One, We banish you!" he said it three times stopping in his previous post behind Masako's body and ran the dagger in a counter-clock wise direction above Masako's head.

"You are not to come near our body. You are not to go before us. You are not to follow us. Where we stop, you are not to stop. Where we sit, you are not to sit. At our home, you shall not enter. You are not to step in our steps. You are not to be in our shadow. Where we go, you are not to go." He said and spins the dagger around his hands and struck it forcefully to the bronze container, making a waving impact on the ground beneath my feet.

The humming filled the room and the smell of incense died down as the candles were blown and the light flooded in the room.

I was about to step out of my post when Lin said. "Stay where you are, we're not yet done." He said.

"Huh?!"

"I thought the spirit is gone" Ayako said.

"It is. The gates, we have to properly close them" Lin answered.

"Right" I said. John nodded and starts reading his bible and began his prayer. Ayako did the same. I closed my eyes focusing my aura to the spiritual plane.

"OM, Gate, gate, paragate, parasumgate, bodhi, Swaha. Om rutsira mani prawa taya hum" I chanted as I blessed my heart, mind, body, and spirit with my mala in hand. I opened my eyes feeling the aura detach itself from the magical seal.

"O Lord, to grant us Thy powerful protection and to keep us safe and sound. We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord… Amen" John finished his prayer.

While, Ayako gave her final wave of her spirit bell. Lin nodded to everyone, closes his eyes, making an earth pentagram in reverse order in thin air.

"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, South East and West, ye Lords of Fire, water air and earth, we thank you for attending our rites; and ere ye depart to your beauteous realms, we bid thee Hail and Farewell..." Lin said closing the magical circle with ease.

"It's done" Lin said and walks over to the now unconscious Masako.

"She'll need time to recuperate, I suggest we bring her to the hospital" Lin said to Naru, who nodded in response ordering me to drive Masako and John to the nearest hospital and asks John to stay with her, the priest too willing to oblige.

I watch as Mai lead Lina-san to her room, probably to comfort the grief stricken girl. I wonder what happen to the spirit and why it went ballistic. 'Well, there's no point worrying, there are things in the paranormal that is better left alone' I said to myself as I help John carry the unconscious medium to my car.

"Wait up!" Ayako called out. I turn to look at her.

"What's up miko-san?" I asked.

"I'll drive with you, I don't know the turns and rounds of the place, I might get lost its already late" she said with a hint of pink painted in her cheeks.

"Sure thing! Glad to be of help to you Miko-chan" I teased and gave her a wink, she glared at me.

"Don't even start Houshou! I am dead tired already." She countered. I just gave her a soft laugh.

I went to Mai and bid her goodbye, but not before ruffling her hair and whispering a soft 'Looks like you're spending the night with your Naru-chan, don't jump him okay, stay civilized or else Lin-san might go harsh on you' and watching Mai's pale cheeks turn rosy pink I smiled before she gave he a deadly glare. I let out a friendly laugh.

Before leaving to the hospital, I was instructed to go home after driving John and Masako. "Thanks Naru-bou, see you tomorrow." I said as I enter my car, Lin nodded his head in acknowledgement while Naru turn back and walk inside the house without any word 'Probably back to his books and maps again' I thought.

"That guy needs to get a life or he'll never get laid" I muttered. John looked at me in the rear mirror with a somewhat embarrassed look, I gave him a wink and a small smile. He just shook his head hiding his obvious discomfort and look at the view outside my car, as Masako lay on his lap, sleeping comfortably. I smirked as I drive through the cold empty road to the provincial hospital.

As I think about the previous case, I let out a sigh of relief, everything is over, done, and finish. A closed case again. 'What a relief' I thought with a smile as I drive my car, in the darkness of the night as the full moon lights my way.

OooOooOooO

In a far away country:

A girl looking at a mirror smiled wickedly as she press her hand on the mirror allowing her solid hand to pass thru it. Pulling her hand out she held a white orb in her hand.

"Look Saul, I have a new playmate" she said to the shadow situated beside her in the dark room.

"Yes… in deed" Saul replied. "It's bedtime already Lilith" he said to the girl.

"But I just woke up Saul… I want to play more!!!" the girl whined as she plays with the white orb in her hand.

"No, do you want Lord Claude to get mad do you?" he asked.

"Brother Claude? Of course not! I don't want him to get mad at me. Besides, he wont get mad at Lilith, he loves Lilith so much" the girl said with a playful smile.

"Then go to bed and sleep. He wont be please if he found you still awake." Saul said shuffling his play cards.

"Okay" the girl replied and jump out of the high chair. She walks towards the table and toss the white orb to a gold grail full of the same white orbs.

"Saul, my collections are getting bigger see? Aren't they nice. Humans are really pathetic, its fun to play with their soul." She said watching as the spirit orbs float around the golden grail. She giggled. "Good night my little pets. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said and tap the grail, a black shadow engulfed the grail.

"You and your hobby of collecting human souls. Aren't you getting tired of them? Human Souls that are selfish, bloodlust and greedy. They are annoying." Saul said as he pick a card and twirl it in his pointing finger.

Lilith laughed merrily. "No, I will never get tired of them, it's fun to watch them suffer and make other people and soul suffer too because they are selfish, bloodlust, weak and greedy, like you said. It's deadly fun" she said with the same evil smile etched in her lips.

"Fine, just sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Lilith" Saul said and vanish in the dark as a soft lulling hymn of strings filled the air bringing the girl to sleep, two-colored eyes drifting into dreamland.

oooOoOoOoooo

Alone in a pitch-dark room, a middle-aged man standing near the large window where only the moonlight illuminates his being. He's staring out the far space in the darkness of the night, when a knock breaks off the silence inside the room.

"Come in" he said, his eyes still trained outside. "How is she?" he asked the new occupant of the room. He felt the new arrival sat on the couch and from the rustle of his clothing, he guessed that he had crossed his leg and slump on the couch.

"Sleeping" the man answered then, sighed heavily. "What's your plan now?" he asked.

"We wait… we have waited 100 years and this time we won't make mistakes. Everything that my angel wants she'll get." He said eyes still trained in the darkness outside.

The man sitting on the couch chuckled. "You haven't changed… now that she's awakened, there won't be any problem." The man said

"Yes, our little angel is now awake from her hundred years slumber. There is no need to worry. Time is in our hands, there is no need to rush things, we'll take it slowly but surely this time, not even the divine clan can stop us." he said.

There was a growl from the man sitting on the couch. "Shouldn't we annihilate them before they can find out about our resurrection?" Saul asked. The man laughed. "Soon Saul… you don't have to rush things… we take one step at a time. We'll get rid of them in no time, there is not much of them." he said.

"Alright" Saul said. "I'll my nightly hunting, I'll see you at dawn." He said and stood up and passes through the door with out opening it. Claude chuckled. "What's the use of doors, if you'll walk right through it idiot" he muttered and close his eyes savoring the stillness of the night.

"Soon… this world will be ours to destroy. Humans are evil by nature. They can never fight their own darkness." He whispered with an evil smile across his face as he fades in the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note:

At last, the fifth chapter of my "In both Realms" Please read and review. I hope you all liked it. Sorry, I know not much pairing! There will be lots in the future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6: Alies? Questions and Musings

**Author's Note:**

**Here comes the chapter 6! Thank you for reading! Once again, I do not own Ghost Hunt, if I do, Naru and Mai would be dating! LOL! **

**Note to all my readers and reviewers:**

**THANK YOU so much! For reading this fanfic, your reviews and comments are my inspiration into writing more. To all the people sending there messages and comments to me, I am very honored and thankful for your support. I'll do my best to keep you pleased. **

**To one of my favorite Authoress Kieno0324, thank you for the insight. To all other writers who stir me into writing (Kyia Star, PsychicOtaku182, xxxIcyAngelxxx, Princess Destiny, Sw33t-soft-m3lody, Orange Revolution, Moon-Daisuki, Midnight Slayer, Nadachi-chan and all other writers), I Thank you from the bottom of my heart. To my regular reviewers: Nephie-chan, Hiya24, DazzelmeRose, anangelwithnoname, and all others. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it keeps me writing.**

* * *

**Legend:**

'_Dream state conversation'_

_/Dream state thoughts/_

_**/Dream Scenes/**_

"_**Dream Scenes conversations"**_

'_**Dream Scenes thoughts'**_

"Real time conversation"

'Real time thoughts'

* * *

"**Man is neither angel nor brute, and the misfortune is that he who would act the angel acts the brute."**

**o0oo0o**

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 6**

Two unknown voices ring around the candlelit room.

"It's confirmed" one voice from the shadows said.

"We found them" another voice said.

"They are back" the first voice added.

"We need to make a move" the second voice advised

"What shall we do?" asked the former voice.

"What are your orders?" asked by the next voice.

"SILENCE!" a booming voice cut them off their buzzing. Silence reigned.

"It's been a long 100 years, since we start protecting human race. Now, that evil has achieved another life form. We must do everything in our power to stop them from destroying our world, our humanity." The voice said.

"We understand Elder Zhao" they said in unison.

"But, be very careful we don't know when they will make their move. Be wary. Keep your guards up. We cannot be hasty humanity's hope lie in your hands" he said.

"Yes elder" they answered.

Then two out of the three candlelights went off, leaving one as the source illumination in the dark room. The man sitting behind the curtain blinds called unto his subordinates.

"Fan You Xun, Fan Rong Tai, and Fan Ning Zan, fly to Japan as soon as the sun has risen. Join with your brother Li Kang Zhi protect the gifted one." Elder Zhao said.

"As you wish elder Zhao" they said in chorus and fade into the darkness.

"The war has begun… humanity must face their darkness once again." He whispered in the empty room.

**OoooOooooO**

**His POV**

The darkness of my sanctuary calms my soul. Yet, I can't help but wonder. 'WHY' "Why haven't I move on?" I asked myself.

"I have long known I was dead but then why can't my soul find the light." I said closing my eyes. Images flash through his mind, a gentle look in her chocolate eyes, her warm smiles all belong to one Taniyama Mai. I can't help the smile that crosses my face. "The only light I can see is her… still, I wonder why I can't move on to the after life. What am I missing? Am I missing any?"

"Is it my body?" I said, 'It hasn't been found, yes, it's possible.' I thought miserably.

"Or someone's holding me back" I nodded my head 'Noll…' I thought of his younger twin brother. "Probably"

"Or I still have an unfinished business?" I spoke out loud. 'That could be'

"What if it's all of the above?" a voice interrupted his musing.

Gene spun around to the source of the voice finding a man almost looking like him except for the longer hair and his kind of clothes, which Gene conclude that he saw from his 18th century books. The man's deep blue eyes stares back at his own dark azure depths.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled.

"Just because this is the first time we met, you didn't recognize me at all? Not even my voice or my presence?" the man asked clearly amused.

I blinked several times 'Had he heard this voice before? Felt this presence before?' I asked myself, and then my awareness kicked in.

'The voices in the dark' I thought surprised yet alert.

"Finally" the voice said. Gene raised his perfect eyebrows.

"It's written all over you face Davis-san… Not only can your brother read you like an open book. I could too"

"_Oh_" he said ironically.

"I am Kazuki. Nakayama Kazuki." The man said.

"You're Japanese? Yet why are you wearing European clothes?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"My origins are Japanese. Although, we grew up in London, studied in France, and traveled half the world, helping people and running away from pursuers." he answered.

Gene's eyebrows twitched. "What do you mean?"

"Maya, my brother, and I are orphans. Then, an English couple took us. Give us shelter, educated us. After years, tragedy strikes, the people who took us were found dead, in fact, brutally murdered. Our lives turn 360 degrees and that is when we found out our lives purposes. That the talents we posses aren't just some skill, its power. There are people who want to save us, and then there are people who want us dead." He narrated.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"For you to understand" he answered.

"Understand what?" I asked again.

"Your life's purpose" he replied.

"I am _DEAD_! Obviously, I have no more life._" _I retorted sarcastically.

"But that doesn't mean you do not have any purpose anymore. This is afterlife. A _LIFE_ after death. _OBVIOUSLY, _it's still a life." the man said.

Gene bit his tongue before another sarcastic remark flew out of his mouth.

'Noll's influence can be something at times and it won't help this time, it can only worsen the situation' he thought.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"I have few questions" Kazuki said his eyes drilling in mine.

I stared back. "Fire away"

"Can you still use you paranormal abilities?" he asked.

I stiffened, 'How did he knew I am a psychic'

"You can talk to humans and spirits; you have to be a psychic."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Please stop reading my mind"

"Then stop talking with your mind." Kazuki retorted.

"Huh?!"

Kazuki chuckled. "Twins Language"

"We're not twins" I replied.

"Sure, only genetically relative." He answered.

"You and me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes… now, it's not time to for chitchat… answer my previous question."

"I don't know I'm just helping Mai. Her latent abilities keeps growing stronger and she don't know it." I answered, wondering to myself 'why I am saying these things to him'.

"I see… a 'Spirit Guide'… can you transmit spiritual energy to the living world?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I haven't tried." I answered truthfully

"Then try it" he replied smugly.

"How? The only connection I have with the living world is thru Mai. She even thinks I am my brother." I said.

"Siblings are related by flesh and blood, they have unbreakable bonds… what more if they were twins." Kazuki said

"However, it seems that my wavelength changed the moment I died, I can't seem to reach Noll" I said. "I tried to connect with him thru his dreams just like the how ghosts do in my dreams but I can't completely pull through."

"You're not doing your best then. Some ghost can do that, transmitting messages using dreams. Nevertheless, you are not an ordinary ghost, besides; your brother is not an ordinary person too. For you to wholly connect with him there must be a solid link that can transmit your wavelength to his and vise versa."

"You mean like a channel?" I asked.

"Yes. A channel that would freely bounce your wavelengths back and fort with ease."

"How about electronic devices? Like radio and television or telephone." I inquired.

"Possible, but that can only provide you minimal connection… ghosts and spirits don't blend well with electronic device, you should know that…"

"Yes, I know… if only I have a channel to connect with Noll." I stared at the darkness. Then without knowing why I stared at the man in front of me, he really does look like me, eyes, body built, hair except its longer, the way he speak, the same… as if I am looking at myself.

My eyes widen. 'That's it!' I thought.

"A mirror!" I exclaimed. "We can use mirrors to communicate, mirrors itself possesses spiritual powers especially the older ones. Am I right?" I asked Kazuki. He just smiled.

"Now that you found your media to communicate with him, you have to level your wavelength to the living world to be able to reach his wavelength." Kazuki said.

"I understand, thank you for helping me" I said to him, he gave me a smile that looks vaguely similar.

"My pleasure" he replied, a soft humming filled the darkness around us.

"Kazuki…" a female figure began making shape in front of me.

My eyes widen when her appearance finally materialize.

"Mai!" I exclaimed, I began to internally panic "I didn't feel you show up"

She looked at me giving me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry white knight, but I'm Maya. Not Mai" she answered.

"But…" I looked at her closer as her image sinks in my mind this girl is wearing a simple traditional Edwardian gown, definitely not Mai's type of wardrobe, her hair is longer, her eyes held wisdom, probably from the years of living and yet her smiles are warm and calming like Mai's.

"Time will come you will understand. For now we bid you goodbye." She said looking at Kazuki who gave her a nod.

"Good luck Davis-san" he said, both of them began to fade. As my sleep consumes me.

**oooOooOooOooo**

Mai walked out of Lina-san's room and walk along the house's hallway, she passed by the base finding Naru typing away on his laptop.

"Naru, its late… why aren't you asleep?" Mai asked.

"No reason" he replied. Mai suppress the urge to retort back.

Instead, she breathes in and out, before she spoke again.

"You should get some rest; it has been a long day." She said to him as she pack some more things for the pulling out next day.

"Same to you" he said. Mai smiled at him. "Okay" she replied.

After completely securing the packed equipment, files, and computers, Naru and Mai retired for the night.

**Naru's POV**

It had been a long tiring day. After I had taken a shower, I felt a lot better.

I sat on my bed re-reading the files containing the current case's investigations results.

'Indeed a very long day it has been…' I thought and remembered the vision.

"Is that really Gene?" I asked myself. I place down the folder I am holding and grab a book lying on my side table and flip it open; I stared at the image clipped inside the book. I ran a hand over it. "Gene" I whispered my older brother's name as painful memories began to flood through my mind.

I held my head as I pant heavily.

"A dream" I muttered dryly.

'Enough, i had enough already.' I thought miserably trailing my fingers in my hair.

'_Noll'_

My head snapped. "Gene?" I called looking around expecting to see Gene smiling at me and ready to call me 'idiot scientist', finding none.

Disappointment filled my chest. "Who am I kidding… he's gone." I murmured.

I look down at my hands clenching it tightly. "I promise to find you Gene, whatever happens… I **will** find you. I promise. Aniki." I said closing my eyes again.

**/Dream scene/**

**I opened my eyes to find myself standing at the edge of a cliff. Judging from the sun's position, its sunset. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' I thought.**

**As the sky gets darker, I can see fragments of light rising from below.**

**I looked down the cliff and saw water, never ending water. The orbs of light keeps on increasing as the night come. **

"**What am I doing here?" I asked no one in particular.**

"**Noll" a voice called. **

**I turn around to come face to face with myself the only difference is that myself is smiling at me. My eyes widens "Gene!" I exclaimed. **

**His smile broadens. "Idiot scientist" he said. **

"**Gene! It's you!" I walk towards him when all of a sudden the ground I am stepping at cracked. I looked down. 'No! Not when I got to see Gene!' I thought.**

"**It's alright Noll… don't worry" he whispered as the ground completely breaks under my feet. I began to fall I tried to reach out to Gene calling his name but no sound comes out of my mouth. To make things worst my movements are too slow and precise. As I hit the cold water, everything turns black.**

**/end/ **

"Gene!" I sat up, my breath isn't that labored but its deep.

I stood up and went to the washroom, I opened the faucet putting my hand on the cold running water I stared at it for a while then splash it unceremoniously to my face. Making the cold-water flow on my face to my neck. I repeated it trice calming my nerves.

After calming a bit, I gripped the sink and stared at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly, my image smiled at me. I blinked and then it's gone. I looked closer to see if I was smiling finding that, I am not. 'I didn't just imagine that did I?' I thought. Staring at the mirror for quite a while, still my expression didn't change. 'I must have' I finally thought.

Drying my face with the towel hanging on the rack. I went to my bag pulling out some clothes and began changing.

"Sometimes I wonder if Gene is right… I am stupid." I whispered buttoning the last buttons of my polo.

**Mai's POV**

I yawned for the third time. 'I had the weirdest dream last night.' I thought. "But I cant remember it" I said out loud.

"What don't you remember?" a voice said behind me that made me jump three feet of the ground.

"Naru!" I cried out my hands on my chest.

He raised an eyebrow. I laughed nervously. "G-good morning" I greeted him.

"We're leaving, hurry up" he said.

I scowled at his back.

"**Mai!**" he called.

"Hai!" I answered loudly.

At the front gate, Lina-san bid us goodbye and thank us for what we did.

"Take care, see you Mai-chan!" she said waving at us. I waved back.

We drove in silence.

**ooOooOooOoo**

A black van stopped in front of Mai's school. Mai smiled at Lin-san and Naru. "Thanks for dropping me! I'll see you after class" she said as she went down the van. As she close, the van's door Naru opened the windows. "Don't be late" he said and after saying that he closed the windows. Mai shook her head.

"Naru no baka" she muttered and walk to her school gates. When she bumped into someone. "Itai!" she fell on her butt.

"Gomen nasai" a cool smooth voice said to her reaching a hand down at her.

"Oh, it's okay." Mai said accepting the hand pulling herself up. "Thanks" she said dusting her skirt. She looked up and met a warm onyx eyes. "I'm Taniyama Mai… you are?"

"You Xun" he said smiling as he shook her hand.

"Chinese?" Mai asked walking with him towards the school grounds.

"Yes, we just transferred here today. Actually, I came here with my two other siblings." He said.

"I see… so where are they?" Mai asked as they enter the school building.

"Probably in there classes already, I over slept" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Mai giggled. "I have a habit of oversleeping too" she admitted.

You Xun smiled at her.

"By the way what class are you in?" Mai asked him as she slips her school shoes on her feet.

"2-3" he answered.

Mai clapped her hands together. "We're on the same class!" she said happily.

"That's a relief." He said. Mai laughed. "Let's go then" she said and led the way.

Mai knocked on the door before sliding it open. "Ohayoo sensei" Mai greeted.

"Ah! Taniyama-san, come in. I didn't expect you to be at school today." The teacher said smiling at her.

"We finished our job earlier than expected. Na---err… My boss dropped me to school" she answered. "Oh, sensei… I also came here with him" points at You Xun.

"Ah! The new transferee" the teacher said "come in, Taniyama-san you can take your seat."

Mai winked at the You Xun who thanked her and sat on her seat.

"Fan-san" the teacher said.

"You can call me You Xun or Xun, it's awkward to call me Fan when there are other two Fans in the room" he said with a smile.

Mai looked confused. 'Two other?' she roam her head around the room and spotted two unfamiliar faces yet familiar in some aspects. Then it snapped to Mai. 'They are triplets' she thought.

The teacher laughed and some other students too.

"You're right Xun-san. Class let me introduce to you your new classmates. Fan You Xun, Fan Rong Tai, and Fan Ning Zan" the three bowed.

'They are cute' Mai thought eyeing the two boys and the girl with a smile.

**SPR Office**

Lin opened another book from his shelf as he read the contents of the book; he heard the main door open. He looked up from his book and looked at the clock hanging by the wall.

'It's too early for Mai-san to be back' he thought. Lin repositioning the book he's holding and walks towards his office door.

Upon opening his door, Lin stepped out to found the lobby empty, roaming his eyes around the office area confirming its bareness. 'It must be my imagination' he thought walking back to his office.

_**Time froze**_. Lin stared stunned at his now occupied office. 'What the?!' Lin thought. He watch the figure look outside the sidewalk using his window, as if he's been there waiting. 'Just how--' his mind gone blank.

Sensing Lin's presence the rooms new occupant chuckled turning around and plopping himself at the office couch across the window.

"Long time no see Lin Koujo… it's been a very long time" he said wearing a bright smile.

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's chapter 6 for you! Smiles. More to come. More extra characters to come some might stay other's wont... actually mostly wont. LOL! Please click the review button and submit your reviews and comments. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow,Remembrance & New Case

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there! Here is the chapter 7 of my fic "In both realms." There are going to be a lot of OCs in this fic, although most of them won't be staying. **

**There can also be crossovers to other anime like xxxHOLIC but those ideas are still under consideration.**

**I am welcome to suggestions. Feel free to message me!**

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt (sadly)**

* * *

**NOW… **

"**AutoBots… Mobilize!" (.)V**

* * *

**Legend:**

_'Dream state conversation' _

_/Dream state thoughts/ _

**_/Dream Scenes/ _**

**_"Dream Scenes conversations" _**

**_'Dream Scenes thoughts' _**

"Real time conversation"

'Real time thoughts'

* * *

**oooOoOoOooo**

Art and power will go on as they have done,--will make day out of night, time out of space, and space out of time.

Man's ultimate destiny is to become one with the Divine Power which governs and sustains the  
creation and its creatures.

**oooOoOoOooo****  
**

**In both Realms **

**  
Chapter 7**

Lin stared warily at the man in front of him. 'Li Kang Zhi' he thought as his brain starts functioning again.

The man laughed at Lin's image. "How are you Lin-san?" he asked.

Lin just gave the man a curt nod, regaining his composure and straight face.

"What are you here for?" he asked the man directly.

"Is that the way to greet an old friend" the man replied amused.

"We are never friends…" Lin corrected him as he strode pass him and to his table.

"The _Eve's_ are back" the man said seriously eyes shadowed.

Lin dropped his book.

"You have to go back Lin." He said eyeing the tall man.

"If I had any intention of going back, I should have long ago." he said picking up the book he dropped and sat down on his chair.

"The Order needs you" Zhi said looking straight at him.

"I quitted 10 years ago" Lin replied. The man didn't say a thing.

"And yet, the boy." Zhi said his voice laced with malice.

"He's got nothing to do with the Order!" Lin said sternly glaring at Zhi.

"You and I know that, that is not true. He, together with the gifted one, was our only key to victory." Zhi said eyeing the wall across his office.

"Li Kang Zhi, I am warning you leave my ward out of this" Lin said his voice rich with venom for the man sitting on his office couch.

Zhi chuckled. "The black knight would awaken soon Lin… and you can no longer run from your **real** mission." He said standing up. "It's a pity, we have to lose the white knight." He added walking towards the door. "Still…"

Lin growled eyes narrowing in a dangerous slit.

Zhi laughed mockingly. "Fate brought them to you Lin. You should know better" he said as he walks out the door.

"Black Dragon" he whispered in the wind before closing the door like a ghost.

Li Kang Zhi walks to the main door from Lin's office when he notices a picture frame standing above the table at the office lobby, his smile couldn't get any wider than it already was, and he gave the picture frame a gentle ran through.

'The stage is set… and the actors had assembled… destiny sure work its magic' he thought and left the SPR office.

Lin closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 'Of all time… why now? It's been calm for so long.' he thought miserably. 'You can't run from the past as they say.'

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

The lunch break bell rang two minutes ago. Mai had just finish her sandwich and was walking back to her classroom alone since Michiru and Keiko went off somewhere with their boyfriends.

Mai sat on her chair, last column to the left nearest the window second row. She places her head on the table closing her eyes. 'My head feels heavy' she thought.

"Taniyama-san…" a female voice called her. Mai raised her head abruptly.

"ITAIII!!!" Mai and a male loud voice cried as they rub their swollen heads.

"Daijoubou desu ka Taniyama-san?! XUN! Look what you did?!" another male voice said worriedly. (1) (2)

The girl stoops down Mai's eye level. "Are you okay?" she asked with a curious look. Mai nodded smiling she faced the boy at the left back of her place. "Xun-san… are you alright?" she asked concerned.

The boy rubbed his head "I'm fine, no worries" he answered with a smile. The other boy replied. "His head is made of brick, don't worry. He'll survive" Rong Tai said. "OI!" Xun complained. Mai gave a laugh. "What can I do for the three of you any way?" she asked smiling. (3)

Ning Zan smiled sweetly. "If its okay with you… can you guide us, we want to walk around the school, but we might get lost and won't make it in time for the next class…" she said.

Mai smiled standing up. "Sure, No problem… Ikku" she said as she led the way for the three. (4)

They went to different buildings, floors, rooms, Mai giving them slight background of each place they went through. They reached the Audio Visual Room. "This is the Audio Visual Room; this is where some seminars, video presentations, and defenses were held." Mai said opening the room door showing the three what was inside the room "My friends and I used to hang around here to tell ghost stories" she recalled. A small smile knowing appeared on her face. 'This is where I first met Naru' she thought.

_Flashback_

Mai and her friends are having their usual ghost stories inside the Audio Visual Room, they just finished the last story, and so the last light was turn off and so was the count down began. "Ichi" "Ni" "San" … "Shi" an unknown male voice said. The girls SCREAMS, then light flooded the entire room. (5)

"W-was that you, just now?" Michiru asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" a guy in black asked.

"What?! I thought I was going to die" Keiko breathed out a sigh of relief as Mai rubs her neck where Keiko grabs her tightly.

"Excuse me, the lights were out, so I thought no body is in here until I heard voices… I just…" the guy said trailing off completely entering the room giving them a slight smile.

The three of them looked at the new arrival, taking a good look at the person Michiru and Keiko was hook by his charms. "That is… it's alright…"

"What year are you in?" Michiru asked as she and Keiko went near the new arrival. Mai watched in annoyance.

"I'm seventeen this year" the guy in black answered.

'HUH?! Wouldn't someone normally just answer "second year."' Mai thought cautiously. Mai shrugged her shoulders 'Hah! Just because the guy is good-looking, they can get the hang of it… Mou!" Mai thought.

"That'd make you an upperclassman." Keiko said gleefully.

"We're telling ghost stories" Michiru said smiling at him.

"Is that so… Would you mind if I joined you?" the man asked looking at both Michiru and Keiko.

Keiko beamed. "You like ghost stories too?" she asked.

"Well…" he replied and both girls squealed happily. Mai decided to approach them too.

"Um, mind telling us your name?" Michiru asked eyes twinkling.

"Shibuya, Shibuya Kazuya" he answered.

The man's eyes caught her attention. 'This person… His eyes aren't laughing'

…

'Definitely suspicious, this guy… What is he planning? ' she thought eyes narrowing.

_End of Flashback_

"Mai!" a loud voice in her ear brought her back to reality.

"EH?!" she blinked in surprise.

"You spaced out… are you okay? Are you sure your head is fine?" Rong Tai explained.

Mai laughed, clearly embarrassed. "Gomen nasai. Don't worry, I'm fine..." (6) Mai answered with a smile and a cute pink blush.

"Is this where you met your boyfriend?" Ning Zan asked with a smile on her face and eyes twinkling. Mai almost tripped if not for Xun's hand grabbing her.

"**Iie!!!**" Mai yelped face burning. Ning Zan giggled. Rong Tai shook his head. (7) "Defensive aren't we Taniyama-san" he teased as they walk along the hallway heading back to their classroom.

Mai blushed redder "No! It's not like that!" she said in defense.

"So you have a boyfriend? Pity! I was thinking of asking you out" Xun said making Mai blush 10 times redder "WHAT?!"

With that, Ning Zan whacked Xun. "Itai!"

"BAKA!" Ning Zan said angrily to her brother. (8)

"That's what you get, idiot" Rong Tai seconded as Xun rub his head.

"I was just kidding. Mou!" he complained.

Mai giggled the three joined in.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**SPR Office later that afternoon**

Lin cannot concentrate on his work as Zhi's message keeps on running in his head. _'The __**Eve's**__ are back'. _Lin sighed heavily.

'What are you doing Koujo… get a grip, you no longer part of the Order, it's no longer your worries.' He convinces himself.

"Kuso" he muttered under his breathe. 'I need to tell the Professor about this' he thought dialing a number. (9)

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

Mai step-jumped at the stairs of their office building. 'HAH! Naru would kill me if I'm late!' Mai thought her moves faster. She reached the office just in time. She just finish putting her bag on her table and in the process of putting her jacket on the locker when she heard an all familiar voice bark his daily order.

"Mai, tea!" Naru called from behind his closed doors.

Mai scrunched her face in annoyance. "Hai" she answered anyway. (10)

Mai started to heat water for the tea, she prepared Naru's cup and a small plate of butter and oatmeal cookies that she had baked.

"Ah! Lin-san! I'll go ask him if he wants some." She murmured as she crosses the distance to her co-worker's room. She's about to knock on the door when the kettle signaled that the water is hot. Mai almost jumped running back to the kitchen.

"Well, I'll just prepare him some" Mai said as she prepares another cup and plate for Lin.

After finishing her tea and snack preparation, she went to Lin's room and knocked. "Lin-san?" she called the Chinese man.

When she didn't receive any answer Mai presume, he's busy and just proceed to open the door. Mai almost drop the tray she's holding at the sight.

Lin's head is resting in his arms as he sleep on his desk. 'Lin-san sleeping?!' Mai thought shocked. 'WOW! This man keeps on giving me surprises…' she thought placing the tray on his table and shook the sleeping man awake.

"Lin-san…" she said. Lin stirred, in a few seconds, he sat straight as he place a hand on his obviously tired features. Mai noted that this is the first time he saw the tall man this tired.

"Mai-san, what can I do for you?" he asked looking at Mai.

"Are you alright? You look extremely tired?" Mai asked worriedly.

Lin can't help but give the young girl a soft smile 'She always worry about others' he thought. "I am fine Mai-san" he answered. Mai smiled back.

"Here I brought some snacks, drink the tea while its hot. See you later" Mai waved as she went out, probably to deliver Naru's tea.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

Mai entered Naru's room carrying a tray for his set of tea and snacks.

Naru didn't look up. "What took you so long?" he asked callously.

Mai kept herself from wringing the guy's head as she pour hot tea on his cup.

"New?" he inquired glancing at the tea wares.

Mai just gave him a smile. "One of my classmates drag me to the department store and I saw this really adorable set of tea wares and decided to buy it. I also bought different varieties of teas for a change." She said as she finished pouring Naru his cup.

"Hn"

"This one is called Dragon Well Green Tea… originated in China… if I'm not mistaken… West Lake of Hangzhou." Mai explained with a smile.

"I see…" Naru said inhaling the scent before drinking.

"I was also told that the Dragon Well is famous for its green color, delicate sweet taste and calming aroma…" Mai added.

"Hmmm" Naru said drinking his cup.

"What do you say? Try it with the cookies too! It's good!" Mai said. Naru didn't answer and just continue his reading while holding his cup of tea.

"Oi…" Mai prodded. Naru look up glaring at her. "I am working Mai…" he said.

Mai pouted marching out of the door with a loud BANG.

Naru smirked. 'Not bad…It's refreshing' he thought.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

'That jerk!' Mai thought angrily at her young handsome boss. She went to the kitchen pouring her a cup of tea. She smelled the tea 'It's really calming'.

The main door opened Mai put her cup down and went to greet the new comer.

"Irrashaimase" Mai greeted. (11)

An English looking man looked startled when Mai emerge from the kitchenette. "Oh! You gave me quite scare young lass" the man said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm Taniyama Mai" she said to the man ushering him to the lounge asking him if he wants some tea that he said he's appreciate.

Mai went to the kitchen and brought him tea.

"How may I help you?" Mai inquired placing the tea on the table.

"I'm here you speak with Oli--I mean Shibuya Kazuya." He said.

"Okay, May I know your name sir so I can tell Shibuya-san" Mai said.

"Smith, Dr. James Velez Smith of Organization for Paranormal Understanding and Support, London Branch." He said with a smile.

Mai was in awe "You mean you came all the way from London? Wow, just wow" Mai said.

The man chuckled. "Yes young one. I came here from London just to see Mr. Shibuya."

Mai jumped up. "Then, I shouldn't be wasting your time! I'm calling Naru now. Please wait for me here"

"Thank you." He said smiling as he sips his tea.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

Mai opened Naru's office carrying an empty tray. "Naru, someone's here to see you, His name is Dr. James Velez Smith, and he says he's from…"

"OPUS…" Naru intervened closing his clipboard.

Mai blinked. "OPUS?" she asked.

Naru rolled his eyes. "Organization for Paranormal Understanding and Support" he said.

"AH!" Mai said smiling. "Idiot" Naru whispered. Mai roared. "WHY YOU!?!" Naru stood up walking past her. "Mai, Tea" he said leaving Mai to fix his previous cup of tea. "and get Lin too."

Mai seethed after Naru left, she gathered Naru's used cup and the biscuit plate not giving notice that the plate was empty.

After putting the dishes on the sink, Mai went to get Lin san. She served tea for both Naru and Lin, and refilled the client's cup. In a couple of minutes, Lin was typing away on his laptop while Naru's asking random questions. They are speaking in traditional English. Mai decided to clean the dishes rather than eavesdrop.

After finishing the dishes, Mai decided its time to bring them their tea refill. She's about to carry the tray when she felt something cold ran across her spine, she heard an unfamiliar name through her mind. 'Alice'. Blinking. Mai look around making sure no one tricked her or something. Deciding it's probably her imagination. She brought them their teas.

Now, Naru's speaking normally. "Alright Dr. Smith, we'll arrange the papers needed for traveling." He said.

The man nodded with a big smile. "I'll deliver the tickets before I leave tomorrow." He said.

Naru remained silent but nodded.

"Arigatoo Gozaimasu Shibuya-san" the man said happily. Relief all over his face. (12)

"Mai, contact Takigawa-san, tell him to come over after his rehearsals." Naru said.

"Okay." Mai said joyfully.

"By the way… do you know anyone named Maihime." The man asked. (13)

**CRASH**

Three men looked at Mai's direction. She rubs her head nervously, obviously tensed. "G-Gomen" she said sheepishly. (14)

"I don't…" Naru said.

The man sighed. "She keeps on talking about her too; she keeps on saying how Maihime is beautiful, innocent, and pure" the man said.

"I see…" Naru said.

"Anyway, I have to go, I have other appointments to attend to" their client said.

"I'll expect you in 4 days Shibuya-san, please take Taniyama-san with you" he said the latter rather softly glancing at Mai and giving her a warm smile. Mai smiled back still talking to Takigawa.

"She's a very sweet child" the man said. "Alice would love her" he added.

Naru stayed silent.

After finishing the call, Mai went near them saying that bou-san would arrive in an hour.

After hearing that, the man bid them goodbye while Mai ushered him to the door entrance. "Thank you for coming Dr. Smith. Take care" she said.

When the door was close, Naru spoke. "Mai"

"Hmmm?" Mai inquired filing some papers on her desks.

"You know who Maihime is right?" Naru said. Mai tensed. Both Naru and Lin noticed it.

"E-err, no… I don't… what makes you think I know her" Mai said defensively.

"You're not good at lying Mai" Naru pointed out.

Mai stood up. "I am NOT lying! I just remember something that's all!"

"And that is?" Naru asked looking straight at her eyes.

"It's personal!" Mai said plopping back on her chair.

"Mai" Naru said in his almighty 'Spill-it-out' tone.

"Fine! That's how my mom and dad, and few of our helpers used to call me when I was small" she answered.

"I see" Naru said, he stood up and went back to his office. Lin surprisingly went to her and gave her a pat on the head before returning to his office. Mai blinked.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

After an Hour Takigawa Houshou arrived at SPR office asking Mai for his all time favorite iced coffee.

Naru, Mai, and Bou-san sat at the lounge, Naru holding his ever-dearest clipboard, bou-san sipping his iced coffee while Mai holding a notepad.

"Takigawa-san, I trust you have a passport" Naru said. Bou-san nodded. "Why did you ask?" he asked Naru.

"You're coming with us" Naru said. "Where are we going?" bou-san asked again.

"London" Naru said.

Takigawa nearly choked on his iced coffee. "LONDON?!" he squeaked.

"We're going to our client there" Naru said.

"Are?! Dr. Smith isn't out client?" Mai asked.

"Apparently not." Naru answered rolling his eyes at Mai.

"Sorry, for not knowing! As if I know what you two are talking about." Mai retorted back.

"Hn"

"So, what about this job?" bou-san asked.

"Dr. Smith claims that one of their stay-ins is acting weird since early this year. They thought that it's just another indication of her usually odd behavior." Naru said.

"Odd behavior?" bou-san asked. Naru closed his eyes before answering.

"The girl is gifted with psychometric ability, although it's in form of her illustrations…"

"Something happen that makes the doctors think that it was not just another odd behavior, it holds some meaning… what exactly happened." Takigawa continued sensing that Naru seems to hesitate.

"The girl starts to draw the same things… not stopping. Before when she run out of papers to write she'll stop writing but this time the girl didn't she keeps on drawing. She was able to turn her whole room into graffiti in less than a week and the images are the same, she keeps on drawing the same thing. Until one doctor decided to ask the girl about the drawing but then the girl only shook her head and wrote my name on a sheet of paper" Naru said.

"How did she know about your name?" bou-san asked.

Naru shrugged. "I haven't met the girl. The girl wrote down information about my age, address, and whole name. When they were asking her how she knew, the girl just smiled. And aside from that she keeps murmuring to herself about a certain Maihime." Naru informed.

Bou-san was completely baffled. "Weirdo" he muttered.

"That's why were going to see her." Naru said sipping his tea.

"So, when are you coming back?" Mai asked.

"We are coming back as soon as we found out what she wants from us." Naru replied.

"I see okay then I'll just file the any possible request so you can check when you get back." Mai said noting on her notepad.

"And who told you that you're staying here?" Naru said smirking.

"You mean… I can have the week off?" Mai asked feeling happy.

"Did I say that?" Naru asked rolling his eyes as if saying 'as if'.

Mai pouted "No"

"Then what gave you an idea that I'll leave you alone to take-charge on my office" Naru said arrogantly.

"Excuse me mister! I didn't say I'll take charge!" Mai defended. "But, what am I going to do during the days you'd be gone." Mai asked.

"Does it ever occur to you that… I am bringing you along?" Naru said.

Mai's eyes widen, eyes budging out of her eyes. "You mean…?!" Mai asked stunned.

"You might cause havoc in my office that's why I am taking you with us," Naru said. "Besides you might come in handy,." he added.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mai asked threateningly. Naru just shrugged finishing his cup of tea.

"So, when are we leaving?" bou-san asked.

"Tomorrow night" Naru said. "Pack your things, don't bring too much, we'll not go there for a field-trip." He added.

"Naru, I don't have a passport." Mai informed him. Naru's smirk broadens.

"What do you think of me? Leave that issue to me. You both may go, Be here after lunch, I'll brief the two of you of our schedule after we had arrive there." Naru said. Both nodded.

Mai stuffed her things on her bag when Naru called her. "Yes?"

"Don't be late" he said closing his office door.

Mai made a face. "Then stay away from my dreams baka Naru" Mai murmured closing her bag and leaving the office.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Chapter 7: In Both Realms,… please review. Thank you!**_

**By the way, I'll be starting putting Japanese words/phrases too… just feel like doing so… (LOL) kidding, it's to create an illusion that they are speaking Japanese or other language, I'll also add few other basic international languages like French, German etc. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**So multi-lingual specialists, please Help me. Thank you so much! **

**Vocabulary words:**

Kinda means 'OUCH' or 'It hurts'

Are you all right Taniyama-san?

**NOTE:** -san, -sama are honorifics for higher person or formal naming. While –chan, -chi are for endearments use for someone personally close to the speaker.

"Oi" means like 'HEY'

means 'Let's go' or 'Let's get movi'n

Japanese numerical 1,2,3…4

formal way of saying 'I'm sorry'

Iie means 'NO'

'baka' means 'idiot'

'kuso' is some kind of cursing / can be identified as 'shit' / 'damn'

Hai means 'Yes'

Irrashaimase means 'Welcome' use when welcoming clients etc.

Arigatoo Gozaimasu is a formal way of saying 'Thank you' / 'Thank you very much'

Maihime means "princess Mai" from the words Hime meaning Princess and Mai's name.

Gomen is a simplified 'sorry'

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON OKAY! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Visions, Care, Meeting Again

**Author's Note**

Fellas, here is the eight chapter of 'In both Realms'. Don't forget to submit your reviews okay! Thank you! By the way, I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

**Legend:**

'_Dream state conversation'_

_/Dream state thoughts/_

_**/Dream Scenes/**_

"_**Dream Scenes conversations"**_

'_**Dream Scenes thoughts'**_

"Real time conversation"

'Real time thoughts'

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 8**

_"How typical of humans... Your eyes are clouded so you cannot see... Even though the truth is always within you..."_

_- Vampire Princess Miyu_

_  
"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

_Reaper Man, Terry Pratchett_

Running as fast as their feet could carry them they dashed out the dark forest. She's sure that her heart never pounded this bad before in her 26 years of existence, and maybe this would be first and the last time. As she and two of her friends ran along the dark forest to get away from the creature hunting them. They kept running until their energy wears them off.

Until…

"Argh!" the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes whined as she clutches her ankle in pain as she accidentally tripped on a large tree root.

"Are you alright?" another girl said halting from her dash as she approach the blonde-haired woman her red hair flashing through the night.

"I can't run anymore… leave without me..." the blonde said.

"NO!" another girl with jet-black hair said dropping her knees to the blonde-haired person's level and check her ankle her cerulean eyes sparkle with determination.

"Min is right Louisa… we wont leave you here alone, never.," the red head said tearing her shirt to bandage Louisa's ankle.

"I'd rather die alone than take you in hell with me. You both should live to tell the others what has happened." Louisa said. The red haired and the black haired lass looked at each other contemplating on her words.

"But…" Min girl said with uncertainty.

"Listen… Min, sacrifices are should be made for a much greater glory. I'll be okay. Go!" she said to the Chinese girl.

"We're not going to let you down. We're going to make sure the information reaches the base." The redhead said.

Louisa smiled. "I completely trust both of you… be careful Leila, watch over Min. Now go!" Louisa said as pointed out the darken path of the forest.

The two girls nodded in understanding.

"Hold on till the back-up arrives okay?" Leila said, Min smiled at her giving her courage. Louisa nodded wincing at the pain of her ankle she tried to stand up watching the two of her friends disappear through the darkness.

She closed her eyes concentration on the task of standing up when a shadow looms at her.

"Do you need some help Ojou-san?" an eerie baritone voice asked.

Louisa looked up her eyes widening at the sight of the handsome man, she and her friends have been trying to escape.

He smiled triumphantly. "I must complement your skill milady. That's quite a run don't you think?" he said still wearing his grotesque smile.

Louisa cursed under her breath. She tried pulling herself up only to be pinned to the tree by two very manly hands.

"Where do you think you are going missy? Haven't you had enough running?" he asked leaning down to her eye-level.

"Let me go you evil bastard" Louisa hissed. The man laughed smugly.

"I might be evil… but I am certainly not a bastard…" he said.

"You and your companions are! I'm not going to let you destroy the world we live in…" she said sternly.

"Is that so… You leave me no choice dear… I'll simply have to make you NOT live in it" he said smiling sinisterly.

If it's possible to have her eyes wider than it was before then it probably is now.

The man digs his fingernails into her shoulders and can feel the blood oozing out of the punctured wounds.

Louisa cried in pain as the man continues his assault. He bended down to her neck giving it sensual licks "You smell and taste nice missy… I'll have fun ravishing you tonight" he said smiling maliciously.

Fear gripped Louisa's heart. 'NO!' her mind screamed. She tried to break free from his iron-steel grip.

The man holding her laughed heartily. "That's what I love about the people in the order… gutsy and fiery." He said.

A rustle from the bushes made him turn. A shadow emerges from it carrying a limp body with him.

"They never learn…" he said to the man on the tree pinning the pain-stricken Louisa.

"You're done already… that was fast." The other man complimented.

"Unlike you… I value my time. I don't waste it with trashes." The shadowed man said throwing a dead body near the tree roots.

Louisa froze as she saw the dead body thrown near them. It was Leila's body, and with no trace of beating or blood, just dead… plain and simple.

She screamed Leila's name before sharp fangs embedded into her neck, her eyes going blank.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**Lin POV**

Their flight is simply serene. Just the way I liked it. Almost everyone in their first class plane was asleep or working. Until, I heard squirming and soft groans of pain from a certain young girl sleeping across me. I turn looking at Mai; I was surprised to find her gripping her covers tightly in tears.

I push my adjustable table aside crouching down at Mai's level as I shook the sleeping maiden.

"Mai-san" I called. Seeing that my calling is too soft I tried waking her up in a louder tone.

"Mai-san"

However, it seems that she can't hear me. Deciding that it was bad for her to remain asleep with her nightmare keeping her company, I moved to grab my bottled water near my seat.

When in an instant Mai's hand shot up, grabbing my arms tightly in a death grip, I gasped in surprise.

"Mai-san!" I exclaimed.

Then I found myself looking at a glazed girl, clearly taken-aback. Then she let out a loud cry. Dragging me down to kneel down on the plane floor. Her hands found my neck instantly sobbing violently. I put my arms around her trying to comfort her. I can sense people coming closer to their place. And someone's running too.

"What happened here?" a female voice said. I looked at the flight attendant through Mai's hair.

"I'm terribly sorry for the commotion. She just had a nightmare. Its okay" I said to her.

The lady eyed Mai with concern "I'll get her some drinks" she said leaving hurriedly.

"Mai!" Takigawa Houshou's voice called as he looks down at Mai, he's panting a bit. His face looked worried.

"She's fine… just frightened" I told him.

"What happened?" he asked but before I could answer, Naru walk over to us.

"What happened here?" he asked grouchily obviously for the ruckus that waked him up.

"Mai-san had a nightmare…" I answered him. Naru looked up at onlookers and gave them a cold piercing glare. They scooted away in an instant.

"Mai" Naru called Mai. Mai still sobbing on Lin's neck didn't hear her.

Bou-san patted her head. The flight attendant arrived handing a bottle of water and a cup of hot tea which bou-san took.

"Is she alright?" the woman asked. I nodded. She smiled before leaving.

"Mai" Naru's voice sounded impatient. The girl in his arms cringed at his voice.

"Naru, I think it's not the time" I said to him but he replied with a blank stare.

"It's okay… Lin-san… I'm sorry." Mai said untangling herself from him, she's still hiccupping.

"What did you dream about?" Naru asked he seated himself on the armchair of Mai's seat.

"It's… its horrible… the woman was being killed…by that man. I didn't get to see his face. But, I can still… still feel the fear she felt and… and the agony… and then… then the… pain." She said stifling her tears.

"I see…" he nodded at Takigawa. Bou-san held a cup of hot tea to Mai. She accepted it and drank it quietly.

After a while, Mai looked at bou-san, Naru and I.

"I'm fine now… thank you for worrying and I'm sorry if I did disturb your rest" Mai said not looking at our direction.

To my if not OUR utter surprise Naru bent down and gave her forehead a soft kiss. "Rest. There won't be anymore nightmares" he said and left without saying anything to us. But the look he gave us is enough. 'Mind your own business look' I suppress a smirk.

Bou-san stood in the aisle gaping at Naru's back. While Mai's eyes gone saucers big her face pink. She looked at the direction Naru took and saw him seat on his own chair, plugging the earphone on his head and closing his eyes.

"Mai-san, Naru's right you might as well sleep more, we still have at least 6 more hours before we arrive." I said to her, as I nudge at bou-san who just nodded after giving Mai a ruffle in the head.

Mai nodded looking at my way "Aren't you going to sleep for a while?" she asked me.

I gave her a small smile. "I already had a couple hours of sleep, that's more than enough. I'll take a nap after I finish working on my files." I said to her.

She smiled tiredly. "I don't know what's more tiring… sleeping or working" she commented. "In my case, sleeping seems to be more exhausting." She jokes but I know better… 'it was half meant… who would not be tired if you dream about a murder of some person you don't even know exist'

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

**Mai's POV**

It took me by surprise, when Naru gave me an almost non-existent kiss in the forehead. I thought at first I just imagined it. But when I looked at bou-san and Lin-san the astonished look on their faces proved that it really did happen and Naru really did kiss my forehead.

I sighed as sleepiness consumed me. 'Please no more nightmares' I thought as my eyes slid close.

_When I opened my eyes, I was floating in a field full of flowers. 'Wow, it's beautiful'_

'_Mai' a familiar voice called me. I turn and see Naru standing on the lawn full of flowers his hand stretched reaching to me. I gave him my usual smile and reached out for his hand floating down to him. _

'_Naru…' I said as I landed in front of him. 'Where are we' I asked him. He looked at me with tenderness. _

'_Somewhere where your nightmares won't reach you' he said he lifted his hand caressing my cheek. I fought the urge to blush and failed miserably._

'_You knew about the dream…' I asked him._

_He nodded his eyes watch her intently. 'Somewhere in this world… terrible things happen Mai. You must be strong. Dreams are not just dreams they are warning and precautions. Be wary of them.' he said sincerely._

'_This is a dream too… do I need to be suspicious of you?' I asked him smiling. _

'_This is an alternate reality. Created to help you in your growing abilities, I am here for you… if you wish to doubt me… then do so… I will never force you to believe in me…' he said truthfully._

_I smiled at him and I walked towards the flower field he followed behind me, I roam my eyes around the meadow that's when I spotted it. /Perfect/ I thought. _

_I ran to that part of the field kneeling down on a pile of flowers picking up one certain kind. I stood up and put it behind me. Then, I tiptoed back to Naru's side._

'_Naru!' I called his name as he looks at me with his gentle eyes._

'_Close your eyes…' I told him. He looked vaguely confused. I smiled. 'Please' I added. He nodded closing his eyes. _

_I held a Purple Japanese iris in front of him. 'You can open it now' I said. _

_Slowly, he opened his eyes and it landed on the flower in front of him._

_I gave him the sweetest smile I can produce. 'Naru, if I give you this, will you accept this flower?' I asked. _

_His eyes widens, he reached out caressing the flower's petals and took it into his hand. 'Gladly' he whispered and before I knew it, I was envelope in a warm embrace. _

'_Naru…' I whispered into his chest, my face burning bright pink._

'_I won't let you down Mai…' he said sincerely._

_I smiled. 'I know.' I whispered back raising my arms on his back to hold him._

_We stayed in each other's embrace for a while until he let go of me. _

'_It's time for you to wake up Mai…' he said. I nodded. I began fading when he reaches out a hand, he's smiling his heartwarmingly smile, and he is holding something white, then my eyes began blur the only thing I did was to reach out for the item before I completely disappear. _

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my chair at the plane. I turn to my side and saw Lin-san dozing off. 'Poor Lin-san' I thought as I look at the window on my side, rays of sunlight entering the window.

I smiled stretching out when something fell on the floor from my lap. I look down to find a pure white gardenia on the floor I picked it up my mind swirls back to my dream.

'This is what Naru gave me… a gardenia…' my smile widens. "Naru" I whispered.

"What?" a voice from my side answered. I yelped jumping in surprise.

"You called my name…" he said rolling his eyes. I blushed hotly. "Err… it was nothing" I replied.

Lin-san made a movement, Naru turn to him as I fix my covers placing it on the hanger in front of me.

"Naru?" I called him he turns to me "What?" he asked.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

He nodded slightly. "Soon… fix yourself and have something to eat. When we arrive we'll go straight to the OPUS office." He said.

I nodded signaled the flight attendant ordering my breakfast. Naru went back to his seat and Lin-san started working again.

"Yo! Jou-chan, did you get yourself some food. Don't miss meals… you're skinny enough." He said.

Mai snorted "I'll take that as a compliment" I said.

My food arrived a glass of hot milk, a plate of clubhouse sandwiches, and small bowl of garden salad my mouth watered. 'Looks delicious' I thought. The gardenia flower lies on the side of adjustable table. I started eating.

After finishing the sandwiches, I started eating the mouth-watering salad, then out of nowhere, a large steaming baked potato with grinded beef and cheese was place in front of me.

"EH?!" I exclaimed looking at the steward, she smiled at me.

"Err… I didn't order any…" Mai said in English.

"I did" Naru's voice said from beside the flight attendant. "You have to eat more Mai. You won't last a second in London if you don't fill your stomach." He said in his 'almighty' tone.

I made a face. "But I am stuffed Naru." I complained. He sat on my armchair.

"Shut up and eat" he said. In a minute I finished my salad and was about to start eating the baked potato. A few more minutes passed, Naru is discussing some things with Lin-san his hands were full of papers, I groaned. Naru looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I pointed at the barely eaten baked potato. "I'm full Naru" I said dimly.

He grunted in annoyance. "I wanted to help you but since my hands are full I can't" he said monotonously turning to Lin again saying stuffs about OPUS.

"I'll feed you; just help me finish this up. It's your fault in the first place" I said to him.

For a moment Naru looked amused before his face returned to its impassive look, he nodded.

I scooped a spoonful of potato and held into him he opened his mouth and took the food. I did the same to me and after a couple of chews I offered another spoon to Naru, he silently ate every spoon I gave him.

In about 10 minutes, the food was reducing to half. I barely noticed it as I feed Naru and myself. Minutes passed, Bou-san's voice caught my attention from reading a book I brought with me.

"ARE?! What do we have here?" he asked teasingly. I looked up at him as I held another spoon to Naru who ate it without a word.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I eat.

"You're feeding Naru" he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "That's quite obvious" I said. Holding one last spoon to Naru who took it again without a word, he turns to Lin.

"Using the same utensil" Bou-san added.

"So?" "Your point?" both Naru and I asked looking at the ex-monk.

He looked at us as if our heads had grown into a dragon.

"Youngsters…" he sighed before continuing "My point **is** sharing the same utensil is what you call indirect kissing!" he said bluntly, I choked on my milk blushing furiously. Naru just rolled his eyes ignoring bou-san's comment.

Bou-san patted my back as I wipe my mouth with the table napkin trying to boil down my flaming cheeks.

"You've got some wild imagination bou-san" I commented adamantly.

"Nah, you just got some bold moves jou-chan" he said, I glared at him.

Naru stood up from the armchair. "We'll be landing in less than 30 minutes. Ready your stuffs" he said and went to his seat. Bou-san gave me a wink I blushed bright red.

And true to his words, after a few seconds. The plane intercom announced that they were landing in London Heathrow Airport in less than 12 minutes.

I zipped my bag and held the gardenia flower in my hand eyeing the pure white blossom given to me by my dream guide.

'He's the sweetest thing in this world. How I wish he'd be nicer in reality.' I thought wistfully.

"Mai-san. Let's go." Lin-san brought Mai out or her musing.

"Ah! H-Hai…" I answered slinging my bag onto my arms as I hold the flower on the other hand.

Lin eyed the flower curiously. "Where did you get that? Did someone give it to you?" he asked.

I looked at him oddly "Get what? Give what?" I asked him.

"The flower… its gardenia right?" he said pointing at the flower in my hand.

I blushed. "Ah this… I- I do not know. When I woke to find it's lying on my lap." I said. 'Party true' I seconded in my brain.

Lin nodded giving me a slight smile. "Are you familiar with flower meanings?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Some of it" I replied. "Just like Japanese Iris…" I said and remembered giving one to dream Naru.

"It means 'I put my trust in you' and it varies in color too… white for pure and complete and purple for loyalty and honesty. Right?" I added.

Lin smiled wider staring at the flower in my hand "Do you know what gardenia signifies?" he asked as we went out of the plane.

I place a hand on my chin thinking. "Gardenia…Ummm… I think it's… purity?"

Lin nodded "Yes it is, but it also means 'You're lovely' or… 'I love you in secret'" he said. "Whoever gave you that flower… it's not by chance." He added.

Mai halted in her walking completely stunned. 'WHAT?! Gardenia means WHAT?! 'I love you in secret?!' What-the-hell-?! Naru?!' Mai's mind froze.

Someone bumped her. "Mai" Naru's cold monotonous yet sexy voice brought her painfully back to reality.

"EH?!" I yelped.

"You're blocking the way" he said as he pushes her aside. I mumbled under my breath cheeks flaming. And I did not miss the glint in Lin-san's eyes and the sparkle of mischief in bou-san's eyes it clearly says 'TROUBLE'.

We continued walking to the airport lobby. Evidently, this airport is one of the most expensive. Most passengers where elite people, businesspersons and so on. Bou-san and I waited for Naru and Lin-san at the lobby for our luggage.

Naru came followed by Lin-san. "Our things will be sent to the hotel. For now, let us head to the OPUS office. Lin got us a ride." Naru informed us.

A couple of minutes passed a black 2007 Cadillac Escalade parker in front of us, Takigawa and I gawked at the vehicle.

Naru smirked "Watch it. You're drooling" he said and entered the vehicle. Bou-san and I followed his lead. Bou-san paused to let me in first. Placing her in between Naru and bou-san.

"It's been a while, ne!?" a familiar lively voice greeted them as they ride the car.

"Mori-san!" I exclaimed seeing Madoka on the front seat. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Sit tight, I'll drive you to the OPUS building." She said and sped off.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

_Gene watched the fields full of flowers, his eyes lowered to the purple Japanese iris in his hand. 'I put my complete trust in you huh?' He whispered smiling. 'Mai' he said somewhat sadly/How I wish I could someday tell you, who I am/ he thought fading._

'_Things are getting more interesting right?' a male voice said under a large tree on top of the hill surrounded by fields of flowers. He closed his eyes._

'_Indeed' another male replied._

_Giggles._

'_Maya' both men said._

'_Why does it have to be the older one who confesses first?' Maya asked caressing both boys' hair affectionately._

_Kazuya snorted. 'It only happened by chance' he said defensively._

_Kazuki chuckled. 'Admit it brother. You're an idiot'_

'_I'm not' Kazuya said sternly. 'There are things… that are hard to tell' he reasoned out._

_Maya giggled again. 'Stop it, you two… whoever was first doesn't matter… I love you both' she said giving both boys a kiss on the forehead._

'_But our case is different from them' Kazuki said._

'_She must choose one. The Dream or the Reality.' Kazuya added._

_Maya nodded 'Yeah, she might have the gift to travel into both Realms but she only has one heart. She will need to choose in time. The man she thought she know or the man she knows but wishes she did not._

'_Maya… why does she need to choose… you didn't choose between the two of us' Kazuki asked._

'_Both of you died with me. But in her case. One is dead and the other is living. Will she choose to be with the dead or with the living… but who knows… she might not choose any too… she is I after all. And as you can see. I am greedy. I want both of you for myself' she said smiling making the two men smirk._

'_Yeah' they agreed._

'_We'll just have to watch and see what happens.' Maya said humming the two to sleep._

**AN:**

**Please review!!! Thank YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Client and Past Memories

**Author's Note: **

**Hi there everyone, well, here is the ninth chapter of my fic. Please don't forget to submit your reviews. Thank you for reading. To those who submitted their reviews, thank you so much for reading. I'll do my best. **

**On to with the Disclaimers: **

**Sadly, I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 9 **

_She looked at every thing around her. /This is not my typical dream… what is this?/ Mai thought. She was standing at a tall pile of debris, overlooking the entire city. /What happened to the city?/ _

_A loud crumbling of buildings caught her attention and carefully turns around to watch horridly the fall of Japan's famous Tokyo Tower and other higher buildings. Water from the seas engulfing the entire city until all remains was pieces of fallen buildings and establishments. Wind blowing almost cruelly. Then slowly, almost painfully the sun hides behind the moon making the whole place seems darker and lonelier. _

_Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watches helplessly the fall of her country or maybe even the world. /Where is everyone? Why am I having this kind of dreams?/ she thought sadly. _

_And through the dark clouds, a mysterious light shines its way down to Mai almost blinding her, she kept her eyes closed, until, she heard a voice calling her name._

_/Such a comforting voice… who are you?/ she thought looking up to the light. _

"Mai…"

"Mai. Mai! I'll throw you out of the car if you don't wake up." a familiar cold and husky voice brought Mai back to reality with a crash.

Mai sits straight. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed blinking rapidly. Bou-san snickered, he's standing outside the car. 'I fell asleep' she thought weirdly.

"Mai" Naru's impatient voice cut her in her musing. "Move" he ordered.

Mai made a face moving towards the car door and climbing down. Naru followed only with precise and graceful manner.

'Such fluid motion, I wonder how he move so smoothly.' She thought admiring her boss's movements.

"Mai, first my car and now me… honestly, stop drooling. You look stupid than you already are" Naru's voice filled her ear, the tone is thick with amused mockery. Mai can feel steams of heat coming out of her ear. 'The nerve of this guy' Mai thought angrily. "He might be good-looking but what's with the almighty attitude?!" she said in her mind or so she thought.

"It comes with it. Besides, Brains aren't everything. In fact in your case they're nothing" Naru said brushing past Mai. He and Lin with Madoka leading the way made through the large English building.

If not for bou-san restraining Mai, she would have strangled Naru to death.

"Now… now… Mai, Calm your head. You know how Naru loves teasing you. That's his ultimate way of flirting." Bou-san said. Mai scoffed. "Flirting my ass. All he does is annoy me. One day I'll make him pay for every cruel remark that left that arrogant mouth of his." Mai threatened following Naru's trail, still seething.

"That's easy. Give him a kiss, I'm one hundred and one percent sure, he'll shut up" bou-san said intelligently. They reached a great statue, Naru, Lin and Madoka were talking to someone that looks like a doctor.

When Mai and bou-san arrived to their spot, Naru gave them a piercing glare as if saying 'Don't slow us down idiots'. Mai bit down her own retort. Their arguments can be a little nasty when each one is provoked.

The doctor smiled at Mai and Takigawa's direction. "Good afternoon, I am Professor Rigor Vien. Mai bowed and Bou-san shook hands with him, he turn to Naru nodding, he leads them further into the large laboratory. They listen to him as he talks about a certain girl. Mai presume her as their prospect client, and the changes in her illustrations and her behavior.

"Have you seen some of her illustrations?" the doctor asked.

Naru affirmed. "Yes, I believe it's an atlas."

"She keeps drawing the same things over and over again. Not even pausing to take a break, she just keeps on drawing, day in and day out." The doctor explained.

Mai felt sympathy towards the girl. 'What's so important to keep on drawing to the point of risking her health?"

They entered the evaluator and it surge upwards. Mai's standing in between Naru and bou-san.

"However, we notice changes in her drawings these past few days." The doctor said. A tingling sensation ran along Mai's spine.

"There are series of blackened areas in her illustrations that keeps expanding each day filling most of her drawings." The doctor said with that, Mai shivered with unknowing feeling. 'What's that all about?!' she thought warily.

The elevator dinged they walk out of it. As they walk along the long narrow hallway Mai's uneasiness, increased ten folds but manage to keep it in secret.

"Some of the researchers tried to study the drawings and found out that it match the 'Dark 9 Zones'," he continued.

"Dark 9 Zones?" Bou-san asked.

"They are areas where plagues and natural disasters threaten the population." Naru explained, the doctor nodded.

"It seems like a warning of some sort." The doctor added stopping at a close door.

Mai grunted as if in pain. Everyone turn to her.

"Jou-chan, are you alright? You look pale" Bou-san said.

Mai attempted to smile "I'm sorry" she muttered then shuddered "Can I go to the restroom" she excused. Madoka smiled at her. "I'll come with you" she said the doctor pointed the way.

Naru eyed Mai's retreating form cautiously, his midnight blue eyes narrowing.

"We're here." The doctor said pointing at the closed door. They went in and saw several glass rooms, the doctor led them to the farthest room. Naru, Bou-san, and Lin stood in front of a glass window, overlooking at a girl around 6 years old.

"Alice Stanford, age 6, she was brought to the laboratory a month ago. Although, she doesn't seem to realize it, she possesses unusual kind of radar. She was orphan 3 months ago after witnessing the murder of her parents, because of this her mind shut down yet, if you give her pencils, crayons or any kind of drawing materials she'll start drawing."

"Just draw?" Bou-san asked. The doctor nodded. Naru watched the little girl silently.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

Meanwhile, inside the restroom, Mai splashes her face with cold water. She let the cold water ran to her face to her neck down to her chest. Her mind is under an unknown pressure.

'What's happening to me? My body starts shaking without any reason.' Mai stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mai-chan… are you alright?" Madoka's voice called from outside the single space restroom. Mai sighed, 'It won't do me any good if I worry other people.' Mai thought. She gave herself a head slap. 'Get a grip Taniyama Mai!' she mentally cheered herself.

"Hai! I'm fine Mori-san. I'll be out in a minute." Mai answered. She pulled some tissues on the tissue rack wiping the water on her face and hands.

After several seconds, Mai emerge from the restroom. Madoka watched carefully the young lass. 'Something bothered her, yet, she chose to deal with it alone. What a strong soul… I don't wonder why Naru is so enthralled with her. She's one of a kind' Madoka thought as they walk back to their previous location.

"I think they are inside. Let's go" Madoka said, Mai nodded as they enter the room where they part with the others. They saw them standing at the end of the long row of glass windows.

Lin saw them and notice Mai's defocusing gaze as she look around the place. When they reach the end glass window, Mai's eyes widen and stifle a gasp.

"What is this? Did she draw it all? A little girl draws them all?" Mai asked in complete awe.

"Yes, she did" Naru answered glancing at Mai. She places a hand on the glass window her eyes trailing on the drawing around the room and resting on the little girl at the middle of it.

"What is her name?" Mai asked a trace of sadness in her voice. "Where are her parents?"

"Her parents were dead. Murdered, in her presence." Bou-san replied. "Poor little girl, all she does is draw and draw.," he added.

"She doesn't eat or sleep much too, yet she doesn't starve or faint either." The doctor added.

"Her name is Alice Stanford, 6 years old. Dr. Smith said about muttering a woman named 'Maihime' is she still doing that now?" Naru said asked the doctor.

He nodded. "Only in her sleep, like how she knew your name and address, when we asked her to draw you face she shook her head ignoring us. Naru remained silent for a while before he nodded at the doctor, as if telling him that he wishes to have an audience with her.

Everyone move to enter the room, when Naru caught Mai's unmoving form on the glass window, her hand on her mouth to hold back a pained sob, her eyes teary yet held surprise and recognition which puzzled Naru. Bou-san and Madoka move to Mai's side comforting the young girl.

"Pull yourself together Mai. You can't face her with you looking at her pitifully." bou-san said. Mai nodded Madoka wiped her spilled tears and gave Mai a reassuring smile. She smiled back looking at bou-san who nodded, she passed Lin-san who places a comforting hand on her shoulder before directing her inside the room.

Mai remembered thinking of a name 'Alice' unconsciously and by hearing that the little girl's name is the same name that ran into her mind a couple of days ago makes her wonder if it was somewhat connected. Then, she dismissed the thought.

Standing beside Naru, they entered the room. In a closer proximity, the little girl looks so like a doll. Her silky blond hair frames her small heart shaped face. Mai guessed that the girl has the most beautiful blue eyes. They were able to get close to her table, where she keeps on drawing.

One of the doctors gave stacks of papers to Dr. Rigor Vien. "Here are the newly drawn illustrations of Alice. The dark shades expanded considerably." She said, she pulled out a sheet and handed it to Naru.

"I believe that is a magnified drawing of your country. Japan. It has the greatest number of darken areas. Almost covering the entire country." She added.

A vision of Tokyo Tower crumbling down flashed in Mai's mind. She shivered.

There were series of gasps. "Alice! She---" the doctors exclaimed.

The two doctors looked at her way, Naru and the group did the same. Alice, put down her crayon and stared at Naru.

"Alice, dropped her crayon." The lady doctor said quite shocked.

Alice stood up from her seat walking over to Naru. She extended her arms to him. Naru kneeled down to her. She hugged Naru tightly.

To everyone's surprise, Naru lifted his arm and soothed the little girl in his arms. She untangles herself from Naru staring at him in the eyes. Just like what Mai thought, Alice's eyes were soulful and innocent beautiful blue eyes.

Naru stared back at the little girl. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Alice smiled at Naru she lifted her small hands and cup Naru's face before hugging him again. This time Alice did see Mai their gazes locked. Mai gave her a sweet smile.

Then, all of a sudden, tears began to fall from her cerulean orbs. Mai panicked. 'What did I do?!' she thought.

Alice let go of Naru, she slowly yet easily she made her way to Mai, tears flowing from her eyes as she keep their gazes locked.

She stopped inches in front of Mai. Mai looked unsure of what to do, following her instinct. She crouch down Alice's level, she opened her arms as if calling the little girl.

The little girl ran to her arms and cried. Mai protectively wrap her arms around the little girl. Suddenly… unconsciously, her heart ached for her, her pain, her sufferings, and her loneliness.

"Shhh… don't be afraid. I'm… no, we're here now. It's going to be alright" Mai murmured to the crying girl sobbing her heart out. Mai caresses her blonde locks as she calms her.

Everyone gaped at the scene in front of them. Mai held the little girl in her arms as if protecting her from the child's unknown fears. Bou-san can help but admire Mai's charm with kids. They were easily attracted to her warmth and gentleness.

Madoka smiled at the sight Mai and little girl make. An epitome of kindness. 'Naru you're such a lucky little boy.' She thought.

Lin was watching them with sincerity shown in his eyes. 'Mai-san must have known the little girl's fears, she after all was an orphan too.'

Mesmerized by the sight in front of him, he can't help but stare at Mai and Alice. The moment is full of tenderness. Mai's giving out some unusual yet warm glow.

After sometime, the two let go of each other. Mai smiled at Alice who smiled back at her. Alice caressed Mai face lovingly like what she did to Naru.

"You are as lovely as the one in my dreams. I know you would come and save me… Maihime" she said giving Mai a light kiss on the cheek. Mai's eyes gone wide.

"How did---?" Mai asked confused.

"Maya-hime said you'd definitely come. She said I should wait for you and for the black knight." Alice said.

Lin stiffened wincing. Madoka eyed Lin nervously. Naru looked vaguely confused. Bou-san is simply out-of-place.

"Black knight?" Mai asked. Alice pointed at Naru and back at Mai.

"Naru is black knight?" Mai asked amused.

Alice nodded. Mai smiled at the little girl. 'It might be a minimal mistake. No need to worry them, its just coincidence.' Mai thought.

"Alice, you can stop drawing now… Mr. Black knight already know what to do. Okay, you should rest now." Mai said to the little girl as she carried her.

"Will you tuck me in?" Alice asked.

Mai nodded. "Of course, small lady… it would be my pleasure." She replied the girl smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Mai led Alice to her bed tucking her in and humming her to sleep. Unconsciously, she hummed the song she often hears in her mind. Alice immediately fell asleep.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

The ride to the hotel is full of tension and silence. Mai chose to look outside the car than listen to Bou-san, Naru, and Lin-san's discussion. She's somewhat troubled at the knowledge of the little girl. 'And who is this Maya? I remember hearing that name before but I can't remember where, when.' She thought as she watches the scenery outside the car. Unknown to her, Lin-san, and Madoka often exchange worried glances at her. She's been awfully quiet since they left the OPUS laboratory.

"Okay, it's settled we'll investigate about the things further tomorrow, before we fly to England next day." Naru said.

Mai looked at Naru. "We're going to England?" she asked.

"Yes" Naru answered.

"What are we going to do there?" Mai asked.

Naru remained silent. Madoka answered for him. "Since Naru's here in London. He might as well visit his parents. It's been 2 years since they last saw him. Actually, they are quite ecstatic hearing Naru will be in London." She explained. Mai nodded.

She sighed. "It's good to have parents. I wish I still have mine." She murmured, the occupants of the car heard her but they chose to ignored it, which Mai is thankful for. After minutes of drive, they arrive at the hotel, late in the afternoon.

"Here are your room keys." Naru said giving Bou-san and Mai their keys. The two thanked him. They remained silent through the elevator ride.

"After unpacking, take a rest. We'll meet at dinner. Mai. REST doesn't mean stay up. It means… sleep." Naru said, knowing Mai doesn't mind Jetlag as much as other people do and probably stay up instead resting.

"I do know what rest is Naru. Thank you very much." Mai replied sarcastically.

"Good, at least, now you've learn something to add to your short listed brain." Naru said. Mai growled.

"Shut up Naru or I'll shove your feet in to your mouth" Mai threatened. Naru smirked.

"Nice use of words Mai. I wish to see you try." Naru said with an evil smirk.

"YOU!" Mai snarled. "You mirror obsessed desk-philosophizing self-absorbed sperm bank!"

"Yes I know. Now, stop salivating." Naru said as they exit the elevator. By this time, Lin and Bou-san are smirking at the fight. Naru really knows how to lift Mai's spirit.

Her previous thought forgotten, Mai attempted to throttle Naru who evaded her easily making her hit the wall painfully. Mai whined angrily at Naru's poised dodging. Bou-san held his stomach in laughter. Lin-san's trying to keep is straight face but miserably failing.

Mai glared at the two men behind her while grinding holes behind Naru's back as they walk along the hotel hallway. Seconds after, they reached Mai's room. She immediately opens the door slamming it shut.

Bou-san and Lin-san exchange smiles before following Naru. The next door to Mai is Naru's room he carefully opened his room. Before he can enter, Bou-san's voice called him. "Good job Naru-bou. Mai's back to her perky self again." He said. Naru rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied completely closing the door.

"I don't know… what do you think Lin-san?" Takigawa asked the Chinese man.

Lin shrugged his shoulders. "With Naru, we'll never know." He answered. Bou-san smiled. "Yeah right, see yah later." Bou-san said before entering the room after Lin.

Seeing bou-san inside the room, Lin looked back at the two rooms before his. 'Naru… Mai…' he thought with a sigh 'Things are getting all messed up. I think its time to let them know the truth, right Naru. And as for me… I'll just have to w remain watching.' Lin thought as he entered his room.

**ooooOoOoOoooo**

_White orbs float around the dark empty space. Mai opened her eyes to find herself in another dream state. /Where is Naru?/ Mai thought as she wait for Naru to make his appearance. After few minutes of waiting still, there is no Naru. /Maybe he won't show up/ she thought. _

_The scene began to change, different scenes keeps on shifting and changing. It's like changing TV channels. /What's going on?/ she thought. Then a blinding light. Mai was force to close her eyes, when she opened them she's in an old fashion room standing in front of an old mirror. She eyed herself in confusion. /My hair is longer. My dress is too classical. Am I impersonating someone? Wait! This girl looks like the one in my other dream! The one with two Naru's / she thought._

_A knock on the door make Mai turn. 'What is it?' her voice echoed. Mai wasn't sure what's happening. But, her body is moving on their own, speaking on their own. And she's watching the things happening through her very own eyes, she can't even voice her __**own**__ opinion. _

'_Dinner is set' the voice from behind the closed door said. To Mai's fascination it sounded very familiar yet she can't put a lead on whom it is. She felt rather than see herself as she made her way to the door, opening it, revealing a black suit clad man waiting in front of her door. Mai's sub-consciousness widens its eyes. /Naru?!/._

'_Kazuki' the odd-looking Mai said smiling at the Naru looking guy. /What the hell is this?!/ Mai's mind screamed. /Am I reliving someone else's memories? Could it be? Is he really my dream Naru?/ Mai thoughts were racing. She eyed the black clad youngster walking beside her. /He's different from Naru, his hair is longer. Yet their voice and eyes were the same/ Mai contemplated._

'_Maya, how are you feeling now?' Kazuki the Naru look alike said. /Maya?! I'm not Maya! I'm Mai!!!/ Mai's thought screamed but before she knew it, the girl already answered. 'I'm fine now Kazuki. I'm sorry to worry you and Kazuya.' She said. The boy shook his head. 'It's okay Maya.' Kazuki boy said. Maya girl smiled at him. /Could this be the same Maya Alice was talking about? The same Maya that's been plaguing her mind for a while now./ Mai contemplated. _

_They reached a well-lighted dinning room Kazuki assisted Maya to her seat, while Kazuki sat on his place 'About time you two arrive.' Another familiar voice spoke from the side of the dining room and from the shadows, another Naru appeared. Mai's mind is in turmoil. /There are two Naru! No doubt, these are the people in my former dream. The ones in the carriage. Come to think of it, this must be at least a hundred or less year's ago./ Mai reflected._

'_Kazuya, come let's eat' Maya said to the newly arrived man. He sat on the other side of Mai, err Maya. /I don't know what's going on but I'll see these through till the end./ Mai thought determined. _

'_Are you still feeling seek?' Kazuya asked. Maya shook her head. 'I'm fine now. Does dreams are persistent.' Maya said. /Is she having dreams like mine too?/ Mai wondered. _

'_Don't worry, Kazuki and I are looking through it. Don't stress yourself Maya. Joel said that your dreams are valuable but your health is far more important. You may see the past and future but what good can that give if you fall ill… you understand?' Kazuya lectured./What's with this guy?! He even acts and sounds like Naru!/ Mai thought in awe. Maya giggled. 'Hai, Father.' Maya teased. Kazuki chuckled, Kazuya frowned. _

'_Brother, don't spoil Maya. You know her health is not that stable. Her dreams are taking toll of her body. So don't act so carelessly.' Kazuya said to his older brother._

'_Honestly, Kazuya, you are worrying over nothing. Maya's health is fine. Don't worry too much.' Kazuki said with a gentle smile. /He reminds me of Dream Naru/ Mai concluded. _

_Kazuya sighed. 'Don't blame me okay. Maya, Joel wants to speak with you after dinner… he said about the Eve's are on loose. Do you think this has got to do with your dreams?' Kazuya asked. _

_Kazuki grunted. 'Kazuya, didn't I tell you to relax. Its dinnertime, the least you could do is stop Maya from thinking about those stuffs.' Kazuki said._

_Kazuya stiffened. 'Sorry. Forget about that' he said. Kazuki smiled brightly. Maya shook her head smiling at the two men. /Who is Joel? What is Eve? This Kazuki guy sure knows how to bash the arrogant guy. Hmp! Serves him right! I wish someone is there to do the same to Naru./ Mai thought wistfully. Dinner flew by without Mai noticing as casual chatter and teasing takes place at the table. _

_A loud rumble from outside startled Mai. 'I think storm is coming' Kazuya said. 'Is that hypothetically or actuality speaking?' Kazuki replied. Kazuya glared at him. 'Now, you two… enough already. Dinner is good, don't spoil it okay. I'll head to Joel's quarters now. Don't stay up too late okay. Kazuya, your books and researches won't run away. If can they would have done so long time ago before you could caught up with them so… rest, there is always tomorrow. Kazuki, no more hunting OR wandering. It's already pitch black outside.' She said to the two men before wiping her mouth with the table napkin and standing up._

_The two men being reprimand groaned in disapproval. Maya smiled at them. 'I'll bring you tea and play violin, only if you two behave with that the two didn't say anything. Maya left the table heading towards Joel's study._

_Then all of a sudden, Mai felt a strong pull. The next thing she knew is she's lying on Naru's lap. Mai blinked. 'Eh?!' she gasped sitting up._

'_You're awake' Naru's rich voice said. Mai looked at him 'Ah… yeah…' Mai said embarrassed._

'_What was that?' Mai asked Naru. Naru shook his head. 'A fragment of the past maybe' Naru replied._

'_I see… it's quite intriguing. There are two you!' Mai said smiling weirdly. Naru smiled a bit. 'Don't think about it that much… did you like the flower?' he asked. _

_Mai looked confused for a while before a full-blown blush crept her cheek. She remembered Lin-san's words… #_ Yes it is, but it also means 'You're lovely' or… 'I love you in secret' #

'_Are you alright Mai?' Naru asked Mai seeing her dazed expression. _

'_Eekk! Yes! I'm fine!!!' Mai squeaked, laughing nervously. _

_Naru smiled at her. 'Did you like it?' he asked again._

'_Huh?' Mai replied._

'_The flower' Naru said. _

'_Ah! The flower! Y-Yes! I did like it' Mai said blushing furiously. Naru smiled brightly at her. _

_He leaned down and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you for the trust Mai. I appreciate it so much.' he said. Mai was sure she forgot to breathe and her heart skips a bit or two. _

_Mai was about to say something when Naru place a finger on her lips and whisper. 'Next time Mai… for now… wake up or he'll break the door down.' _

_Mai looked confused as she starts to fade._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Mai sat up at the loud banging sound at her door. She can hear a loud voice from outside.

"Mai! Mai! Open up Mai! Jou-chan! OI! Mai! " Bou-san yelled from outside her door.

Mai groaned. 'Bou-san is pretty shameless at times' she thought.

However, another voice caught her attention. "Mai, if you don't open this door at the count of three, I'm tearing it down." Naru's voice said seriously.

Mai scrambled to her feet and ran to open the door. Two worried and one very annoyed faces greeted her.

"Mai! We are so worried! We're ramming your door for an hour now. We thought you might be in trouble. Naru threaten to break your door for three times already, if not for Lin-san telling him that you might be in the bath. What took you so long to open the damn door?" bou-san lectured.

"I fell asleep. I just woke, sorry for worrying you." Mai smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure you are alright Mai-san?" it was Lin this time, eyeing her warily.

"I am… I'll just get ready and join you three. If you can wait for me outside." Mai said.

Naru narrowed his eyes. "You know what… a while ago I am hungry, now that I actually see you… I believe I'm fed up.," he said. "The faster you finish, the faster the turtle can end the race." He said storming out of Mai's room.

Bou-san and Lin smiled apologetically at Mai. "Don't mind him. That's how he shows he's worried." Bou-san said. Mai scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Mai-san, believe us. When Naru found out that you're not responding to Takigawa-san's calls he's geared up to smash the door down." Lin-san added.

Mai smiled at the two. "Don't worry; I'm not mad at him. I quite understand. You are all just worried after all I am the kind of person who calls for trouble." Mai said with a sly smile.

The three crack a genuine smile. "We'll wait for you outside. I'll guess Naru's having tea,." Lin said. Bou-san ruffled Mai's hair. "Look good. Knock Naru-bou off his socks. Okay, that's enough payment for making us wait okay." He said with a wink. Mai smiled nodding.

After 15 mins of freshening up. Mai settled with a mint green turtle neck with pale yellow pin up flower and an above the knee dark green checkered skirt, pair with mint green above the knee socks and a dark yellow doll shoes.

Mai eyed herself at the mirror and smiled at her reflection "Yosh! All done!" she said grabbing a small olive green handbag and her black over coat. She made her way to the door.

As Mai close her hotel room door, bou-san let out a long whistle. Lin-san smiled approvingly. They left to fetch the brooding Naru in his room.

Inside Mai's room. A ghostly image of a brown hair girl appeared in front of the mirror, extending her hand, she ran a finger along Mai's hairbrush. Smiling kindheartedly. She disappears.

to be continued...

* * *

AN:

Please review people! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Anger and Red Moon Memories

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there everyone! It took me a while before I was able to update this fic of mine. Well, that's it. Here is the update. This is for all Ghost Hunt fan fiction readers. I hope you'll all like it. If you have time, don't forget to submit your reviews. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT and I never will. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"How typical of humans... Your eyes are clouded so you cannot see... Even though the truth is always within you..."_

_- Vampire Princess Miyu_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 10**

"**That was the 8th glass already! Will someone please tell them that Mai is a MINOR!" Bou-san screeched as another glass of wine was deliver at their table. **

"**Do the honors Takigawa-san" Lin said in between gritted teeth as the 5th glass of wine for Madoka arrived. **

**Bou-san looked at the waiter that delivered the wine. "Who's it this time?" he asked annoyed.**

"**For the fair maiden, the man on the wine bar. And for Ms. Mori the one seated on your right table." The waiter answered, Takigawa growled. **

"**Please send it back" Naru's stern voice said before Takigawa could say something.**

"**Unfortunately sir, we can't do that" the waiter said.**

**Naru look up from his plate glaring maniacally at the waiter. "Do it. Or **_**something**_** very bad would happen. Believe me" he said his voice laced with dangerous poison.**

**Mai sighed. Madoka smiled at the waiter. "We already told you that Ms. Taniyama is a minor… and I don't drink alcohol during work, so please do as he says" Madoka said nicely.**

**Mai smiled apologetically at the waiter turning her attention back into the steak she's eating.**

**Helplessly, the waiter made his way back to the bar giving the liquor back with the message from the ladies. **

**Naru's POV**

**He didn't said a word as the first 3 rounds of wine was elegantly delivered in their table, according to the waiter it was a paid drink given by the men on the other tables for Mai and Madoka. **

**The two women politely declined the drinks. But, that didn't stop other men to send wine to their table. Lin's murderous aura is surging and he cannot blame the Chinese man, someone is hitting on Madoka, ever since the beginning, those two had some kind of invisible bond between them.**

**Naru is not the jealous type, or does he have a reason to be one, but this time is different… all those men are very persistent and it's starting to get on his nerves.**

'**Can't they see that Mai is UNDERAGE! For Pete's sake, she might be super cute in their eyes but giving her alcohol is far from acceptable. It's unforgivable.' He thought dangerously.**

**His temper reached its limit when the 8th glass turns up. He had the urge to blow the poor glass wine. Besides, Takigawa is mad about giving minors wine and Lin is obviously seething because Madoka attracts so much attention. **

**Naru decided that women are indeed TROUBLE and God forgive him, but if another glass of wine came their way, he'll really blow it up. That he know, is for sure.**

**Lin's POV**

'**One more glass of wine and I'm sending my shiki to scare the hell out of their wits, I'll make those stupid men wet their pants.' Lin's demonic thoughts said his scowl not leaving his face as he tries his best to eat his entire meal courses. **

**Naru is not fairing well too, by the look of it… like him one more wine for Mai and he's ready to blow the restaurant close. **

**On the other side, Takigawa is very mad because even though how many times he said that Mai is a minor the men were ignoring his comments and continue giving Mai wine. And as Mai's big brother-like figure, he doesn't like it, not one bit. **

**Takigawa's POV**

'**Please! NO MORE wine!!! I know for sure that those two are at the edge of their patience, it won't be good to pick a fight here! Now! Especially, when Naru and Lin are ready freeze hell. The two girls are obviously enjoying the attention! Can't they see that these two men are in the brink of making this whole place blow into pieces.' he pity the men that would face their wrath and he's praying fervently that it's NOT him. **

**He watch in horror as another set of wine is coming their way. 'Please, let it be not ours…please have pity in my soul.' He thought helplessly. However, to his sheer disappointment, the new good-looking waiter approached their table, tray at hand.**

**A new waiter arrived at their table, this time he brought non-liquor drinks.**

"**Good evening fair maiden, milady, gentlemen… one of our dear clients sends his greeting to these beautiful ladies. Please accept these glasses of drinks." He said politely as he began setting the towering glasses of expensive drinks on their table.**

**The glass didn't reach the table, because the glass cracked from top to bottom. Mai gasped, Madoka's head snapped impossibly fast, as she glared at Naru. Lin merely gave Naru a guarded look but didn't say a word. **

**Takigawa barely registered what happened, he's too absorbed in his prayer to spare him the torment. **

**Mai smiled at the waiter. "I'm sorry about what happened. Please send it back to the generous person who sent it, I already have my drinks with me, but I appreciate the gesture, please give him my sincerest gratitude." She said as she stood up giving a low bow.**

**The waiter looked stunned for a second or two, before he bowed generously at Mai. "It is I fair maiden that should apologize… I'll send it back right away. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience I caused." He said as he place the broken glass of drink in his tray and he went back to the wine bar. **

**Mai sighed. Madoka smiled at Mai. "I know it's unusual for you… but bear with it. In this country, sending drinks to females are a sign of appreciation. As one, you can either accept it or decline politely. Just what you did. And I am pretty surprised. You talk like a royalty when you speak that way. Even the waiter was taken aback with your way of words, and your English certainly improved a lot." **

"**All thanks to Lin-san. He'd been coaching me since last year when a certain someone nicely insulted and chastised my English." Mai said with a smile in her face and a glare in her eyes all towards the young SPR manager.**

**Naru didn't even acknowledge her words. He just sat there cross-legged with eyes closed and hands crossed on his chest.**

"**Anyway, about your request Mai. I cannot promise you anything. As you know, adopting is a long and demanding process. In your case, we'll be having problems. First, you are a minor, second, you are an orphan with no specific income, third, and last, you are single." Madoka said.**

**Mai's face fell. "I really want Alice's custody. I'll look for another job it needed. I've supported myself for 6 years now and I was able to live comfortably." Mai reasoned out.**

**Madoka smiled at her. "I didn't say there is no other way. In fact, I know a very effective way for us to have Alice's guardianship." She said. **

**Mai's face lit up. "Really? What? How?" she asked. **

**Madoka shook her head pinching Mai's nose lightly. "Well, I still have to consult some people before I can tell you. I'll inform you as soon as I can." She said.**

**Naru opened his eyes. "Are you done with the desserts, it's getting late already." He said. Mai nodded.**

**He nodded at Lin, Lin signaled the waiter for the tab. Seconds later, he came with a small booklet at hand, he handed it to Lin. Lin didn't look at it, he nearly shove a tri-colored transparent card to the waiter. **

**Quite bewildered, the waiter took few seconds to react. Mai's mouth was wide open.**

"**Was it me, or did Lin-san just use a special and very rare kind of credit card." Mai said.**

**Madoka laughed same with Takigawa. "You're not imagining things Mai. And it was called Diamond Credit Card. Indeed it was rare." She said. Takigawa patted Lin's shoulders lightly. "Our bosses here, obviously screams 'money'" he said.**

**The look of awe in Mai's face is hilarious. Takigawa laughed harder. "Mai, don't fall in love!" he teased. Mai immediately snap her mouth close glaring at the monk. "Funny! Very funny" she said as she took a sip of her juice. Madoka giggled.**

**Lin and Naru are as quiet as ghosts are. After a few minutes, the waiter came back with their receipt and credit card. Naru didn't wait for anyone and stood up he started walking towards the exit. Mai, Madoka, Takigawa, and Lin followed behind.**

"**Just how rich is Naru?" Mai whispered to Madoka as they walk to their car.**

**Madoka winked at Mai. "More than you'll ever imagine." She replied.**

**Mai's eyes widen. "Wow, just wow… how can someone be so perfect? Is it even possible? It should be illegal, to be perfect." she murmured to herself as they reach the car. Sitting beside Naru, Mai can't help but wonder. **

**Naru and Lin were in a very sour mood. Madoka sighed as she drives them back to the hotel, Lin looks outside the car, and Naru's eyes were close. Takigawa settles himself with his i-pod and lastly, Mai is staring at the streets deep in her thoughts.**

**Few minutes later, they reach the hotel where Naru and the rest were staying. Madoka bid them good night before speeding off to her apartment. They silently went to their rooms. Mai was the first to enter next is Naru and Takigawa, after making sure that everyone is inside their own rooms, Lin retrace his steps heading towards the lift. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lin walked down the dark alleyway of London streets. He reached one semi- underground door, standing in front of it, he look around him for possible trackers. Finding none, he entered the door.**

**Inside, the room looks like an antique shop with its dim lights, old style lamps and historical figurines. He walks straight to the back of the store and he ended up standing in front of an old oak door. Without knocking, the door opened by itself a soft masculine voice greeted Lin. **

"**It's you… Koujo. Enjoyed the night?" he asked his tone amused.**

**Lin entered the lamp-lighted room. It's a room full of dark magic artifacts. "I told you stay away from my associates." He said sternly. **

**The man chuckled. "You're still as sharp as before, if not sharper. You did find me, didn't you? You knew it was me." He said.**

"**Li Kang Zhi, this is the last warning I'll give you. Stay away from us." He said, Lin was about to turn around when a hand grabbed his arm. **

"**Not until I get you back to The Order." He said firmly.**

**Lin looked at him eyes glinting in the dark. "I am NOT going back." he replied.**

"**Then, I won't stop." He smiled evilly. "You didn't say that you have such a lovely friend… what's her name again… Ah! Mori Madoka. She's such a beauty, silky hair with adorable lips. You don't want her getting into trouble right?" he said.**

**Lin turn around facing the man, his hands twisted in front of the man's shirt. "Touch her and you die" he said with vengeance. **

"**Then you know what you have to do" he said trying to pry out Lin's grasp.**

"**Never" Lin replied coldly.**

"**Do you even know what I can possibly do to Ms. Mori at this very moment… you know, she's still driving…" **

**Lin dropped his arm away from the man, he coldly glared at him. In an instant, his eyes narrowed his large hand on his throat. "Hurt Madoka, I'll rip your heart out." He said venomously.**

"**You? Killing me? Don't make me laugh." The man said with a chuckle. **

**Lin smiled cruelly. "Try me" he answered, his blue eyes suddenly turn dark almost black. **

**Li Kang Zhi's eyes widen. The room's temperature started to drop in an alarming speed. He can now see hot air coming out of his mouth. Suddenly, he felt the lack of air in his lungs; his breathing starts to get shallower. He fought Lin for release but the man's grip is deadly. **

"**Do we have an utmost understanding Li Kang Zhi? Answer me!" he demanded. **

**Li Kang Zhi nodded. Lin's eyes went back to normal and so as the room's temperature. **

"**Koujo. I'll not force you to go back but please, reconsider. You do know what kind of power the Eve's have, everyone in your family died because them." He said. **

"**I know and that was in the past. The only family I have right now are the ones I am protecting." He said.**

"**Lin" Li Kang said. **

"**I am and I will always be the Black Dragon. With or without The Order." Lin said.**

"**Are you sure about this?" Li Kang Zhi asked.**

"**Yes" Lin replied.**

"**Then… I have no choice but to retreat then… I'll tell them your response. You still hold the emblem of the order. You can come back anytime you want." Li Kang said. **

"**I know, but I have no plan on coming back. I told you before, my job is to protect Oliver Davis, and that is what I am going to do." Lin said confidently.**

"**I understand" the man said. **

**Lin was about to leave when Li Kang Zhi spoke again. "You do realize that the gifted one is near right? You **_**knew**_** who it is, right?" **

**Lin stopped walking. "That… is… none of your business" he said before he disappeared at the corner of the hallway.**

**Li Kang Zhi smiled sadly. "Good luck Master Lin." He said as the door of the room closes.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Mai opened her eyes, she's once again standing in front of the old mirror. /another dream/ she thought._

_After brushing her hair several times, she turns around looking at herself. Satisfied with her looks she grab a violin box walking towards the door of her room before smoothly making her way to the barely lit hallway._

_Moving with ease, Mai or Maya made her way to the grand stairs she turn to the next floor and paddle effortlessly along the hallway. Reaching a closed door, she knocked trice. 'It's me' Mai heard her voice said._

_The door opened, revealing a smiling dream Naru-like or Kazuki. 'We've been waiting for you' he said widening the opened door. Maya stepped inside the room. "I'm sorry…' she apologized. _

_Kazuya or the Real-Naru like sits on his swiveling chair, facing tons of black leather bound books. 'Maya… I want tea' he said._

_Maya smiled at the back of the boy. ''Hai, Hai' she said._

_/That person! He sounds exactly like the real Naru! Honestly…/ Mai thought as she began preparing for his tea in a small kitchenette inside the room. _

_Kazuki went to her side, helping her in setting up the teacups and teapot. _

'_Maya…' he called._

'_Hmmm?' Maya asked putting some tealeaves on the teapot._

'_Do you think you could get Kazuya to sleep early tonight? I want to show you something.' He said in a hushed voice._

'_Why won't you show it to him too?' Maya asked._

'_He'll just think of it as stupid' Kazuki said with a frown. _

'_Why would he think that way, he's your brother.' Maya said. _

_Kazuki snorted 'He may be my twin brother but his idiocy is far too different from mine. Kazuya only believes in his books and researches. He doesn't appreciate nature's beauty' he said._

_Maya smiled at him. 'This has something to do with those plants you are helplessly grooming aren't they… Okay, I'll try.' She said to him._

_Kazuki smiled sweetly. 'Thank you!' he said._

_Mai in her subconscious felt her heart sped a bit. /His smiles remind me so much of Dream Naru/ she thought._

_When the kettle whistled, signaling the water's ready, Mai in Maya's body starts pouring hot water on the teapot, placing it on the tray, she asked Kazuki to place some biscuits on a small plate for them to share. _

_After five minutes, she pours hot tea on the teacups, added two sugar blocks on Kazuki's tea, while a single sugar block for Kazuya._

_After serving the tea, Maya asked the two boys to seat on their chairs while she plays her violin. It has been a routine for the three of them spend few hours together, having tea while listening to Maya as she plays her violin. _

_An hour passed, Kazuya was sleeping peacefully on his bed as Maya tucked him in. Kazuki smiled at Maya tugging her excitedly out of their room. _

'_What's the hurry Kazuki…?' Maya asked._

'_It's almost midnight…' he said rushing down the grand stairs heading towards his private garden._

_In a few minutes, they reached his secret garden; he unlocked the secret door hidden by the plants hanging on the wall. _

'_We made it on time!' he said. Maya smiled at Kazuki's excitement. Kazuki pulled her towards the middle of the garden where a large fountain is located. _

_Kazuki asked Maya to sit with him on the ridge of the fountain. He looked at the sky. _

'_The moon is so beautiful isn't it Maya?' he asked the girl, Maya looked up at the sky and stared at the moon then at the stars._

'_Yes… it's a wonderful night.' She replied._

'_However… that's not the only thing special tonight.' He said pulling out his pocket watch flipping it open._

'_What do you mean?' Maya asked clueless._

'_Do you know what kind of plant I am planting all this years?' he asked Maya. _

_Maya shook her head. 'I'm afraid I don't. Kazuya said you just planted some weeds.' Maya said sheepishly. _

_Kazuki laughed lightly. 'These plants may look like weeds but wait till you see their magic.' Kazuki said._

_Maya saw the sparkle in Kazuki's eyes. Something she rarely sees in him. _

'_What do you call these plants?' she asked. Kazuki smiled at smiled at Maya._

'_Moon Flower, Midnight Bloomer, that's what I call it' he answered. Maya nodded._

'_You two… it's already late.' A voice said from the dark. Both nearly jump out of their skins._

'_Kazuya!' Maya exclaimed as she saw Kazuya sitting on one of the branches of the large tree outside the garden._

'_I thought you are asleep.' Kazuki said._

'_How could I? Your consciousness keeps on sending weird vibes in my head. It seems like you're excited at something. I can't shake it off my system. That's why I followed you and Maya.' Kazuya explained while going down the tree and sitting beside Maya. _

'_Well, since you're here… enjoy it. Just don't give me those stupid remarks of yours Kazuya… or else…' Kazuki said. _

'_Or else what?' Kazuya asked smirking._

'_Or else… I'll castrate your ass and shove it in your mouth together with your idiot brain' Kazuki said smiling._

_Maya chuckled. 'Kazuki. Kazuya. That's enough okay' she said._

_The two boys fell silent. _

_Moments later, Kazuki grunted excitedly looking at his pocket watch as Kazuya looks above the sky obviously bored. While Maya chase the fireflies around the garden._

_Then almost magically, when the grandfather's clock strikes 12 midnight. The white buds starts to bloom, Maya gasped even Mai inside Maya can't explain the awe she felt when she saw the slow blossoming of the flowers around the field. _

_Sweet scent fills the night air. The full moon illuminates the whole garden making it perfectly wonderful._

_From the inside of the blossoming flowers, small flowers began to ascend as the wind blows carrying them towards the sky._

_Mai/Maya's eyes widens at the scene. She looks back at Kazuki and Kazuya. 'Look!' she called the two. _

_Both men stood up from their seats walking towards Maya and joining her in the middle of the floating white flowers, as plenty of fireflies dance around the field._

'_It's beautiful…' Maya said in complete awe._

_Kazuki smiled closing his eyes and smelling the sweet lingering scent of the flowers. 'Heavenly' he murmured._

_Kazuya just stood there watching the entire field as the small white blossoms ascends towards the sky. 'Breathtaking' _

_After long minutes of standing in the middle of the field. Maya looks back to the two brothers. Their eyes closed as they savor the moment. When they open their eyes, they all stared at each other, cracking a small smile; both men reach out to take Maya's hands holding her. She smiled at them._

_A deafening sound of explosion caught their attention. 'It comes from the manor' Kazuya said. He gave Kazuki a quick nod. _

_Kazuki nodded back at him. 'Maya, stay here… we'll check what's going on' he said as he gave Maya's hand a tight squeeze before running after Kazuya. Maya place a hand on her chest, worry evident in her features 'Be careful…' she whispered._

_Mai was worried too, something certainly happened. /What it is? Is the main question/ she thought. That is when she felt a strong pull around her, and next thing she knew is she's floating in space, looking over the entire planet earth._

_/How did I get here?!/ she asked herself._

'_Mai' a familiar voice called Mai from behind. Turning to face the voice, she saw him walk up to her from the almost non-existing shadows._

'_Naru' she whispered._

'_Mai… what you are about to see is bound to happen.' He said, Mai immediately hinted the seriousness of his voice._

_When a big bang made Mai spinning around to face the crumbling and clear destruction of her planet, she saw a big dark and powerful force surrounding the world. _

_Mai's eyes widen in shock. 'Oh my god…' she whispered her body began trembling in fear._

_Warm arms enveloped Mai. 'Don't worry Mai… I won't let you get hurt' he whispered._

_Mai sobbed in his shoulder hands curling tightly on his black shirt._

_Dream Naru cupped Mai's face, making her look at him in the eye. 'I will protect you' he said._

_Mai nodded. Dream Naru smiled at her. 'For now… Good Night Mai' he said as she and he began to fade, Mai fell into a dreamless sleep._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Naru awoke in the middle of the night, something or someone is calling onto him and he can't figure out what or whom it is. Sitting up from his bed, he ran a hand on his dark locks.**

**He roams his eyes around the room. Nothing, there is nothing. **

'_**Noll' a familiar voice called out to him.**_

**Naru's eyes snapped open. He's not imagining things. Closing his eyes trying to connect his mind to the voice.**

'_**Gene!' he screamed in his mind.**_

'_**Yes, it is I… how are you idiot scientist?' his elder twin brother asked.**_

'_**I'm okay. Gene, where are you? I have to find you, I need to find you' Naru's thoughts screamed.**_

'_**Noll, the time will come for you to find me and it's not yet today. Noll, do you want to see me?'**_

'_**Yes' Naru's replied.**_

'_**Stand in front of a mirror.' Gene said.**_

**Naru could feel the smile etched on his brother's face. He immediately went to the dresser near the closets. He sat on the chair. He stared at his reflection.**

'_**What now?' he asked though his mind.**_

**Chuckle.**_** 'Easy now idiot scientist… patience is a virtue' Gene echoed in his mind. **_

**Naru stopped himself from groaning in annoyance, his brother might be dead but his banters never ceased to amaze and annoy him at the same time.**

'_**Gene, you know I hate waiting' Naru said through his mind.**_

**Gene laughed**_**. 'I know. That's why I am making you wait.' **_

**Naru's eyes narrowed at his brother's comment. However, his reflection in the mirror didn't narrow his eyes instead it crinkled into a smile. His hips widening in his usual warm smile. **

**Naru sat there staring at himself yet he knew it wasn't he but his dead brother staring back at him. **

'_**Hi there Noll.' Gene said.**_

'_**Hello to you too Gene' Naru answered. **_

**Gene laughed merrily. **_**'I see that you're still the same old Noll… my dear idiot scientist of a brother' he said with a smile.**_

**Naru frowned. **_**'Is that how you greet your brother after leaving him behind stupid?' He retorted back.**_

'_**That's life Noll. You said it yourself before and I quote… 'When the heart stops pumping blood into our body, our system dies… no one lives without the heart' those are your words Noll.' Gene said.**_

'_**I know. Nevertheless, the least you can do is say goodbye, selfish; as you are… you died without saying anything not even to me and I have to live-through that moment you died. Is that your way of saying to me that you're dead.' He said his voice low.**_

'_**It's not my fault you chose that moment to rummage my closet. Idiot.' Gene reasoned out with a smile.**_

'_**I hate you Gene. I still haven't found your body. How can I mourn if there's nothing to sulk for?' he said.**_

**Gene laughed again, his eyes held warmth. **_**'You don't sulk, little brother. You just live. Move on and think.' Gene said.**_

'_**I have the right to be sad. You are my brother and you are dead.' He said.**_

'_**Dead in body yes, but obviously, still alive in spirit' Gene said.**_

'_**Gene… why only now?' Naru asked him. **_

'_**It's not easy to connect to you Noll; I can only do that when your emotions are flowing into my mind. Without your emotions, I cannot make the connection. The first year is so difficult. You don't show emotion that much, but because of little Mai. You started activating your emotions. That's when I started gaining power to connect to you' **_

'_**You know Mai? And what does she have to do with you?' Naru asked.**_

'_**Of course, I know everyone you know Noll… oh, you sounded jealous.' Gene said.**_

'_**I'm not.' Naru said his frown deepening.**_

'_**Anyway, Now that I was able to connect with you it would be easier. Noll, touch the mirror.' Gene said.**_

**Naru looked confused for a while then did what Gene asked him to do. When Naru touched the mirror, ripple effect happened. On the other side, Gene places his hand on the same spot Naru placed his. **

'_**Bounce your energy to me Noll…' Gene said.**_

'_**Why?' Naru asked.**_

'_**Just do it and see what will happen' Gene said. Naru grunted at his brother's antics.**_

**Naru concentrated on his energy and slowly he transferred it to Gene through the mirror. Gene smiled and closed his eyes, as he bounce the energy back but now it is much controlled. **

'_**Just like before' Naru said putting his hand down, Gene nodded as he did the same.. **_

'_**If you need to use your PK power, face the mirror or any glass surface where you can see me, I'll be generous enough to bounce it back with the needed amount you will use so you won't worry someone I know to death.' Gene said.**_

'_**Who? Lin?' Naru asked. Gene chuckled.**_

'_**As if Lin would worry about you that much. He might be our guardian, but he knows your power very much and he believes in you. That someone I am talking about is someone who worries for you so even is you are 100 asshole.' Gene said.**_

'_**You're not talking about Madoka are you?' Naru said with a raised eyebrow.**_

'_**Of course not! Madoka would have bashed you in the head if you made her worry.' Gene said.**_

'_**Then who?' Naru asked again.**_

'_**And they call you genius? You said it yourself Noll, no one lives without a heart. Just for the record. The heart isn't only made up of tissues, cells, and blood. In addition, the organ makes you feel emotions transmitted to the brain. Even though you have the biggest and brightest brain, without the heart you are nothing. People live without a brain but not without a heart.'**_

**Naru stared at Gene.**_** 'Your point?' he said.**_

'_**Start opening your eyes now Noll, if not. You'll lose whatever is in front of you and you cannot cry over spilled milk.' Gene said seriously.**_

'_**You know I don't cry, over some spilled milk for that matter. That's too stupid.' Naru answered.**_

**Gene didn't say a word just stare at him. Naru looked annoyed. **_**'What?'**_

'_**Noll… you really are an idiot' Gene said before he disappeared replaced by Naru's own refection.**_

**Naru had an urge to deepen is already deep frown but refrain himself. He went to the bathroom and took a long shower.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**On the other side of the country:**

**A girl with jet-black hair and tired blue eyes makes her way to the dark alleys of London. 'I have to reach the base… I have to tell them.' She thought as she limply walks her way to the Order's base. **

**She's about to collapse on the cold pavement when a strong manly arm caught her. **

"**Found you at last,." he said. Min tiredly look up at her savior, she immediately recognized the man. Tears brimming in her eyes. "Li" she whispered before fatigue consumed her.**

**Li Kang Zhi carried Min on his arms as he headed back to his place. 'Tomorrow, we'll be going back to the base.' He thought.**

**Placing the girl on his bed, he applied first aids on her wounds placing cold wet towel on her burning forehead.**

'**Among the three highly qualified spies, only you made it back. Good job Min.' he thought with a smile.**

**The girl on the bed shifted moaning in pain as she dreamt of her endless nightmares. Li Kang Zhi sighed helplessly, he cannot help her inside those dreams. They are the monsters each individual have to fight. **

"**If only the gifted one is with us… you wouldn't have to suffer that much Min.' He whispered. **

"**But don't worry… I can feel the time is near when she and the knights will be awakening to their powers. Until then, we have to hang on." He added. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mai whimpered in her sleep. A translucent figure floats above hers. She smiled at the girl below her. Reaching out to stroke her face. Maya sympathized with her destiny. **

'**I am sorry Mai. That you are my reincarnation. You sole heir of the head of the Divine Clan have to carry the burden of fighting and loosing people, you love dearly in order to save the world from their darkness. I am sorry. You must be strong dear Mai.' She thought, as she feels tears threatened to fall from her eyes.**

"**Mai, please be strong" she whispered as she disappears, but not before a single tear fell out of her eyes landing on Mai's cheek.**

**Mai opened her eyes caressing her cheek as she felt a liquid fell. Looking above her for any sign of dripping, she looked confused. **

'**Where could this come from?' she thought. Remembering her dream. "It must be mine…," she murmured.**

**Mai looked at the closed window, she saw tiny rays of sunlight coming from outside. Mai smiled to herself, glancing at her travel alarm clock, she's two and a half hour early.**

**Deciding that today is a beautiful day, Mai showered and getting dressed for her work. After an hour of self-treatment, Mai decided to take a walk to the park she saw yesterday upon their arrival at the hotel.**

**Mai went out of her hotel room to find Lin coming out of Naru's room holding file folders. "Good Morning Lin-san." She greeted the tall man.**

**Lin looked at Mai's direction, he nodded at Mai. "You are up early Mai-san," he said, Mai smiled brightly at him. **

"**I would like to take a small walk on the nearby park, I'll be back in an hour." She said.**

**Lin nodded. "Be careful and please don't talk to strangers." Lin reminded Mai, knowing the young lass kind-heartedness.**

"**Hai!" Mai replied with a big smile. **

**The lift opened, Mai stepped in, and before it closes, she called onto Lin. "Lin-san, don't let Naru drive you mad!" she said as the elevator closed.**

**Lin smiled genuinely before entering his room to do more typing for the young narcissist.**

**Mai walks along the sidewalk with ease. The entire city is flourished. This is her first time in a foreign land yet she doesn't feel any pressure unlike what her other friends tell her when they go abroad to a vacation. **

**She reached the park and went to sit on a bench as she watches the sunrise. 'It's so peaceful' she thought as she look up the sky closing her eyes, feeling the air brush on her skin, the warmth of the sun tickling her face. Mai smiled brightly. **

**After lazily lounging on the bench, feeding the birds with crumbs of cookies left in her pack she decided to go back to the hotel. Looking at her watch she saw that only half an hour left before Naru drives her insane again. She increased her pace accidentally bumping into a passerby. **

**Mai bowed gracefully "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you off, I'm really sorry" she apologized looking up to see a dark hair man with pale complexion and cherry red lips, his eyes are ruby colored.**

**The man smiled at her, "Its okay young lady… it's a lucky thing to bump into a beautiful girl like you so early in the morning." He said.**

**Mai blushed at the praise. "I'm really sorry, but, I have to go… my boss tends to get grumpy if not served his morning tea." Mai said as she began walking back to the hotel.**

"**Wait, you are?" the man said catching Mai's arms. Mai stifle a gasp. "I'm sorry, I just want to ask your name,." he said.**

"**Mai…" Mai answered with a small smile.**

"**I see… I am Nathan" the man said. **

"**Nice to meet you Mr. Nathan, but I really have to run. I'm sorry again" Mai said as she ran towards the hotel.**

**Nathan smiled. "Such an angel." He murmured resuming his walk.**

**Above the buildings, in one of the hotel rooms, specifically, Naru's room, he amusedly watched Mai as she went to the park, sat on the bench, feed the birds a small smile etched on his face. **

**A knock on the door made him look away from the sight, he turn around to find Lin holding onto some folders. He's looking at Naru oddly. **

**Naru cocked his eyebrow at him "What?" he asked his facial expression back to its dark façade.**

**Lin sighed shaking his head. 'I must have imagined it. Naru don't smile genuinely.' He thought.**

**Mai reached their hotel floor in time after dropping by the hotel's grocery store, racing to her room, then grabbing her bag and mobile phone before dashing to Naru's room.**

**A loud knock caught Lin and Naru's attention. "Must be Mai" Bou-san said as he stood up opening the door. Mai practically bounce inside the room, she greeted everyone a 'good morning' before going to Naru's kitchenette and began preparing tea for everyone. **

**Few minutes passed, Mai walks out of the kitchenette carrying a tray of hot Bigelow tea in a teapot, a big plate of clubhouse sandwiches. She pours three cups of hot tea for the three men.**

**Bou-san smelled the enticing aroma of the tea. "Hmmm… smells nice. Was it cinnamon?" he inquired taking a sip of the tea. **

"**It's an ingredient." Mai said proudly. "Go on dig in. Mori-san would be here any minute, she called me a few minutes ago and she's on her way." Mai said.**

**Mai went to seat on the lounge near the door as she began filing. Minutes passed, Madoka arrived with proper breakfast although Mai's sandwiches were long gone by the time Madoka arrived as Mai refilled their teas. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile:**

**A dark hair man arrived at the café, where he and his brother would meet.**

"**You are late Nathan" the man who looks exactly like him said as he seats on one of the chairs inside the café. **

"**I'm sorry Keith, it's not everyday you're bumped by an angel, I cannot help myself" Nathan said with a smile.**

"**You didn't feast on her so early in the morning nor did you?" Keith asked. **

"**No, of course… besides, she's in a hurry. I wasn't even able to ask her address." Nathan said.**

**Keith chuckled. "Let's go. Claude and Saul wants us at home, it seems that Lilith is getting quite handful" Keith said.**

"**My sweet Lilith… Let's go… How about Irene, was she informed?" Nathan asked.**

"**Sophia and Irene are already staying with them." Keith said. **

"**Fabulous! The curtain is about to lift… the game of hunting and being hunted is about to start" Nathan said with an evil smile.**

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

**The 10th chapter of In both Realms. Thank you for reading, Don't forget to submit your reviews okay! Next part A of the chapter is all about the enemies. ) part B is all about the Order and part C is about the Japan SPR team and their plans going to England. Upcoming also in the next chapter is the 'Truth Revealed' about who Naru is and who his parents are.**

**Dedicated to all Ghost Hunt readers.**

**Keep on reading and Enjoy!**

**-raijutei-no-babylon-**

**PS: Other SPR team members are making their appearances really soon! ) cannon pairings by the way and some new ones. [NaruMaiGene, LinMadoka, TakigawaAyako, JohnMasako –slight-, YasuharaKasai (please don't ask just read) **

**THANK YOU! D**


	11. Chapter 11: Something to know about

**Author's Note: **

**Hi there people of Ghost Hunt! Anyway, I would like to thank all my readers especially those who have submitted their reviews and comments I really do appreciate it. Every review is my inspiration in writing. (Angelwithnoname, Ayjah, ****Lewnuhhkau****/Luna, ****ecyoj06****MimoriFanForever****synemyoa****, DazzlemeRose, ****Sethra Ri-Senzo****, Yuri, ****Kitai Akino****cocoke5****HaruJam****, Aiel, Sw33t-soft-m3lody, midnightshinobi and more.**** Thank You with all my heart.**

**To ecyoj06: 1. Nathan falling for Mai… hmmmmm…. Just wait. It might not be Mai. On the other hand, it might not be Nathan. (LOL) or you could be right.**

**2. Unintentional date? Sounds fun! (LOL)**

**NOTE: Of course guys! This fic is strictly NaruMai, TakiAya, LinMado, JohnMasa (slight), and YasuKasai pairing! LOL. I just can't help myself… the boys are too naïve. A little push (well, not little…) will bring them out of their shell. Hahahahaha **

**Disclaimers:**

**Don't own ghost hunt. (Crying out loud)**

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 11**

_(Part A)_

_**Because I could not stop for Death --  
He kindly stopped for me --  
The Carriage held but just Ourselves --  
And Immortality.**_

**THE EVE'S:**

_Characters and their Descriptions:_

**Claude Adam- **He is not more than 32 years old, yet… no one really knew his real age for he had been around for centuries now. His most outstanding characteristic is his silver locks and cold lavender eyes that seem to captivate your very soul. He is the head and founder of Adam Financial Group of Companies that funds half of Europe's industrial companies. He loves to collect rare and wild types of snakes or other replies.

_**As an Eve: **__Claude's power is hypnotism, psychological illusions and human manipulation._

**Saul Adam-** About 28 years old, he is a very good-looking blonde hair man with a pair of deep-sea blue eyes. He is the Vice-President and Marketing Manager of Adam Financial Group of Companies. He is a known womanizer that even his 'sisters' are wary of him. He's obsessed with paintings.

_**As an Eve: **__Saul's ability lies in his physical form, his body can pass through everything and anything (Walls, doors, human beings and more) yet by his command he can control his ability to pass through anything. As an Eve, he doesn't hesitate to kill, do most of the killings for Lilith._

**Sophia Adam- **She's the first lady of the Eve's clan; she is around 24 years old with blonde hair and green eyes. She's an expert medical practitioner. The President of Adam's Science and Technologies. Sophia is fond of acting even though her expertise lies in medical field; she often takes roles in various musical plays. Her voice is very her best asset of all.

_**As an Eve: **__Her power is within her voice. Her voice, the words uttered by her lips is weapon itself. _

**Keith Adam- **The Wiseman. He is famous for his intelligence and experiments on human biogeochemical structures. At the age of 21, Keith had conquered various scientific fields with the support of Sophia Adam, his older 'sister'. Keith is a former seminarian before he indulged himself in the art he calls science. He and his twin brother Nathan have silky jet-black locks, pale complexion, and dark ruby eyes.

_**As an Eve: **__His talent of rearranging genes and biological structures of both humans and animals even combine the two, is his best weapon turning himself and his twin brother Nathan into blood-sucking humans with inhuman abilities and strength._

**Nathan Adam- **The Black Sheep of the Clan. A Seeker of Danger, the Hunter of the Wilds. Owns several entertainment establishments named _**EXOTIQUE**_ in Europe and Japan. Nathan is the complete opposite of his brother Keith, he's hardheaded and jackass while Keith is a goody good guy. However, because of their same features (Silky Jet-black hair, pale complexion, and dark ruby eyes), they were often mistaken for the other and that's why Nathan is thankful for Keith's awesome fashion sense at least he wouldn't be worried that he'd be seen looking like a nerd that Keith is.

_**As an Eve: **__Nathan is a vampire like his brother Keith. His involvement with the Eve's is more of 'out of gratitude' rather than whole-heartedly._

**Irene Adam- **She's the youngest Eve. 18 years of age, Irene is the sickly type of girl. She stays in the hospital almost every month and most times inside her own room at their manor. Irene's hobby is collecting lamps and reading stories. Her favorite person is Nathan.

_**As an Eve: **__She has the ability to change any substance to weapon using her mind. _

**BRIEF HISTORY:**

_**Lilith**_ is a _night disease-bearing wind demon_. She was exile from hell to the deepest mountains of the earth because of her attempt to overtake the power from Satan. Lilith starts conquering the Earth instead, but then God sent his faithful followers to stop the demon from destroying their world. However, during the centuries of being trap in a sacred dimension, Lilith gains enough power to call fort evil presence to summon any human with evil intentions and set her free.

Claude Samael, is in his early 30's, he's the man that desires power like no other to help him gain wealth and fame but because of his incurable disease he knew he won't live for so long. He's the first to succumb to his darkness and Lilith took advantage of his desire to lure him to her. Upon seeing Lilith in his dreams, he began falling in love with her beauty. Lilith asked him to save her from death, and he did by giving up his own life with Claude's unconditional sacrifice, Lilith granted him his hearts desire… to stay beside her, to be powerful, and unbelievably rich.

In a short span of time Claude's power, fame, and wealth is incomparable in all over Europe under the governess of Lilith. In exchange, Claude must not fail to supply Lilith her favorite playmates… evilness and human souls.

Then the years passed so quickly. Lilith's power began growing. She desired for more souls. Alerting the followers of God and soon… Lilith was again temporarily seal into the darkness. Leaving Claude broken and alone with his madness of setting Lilith free, he offered innocent lives to gain power in order to set Lilith free once more.

The innocent souls Claude had collected to set Lilith free from her seal, her power increased, and so is her darkness. To ensure her reign she gathered more followers, she spread diseases and plagues all over the country. As more people suffer, they had forgotten God and his goodness; they blamed him for his abandonment.

One of those people is Saul. Saul was once a loving and caring person. He's hard working and extremely good-looking and yet he is humble. He loves his sister Sophia so much, that he'd do anything for her. Lilith had taken the liking of Saul. She corrupted Sophia ensnaring her soul, with Sophia's death; with Saul's reason for living is gone, he committed suicide.

In between life and death, Lilith seized the opportunity, offering Saul a bargain. That she'll bring him and Sophia back to life, be together for the rest of eternity only if he sells his soul to her, and become her follower. Saul immediately agreed to her condition and Lilith brought Sophia back from the dead using her blood and giving Saul her blood so that he'll live. When they came to their senses, they are less human already.

From then Lilith concentrates on strengthening her forces and spreading diseases, plagues and evil deeds, and finally decided to eliminate the guardians of God also known as the Divine Clan, so that her reign would be effortless. He killed church people, religious parishioners, and innocent people tha still believes in God.

During those times, Keith is an intelligent and faithful seminarian and was one of people who were killed in a mass murder planned by Lilith. When Nathan knew of his twin brother's death, he was utterly devastated. He flew back to England to find who killed his brother. That is when he traced the connection of the Adam Financing Groups to the leading massacres in England.

Droved by his desire to avenge his brother's death, he tried to assassinate the president and the vise-president of the Financing Company. Unfortunately, he was killed in the shoot out. Lilith enthralled with the intensity of Nathan's hatred and vengeance, she offered Nathan a chance to live together with his brother once more… if he is willing to surrender his soul to her.

Nathan gratefully accepted the offer, because he's give up everything to save his brother. When Nathan and Keith was revived from death Keith was different, he doesn't want to be God's follower and decided to become the creator himself. While Nathan's thirst for revenge to the people who killed his brother was no longer existed, instead… the wrath he feels is towards the people who caused his brother's former death. Moreover, he swore that never in time would he forgive God for making his brother suffer.

Lastly, Irene, she's a weak girl. She knew that she's bound to die eventually. Her parents had abandoned her. She's just waiting for death to claim her, but then she met Lilith her beauty is incomparable and the thought that Lilith wanted her to be her friend was heartfelt, she wanted to be her friend too, but she's weak. Lilith used this chance and offered to give Irene life longer than she could imagine if she's willing to stay by her side.

Irene not understanding a thing agreed, and made a pack with Lilith, when she woke up the next day, she's no longer a human girl but a living fragment of evil. She met the rest of the Eve's. Nathan was the kindest of all. She became close to him and Nathan takes care of her.

Everything changed when the Divine Clan wages war to them. They struggled to live but eventually they were sealed and Lilith their creator swore that she'd be back after 100 years to avenge herself and her Clan.

Every 100 years, Lilith awakens so do with the Eves, but they are years earlier than she is, because their goal is to prepare the world for its undoubted destruction. Ever since then the never-ending war between the good and the bad never ceased.

Each Eves except Claude is torn between good and bad. However, they don't have a choice, as Lilith's power increase as the year's progress, so do with the darkness of their hearts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It was already dark when a Porsche top down sports car stopped in front of an unbelievably big mansion. **

"**We're here." Keith said as he turns off his car engine. **

"**Your car is awfully good, but boring. I should have ridden my bike. I would have enjoyed the ride." Nathan said stretching his now cramped legs.**

"**You complain too much Nathan, next time just do it." Keith said as he went down the car.**

"**Fine" Nathan said.**

"**Let's go in. They should be waiting" Keith said. Nathan followed his brother as they walk towards the mansion's big door.**

**Sophia opened the door. Her pale face smiled at them, Keith nodded at her while Nathan smiled at her. **

"**How are you Sophia?" Nathan asked as she led the two to the dining table. **

"**Great. Things are doing well. Hospital is doing fine." Sophia said. **

"**You make it sound that killing is our business… well… indirectly speaking, it is." Nathan said smirking at his own joke.**

**Sophia laughed slightly at that. "You know very much that our job is to bring death without making it too obvious." **

"**I know." Nathan answered simply in between gritted teeth. 'It's not that I hate killing, I kill to feed myself. But for some reasons, killing for fun or collection simply is absurd for me… anyway, what Lilith wants Lilith gets.' he thought.**

**Keith reading his brother's thoughts sent him warning glares. Nathan shrugs his shoulders.**

**When they reached the dinning hall, Nathan noticed that everyone was almost present except…**

"**Where are Irene and Lilith? He asked.**

**As if on cue, another door from the other side of the dinning hall opened and in coming is Lilith dragging Irene. When Lilith saw Nathan and Keith, she squealed happily.**

"**You made it!" she said making Irene sit beside her. She smiled at the twins. **

"**You called for us, how can we not come" Keith, answered for them as both he and Keith sat down in their respective seats.**

"**How true… anyway, let's eat! Whoa! Sophia… everything looks delicious." Lilith said and starts eating and feeding Irene like some doll. Nathan sighed.**

"**Lilith, Irene can eat by herself. There's no need to feed her like some China doll." Nathan said.**

**Everyone quieted down and gave Nathan a deadly glare. Lilith stopped what she's doing, eyes narrowing. "What did you just say Nathan?" she asked turning to Nathan. **

**Nathan immediately stiffens as he felt dark energy choking him. "Nothing" he mumbled.**

"**Good" Lilith said smiling and continued feeding Irene.**

**Claude smiled at the sight, his beautiful Lilith is stunning. "My Lilith… how do you find the place?" he asked.**

**Lilith paused from her eating glancing at Claude. "Boring" she said and resume eating.**

**Claude's smile wavered and Nathan almost smirked if not for Keith's glare.**

"**Don't worry Lilith. We'll take you out here soon. There are things we have to do first so that, that stupid Divine clan won't notice our revival." Saul said.**

**Lilith giggled. "I know… that's why I am being a good girl. Right Irene?" she asked the girl at her side, Irene nodded.**

**After the main course of their dinner, Lilith asked Sophia to sing them a song. The Lady Doctor complied with her creators wish and sang a beautiful song.**

**Saul has this tiny smile on his face as he listens to Sophia's singing. Lilith moves her head intone with the song as she cradle's Irene's hands.**

**Nathan and Keith continued eating their dinner, as Claude ignored them.**

**When the song finished, everyone gave Sophia a big round of applause. **

"**You're voice is really something Sophia" Keith said Nathan nodded in agreement.**

**Irene gave Sophia a small smile, while Sophia returned the smile.**

**Sophia smiled. Saul grabs her hand giving it a small kiss. "Your voice is music to thy ears," he said. Sophia laughed. "Saul, you've been saying that same phrase for centuries now… can't you think of something else?" she joked.**

**Claude stood up and turns to leave. Lilith's booming voice stopped him.**

"**Dinner is not yet through big brother Claude!" she said dark energy emits from her being.**

**Claude smiled at Lilith. "I have some other business to attend to my Lilith." He said.**

**Lilith's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stay" she said.**

**Sophia got worried for Claude. "It's important Lilith. Let Brother Claude leave." She said. Saul stifle a growl, Keith rolled his eyes. Nathan chose not to say anything.**

**Lilith looked at Sophia, her dark energy gone. "Okay! You may leave Claude, don't forget to bring Lilith's playmates back… and Lilith wants them doubled." She said.**

"**As my lady wish" he said before exiting the dinning hall.**

**Lilith stood up from her chair. "I'm tired. Sophia, tuck me in. Saul… will you play some music for me. Irene, Nathan, Keith. I'll see you in the morning." She said and starts fading.**

**Sophia and Saul bid the three good night and followed Lilith. Irene sighed as she finished drinking her glass of red wine.**

"**How are you feeling Irene?" Keith asked sipping his wine.**

**Irene stared at Keith. "It's odd for you to ask, Keith" she answered wiping her mouth with the table napkin.**

**Keith shrugged. Nathan smiled at the two. "Irene, he cares. The idiot might not actually show it, but he actually cares. Believe me." he said. **

**Keith glared daggers at Nathan. Irene smiled. "I'm fine Keith. Thank you for the flowers" she said. Nathan raised an eyebrow. "What flowers?" **

"**Keith sent me a bouquet of Marigold at the hospital" Irene answered.**

"**What?! Of all the flowers in the world. Why Marigold!?! Why not other flowers such as roses? Keith! What taste do you have?!" Nathan said in disappointment.**

**Keith raised his eyebrow at his older brother. "Nathan. Irene's favorite flower is Marigold" he said simply.**

**Nathan stared at Keith. "Oh… really." He said. Irene giggled. "Good night Nathan, Keith. I'm retiring for the night. See you in the morning" she said as she stood up making her way to the hallway.**

"**Nathan, honestly… you sound so stupid. I can't believe we share the same genes." Keith said.**

"**HEY!" Nathan said.**

**When Keith had gone to his room. Later that night, Nathan sat at the main balcony facing the full moon drinking his fine wine. **

"**It's late" Saul said in the shadows.**

"**Hn" Nathan replied taking a sip.**

"**Nathan, you better get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll talk about the plans." Saul said.**

"**I know. I'll be done in a minute" he replied.**

**Saul disappeared. Nathan sighed. "Another century. Another war." He cupped his hand on his face that only his eyes show, he closed them. When he opened it, his eyes were bloody red and glinting menacingly. **

"**Aren't you glad… our other self can finally come out." He said in a humorously evil voice.**

"**Thirsty for the divine clan's blood" he murmured. The glass wine he's holding shattered in his grip. His eyes turn back to its ruby glow. **

"**I think I overdid it… I need some rest" he murmured going inside the house with a bleeding hand. 'Some black and white self… so tiresome' he thought.**

_(Part B)_

**The Black Order**

_Characters and their Description:_

**"Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." **

**Albert Einstein**

**Elder Zhao – **he is an old Chinese Monk around his 80's, _the guardian of the Dark Seal_. Lin Koujo's mentor. He's known for his gentle heart and wisdom. He was the nth guardian to take action when evil strikes.

**Li Kang Zhi – **the Black Order's Knight, Li is around the same age as Lin (28). He is one of Elder Zhao's protectors along with Lin Koujo before he ran away. Li Kang Zhi looks up to Lin as his older brother knowing the man's past and his greatness. Zhi is the one tasked to pursue Lin back to the order after leaving for so long. _Li Kang Zhi is an expert dark arts practitioner and a Wiccan_

**Fan You Xun – **The eldest of the _Last Children of Fate_, Xun has the ability to use and _control fire elements_. At the young age of 17, He's cocky and happy-go-lucky type.

**Fan Rong Tai – **The second of the _Last Children of Fate_, Tai is the brains among the tree, in his 17 years of age. He may look uncaring to some but he's just the shy type. He's the ability to _control Water_.

**Fan Ning Zan – **The youngest (17) among the triplets of the _Last Children of Fate_, the most rational among his brothers. She balances the atmosphere in between her two brothers. She _summons and controls the spirit of the Wind_.

**Min – **A talented spy in her mid 20's, _she is a shadow user_. Expert assassin and poison maker. Among her three partners, Louisa and Leila, she's the only one who survived the Eve's, vowed to avenge her friends death, she works side by side with the SPR team in eliminating the enemies. She's said to have some sort of affection to Lin Koujo, but he never seems to return the feelings.

**Lin Koujo – **_The Black Order's Black Dragon and heir to the guardian throne_. He is a powerful _Diviner_. He quitted the Order when his family was brutally murdered by the Eve's; he swore to forget everything about them. He studied psychology in England and got acquainted with the Davis's. From then on, he became the guardian and one of the mentors of Davis's sons (Eugene and Oliver).

**Alice – **a 6 years old orphan that has some _sort of radar that detects danger coming_, she's the little girl that saw the former Divine Clan mistress Maya in her dreams.

**BRIEF HISTORY:**

The origin of the Black Order is unknown. It started in the early times of life. When evil attempts to overrule God. The Black Order are men and followers of God from different religions and beliefs but unified with the mission to protect the world.

The first ever leader of the Black Order that was taken note in the History is Clemente, a English royal that fought the spreading of plagues and deaths in England, together with his people and the church people they stood against evil forces.

Next are Lady Yelan and her twin sister Lady Yalen. Both Chinese in origin. Powerful Diviners. It was said that Lin Koujo is the straight descendant of this line of Order leaders.

Fourth and the most recent was Maya-sama… she was a latent psychic user also known as a Seer. She cannot fight for her own and that gave birth to her chevaliers. The White and Black knights (Kazuki and Kazuya). They are orphans from an American orphanage, when a noble couple adopted the trio and they grew up in England. However, when a war break through their adopted family was killed, they were saved by a man named Joel. He is the male best friend of the man that adopted the three. He is a powerful psychic.

Joel continued taking care of the three. Maya, Kazuki and Kazuya, at the same time he nurtured their psychic abilities, taught them the things they need to know. Maya became the Black Moon Seer; Kazuki is the Moon healer and Kazuya the Moon Destroyer.

The three became powerful in their own psychic ability. Joel was proud of them, and then the resurrection of evil changed it all. Joel was killed one night of the Red Midnight Moon.

The Moon Guardians flee for safety, they went to Japan and tried to live normally, but their powers are calling unto them, to fight and save innocent lives. Finally, accepting their destiny, the three of them with several friends fought the Darkness led by Lilith the Night Disease- Bearing Demon and her Clan.

The success of the defeating the darkness come in a huge price. Maya and Kazuki's life. Leaving the guardianship to Kazuya whom later on disappeared without a single trace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Li Kang Zhi with Min traveled back to Hong Kong where the Black Order currently resides their base. **

"**Min…" he called the woman sitting beside him.**

"**Hmmm?" the woman responded.**

"**I met up with Master Lin." He said looking at the plane's window.**

**Min perked up. "Did he say he's coming back?" she asked hopefully.**

**Li remained quiet for a while then shook his head. "On the contrary, he said he would never go back." He said.**

"**But Elder Zhao needs him!" Min protested.**

"**I know." Li replied. **

"**Then you should have brought him by force if needed" she said.**

"**I tried. I even used spells and hypnotism and even put one of his friends… err… associated in line of danger and you know what he did to me? He used his power on me. He nearly killed me, without hesitation." Li said.**

**Min remained quiet. "Is it a woman?"**

**Li wasn't sure if he should answer so he didn't. Min didn't try to pry more answers from him and soon enough both of them let their fatigue consume them for the rest of the flight.**

_(Part C)_

**"A human being is part of a whole, called by us the Universe, a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts, and feelings, as something separated from the rest a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circles of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty." **

**Albert Einstein **

**SPR Japan**

**Yasuhara sighed for the twelfth time this morning. Masako and Ayako can't stay in one space for a good 5 minutes without bickering or shooting non-sense side comments to each other and it's starting to crawl deep in Osamu's nerves. He's tempted to lock the two inside the broom closet just to have a little peace. Brown-san had long given up trying to stop the two from getting into each other's neck.**

**Osamu received a call from Mai a few hours ago and he's glad that they'd be back in less than a week, since they already met their client and the request mostly would be solve in Japan. Mai also asked Yasuhara to research on the Dark 9 Zones and whatever he finds out he's to send it to Naru in his mobile phone or in Lin's laptop whichever is more convenient.**

**As Yasuhara scans the internet and intranet for information regarding the Dark 9 Zones, he noticed that Ayako and Masako are eyeing him weirdly.**

"**Is there something you need?" Osamu asked.**

"**What did Mai said? When are they coming back?" Ayako asked trying to cover up her curiosity.**

"**Well, if everything goes well, they'd be back before the week ends." Yasuhara said.**

**Ayako smiled. "Thank god! I don't want to be stuck with a Prima Donna China doll-look a like bitch" she mumbled turning her attention to her well-polished fingernails.**

"**Oh really, at least this face have some use… unlike yours… aside from its useless, it's as old and ugly as a rug doll" Masako retorted back.**

**Veins popped out of Ayako's forehead, Heat steamed on her ears. Osamu looked at John who sighed. **

**Osamu return his attention back to his researches when John Brown approached him asking if he needs some help. Being the 'kind; person he is, he did give John some work to do. Mai's favorite. Filing. **

**Hours flew by without Yasuhara noticing as he was so engrossed with his research, when John-san said that the filing was done did he only realize that it was already late, deciding that it was enough for the day, Osamu sent the information to both Naru and Lin-san.**

**As he and John-san cleared the stuffs, Ayako and Masako left behind as they left without a word.**

**As they were leaving, the SPR telephone rang.**

"**Moshi-moshi" Osamu answered the telephone. Mai's sleepy voice welcomed him.**

"**Naru wants to speak with you" she said then a loud thud and noisy cursing followed, Yasuhara assumed that Mai tripped or something because of her sleepiness.**

**After several minutes, Shibuya Kazuya's composed voice spoke to Yasuhara.**

"**Change of plans. I assume you do have a passport. Call Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, and Brown-san, the four of you are flying to England tomorrow." Naru said.**

**Osamu nearly dropped his jaw in surprise, it was just… it wasn't his personality to react that way. In his own, compose way he smiled.**

"**Alright Shibuya-san, I'll contact the rest. Thank you for the advise." Osamu said.**

**Naru made a sound of approval. "I'll send you the details of tomorrow's schedule." Naru said.**

"**Hai" Yasuhara replied.**

"**I'll be expecting you and the rest in two days" he said and hung up.**

**Osamu told John about Naru's plans before calling Ayako and Masako.**

**John-san was downright shocked. "You mean… he wants us to fly to England just like that." **

"**It seems." Osamu said. John shook his head smiling "Shibuya-san sure is an interesting fellow" he added.**

**Ayako was ecstatic about the news and Masako was stunned, and it took several minutes before she got over the shock and agreed to meet them tomorrow. **

**It was past 9 when Osamu finished everything in the SPR office. He decided to print the information he gathered about the Dark 9 Zone and he printed an atlas of the 7 continents, he studied the locations, geographical, and methodological structures of each continents as he pack his things. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**After Mai had nursed her bruised knee from bumping on several cabinets and tables on the way to deliver Naru the telephone, they went back to the OPUS Laboratory to visit Alice.**

**Alice upon seeing Mai perked up, asking Mai if she could play with her having no choice Mai agreed. Mai and Bou-san played with Alice the whole day as Naru, Madoka, and Lin talked about Alice's custody with the laboratory directors. **

**It was already pass 4 in the afternoon, when the board meeting ended, Mai was excited to know what had happen inside, and Alice had fallen asleep already an hour ago, while Bou-san was, pretends to read some French newspaper.**

**Madoka said that Alice's custody would only be grant to a couple. Mai frowned. "So we really can't have Alice's custody." She said sadly.**

**Madoka place a hand on Mai's head messing her hair a little making Mai screeched. Bou-san laughed at Mai's antics while Naru ignore them and Lin-san is talking with someone on his mobile.**

"**Don't worry Mai. We still have one more trump card." She said pointing at Lin and Naru.**

"**That is?" Mai asked sounding confused.**

"**You'll soon find out." Madoka said as they exit the OPUS building. **

**Careful not to repeat yesterdays incident, Madoka decided to bring Naru and the gang back to the hotel and have them use hotel services rather than dining in.**

**Mai felt relief and Bou-san sounded more than relieved. Lin and Naru remained stoic about the topic. Madoka bid them goodbye as soon as she dropped them at the hotel. **

"**I'll pick you up guys at sunrise tomorrow. Flight is at 7…" she reminded the group. Naru plainly ignored her and entered the hotel lobby immediately when he got down the car. **

**Mai waved goodbye to Madoka as she speed off. She and Bou-san took their time buying dinner supplies because Mai volunteered to cook dinner.**

**For that night around 7: 45 in the evening. Mai called Naru and Lin-san to her room. There she served tea as they wait for dinner. At exactly 8 pm, Mai served dinner. For soup, Mai cooked English Beef Soup with beef strips, while Bou-san helped Mai prepare his long awaited Toad-in-a-hole, (sausages covered in batter and roasted). For Naru and Lin-san Mai prepared some special Chicken salad and the main course is a Roasted Chicken with baked potatoes and grilled veggies as side dishes and for herself Mai prepared a Fish and Chips dinner with their drinks, Fresh Apple Juice and Champagne. **

**After an hour, dinner was fabulous. Bou-san praised Mai's cooking for the 20th times and joked that Mai's ready to get married because of her amazing cooking before going to his quarters. Lin-san thanked Mai for dinner and commended her cooking abilities as he went to his own room. **

**Mai was left with Naru who asked a cup of tea. Mai served him his tea as she flipped through different TV stations.**

"**Mai, your cooking is remarkable… I didn't know you cook" Naru said as he set down his cup of tea.**

**Mai smiled at him. "Who do you expect to cook for me? My neighbor?" Mai joked. **

**Naru wears a tiny smile on his face. "I bet your brain feels good, since you never seem to use it often, only when you cook that is." Naru said. **

**Mai's vein popped. "Well, sorry for being ignorant Mr. i-know-everything and here I though you know how to appreciate." Mai mumbled angrily.**

**Naru stood up and went to the door. "I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone who gives a damn" he said with his ever-cocky smirk.**

**Mai threw the remote control to the door. Mai can hear Naru say to himself as he enters his room. "Poor Mai… She didn't know there's no vaccine for stupidity" he said, Mai can feel the smirk on his handsome face and she desperately want to wipe it off his face.**

**Mai dialed Naru's room phone number, when he answered she immediately said: "Save your breath… you'll need it to blow up your head" then slam the telephone to its cradle. Mai didn't get to hear Naru's light chuckle.**

**Mai finished her tea and went to freshen up before going to sleep. Tomorrow is another great day.**

**Next day at dawn, Madoka picked up the group at the hotel, in less than half an hour they parked in the airport. **

"**Our flight is in less than an hour, we better get inside." Madoka said as she locks her car and walks with the rest of the group towards the boarding area.**

**Mai noticed that the area was mostly composed of elite and business people. Bou-san murmured that he felt very out of place as he watch the highly dignified people that surrounds them.**

**In a good couple of hours travel, they reached Wales. Naru's homeland. They drove from main land Wales to south-west. This time it was Lin's turn to drive. They reached Swansea in an hour and a half of fast drive. **

**Soon enough, the car stopped in front of an unbelievably large gate. The electronic gate opened by its own, making Mai gape at the sovereignty of the place.**

'**Naru grew in a place like this? No, wonder why he is a narcissist. This place is heaven.' Mai thought as they drive in the long pathway to the main manor.**

**Reaching the large mansion in the middle of the forest like garden. Mai cannot help but feel intimidated. 'Naru's this rich… unbelievable' she thought as roams her eyes around the grounds. "It's huge" Mai murmured.**

**Bou-san is busy gaping at the ancient symbols engraved at the main doorway. "Astonishing" he mumbled.**

**Naru's ice-cold voice interrupted them from their obvious slobbering of their place.**

"**Now, children… act like your ages… stop drooling all over the place." He said with a smirk. Mai and Takigawa snapped their jaws closed.**

**The big door opened and three young female maids and two men went out of it and greeted them "Welcome home Young Master, Lady Madoka and Lord Koujo" they greeted the three.**

**Mai's jaw nearly reaches the floor while Bou-san's did. **

**The five house helpers bowed at Mai and Bou-san. "Dear guest, Welcome" they chorused. **

**Mai not knowing what to do bowed gracefully and said "It's our pleasure, your masters kind generosity is overwhelming." She said.**

**The men and women smiled approvingly at Mai before slyly glancing at their young master. Lin stifle a laugh, Madoka giggled while Bou-san felt proud.**

**Suddenly, a flash of lavender hair passed through them Mai thought she imagined it when a loud thud was heard on their side, turning to the noise, they found Naru on the floor half seated and being struggled by a lavender hair girl around Mai's age. **

"**Noll!!!" she said tackling the young SPR boss.**

"**Get off me!" Naru said sternly.**

"**No way!" she said.**

"**Eullicia! I said get off" Naru repeated. The girl giggled obeying the grumpy man.**

"**You're no fun Noll..." she said as she dusts herself. She turns to Lin giving him a warm hug. "Welcome home Koujo, you look great." she said with a smile.**

"**You too." He answered simply.**

**She turned to Mai and Takigawa. She smiled brightly at Mai. "I like you" she said. Mai didn't know why but she blushed at the comment.**

"**Err… thank you… I suppose." Mai said.**

"**I am Eullicia," she said offering her hand to her. Mai accepted it and warmly shaking her hand. **

"**Mai, Taniyama Mai… err… Mai Taniyama, I mean. Please to meet you." Mai said.**

**Eullicia smiled at her, she looks at Takigawa. "You're not her brother are you?" she asked.**

"**Sort of… My name is Housho, Takigawa Housho." He said.**

**Eullicia nodded and gave him a big smile. "Come on in!" she said grabbing Mai. **

"**Aunt Luella would be delighted to meet you." She said as she continue dragging Mai towards the living room.**

"**We've been waiting since morning and Auntie have the entire kitchen prepare a feast for Noll's return" Eullicia narrated.**

"**I'm not some prodigal son you know." Naru said.**

"**Yeah, I know just some idiot scientist of a son" she said. Naru glared at her and she laughed waving a dismissing hand to Naru's face.**

'**Why is she calling Naru, Noll…' she thought but didn't mind that much. **

**They reached the enormous living room. A seemingly like a perfect couple standing right in the middle of the place, and they are smiling warmly at them.**

"**Noll" the female said. Mai assumed that she's Naru's mother although no matter how hard Mai think she can't see any similarities between the couple and Naru.**

**The woman in his mid 40's walked up to Naru giving him a tight hug. "I missed you Noll" **

"**I missed you to mother" Naru responded. Mai had the urge to gag Naru. He sounds insincere, but the look in his eyes stopped Mai. His eyes somewhat looked sad and lonely. 'Could Naru really missed his parents… why couldn't he… he's just a human too… of course he did miss his parents too' she thought as she watch them.**

**Eullicia introduced Takigawa and Mai, immediately Luella declared her approval of Mai. Martin laughed and Naru's scowl deepened while Madoka, Eullicia, Lin, and Takigawa was able to grasp Naru's mother's words. **

"**Approve of what?" Mai asked clueless. Luella laughed at Mai's innocence.**

"**Nothing sweetheart. We prepared meals for you. Let's go and get something to eat, you must be famished." She said now dragging Mai to the dinning hall. Eullicia and Madoka followed behind with big bright smiles on their faces. One thought running to their minds 'Lucky Noll'.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN:**

**I have to cut it there. LOL. Next Chapter is "Revelation… Mai's tears". Based from the title, you can have some ideas on what's going to happen right. Till, next chapter. **

**To all that took time to read this fic. THANK YOU.**

**In addition, … please REVIEW…**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth Hurts and Tragedy

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter of my Ghost Hunt fic, I hope you'd all like this chapter. I tried my best to make it as emotional as possible. Don't forget to review okay? Thank you for reading!**

**AND I'm sorry for the VERY late update. My mom was rushed to the hospital last end of August and still recovering from her mild stroke. I'm the only one who's taking care of her that's why it took me forever to get hold of my PC. **

**To all my readers and reviewers: THANK YOU so much. Please support me until the end. Your supports are my inspiration in writing. **

**NOW, on with the disclaimers…**

**Disclaimers:**

**Unfortunately, I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_**Lying is done with words and also with silence."**_

**"_Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart."_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore." _ "_Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 12**

**Mai's POV**

**Dinner had been fun; Naru's parents are very funny especially his mom. She won't stop putting different foods on Naru's plate making him glare at his mother all the time. The last straw was when his mother served him a glass of warm milk. I could hear the laughter in Bou-san's voice as he tried to eat his meal and I had a hard time controlling my laughter too. I nearly choked on my steak while doing so. **

**Unfortunately, Naru's parents didn't let me have some peaceful dinner they bombarded me with embarrassing questions regarding my relationship with their son, mostly her mother, but you won't miss the teasing and mischief in his father's eyes as well. I cannot believe that they are Naru's parents at all. Their personalities are total opposite of Naru's. **

**Well, his father might be close enough… but his silent tenderness is far from the same as Naru's cold exterior.**

**I can clearly remember Naru's words during dinner, and I have to admit… his words kind of sting. 'Please mother. Stop asking such questions its embarrassing Mai. You know me better. Mai's too troublesome for her own good.' Naru said in his monotonous tone.**

**It was past midnight I think, but the memory won't go away it's as if it was mocking me. I know I am not intelligent as Madoka, not as rich as Ayako or as pretty as Masako but I know I am a person of worth. Why can't Naru see that? **

**All I want is for him to see me. Recognize me as a person, granted he's like that to everyone but once in a while, it wouldn't hurt to show you care. Can't he see that I care so much about him? Am I not showing enough? Maybe, Masako is doing better; I know I can never compete with Masako. In fact, I shouldn't, maybe it would be better if I start getting over Naru. He and Masako look much better together.**

**As sleep began to consume me, I think I saw something glow beside my bed. Unfortunately, darkness engulfed me last thing I heard is a soft voice said 'Don't worry'.**

**When I opened my eyes, I was floating in the midst of vast darkness. **

"**Mai" Naru's familiar called me; I turn to him, more like float to look at him. He has this gentle smile on his face yet his eyes were serious he's trying to reach out to Mai.**

"**Is there something wrong Naru?" Mai asked reaching out to him but it seems that same kind of gravity is pulling us apart.**

"**I think it's time for you to know the truth… Mai… I am not---"he was cut off when something from the darkness grabbed me pulling me away from Naru as the darkness surrounds me, I heard Naru's faint voice calling for me before another complete darkness.**

**As my eyelids flutter open, I was alone in a candle lighted room. 'Where am i?' I thought.**

"**You're awake?" a voice from the shadow said. I looked at him and saw him or rather his figure standing in one side of the room completely hidden in the shadows.**

"**You are?" I asked him.**

"**Joel" he said as he makes his way out of the darkness. **

**I stared at him for a while, he's in his mid fifties. Dark hair with the most mysterious gray eyes she had ever seen. He's staring at me intensely. **

"**Taniyama Mai, am I correct?" he asked.**

**I nodded my head, unable to voice out my reply.**

"**You look so much like her" he said as he crouched down at Mai's level illuminating his facial features to her. **

"**Like who?" I asked confused.**

"**Like my little Maya." He replied as he caresses my cheek longingly.**

"**Maya?" I asked vague clueless of who she is. A thought came rushing in my head. This could be the Joel in my former dreams, the one with two Naru's and her look-a-like.**

"**You are **_**that**_** Joel" I said.**

**Joel nodded. "Yes, I am the one tasked to take care of your former self Mai. Her name is Maya. I awaken you before and I am **_**still**_** the key to awaken you now. Although, in different form… it's still I, save Alice, Mai. Don't let the Eve's get my reincarnation or the world is doomed." Joel said his voice soft yet stern.**

"**My former self? Awaken me? Save Alice? Why? Who are the Eve's? Why would they get her? Hurt her? I don't understand" I mumbled literally confused.**

"**Alice… save her. I don't have much time left. Please save her." He murmured and planted a lithe kiss on her forehead. **

**I slipped to unconsciousness again. I heard a worried voice called me. 'Who?' I thought. All this blacking out is making my head spin.**

"**Mai… Mai" the voice called her again. I tried to ignore the voice.**

"**Mai, please open your eyes" his rich baritone voice reached Mai's heart warming her up, I opened my eyes.**

"**Naru" I whispered as I stare at his worried blue eyes.**

"**You got me worried there. When you were taken away, I followed you and I ended up here. When I found you, you're unconscious and I tried to wake you up but it seems that you're in much deeper sleep, good thing you come around." Dream Naru explained. **

**I cannot help but stare at him that was the longest phrase he had ever said in all this time of knowing him. He notice the amusement dancing in my eyes and looks at me with a confused look. "What's wrong Mai?" he asked.**

"**That's the longest phrase you ever said to me" I voiced out my thought.**

**His smile is contagious, I found my self, smiling back at him.**

"**Naru… I met someone tonight. It's Joel. He said I have to save Alice. And not let the Eve's get her. Naru… do you have any clue who they are?" I asked him. **

**I saw his eyes cloud. Unknown emotions swam in it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, it's back to its composed look again. **

"**Mai, there are people I want you to meet. But, it seems that they are not here. Maybe next time I'll be able to let you meet them, they might give the answers to your questions as of now, you have to do something about Alice." Naru said.**

**I nodded at him. "Naru… I'm sorry for making you worry." I said to him. He shook his head. "No Mai… **_**I am sorry**_**" he emphasized on the 'I'm sorry part'.**

**I smiled at him, 'I know that you're just a fragment of my mind, but I cannot help but wonder… why you can't be like this for real?" I asked him without thinking.**

**I saw the mirth in his eyes. "I'm not who you think I am… you'll know and understand when time comes." He said.**

**I look confused for a while when a pair of cold soft lips covered my own as my vision darkens.**

**I sat straight in the bed I am occupying. Panting slightly, with flushed face. I traced my lips.**

'**Naru kissed me' I thought. My face flushed brighter. "Shame on me… I didn't just dream of that did I?" I mumbled to myself. **

**A knock on the door startle me. "Mai…" a female voice called from behind the oak door. **

"**Yes, I am awake now Eullicia, please come in" I answered as I slips out of the four-poster bed that was given to me last night. **

**Eullicia entered the room wearing a dark imperial dress. "Good morning Mai" she greeted me with a vibrant smile. **

**I smiled back at her as I start fixing the bed I slept at "Good morning to you too Eullicia, how may I help you?" I asked her.**

"**Ummm…" she tried to think of an alibi. I bit her into that. **

"**You can tell me anything Eullicia…" I said to her walking to her and catching her hands into mine.**

"**Actually, it's Aunt Luella's idea…" she tried to say, a slight blush on her cheeks.**

"**Hmmm?" I cooed her into spilling it.**

**Another series of knocks cut Mai off. This time, Naru's mother Luella's voice called them.**

"**Eullicia, Mai… ready?" she asked.**

"**Ready? For what?" I looked confused at Eullicia.**

"**Well, Aunt Luella thought that maybe… maybe… we could dress you up since, it's rare for Noll to bring female friends over, I mean it never happened before. You're the first… and we thought that we could actually have some quality time with you." Eullicia explained. **

"**Oh" the only reply I was able to make as I feel the heat crept onto my face at the mention of Naru's name. My dream of him pecking my lips flashed on my mind. I feel the heat crawl from the root of my hair down to my very toes.**

"**Is that okay with you? I noticed you don't wear dresses that much, but you wear skirts a lot." Eullicia said with a smile.**

"**It's okay with me" I replied as I carefully gain my composure. Eullicia yelped happily grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room, we found Naru's mother, Luella-san waiting agitated for us outside my room.**

"**She agreed Aunt Luella!" Eullicia said with a toothy grin. **

"**Excellent!" Luella said with a big wide grin. **

'**I think this is a huge mistake' I thought as the two, drags me to God knows where.**

**Naru's POV**

**I stared at the picture frame standing at my nightstand. Lifting it to my easy viewing, I found myself deep in thought. 'It's good to be back, but still… I feel incomplete… I haven't completed my mission in the first place.' I thought.**

'_**Noll, mirror' Gene's voice resound in my head.**_

**I place the picture frame back to my nightstand, walking to the dresser mirror in my room. I watch as a figure similar to mine appear there smiling radiantly.**

"_**Good morning Noll" Gene greeted me telepathically with his ever present smile.**_

"_**You sound good Gene…" I answered telepathically.**_

"_**Oh, you noticed?" Gene said, as his smile widens.**_

"_**You're glowing Gene. How can I not notice…" I pointed out. He chuckled then I saw as his eyes turn serious, 'That's rare… Gene without his smile looks different'**_

"_**Noll, you cannot hide the truth for so long… it's for the best" Gene said to me.**_

"_**You mean, about who I really am? And why am I in Japan? About you?" I said to him my frown deepen at the direction our conversation is taking.**_

"_**It's unlike you to ask too many questions Noll, you know exactly what I am talking about… I don't have to spell it out for you" Gene said.**_

"_**Why? They haven't asked anything, so why bother telling, it's a waste of words." I defended my point.**_

"_**Noll" Gene sounds exasperated at the sarcasm.**_

_**I remained cool although I know that Gene has a point. 'He always does.'**_

"_**They deserve the truth." Gene said.**_

"_**I have the right to my privacy" I reasoned out.**_

_**Gene sighed. "Noll, open up. Stop being self-centered. It's time to think about others… Mai perhaps." Gene said.**_

"_**Why is it that every time we talk Mai have to be drag to the topic?" I inquired at him.**_

"_**Just because" Gene's reply.**_

"_**It doesn't make sense Gene. Everyone is entitled for their own secrets." I said.**_

"_**That depends… does that secret happen to be something that can actually affect other people, would it hurt them… Noll, do you understand what I am saying?" Gene said trying to make sense of what he is saying and actually agreeing deep in my mind.**_

"_**Noll"**_

"_**Alright, you win… I'll tell her, them." I finally surrendered to Gene's non-stop persuasion.**_

"_**Good" Gene's said in reply his smile back on his face.**_

_**Gene slowly disappears in the mirror to be replaced by my own gorgeous looks.**_

**I went inside the dressing room in my room as I change into my usual clothing.**

**I can remember the discussion in the study after dinner when Bou-san and Mai had retired to their quarters. **

_**Flashback**_

"**Noll, I noticed that Mai and Housho refer to you as Naru. Don't they know who you really are?" my mother asked as one of the maids served her tea.**

"**No" I replied taking a sip of my own tea and I cannot help but compare it to the tea Mai use to brew. Mai's tea is rich and scrumptious.**

**I saw my father raised an eyebrow, he and mother exchange odd looks.**

"**Noll, you do realize that by bringing them here you are exposing them to your real identity and it would be rude to just let them learn it from others… why not tell them yourself. It would lessen the injustice that you did; you practically lied and kept this from them. Be truthful." My father said. **

**I looked at him. 'Strange, he rarely stood up against me' I thought. "It's for the best. Without them knowing, they don't need to deal with the complications." I answered.**

**My father sighed. "True, but once in a while, with few people you **_**know**_** you can trust… you should be truthful. Besides, it's saving them from the hurt, sooner or later; in this case… it's the former rather than the latter." He said.**

"**You are referring to Mai, if I am not mistaken." I said. It's not a question it's a statement; obviously, my parents are hooked to Mai. **

"**She might be young and bubbly… but she's also serious and caring." My mother said with a wistful look in her eyes.**

"**Mother, she is too outspoken for her own good" I said remembering the time when I asked her to keep a secret that she didn't and blurted it in front of everyone else. **

"**That is because you insulted her first by calling her a weirdo." My mother defended the non-present Mai. **

"**True---" I cut myself off as I realized just what my mother said.**

"**How did you know that?" I looked at her accusingly.**

"**Well, Madoka shares some stories from Japan when she goes there for visits since both your father and I cannot." Luella Davis said with a small smile.**

"**I should have known. I guess it was Mai who told her that." I said with conviction.**

"**You think? You'd be surprised…" my father said amused.**

**I cocked an eyebrow. "Lin?" I guessed. **

"**Is that a question?" My father asked smirking and I fought the urge to groan. 'And here I thought Lin at least is trustworthy.' I thought.**

**Mother giggled lightly then she turns serious again. 'Talk about mood swings' I said to my brain.**

"**Honestly Noll… tell them, they deserve the truth." she said.**

**I simply ignored them, but deep inside I know… they are right. Since I am too proud to admit I am wrong, i won't. **

_**End of Flashback**_

**When I neared the dining hall, I can hear cooing from inside, when I entered the hall I was quite surprised to see all of them (including Lin) showering a small girl at the end of the table with praise and compliments. That small girl happens to be Mai.**

**I could barely hold my surprise when I saw her, flushed and clearly embarrassed. I wonder what my mother and Eullicia did to her. When I reach my seat, that's the only time when I notice that she's not wearing her usual clothes, today, she's wearing a **_**Baby Doll Polka Dot Dress. **_

'**Cute' I thought, then mentally berate myself for thinking that way. I fake a cough to catch everyone's attention but it seems that I am unseen at the time being. Until, my father noticed my presence after a good 15 minutes of being invisible.**

"**Oh Noll, we didn't notice you there." He acknowledges me. Everyone looked at me smiling even Lin wears that smile of his. **

"**For a while now, you could have noticed if not all of you are gawking at Mai." I said chewing some French breach and sipping my morning tea.**

**Bou-san chuckled. "Aren't you going to compliment Mai? She looks adorable with the dress…" he said. **

**I looked at Mai; I noticed how she turned bright pink. 'I haven't said a word' I thought. **

"**She looks the same to me." I said going back to my breakfast but I mentally added. 'Cute' and mentally hit myself for thinking that.**

**Eullicia slammed her teacup on the table and stood up. **

"**What's with you Noll?! Does the word 'nice' not in your vocabulary?! And you call yourself genius?! Not because you are, Oliver Davis does mean you have to be so superior! Face it Noll! You're still a human." She said angrily.**

**A series of gasps were heard even my mom gasped. Eullicia gave them a weird look. I, on the other hand kept my eyes closed. When I opened them, I gave Eullicia the coldest and most dangerous glare I could produce.**

**Eullicia's eyes widens in realization she looked at Bou-san and Mai. **

"**You didn't know" she said to them. I looked at Bou-san, his face is priceless. A drool is coming out of his mouth. 'Just the name Oliver Davis can do that' I thought.**

**I turn to Mai, I was surprised to see her staring at me; I met her chocolate eyes and stared back impassively. I have to admit it was the longest minute of my life. I didn't know I could see such emotions dancing in one's eyes. **

**HURT. Is the strongest emotion present there, I had an urge to look away but it would only mean defeat and I Oliver Davis NEVER admits defeat.**

**I heard Bou-san murmured lines between 'Is this some kind of a joke?' and 'you've got to be kidding' to himself. I guess it's time to say my speech.**

"**Eullicia, superiority doesn't come from me being Oliver Davis. So what if I am Oliver Davis? Not because I didn't say some ridiculous compliments, means I am acting superior. I am not, if you think I am then that's because YOU believe I AM superior." I said to her. I noticed her flinched at my sharp words.**

**I finished my tea and was about to leave the dinning table when I heard Mai's small voice. **

"**Why?" she asked. I didn't look at her. Something inside me told me that i must NOT look. **

**In my cold monotonous voice, I answered, "I have my reasons" and left the dinning table.**

**Eullicia's POV**

'**That bastard!' I thought as the meaning of his last words sink in my brain 'I have my reasons' He said yet offered no explanation for his actions. He GODDAMNED lied.**

'**The least you could do to the people you're working with is tell them the truth! You're a jerk Noll, a real idiot scientist' I thought angrily. **

**I couldn't help but glance at Mai. Hurt and Betrayal, dancing in her eyes, the fond sparkle was gone. I know she's just fighting back the tears. I was about to capture her hand when she stood up unceremoniously and respectfully excused herself.**

**During than moment, Housho chose to gain his composure back. He looked at me, Lin and Madoka who remained silent through the entire fiasco. They chose to remain silent for the time being, offering no excuse for Naru or for his uncalled actions. **

"**Shibuya Kazuya **_**IS**_** Oliver Davis? Naru-bou is THE professor Davis. But, how? Why?" he asked turning to Uncle Martin and Aunt Luella. Both Davis's let out a heavy sigh.**

"**Let's talk about this at the study Professor." Madoka suggested looking at both Davis couple. Uncle Martin nodded his head in agreement.**

"**I guess you and Mai deserve some explanations…" he said.**

**I looked at the way Mai had taken. I presume she's back in her room. Honestly, I understand how she feels. Lying means, you were not trusted, and being a carefree and trusting person like Mai… she probably feels untrustworthy. **

'**A heavy blow on her part.' I thought. I decided to follow Mai. 'She needs company more than anyone else; besides… as much as I hate to relive Eugene's death, she deserves the truth.' I thought.**

**I was about to follow Mai when Noll entered the hall again, I glared at him. He looked at everyone and noticed that Mai had fled the hall already. He sighed heavily.**

"**I'll wait for everyone at the study." He said. He turned to me. "Eullicia, because of your big mouth I am in this mess, get Mai. I'll only explain once." He added and left.**

"**Good thing to blame it on me!" I mumbled angrily to myself. **

"**Eullicia, just do what Noll said. It's partly your fault too…I think he's just looking for a good chance to tell them and you just blew it up" Madoka said. **

**I sighed slumping on my chair. "I wish I knew… but I didn't." I whispered. **

"**Get Mai. Noll expects her to be at the study." Aunt Luella said with a small smile.**

"**Okay… excuse me" I said, and trail back to the quarter's floor.**

**Mai's POV**

**I reached the room I am staying, I was about to twist open the doorknob when i felt tears trailed down my cheeks, I gasped and tried to wipe the tears away but it wont stop. It keeps falling down. **

**I tried to open my room door when my eyes were blurred by tears. "What's happening to me? Why does it hurt so much?" I whispered, after trying hard to open my room door, I finally succeeded after several tries. **

**I entered the room and locked myself in. I carefully sat on the bed, tears flowing in my eyes. **

**I feel so horrible. I knew that Naru has a good reason why he kept it from us… from me. But it doesn't lessen the pain in my heart. It hurts so badly. **

'**For Naru, I'm just a nuisance, a troublemaker.' I thought. Then I remembered the times when she had brought trouble to the case, to him, there is also one time when he asked her to keep a secret from Lin and the rest of the gang, but when he ticked her off, I gave away his secret. **

'**Maybe, he thinks I cannot be trusted, that's why…' I thought miserably. "I'm so pathetic" I whispered as I cried my heart out.**

**I felt my eyes drop; all this crying is tiring my body.**

**A knock from the door caught my attention. **

"**Mai, it's me Eullicia. Can I come in?" she asked, I sat straight on the edge of the bed thinking if I am going to let her in. **

"**I may not fully know how much you are hurting. But believe me, I can feel it and I understand how you feel. Please, let me at least share your heartache." She said. **

**I remained silent. 'She just wanted to help' I thought 'But I want to be alone for a while, I need to be alone' I added.**

"**Mai… Noll wants to explain his part. Hear him out. He has a valid reason for keeping from you and your friends. Believe in him" she said. "He wants you to be there" Eullicia added.**

**My heart skipped a bit upon hearing Naru's name. 'At least he want to explain…' I thought. **

**I found myself standing in front of the door when I heard Naru's voice.**

"**Eullicia, go… I'll talk to her" he said. I began panicking. I leaned my back on the door, in case he wants to blow the door open.**

"**I know you are listening Mai" he said and from the sound of his voice he's leaning on the door too. **

**Without the door between us, we would have been back to back. I felt a blush making its way to my cheeks at the thought.**

"**There is a saying from Astrid Alauda… There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother. Do you know what that means Mai?" I heard Naru said his voice is lower than usual. **

**It seems like he's trying to be strong and that this topic is one issue he rather bury underneath the sea than talk about.**

**I chose to remain silent for the fear of driving him away.**

"**I don't want to explain twice. Yet, I know… I have to explain it to you more than I have to explain to Takigawa." He said. **

'**Is he trying to mock me into answering him? That bastard!' I thought reddening in anger. **

**I heard a chuckle. "I'm not trying to make to answer to me Mai. I am saying the facts." He said. **

'**Huh? Did I say it out loud?' I thought.**

"**No, but I can read your train f thoughts, you've been working for me for two years now, I can read you like an open book most of the time." He said.**

**I bit my tongue, I wanted to say to him that most of the time I'm hiding my true feelings because I don't want him to push me away more than he's doing now.**

"**I know, you must have hated me for lying to you all this times. However, I do not regret doing so, because the past two years I was able to keep you and the team safe from the real danger." He said his voice sounding hoarse.**

'**Real Danger?' I thought.**

"**I am an orphan too Mai. We are… Gene and I… we grew up in America. Because of our strange abilities, we were isolated from people. We were treated differently. Until mother and father adopted us at the age of eight. They treated us like their own children, educated us, sheltered us, and fed us. They teach us how we can control our abilities. That is when we met Lin and Madoka. Gene and I are inseparable. Gene is my other half and I am his." He explained.**

"**Who is Gene Naru?" I found myself asking as I stared at the curtained window.**

"**My brother. My **_**twin**_** brother" he said. I gasped. 'He has a twin brother!?! Where is he?!' my thoughts run wild.**

"**Yes, I have a twin brother. And he is no longer here. He died two years ago. When he went to Japan for an invitational exorcism. He never came back." Naru said his voice turning cold and unemotional.**

"**Naru let it out. It would only destroy you more if you don't let it out. A person who keeps his emotions to himself is a lonely person. And I do not want you to be lonely." I said my voice low and sympathetic.**

"**You once told me that I do not know how it feels to die. You are wrong Mai. I know how it feels to die. My psychometric ability allows me to relive the things that happened to a certain people upon contact to their things." Naru said. **

**I remained silent listening to him as he tell his own story.**

"**I have a lecture that day. I wanted to borrow some of Gene's clothes. When I get a hold of his shirt. It happened. I saw and relived his death in my own eyes" he said.**

**Tears stung in my eyes. Not because of pity but because I **_**knew **_**how it is to lose the only person you have for living. When my parents died, I never thought I'd survive. But I did and I never knew how or why? Now, I knew… across the country where I am, there is someone suffering the same fate that I am and he needs me. **

"**Naru" I whispered.**

"**I told everyone what happened. They knew the caliber of my ability and knew that it was 99 true. However, there is still that 1 desire that I was wrong. That Gene isn't dead and he is not killed." Naru said.**

"**Killed?" I asked bewildered.**

"**It was hit and run. At first, when the criminal saw that Gene is still alive he run to him again, killing him. What's worst is his body is not found. I asked them to search for him day in and day out, but they couldn't pin point where he is." Naru said his voice going hard.**

"**That is when I decided that it's my turn to look for him. To bring him back home. I went to Japan. Under my Japanese origin, Shibuya Kazuya is my Japanese name, while Gene is Shibuya Kazuhiko. I searched for his body but after months of looking, I still cannot find him. That is when I met you and the team. I decided not to tell anyone about my identity because it would be a lot safer that way. Didn't you notice that I don't want media's involvement in any of my cases? That is because the criminal might think that Gene was alive and try to hunt me down. If that happens you and the rest of the team might be put in danger and believe me or not… I don't want your death under my conscience… I have enough deaths under mine." Naru said.**

**I didn't know if I'd laugh, cry, or get mad at his words but hearing that it as the longest, full of emotion and honest phrases he ever said to me. I think I am willing to let him go.**

"**Naru. You the most annoying jerk I've ever met. You deceived me into working for you. You call me stupid all the time and chastise my intelligence. You lied to us from so long. You kept a secret this heavy all to yourself when you can have us to help you. You are selfish yet you have the hearth in the right place." I said to him. **

**I straighten up opening the door, to find Naru facing the hall, his back facing me.**

"**I'm sorry Naru. I know I shouldn't feel bad about this. But I cannot help myself. I feel like I am someone whom you cannot trust. And that I do not deserve to stay at your side." I said. I notice his back gone rigid at the words I said.**

"**Mai" he was about to turn around when I stopped him.**

"**Don't" I said. "If you face me, I won't be able to say it. Let me finish." I said. He didn't reply and he remain looking at his direction.**

"**I've been alone since I was a child. My mother and father are always at work or out of town. I'm always by myself. When my father died, I was at the age of six. I was sad. Although he is a busy person he finds time to play with me, and I'll treasure that all my life. Mother was so devastated when father died. She pushed herself into work. I was again left alone. I know they love me. But sometimes, I ask myself, do they really love me? Then why am I always left alone. When my mother died, I am eleven. Real loneliness came. If not for Mizuki-sensei I would have been a street child with no place to live, my fortune was taken away from me by those bad people leaving me with nothing... Mizuki-sensei sheltered me, fed me, and educated me. I saw the beauty of life. Even if I am alone, I learned that life's hardships and trials are just tools in making us stronger." I said to him, my voice quivered.**

"**I may not know how it feels to lose a brother, but I do know how it feels to lose a family and how to be alone and I do not want to live in the dark anymore. Mizuki-sensei said. That living in a lie, eventually you'll lose your real self. That's why, if you feel sad you should cry, and if you feel happy you should smile." I said.**

"**Naru, Gene wouldn't want you to live in the shadow of his existence. You have a life ahead of you. You must move on and live it to the fullest so that you won't have a room for regret later. If Gene were here, he would want you to live not to following in the dark. Living a life doesn't mean you have to forget him. Like you said, Gene is part of you and you are part of him. You and he are two different individuals that share one origin, that bond is unbreakable even by death." I narrated. **

**I don't know how I manage to tell him all of these things but something in my heart is aching to break free and by telling this to him, I am setting something inside me free.**

"**However, the fact that you didn't trust us… or I at least, is painful for me Naru. I thought all this years, I've gain your trust. I've been loyal to you… although I do not show it much often; I do admire your strength and your determination. I believed in your ideals and supported you the best way I know how, well, most of the times, but I must admit… I cannot agree with you all the time even if I know it's the truth, because in my heart… I want to make you believe and trust me too. I have not enough trust and confidence in myself already and with you lying to me for a long time… I don't know if I would be able to trust you once again." I said truthfully.**

"**Naru, trust is something we give and earn. You just destroyed mine. Naru… forgive me if I'd ask you to leave me alone for a while." I said. **

**When I opened my eyes, I found him walking away without a word. I felt the tears flow from my eyes. 'Forgive me Naru… I need time alone' I thought.**

**Naru's POV**

**I walked away from Mai when I heard her last sentence. It cut deep through me like knife. I should have expected this. I knew this would happen. I admired her wisdom and understanding, yet I know she's still sensitive; it won't be easy to win her trust back. Even if I had explained myself, more than I intended to, it still won't be simple to forgive me, and I understand that.**

**I maybe cold but somewhere in my being there is still some emotions hidden. The thought of her leaving my side made my inside crunch painfully in my abdomen. The pain is almost unbearable. When she said that 'she didn't know if she could trust me again' I felt my chest constrict agonizingly. **

**I trusted and believed in her. That's the truth yet by lying to her, it doesn't prove a thing. I deceived her and the rest of the SPR team. Lin excluded. I deserve to be hanged. **

**When she said 'leave me for a while', I was relived. She won't leave. She won't quit. She'll stay by my side. That's what's important to me now. I don't know why but it makes my heart beat faster than the usual. I just hope she wouldn't hate me too long. It's dreadful to fast my favorite tea drinking.**

**When I reach the study, I saw them scramble to their sits except my father and Lin. I knew that Eullicia planted a mic on my collar when she patted me. I didn't bother to remove it. It would be troublesome if I have to explain myself once again.**

**I move to remove the mic from my collar and place it down the table. I turn to Bou-san whose eyes are quite puffy.**

"**Boys don't cry Bou-san." I said to him.**

"**But men do" he answered back sniffing back the tears.**

"**Next time Eullicia, if you try and spy on me again, I'll break your neck" I threatened my cousin.**

"**At least you were spare from explaining it from the beginning." She replied.**

**I didn't said a word. I turn to leave, "if you need anything else, I'll be in my room, Lin, I trust you have sent the details to Yasuhara, we expect them here tomorrow" I said and closed the study door behind me.**

**Takigawa's POV**

**I never thought that Naru-bou would have such a sad life background, it is weird but I don't feel pity instead I feel more protective of him and Mai's welfare. He might be bossy and cold arrogant selfish jerk but Mai was right, he has his heart in the right place. **

'**Who would have that with a cool and composed exterior like Naru lies a heart that's in turmoil? For lying to us, I forgive him. But Mai, she adored Naru for a long time now, it wouldn't be easy gaining back her trust. **

'**He deserved it in the first place, yet I know… it's difficult for him to speak up.' I thought. The sooner Mai forgive Naru the sooner he'd stop brooding.' I added.**

**I stood up from my chair. "After hearing all those drama, I think I'll get some fresh air. Can I step out for a while" I asked the remaining occupant of the room.**

**Madoka grinned widely. "Of course! Koujo would be glad to give you a tour around the city, right Koujo?" **

**I swear I saw Lin flinched but it was gone before I could even comment. **

"**Sure, no problem. We'll be back **_**soon**_**." i heard Lin answered. **

"**Great! I'll come along too!" Madoka chirped. This time I am certain Lin went rigid.**

"**You mean shopping?" Lin asked anxiously. **

"**Yep! Shopping! Eullicia, want to tag along?" Madoka turn to the lavender- haired girl. Whose smiling broadly I felt a shiver run along my spine. **

"**Sure! Too bad Mai couldn't come! We'll there still next time! I'm sure we'll be having a good time with Koujo and Housho as our chaperon." Eullicia said excitedly. **

**Lin sighed heavily. "Then PLEASE… hurry" he said between gritted teeth.**

"**What's the hurry?" Madoka asked.**

"**I have work to do" he said plainly. **

**Madoka huffed. "Hmp! Forget work for a while. Noll won't be bugging you for a while. So let it go. Let's have some fun!" Madoka said as she and Eullicia exited the study.**

**Lin groaned, I smiled cheekily "What's wrong Lin-san? Isn't great that we'd be accompanied by two lovely women." I told him.**

**He gave me a weird look and shook his head. "You don't know what you are talking about." He said. "I have to get the car ready. Excuse me" he said and left the study.**

"**I should be going too…" I said and bit the Davis couple goodbye.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**After Bou-san left the study, Luella and martin Davis sat in silence. Eugene Davis might not be their blood son, but for them… he is their son. Him and Oliver. And losing Gene is painful.**

"**How much longer till we set Noll free, martin?" Luella asked her husband sadness in her voice.**

"**Not much longer Luella, soon he'll be free of his burden. He's the only one left of our sons. We have to hold on. Noll would be back to his old idiot scientist self. The one Gene is proud of, he might be anti-social, but he's got a heart that beats." Martin said full of wisdom.**

"**We have Mai to thank if that happens; she helped open Noll's heart once again. The heart he shut close when Gene died. Even we, his parents cannot reach." Luella said with a small smile on her cherry lips.**

"**Indeed… when I look at Mai, she looks like a ray of light that shines brightly to everyone and her smile is contagious. Even Naru shows that he's not immune to her charm. In some ways, she reminds me of Gene." Martin said.**

**Luella nodded. "You're right" she agreed with him.**

**Comfortable silence reign for a while before martin broke it, "I heard from Lin that Mai is a clairvoyant with pre and post cognition. I am intrigued… I want to run some test on her." Martin said.**

"**If you think that would do Mai and Noll good then I'll talk to Mai about it." Luella said.**

"**Her ability could be a real asset to the SPR company and to Noll in finding Gene." Martin said.**

**Luella nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to Noll and Mai about it." She said.**

"**The sooner we find Gene, the sooner we get Noll back" Martin said.**

"**I know" Luella said.**

'_Mother, Father… take care of Mai and Noll… they'll need all the support the entire SPR can give. Mother… I miss you dearly. Father, I'm counting on you' a transparent silhouette above the ceiling murmured, he turn his head towards the door._

'_Noll, you idiot scientist. You're making me worry' he whispered._

'_Eullicia, take care of them okay' he added before disappearing._

**The study door opened and Eullicia came in, she went to say goodbye to both Luella and martin. She noticed a transparent pattern above the ceiling. Her eyebrows knitted.**

"**Eullicia, what's wrong? I thought you and Madoka are coming with Koujo and****Housho." Luella said noticing Eullicia's gaze above the ceiling.**

**Martin and Luella looked above them too. Eullicia giggled. "It was nothing. I thought I saw something, must be my imagination." She said. "We'll be going" she added and gave both Davis's a kiss on the cheek.**

**Before closing the door, Eullicia took another one look at the part of the ceiling. Nothing.**

'**I am sure, I felt some spirit residue' she thought but brush the thought aside and headed towards the garage.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A day had passed; she heard loud voices coming from the hallway. She recognized it as Madoka and Eullicia's voices threatening the boys presumably Bou-san and Lin that they would castrate them if they drop their precious belongings.**

**Mai tiredly sat on her bed. She's been brooding for the entire day and she knew it was wrong because sooner it would worry the people around her especially Bou-san.**

**She get up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, she needed a long and relaxing bath.**

**As she, ready the tub, mixing cold, and hot water, she cannot help but run the events today on her mind. Discarding her clothes and letting it slide to the bathroom floor she stepped on the semi-hot bath. **

**A soft yet long sigh escaped her lips. Today, she learn a lot of things about Naru. That Naru is Oliver Davis the famous PK-ST user. She remembered Hara Masako. Another quality that makes them perfect for each other. Naru is famous and good-looking and Masako is beautiful and a famous medium all over the world. They are perfect for each other.**

**She also learned that Naru, Oliver Davis has a twin brother named Eugene Davis. And that he is dead. He died two years ago, and the reason why Naru is in Japan is to look for his body.**

**Mai splash water into her face. "Get your mind on the gutter Mai. Naru's a good guy, you have proven that many times already. Just accept his explanation and act as if it was nothing. That way you'll lessen his guilt and his burden." Mai mumbled to herself.**

**However, she knew it wouldn't be that easy especially when her heart is tearing apart. She knew now, that Naru is father than he usually is. They are worlds apart. And all she can do now is let the pain heal and stay beside him while he still needs her, when time comes, she'll have to go back to the shadows where she belong before she met Naru.**

**Mai shook her head vigorously, what the hell was she thinking. She's giving up Naru after all these years?! NO! Never! She must not give up! There is a saying that goes… The road of love never runs smooth. **

**Mai smiled, that's right. This is one of those trials. She must prove to Naru that her understanding is better than he is thinking. She has a big heart, she'll show Naru just how big, and forgiving her heart is. **

**With one final submerging into the tub, Mai let out a silent scream. Her spirit is back and she'll not let something like this ruin her years of earning Naru's trust go to waste. If she have to start from zero she will, she'll get to know more about Naru. **

**Going out of the bathroom, Mai rummage her clothes settling for a pink tank top and a pale bolero with teddy bear pattern as her top and a peach Capri. She brushed her hair drying them with blower. After a good 15 minutes of blow dry, Mai is done with her hair.**

**She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It's better than trying to look pretty when I am just simple.**

**She made her way out of her room, upon opening the door, Mai saw Naru's mother coming out of a room in the far end of the hallway, Mai made her way to Mrs. Davis.**

"**Mrs. Davis?" Mai called the woman.**

**Luella jumped in surprised. "You scared me Mai… how are you? Feeling better? We haven't seen you since breakfast." She said with a genuine smile.**

**Mai smiled brightly at her. "I won't lie, I'm still getting over it, but I think most parts have sunk in." Mai said.**

"**Good. You must be starving, you haven't eaten lunch. I'll have the maids prepare some sandwiches for you… dinner will be served in an hour." Luella said as she starts to made her way to the hallway.**

**Mai remain standing near the door looking at the closed door. "Mai?" Luella called her.**

**Mai snapped her head and turn to Luella. "I'm sorry, I cannot help but wonder. What room does Naru's brother stay in… I know they are twins but I cannot help but wonder how he looks like. Is he the same as Naru… serious and brooding or is he friendlier?" Mai asked thinking about the difference between the real life Naru and her dream like Naru.**

"**That is Gene's room. Alright, I'll show you who Gene is…" Luella said as she trace her steps and opened the room door. She and Mai entered the room. **

**It was all dark blue. The curtains, the bed, sheet, the pillows, the cushions. The only pale color in the room is the mahogany closet, dresser and the pale white lampshade. **

**Mai notice a picture frame on top of the side table. Luella motioned her to come closer. She did, Luella lifted the picture frame looking at it. She sat on the bed. **

"**This is Noll and Gene's last picture together. It was their favorite and mine too. Both are wearing their favorite colors… Noll loves white while Gene loves black." Luella said handling the picture frame to Mai.**

**Mai's heartbeat sped up when she reached for the picture frame. When she turn it so she could look at it, she nearly drop the picture frame. Her eyes were wide and stunned. **

**In the picture, Naru's wearing white long sleeve polo under a laboratory gown. While Gene is wearing a black polo under a long trench coat. Gene looks like Naru now a day except the warm smile in Gene's face. **

**Realization hit Mai. The Naru in her dreams is NOT a pigment of her imagination. It is Gene, Naru's dead twin brother. Mai's head began to spin with another revelation she come upon today. Her hands trembling. **

**Luella noticed the horrified recognition in Mai's facial features, worried she called Mai's name but she seems like in a trance. **

**"Mai!' Luella called Mai.**

**Mai stared blankly at the picture frame in her hands. The last thing she remembered before she pass out is Naru's mom's voice calling her name.**

**To be continued…**

**AN:**

**That's it for the 12th chapter of Ghost Hunt's In Both Realms. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review okay! Thank you for reading.**

**Summary of the next Chapter:**

"**Why didn't you tell me you are NOT Naru! That you are his twin brother Gene" Mai said to Gene.**

"**Would you believe that I am his twin brother?" Gene asked.**

**Mai didn't answer she knew that if he ever did admit he's not Naru she wouldn't have believed it.**

"**We arrive at last… now, where could Lin-san be…?" Ayako said stretching her sides.**

"**Oi! Miko-san! Everyone!" Bou-san's loud voice called them. Ayako rolled her eyes.**

"**How uneducated." She muttered.**

"**Takigawa-san, it's good to see you. You look great." Yasuhara said, while John nodded.**

**Soon enough, Lin arrived pulling the car in front of them. They all climbed in.**


	13. Chapter 13: Awaken Chevalier of Light

**Author's Note:**

**To all the readers that reviewed on my fic. THANK YOU so much! There are too many things to be thankful for, and I am grateful to everyone. I will do my best to meet everyone's expectations. Once again, thank you.**

**I am very sorry for the very late update. I will try updating every week or every two weeks. Work has been kinda hectic these past few weeks. Thank you for your consideration and continuous patronage.**

**And most of all, THANK YOU to "Ayjah" my BETA READER.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not and will not own GHOST HUNT**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_A good memory is needed once we have lied. _**

**_« Il faut bonne mémoire après qu'on a menti. »  
Author : _****_Pierre Corneille_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 13**

**Mai could feel different emotions going through her head. It was throbbing, it felt like her brain is going to explode. Raw and unknown memories, yet familiar faces flashed through her mind like someone surfing channels on a television.**

**_Two young boys around 8 years old with black hair and deep blue eyes, two young boys seated behind a black car, two boys sleeping side by side, two boys reading books with two different subjects. _**

**_Zip Zap_****(symbol for changing of settings like some channel of television) **

**_Young boys around 10 eating together, one teasing the other and other one are annoyed. Two boys lying on a white bed with wires attached on their bodies. One boy making things float while another boy speaks alone as if talking to someone unseen_**

**_Zip Zap_**

**_The two young teens around 13 are sitting under a mahogany tree, one reading, and the other one taking down notes. _**

**_Zip Zap_**

**_Then the boys at 15 in a study, one reading and the other one typing something on his laptop while repeatedly monitoring different TV screens. Two boys, one behind the other with the one in front engaged in conversation while the boy behind looks at his palm computer. _**

**_Two boys, one in front of a podium talking expertly while the other one sits on a chair in the audience… with a smile on his face._**

**_Zip Zap_**

**_A family. A couple, the two boys, and two other people. The older woman talking merrily to the other younger woman. The two males other than the two boys are engaged in their own conversation. Then the woman, who seems to be the mother pulls out a camera and asks one of the house cleaners to take a picture of them._**

**_CLICK._**

**_The two identical boys posed. One willingly with a radiant smile on his face and the other a little unsure, but manage to smile his small smile._**

**_CLICK._**

**_Zip ZapZip ZapZip Zap_**

**Realization hit Mai square on the face.**

**"They are… Eugene Davis and Oliver Davis… Gene and Naru… it all made sense now… why he always smiles at me in my dreams and why he doesn't in reality." Mai said aloud. **

**"They are different." She added. Closing her eyes as she felt hot tears forming. The pain in her head increased ten folds as another flash of memory entraps her. **

**This time she was sure, she's reliving the memory in Gene's point of view.**

**"_Come on Noll… when was the last time we set foot on our homeland. It wouldn't hurt to visit sometime. It would only take a couple of weeks." Leaning at the door, Gene said to Naru, who is sitting behind a pile of psychology and psychic phenomenon books._ **

**"_I have scheduled lectures next week Gene. Why don't you adjust your schedule?" Noll said looking at Gene, he readjusts his reading glasses._ **

**"_You know I cannot do that. It is rude to impose with clients. Besides, it's really a good treat. Noll, you need a break. You've been studying and researching all your life. You need… no let me correct that, you _must_take a rest sometime. Come with me" Gene said. _ **

**"_I don't need rest or a break, I am fine just the way I am. Gene, if you really want to go to Japan, then go, don't let me stop you. Don't worry about me."_ **

**"_How can I not worry? You are my workaholic idiot scientist younger brother. You'll kill yourself with all this research." Gene said with a smile. _ **

**_Naru raised his head from the pile of papers he'd been working on glaring at Gene. _**

**"_You're just a five minutes older." Naru corrected. _ **

**"_That still makes you my YOUNGER brother and it's my responsibility to look after you." Gene replied still wearing his tiny smile. Naru put his down magnifying glasssighing. _ **

**"_Honestly…I really don't want you to go Gene." Naru said looking directly at him._ **

**"_And why is that? Are you afraid that I might not come back and run away from your slave driving?" Gene joked._ **

**_Naru remained silent, massaging his temples. _**

**Mai felt a shiver run along her spine at Gene's word's about not coming back. Mai knew that that was exactly what happened. He didn't come back. He died in Japan. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Luella didn't know what to do. Mai fainted on the floor clutching the picture frame on one hand, just before she passed out, the look of emptiness in Mai's eyes worried her… Luella was sure Mai went into trance. The look of utter recognition in the young girl's eyes confused Luella somehow. 'Did she know or had seen Gene before?' she thought.**

**Knowing that shaking the fallen girl won't do well, she decided to call for help, going out of Gene's room, she saw Madoka walking along the hallway probably from her room. **

**"Madoka!" Luella called the lady ghost hunter. **

**Madoka stopped on her track and wheeled around. "What's wrong Luella?" she asked the older woman. She noticed the slight panic in her eyes and the relief in there too.**

**"It's Mai. She passed out without warning. I do not know what to do with her." Luella replied her hand on her chest. **

**"I'll go get Noll" Madoka said. **

**"NO! don't!" Luella immediately said. "Don't get Noll… how about you call Martin and please, don't tell Noll, not yet." Luella said. **

**Madoka nodded in understanding. "I'll go get Professor Martin. Luella stay with Mai. Where is she?" Madoka asked.**

**"In Gene's room" Luella said. Madoka swore she saw pain cross Luella's eyes but it's immediately gone before she can acknowledge it. **

**"Okay. I'll bring him there." Madoka said rushing towards the study where she assumed Professor Martin would be. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mai felt the ground shake underneath her. 'What's going on?" she thought. Suddenly, white cracks began appearing on the ground and before she knew it, she had fallen into the crack, bright light surrounding her making her close her eyes. She let out a loud scream.**

**When Mai opened her eyes, she's standing outside an old Japanese house. The old gate opened revealing a light brown haired man in his mid 60's. He smiled graciously.**

**"_Davis-san… I am glad you made it here." He said, Mai felt herself nod smiling at the old man._ **

**Now, Mai knew that she's once again reliving Gene's memories.**

**As she entered the house. Blurry of events came passing by; she barely registered it all in her head. **

**_She was performing a summoning ritual and talking to the ghost, well, of course, it was Gene doing that but she felt like it was more like her. Then she exorcised a spirit on one of the little girls living in the house. The activities keep on going on and on._**

**Before she knew it, she was leaving the house and heading towards some place new.**

**Then soon enough, she was standing on a lake view park. It was beautiful, breathtaking. **

**Mai knew that what she was feeling was exactly what Gene felt right then and staring at the surroundings made it feel so real. Unknown to her, she's starting to be one with Gene's emotions. Reliving his memories as if it was her own.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gene is in turmoil. He doesn't want to go through that memory once again,he CANNOT let her experience HIS death. NOT Mai. NEVER. He frantically searched for a way to connect to her, trying so hard and failing miserably.**

**Unexpectedly, Kazuki appeared beside him. He smiled at him yet the seriousness in his eyes told him other wise.**

**"Do you want to save her?" he asked. **

**A strong "YES" came out of Gene's voice. **

**Kazuki remained quiet staring at him. "Then… are you ready?" he asked.**

**Gene looked at him strangely. "Ready for?" he asked his fists clenching and unclenching.**

**"To be one with me." Kazuki said. **

**"What?! Why would I want to be one with you?" Gene said confused. **

**"Because I have the power to save her. You have to take me in to activate your own power. Since, yours isn't that nurtured… I'll have you use mine for the mean time, until you awaken your own full potential, 'till then… I'll lend you my power and aid." Kazuki said. **

**Gene looked unsure. Kazuki looked at him with tenderness. "I understand your doubts Eugene. It's your identity or her life." He said.**

**"Is there any other way?" Gene asked. **

**Kazuki nodded his head. "Either accept your fate and use my power OR awaken your own power and save her." He said.**

**"How do I awaken my power?" Gene asked not entirely sure that letting some spirit dwell and share his spirit is a good idea. **

**"Find your spirit center and open your spirit gates, if you can do that without the key then do it. However, I doubt you can do it. The key must aid your soul through the spirit gates, only she can open and awaken your power." Kazuki said truthfully. **

**Gene looked troubled. "What key?! You said 'she'… where can I find her?" Gene asked simultaneously.**

**"The gifted one had found her white knight. She is Joel's reincarnation." Kazuki said. **

**Realization drowned in. " Alice" he said aloud. **

**Kazuki smiled. "Yes, Alice."**

**Then something snapped in Gene, he tensed, his body had gone rigid with tension. **

**'MAI!' his mind screamed. 'I don't have enough time. Mai's reliving MY death and if I don't save her in time… she… she might not make it alive. She's after all synchronized with my memories'… my emotions.' Gene thought miserably. **

**Suddenly a flash of memory made Gene stiff as a log.**

**_Slowly, his eyes opened, it landed on the flower held in front of him._**

**_/A Purple Japanese iris/ Gene thought._**

**_Mai gave him her sweetest smile. 'Naru, if I give you this, will you accept this flower?' Mai asked. _**

**_Gene's eyes widen, he reached out caressing the flower's petals taking it in his hand. 'Gladly' he whispered, before he knew it, He had enveloped Mai in a warm embrace. _**

**'_Naru…' Gene heard Mai whispered into his chest. Gene felt a knife pierced his heart. /I'm not Naru… I am I… Mai/ Gene wanted to scream his mind out but preferred to remain silent, making an eternal vow. _ **

**'_I won't let you down Mai…' he said sincerely._ **

**_Mai smiled. 'I know.' she whispered back raising her arms on his back to hold him._**

**'I will never let you down Mai' Gene made up his mind. "Lend me your power" he said determined. **

**Kazuki nodded laying his hands over Gene's chest, Gene felt a something connect inside him.**

**"Close your eyes and repeat after me Eugene Davis. 'Little seed with cap so fine, Grant your strength & make it mine. Make me as sturdy as your tree. As I will, so mote it be!'" Kazuki chanted. **

**Closing his eyes. "_'Little seed with cap so fine Grant your strength & make it mine. Make me as sturdy as your tree. As I will, so mote it be!'_" Gene repeated each word precisely. **

**Gene felt warmth envelop him especially on his chest. He felt Kazuki's hand entering his chest. **

**"Relax White knight. Think of your goal. Your reason." Kazuki said as he completes the ritual. **

**A flash of Mai's face, run into Gene's mind. "Mai" he whispered.**

**Kazuki smiled as he completely merge with Gene. 'Chevalier chan Chyneua, dyngu 'ch arfoll at 'ch banon." He said.**

**"Ewyllysia at 'm eithaf allu, ag buchedd a enaid, saf erbyn adwyth a cadarnha chyfiawnder, a achlesa 'm banon a 'i boblogi, a bod 'n ddihangol a 'n ddiau at 'm arglwyddes a 'i 'n goronog bennau, a 'n dde afael a ymarfer 'm knighthood, at 'r enilla chan 'm alluoedd." Gene replied he could feel his body glow with power. **

**_(English translation: "Chevalier of Light swear your oath to your queen." Kazuki.)_**

**_(English translation: " I will to my utmost power, with life and soul, stand against evil and strengthen righteousness, and protect my queen and her people, and be safe and true to my lady and its crowned heads, and rightly hold and exercise my knighthood, to the best of my powers." Gene") NOTE: This is a Welsh language. A south-Walian language. In my fic, the Davis' lives in Swansea where they raised both Naru and Gene._**

**When Gene opened his eyes. He can feel his spiritual power surging in his veins. **

**'_Now save your queen white knight' Kazuki said inside Gene. _ **

**Gene concentrated on Mai's image as he attempt to invade Mai's dream realm.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mai stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her and she cannot help but admire the place. It was peaceful and serene. She felt attached to the place. **

**Then, after noticing the darkening sky,Mai made a move to leave the place. As she stepped to the side and was about to cross the street, a black Lexus came rushing in and before she knew it, the car hit her, and the impact sent her body flying to the sideway. **

**'Endless pain' Mai thought. She tried to move, but her bodywas growing numb. She remembered what Naru told her about Gene's death. **

**"_It was hit and run. At first, when the criminal saw that Gene was still alive he ran to him again, killing him. What's worse is that his body was not found. I asked them to search for him day in and day out, but they couldn't pin point where he is." _ **

**Petrified. Mai frantically tried to detach herself from Gene's memories. Unable to do so, Mai knew that this could be the end of her. Reliving the death of someone even in dreams can be fatal. That, at least she knew.**

**Feeling helpless, she welcomed her coming death. 'Pity. I cannot even say goodbye to my friends… Naru.' she thought.**

**She waited for the next impact when all of a sudden her world turned green.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**NOTE: The time sequence in Mai's dream is NOT the same for the real time sequence. In fact, in Mai's dream the event happens in a slow time pace. Example: In Mai's dream, an hour had pass, in reality, it's three hours. **

**_An Hour had passed since Mai went into trance: _**

**(In Dream Realm: Mai is reliving Gene and Naru's childhood, one by one.) **

**Martin put Mai on his examination bed. He ordered Madoka to put IV's on Mai as he set up his equipment.**

**"Where is Lin?" Martin asked Madoka. **

**"In his room I hope." Madoka answered. **

**"Get him and avoid ANY contact with Noll." Martin reminded Madoka. **

**Madoka stared at Martin for a couple of seconds before she dashed out of the laboratory to get Lin. **

**After a couple of minutes, Luella entered the laboratory. "How is she, Martin?" she asked.**

**"Still unconscious, by the looks of it… Mai might be a psychomotor too." Martin said. **

**"You mean like Noll? Nevertheless, Lin and Madoka said she could work as a medium and astral project too. If that's the case… then this youngster is truly an incredible psychic." Luella mused. **

**"Yes and in her case, it's very dangerous; Noll is a trained psychometric user. While, Mai isn't… what if she relives Gene's…" Martin paused not able to finish his sentence. **

**Luella's eyes clouded. "I understand… if ever that happens… then she might---" Luella didn't finish her sentence as Eullicia came barging in.**

**"Auntie! Uncle! How is she?!" she cried. **

**"Still unstable, all we can do right now is observing her and try to formulate a solution to get her out of her trance." Martin said. **

**"We need a complete medium to help her… if only---" Eullicia caught her tongue before she can say more. **

**"Hara Masako is a complete medium. They are arriving tomorrow; we can ask her to communicate to Mai in her dreams. I will prepare the dream screen and the brain wave monitor. I'll keep watch, for now, not a word with Noll. " **

**"But what if something happens?" Luella said. **

**Martin looked unsure. "Then we don't have a choice but wake her up by force." His eyes landed on an electric box on the corner of the room.**

**Eullicia flinched. "Uncle, Noll deserves to know. We are talking about Mai. By now, you must have noticed his seemingly unaware concern for her. He won't be glad if we keep this from him." **

**Luella sighed. "But, Noll is somewhat careless. He'd do anything to bring back Mai even it cost him his life." She said.**

**Eullicia countered. "But…"**

**"We cannot allow anymore deaths in this family. Not after Gene. We have to act wisely to save Mai, and Noll's ways are too dangerous most of the time." Martin paused for a moment. "We don't need to tell Noll, only if the things get out of hand." he said. **

**"You only have one choice father. Tell me or tell me." Naru said leaning at the open door his arms crossed. **

**The three jumped. "Noll!" Luella and Eullicia blurted out turning to his direction while Martin stiffened considerably.**

**"You all know that I certainly… hate being left out." Naru said again then he eyed the three noticing a figure lying on the bed in his father's lab. **

**The three looked at each other. Martin fidgeted in his position. Due to his stature, he was able to cover most of Mai's body lying behind him.**

**"Who is… that---?" Naru inquired making the three in the room nervous, Naru's curiosity heightened, he moved towards the examination bed. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. "What the--?! Mai!" Naru exclaimed as he approached the bed noticing the wires attached to her. "What's the meaning of this?!" Naru growled. **

**Martin was about to answer when Madoka rushed in with Lin in tow. "I got Lin. Don't worry, I tried my best not to get caught by Noll." She said catching her breath, when she looked up, her eyes widening at the piercing glare from Naru.**

**"oups , c'est mauvais ça" Madoka murmured. **

**NOTE: ****_It means "oops… my bad." in French. (AN: Thank you for Risyuna for correcting my mistake.)_******

**"What's going on here?" Naru said as he looked at his wristwatch "Father… you have exactly 30 seconds to begin explaining." He said sternly. **

**"No Martin, I… let me explain Noll." Luella said signaling Martin to let her explain. **

**Naru remained silent. "I am waiting." He said sternly, his voice had gone two tones lower, which told his mother that Noll is in a very foul mood.**

**"Well, she approached me when I was about to leave Gene's room." Luella said. Everyone, even Lin flinched at the mention of Gene's name. **

**"What does it have to do with Mai lying on this bed?" Naru asked leaning against it. **

**"She asked me, what Gene looked like, if he was like you… I decided to show her Gene's picture that's why I invited her inside Gene's room. I told her some things about you and Gene then I gave her the picture frame on Gene's side table." Luella said. **

**Naru raised an eyebrow. "The same one on my room?" he asked his eyes narrowed.**

**Luella nodded. "Then it happened. When she looked at the picture, her eyes went wide, then she suddenly went in trance… and fell to the floor." Luella said.**

**Naru's glare turned to Mai's prone form. "I see." He said afterwards. **

**"Right now, we don't have any clue on what's going on in her dreams… who's memory she's reliving… yours or Gene's… if it is your dreams then it's fine… however… if it is Gene's…" Martin said. **

**"I know." Naru interrupted. **

**Taking the initiative of breaking the brewing tension, Lin took a step forward. "Maybe we should start running the equipment. We have to monitor Mai's dream and her brainwave conditions. If things get worse… someone must enter her dreams too," Lin said.**

**Naru looked at Lin. "We don't need to wait for things to get out of hand. I am going into Mai's dream." Naru said.**

**"But Noll!" Luella protested. **

**"I know what I am doing mother." Naru said firmly looking straight into her eyes. **

**Martin places a comforting hand on Luella's shoulder. "Let him do it… it's much riskier if someone else would. Besides, this is Noll. He can withstand anything." Martin said with pride.**

**Luella nodded. "Alright, you know the rules Noll… you only have 1 hour DRT ****_(Dream Realm Time)_**** to bring Mai back." She said, "Meaning less than 15 minutes in real time. Find her quickit would be better if someone can guide you through the dream gates." Luella said. **

**Eullicia smirked. "I guess that would be me…" she said nodding her head. **

**Naru didn't respond as Lin pulled out another bed and placed it parallel to Mai's bed. **

**Naru climbed onto the bed as Lin started setting up the equipment to be placed on Naru while Madoka monitored Mai's condition.**

**"Brainwaves are erratic, BP is rising, and heart rate is unstable. Dream monitor is hazy; the dream wavelength is different from any others we have encountered." Madoka said. **

**"Luella, take notes. Eullicia begin purification." Martin ordered. Luella nodded going to Madoka taking notes. **

**Eullicia sat between Mai and Naru, her hands placed on both their hands. She closed her eyes and began the purification rituals. **

**Lin nodded to the professor. Martin was about to walk to the monitor when Naru stopped him. **

**"Bou-san, don't ever tell him about Mai. He'd go insane." He said closing his eyes again. Lin activated the gadget in Naru's head. **

**Martin smirked. "Here I thought you didn't care… I guess there is always a first time" he whispered to himself.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Half way to Mai's dream realm passage, Eullicia appeared beside Naru. **

**"Exactly thirteen minutes more Noll. I'll guide you through the gateway of dreams, that's the only thing I can do for you Noll, be careful, you know the consequences of dream traveling, and I have a feeling that you'll see Gene here. I just know it." Eullicia said Naru nodded. **

**Naru closed his eyes, it's been six years since he last tried dream traveling and he swore he'd never do it again. Nevertheless, look at him now, where he is all because of Mai, all for the sake of Mai.**

**Mai is the only person that could make him break his vows. He once promised himself after Gene's death that he'd not let any emotion into him. Then he met her, his emotions began resurfacing and he couldn't stop it. **

**'How idiotic' Naru thought. 'She's just an ordinary kid. Nothing special. Then why does she have this kind of effect on me? Pathetic.' **

**Eullicia giggled. "Noll, may I remind you that your thoughts are as loud as your voice in dream realms. Try to block it using your PK abilities if you're going to think about private matters." She joked. Naru glared at her. Eullicia shrugged her shoulders.**

**They continued their way to the dreams gateway. Their surrounding was pure white with a hint of aurora effect. **

**In a few more minutes, Eullicia and Naru reached the dream gate. Floating in front of it. Eullicia grab Naru's hand. "Noll, I don't know what lies behind this door. Be very careful." She said.**

**Naru gave her a look that clearly says. 'I-know-what-I-am-doing' and a 'what-do-you-think-of-me' look. Eullicia sighed. "Alright" she said letting him go. **

**In a second, Naru entered the dream realm. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gene floated on the white dream space. "Mai where are you?" he said with concern.**

**"Relax and focus Eugene. You can find her, I am sure of it." Kazuki said inside his head. **

**This relaxed Gene a little. Then out of nowhere, a black portal appeared just in front of Gene and second later, Naru came out of the portal. **

**For a moment, time seem to stop. Eugene Davis stared at Oliver Davis as Oliver Davis stared at Eugene Davis.**

**"Gene" Naru was the first to break the silence. **

**Gene cannot help the smile that appeared his face. "Noll" he acknowledged his twin brother. "We meet again" he added.**

**Noll is speechless, he just nodded his head. **

**"But I am afraid, now is NOT the time for talking." Gene said and it brought Naru back to his original agenda of coming to this dream realm. **

**"I'm here to save Mai" Gene and Naru said in unison. Both of them stared at each other. **

**"How---?" before Naru can finish his sentence another black hole appeared underneath him and swallowed him to another dimension. **

**Gene sighed. "I guess, this time is _NOT_ the _RIGHT_ time."**

**"That is what Kazuya thinks. NOW, hurry up! Time is running out." Kazuki said to him. Gene agreed and floated to where he believes Mai is. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Naru is beyond furious, he is murderous. Whatever happened is unforgivable. And, he won't just stand in this vast space doing nothing. Not when he has a life to save and a dead brother to talk with.**

**Naru began collecting his 'ki' around his body when a voice stopped him.**

**"It's useless idiot." He said. **

**Naru's anger surge 10 folds. "And who are you to tell me that?" Naru retorted.**

**From the shadows, a man looking exactly like him except for the Old European clothes he is wearing and the longer hair he has emerged. **

**"I am Kazuya. I am afraid that your assistance is not yet needed as of now black knight, you must go back now…" Kazuya said. **

**"Black Knight?! What do you mean my assistance is not needed? Just who in the eight circles of hell are you?" Naru said irritated. **

**"I already told you my name Oliver Davis. NOW, do as I say and return to your body before my patience runs thin." Kazuya said arrogantly. **

**Naru clenched and unclenched his fists. He can hear himself let out a low growl. **

**Kazuya smirked walking to him.**

**"Easy now Oliver, you are still no match for me" he said and Naru's eyes widened as he was knocked out. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"Time is up; we need to get Noll back. How is Mai's condition?" Martin said. **

**"Still unstable, her heart rate is rapidly increasing. Her brainwaves are more erratic than before. I'm afraid that if this continues…" Madoka wasn't able to finish her sentence when Lin suddenly stood up moving away from the machine that monitor Naru's condition. **

**Seconds later, the said machine exploded, not enough to cause harm to the room's occupants but enough to stop the machine from operating. **

**Everyone in the room gaped at Lin. **

**"What the hell happened Lin?" Martin asked. **

**Lin stared at the non-functional device in front of him. "I am not sure Professor, one minute it was fine, and then in a fraction of second it went wild and malfunctioned." Lin explained.**

**Luella ran to Naru's side checking Naru. "Is Noll alright?" she asked.**

**Eullicia checked his vitals "I believe he is. He's just unconscious." She confirmed.**

**Martin sighed. "Something must have happened. Lin, help Eullicia get Naru back to his room, and avoid any possible contact with Takigawa." He said. **

**Luella walk back to Madoka's side. "What's happening to Mai…?" she asked worry evident on her voice. **

**Madoka looked at Luella. "She'll be fine. I know it. Mai is a brave girl. She can surpass this. I know so." She said.**

**Luella nodded. "I hope so Madoka. Noll has lost someone very important to him, he won't survive another loss." She said with sincerity.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lin and Eullicia were moving Naru back to his room when all of a sudden he jerked and halted their movements taking the two by surprise. **

**"Naru?" Lin asked. **

**Naru didn't answer instead he raised his head a blank look present in his midnight blue eyes. "Bring me back. I am not yet done." Naru whispered.**

**Lin look unsure if he was talking to him or himself, but before any of them could answer Naru, he slumped forward losing his barely gained consciousness. Eullicia gave Lin a quick nod and proceeded to carry Noll to his quarters.**

**After tucking Naru on his bed, Eullicia stood up walking up to Lin. "Things are getting so much out of hand. What if Mai don't make it, I am very sure that Noll would blame himself for her death." **

**Lin gave Eullicia a sharp look. "Don't speak of Mai-san and death in the same context Eullicia that would never happen as long as Noll or SPR is around. We would never let Mai die." Lin said firmly.**

**Eullicia smiled slightly. "I didn't expect you to soften up to Mai. However, I am glad you did. I know you and Noll would do anything to save Mai. Nevertheless, things such as life and death is never in our hands. We can never be sure of life." Eullicia pointed out.**

**"If ever something happens to Mai, there won't be a Naru around. He'd shut himself down. I too am sure of it." Lin said. **

**"We can only guess… I pray for Mai's safety for her and Noll's sake." Eullicia said her voice sympathetic. **

**Lin ushered Eullicia back to the laboratory to find Martin fixing another monitor.**

**"Uncle? What are you doing?" Eullicia asked. **

**"Setting up another monitor for Mai. After Noll's monitor, Mai's monitor and devices followed next like some kind of computer virus. It all collapsed and Mai began having seizures." Martin said pointing at Luella and Madoka restraining the girl. **

**Eullicia immediately went to Mai's bed helping Madoka and Luella in restraining Mai while Lin helped Professor Martin in setting up more devices. **

**"MAI!" Madoka's loud scream made both Lin and Martin flinch. They looked up to see Mai suddenly fall limp in Madoka and Luella's grasp. **

**Both men immediately went to try to calm the now panicking women. Lin placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder as Martin pulled Luella away from the bed. Eullicia began checking for Mai's vitals. **

**Lin noticed the slight panic in her eyes. After few more tries, Eullicia gave up trying to re-check and re-check for verification Mai's condition; she blankly looked at the Davises, Madoka, and Lin.**

**"Eullicia…" Luella stared at her niece. **

**"We better bring her to the hospital. I am afraid, Mai is in coma." She declared. **

**The silence was deafening. Luella's grip on Martin's coat was as tight as is she was holding on for dear life while Martin's face was hidden in his bangs. Madoka's knees buckled, Lin caught her before she fell on the floor**

**After a few minutes, Martin ordered Lin to prepare the car to move Mai to the nearest hospital leaving the ladies at the house to watch over Noll and Takigawa until they return. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gene opened his eyes to find himself standing in a garden of a traditional Japanese house. 'This is not the place where I was supposed to be! I need to get to Mai." he said as he was about to close his eyes again to concentrate he noticed a man in his early thirties sitting under a mahogany three.**

**"Who could that be?" he asked. **

**"The dream won't show you this as its not necessary Eugene. Observe and understand." Kazuki said. **

**Gene nodded and approached the man. When Gene was a meter away from him, a squeal from behind made Gene turn as he witnessed a little girl around three running towards the man, passing through him.**

**"'tou-san!" the little girl called. **

**The man glance on his side and saw the three-year-old girl running to him. **

**"Mai-hime" he whispered as he opened his arms preparing himself for the little girl's assault. **

**The little girl, is Mai, Gene realized not only because the man called her Mai-hime. Also because of her radiant smile, innocent chocolate eyes and brown locks.**

**The man lifted his gaze to Gene, and Gene had the feeling that the man could see him. Until a female voice spoke behind him.**

**"Welcome home anata." The lady said walking towards the father and daughter. **

**The man smiled at her but suddenly Gene was a hundred percent sure that the man was looking at him directly. **

**Gene's eyes widened as the man's lips began moving without a sound. 'Please protect my princess' he said clearly in his mind.**

**Gene's vision began to cloud as his surroundings changed. **

**He was suddenly standing on the old house he visited on his tour to Japan just before he… he stopped his own train of thoughts.**

**He frantically searched for Mai. Nothing. No trace of Mai anywhere. Yet he was sure of Mai's presence in this dream plane. 'Mai' he thought.**

**A cold wave of emotion filled him as he retraced his steps to the lake view park where he stared for a long time. Then he gazed at the sidewalk where the car ran him down. **

**The cold feeling heightened as he saw the familiar car speed away. **

**'The deed was done. Mai is in grave danger. If not dead.' He thought miserably as he heard Mai whisper a name that he knew too well. **

**"Naru" he heard Mai whisper in her thoughts. He felt a sudden pain in his chest 'It's always Naru' he thought almost bitterly. **

**"Do you still wish to save her? Time is running out, even you can no longer save her when darkness fills her." Kazuki said in his mind knowing his train of thoughts. **

**"I am her guardian and it's my utmost duty to keep her safe from any harm including myself. I still wish to save Mai." He said. **

**Kazuki chuckled. "A good decision White Knight." He said and before Gene knew it he was floating under water in front of him was a black zip bag. **

**"This is where I am?" he asked Kazuki. **

**"Yes… she is reliving your death. Save her now." Kazuki said. **

**Gene unzipped the black bag to find a pale almost white Mai inside. He held her pulling her out of the black bag. They continue to descend the water into the vast darkness.**

**"Kazuki!" Gene called out. **

**"Release!" Kazuki told Gene. Gene repeated this word and a huge amount of light surrounded them. Teleporting Gene and Mai to another dimension. **

**"Mai…" Gene called Mai as he laid her on the ground beneath them. **

**No reaction from her and it worried Gene. "Could I be too late?" he choked on his own voice.**

**Kazuki remained silent. "Mai, come on. Open your eyes." Gene almost pleaded for the brunette to wake up.**

**"Heal her Eugene…" Kazuki said. **

**"How?" Gene asked. **

**"Focus on your goal. I'll guide you." Kazuki said. **

**'Save Mai is my only goal. Save Mai. Save Mai.' He thought repeatedly. **

**Unexpectedly, words are rushing through his mind. His hands were moving on their own. He placed them on Mai's head and he chanted repeatedly.**

**"From your body, to mine then to God's hand." He said three times. Some black spirits-like aura evaporated from Mai's body towards his hand and to the swirling portal above him. **

**"Revival complete." Kazuki said. "Now to heal the maiden.' He added. **

**"In the Divine name of the Gods and Goddesses who breathes life to us, I consecrate and charge this hand as a tool for healing my queen and her people. Power mend, Hand heal, Death end, Life return. Power mend, Hand heal, Death end, Life return. Power mend, Hand heal, Death end, Life return." Gene chanted. **

**In a few more tries, Mai's color began returning then after few more seconds, Mai opened her eyes.**

**"Naru" she whispered. **

**The sharp pain in his chest returned but he chose to ignore it, he smiled at her.**

**Mai's eyes widen. She immediately pull away from him. Gene stared at her. "Mai?" he asked.**

**"You are _him_." Mai said staring disbelievingly at Gene. **

**Kazuki chose this moment to fade inside Gene's consciousness.**

**Gene already knew what she meant. "Mai…" he was cut off by a loud slap. **

**"I trusted you! BUT you lied to me!!!" she screamed. **

**Gene touched his cheek, "I am very sorry Mai." He whispered looking away from her.**

**"Why?" Mai asked. Gene didn't answer her. Mai pulled his shirt to her making him look at him. **

**"Why didn't you tell me you are NOT Naru! That you are his twin brother Gene" Mai said to Gene. **

**"Would you have believed that I am his twin brother?" Gene finally asked looking at Mai. **

**This time, Mai didn't answer, she dropped her hand from his shirt, she knew that if he ever had admitted he was not Naru she wouldn't have believed it.**

**"But still you could have told me." Mai said painfully. "I would have understood. I would have helped you and Naru… he's been suffering since he lost you!" Mai said raising her head to look at him. **

**"I know. I should have tried. However, when you called me by Naru's name the first time I saw you in the dream realm… I thought I should get your trust first. From then onI haven't had the chance or the courage to tell you. Afraid that you'll pull away from me. Just like what you did." Gene pointed out. **

**"At first I might. Yet, I could not resist helping you. Helping your brother. G-Gene…" Mai stuttered Gene's name. **

**Gene smiled genuinely at her. "It feels good to called by my real name." he said. "Mai you are truly an angel. If you wish me to be gone, I will, you don't deserve a liar for a guardian." Gene said.**

**"IDIOT!" Mai yelled. "I never said anything about not wanting to see you!" she retorted. "Naru or not, Gene or not, dead or dream… whatever happens… you will always be you. And for me you are special. I gave you my trust and it will always be with you." Mai said sincerely. **

**Gene cannot help himself and he enveloped Mai in his arms. "Thank you Mai." He whispered in her hair.**

**"Gene… you really are dead. I---" Mai was cut off by Gene. **

**"You'll never get through that again. Not if I can help it. I am your spirit guide your guardian and I will protect you will all I have. I vow with my heart and soul." Gene said cupping Mai's face into his hands. **

**Mai's tears are flowing freely. "Thank you. Thank you" she whispered. "I don't want to feel that pain ever again. I am sorry I wasn't there to save you Gene." Mai said.**

**"It wasn't your fault Mai. It was never your fault." Gene said. "Mai" he said. **

**"Hmmm?" Mai asked. **

**"We have to get you back. However, it won't be that easy." Gene said. **

**"Oh" Mai can only answer. **

**A shadow from behind them began to appear.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Takigawa Housho walked down the grand stairs of the Davis's mansion.**

**"Good Morning!" he called the three women seating on the sofa. **

**They all looked up at him, Luella smiled at him, and then Madoka and Eullicia followed next.**

**"Good Morning Housho, we'll have breakfast in a few minutes." Luella said. **

**"I'm sorry I skipped dinner last night, I was so tired from all the shopping yesterday" Takigawa said. **

**Luella smiled slightly. "I know… it's alright. Let's go to the dinning hall" she added setting the newspaper she's reading down to the table. **

**Eullicia and Madoka followed suite.**

**They reached the dinning hall to find it empty.**

**"Are?! Where are Professor Martin, Naru-bou, Lin, and Mai?" Takigawa asked. **

**He didn't notice the wince the three women endure upon hearing the four names. **

**"Noll is still asleep, he was tired from work last night." Eullicia said. **

**"Mai was with Professor Martin, later we'll join them" Madoka said trying her best not to shake. **

**"I see… and Lin?" Takigawa asked. **

**"I'm here." Said a new voice. The three female sighed in relief. **

**Lin sat on his usual place, face impassive. "I receive a call from Yasuhara and they are landing in two hours. We'll be picking them up at the airport. You have an hour to prepare." He said to Lin.**

**Takigawa nodded and grinned. "Can't wait to see Ayako's face when she found out who Naru-bou really is. HAH!" he joked as he devour his breakfast.**

**Madoka, Eullicia, and Luella let out a small smile as they eat.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At Wales, International Airport lobby:**

**"We arrive at last… now, where could Lin-san be…?" Ayako said stretching her arms. **

**"Oi! Miko-san! Everyone!" Bou-san's loud voice called them. Ayako rolled her eyes. **

**"How uneducated." She muttered. **

**"Takigawa-san, it's good to see you. You look great." Yasuhara said, while John nodded. **

**Soon enough, Lin arrived pulling the car in front of them. They all climbed in.**

**"I didn't know Naru owned such a luxurious car" Ayako said in amusement. **

**"You haven't seen his place." Takigawa boasted. "Anyway, tell me about your flight?" Bou-san asked John and Osamu. **

**"I was fun, I got to see many different clouds and name them. It was really fascinating." Osamu replied making Bou-san sweat drop. **

**"I had time to reread my biblical lessons. It was refreshing." John said. **

**Takigawa shook his head. "Weirdoes" He muttered.**

**"Are you not going to ask us?" Ayako interjected as they drove. **

**"I already know what you did all through out the flight Miko-san." Bou-san said. **

**"And what is that?" **

**"Fix your make-up, apply nail polish, comb your hair, and repeatedly tell yourself you are gorgeous in front of a pocket mirror." Bou-san said. Ayako reddened, from anger or embarrassment she was not sure. **

**"And Masako would be doing what?" Ayako challenged. **

**"Reading a paper back novel about Tokugawa, and Meiji eras." Takigawa said. Masako gasped and tried to keep the paperback novel of Yoshitsune hidden. **

**John smiled and Osamu laughed while Ayako snorted.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Naru opened his eyes and he adjusted his gaze on is surroundings. Finding that he was in his room he relaxed a bit. A flash of Mai's face brought his memory of last night back. He rose immediately, pulled his covers off, put his shoes on, and dashed to the laboratory.**

**He slammed the door open, finding no one there. His emotions went wild. Things around him began floating, lights flickering off and on.**

**'Mai' his mind screamed as his eyes turned to a midnight blue hue. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lin parked the car in front of the Davis's main door. Masako went down first followed by the now gaping Miko next was John and last was the calculating Osamu.**

**"This must house must have cost more than a few hundred million grand." Osamu said. "about…." He was cut off by a lavender-haired girl. **

**"Welcome!" she said as she ushered everyone to the living room. **

**In the living room, Luella and Madoka welcomed them. Then introductions were made.**

**"I am Osamu Yasuhara, one of Shibuya Kazuya's assistants." Osamu introduced himself as his hand shake Luella's hand. **

**"Pleasure to meet you young man." Luella said with a smile. **

**"I am Ayako Matsuzaki. SPR's resident priestess" Ayako introduced herself. **

**Luella smiled. "I heard tons about you from Madoka and recently from Mai." She winked at Ayako who giggled.**

**"You are?" Luella turned to John. **

**"A priest madam. John Brown is the name." John politely introduced himself. **

**"No need for too much formality… John" Luella said. John blushed nodding his head. **

**Luella turned to Masako. "Hara Masako. The famous Japanese actress and medium. I saw your performance in America's SPR files. It was remarkable. Right Eullicia?" Luella said smiling at her.**

**Masako lifted her kimono to her mouth to cover her pleased smile. She muttered a soft "Thank you" **

**Luella was about to invite them for some snacks when a loud crash was heard from somewhere in the mansion.**

**"It's from the laboratory" Lin said rushing towards the direction of the laboratory. **

**Everyone followed behind.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lin stood in front of the laboratory door. The devices, wires, monitors and even the chairs, tables and experiment beds are floating.**

**"Noll!" Eullicia screamed and pointed at a man wearing black in the middle of the floating things. **

**Naru turn to them. His eyes narrowing upon seeing Lin. **

**"Where is she?" he asked his voice low and dangerous. **

**"Naru-bou, what are you saying?" Takigawa interjected. Lin stopped him. **

**"Naru." Lin started. **

**"SHUT UP! Just give me the answers I want to know. Where is _SHE_?" he said firmly. **

**"Let me explain Naru." Lin continued. **

**A stainless stool flew Lin's way slamming to the wall making Luella, Madoka and Eullicia gasp. Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, and Takigawa stood in the doorway shocked.**

**"Just tell me where is she?" Naru said eyes narrowing into tiny slits. **

**Lin remained silent walking forward. Naru smirked sending a monitor flying to his head. Lin ducked. **

**"Naru, listen" Lin said. **

**"Where is she?!" Naru said. **

**"Calm down Noll!" Luella said trying to calm Naru down. **

**"Not until I know where she is and what happened to her?" Naru said. **

**"Okay, we'll tell. Just calm down!" Luella said. **

**Some of the devices dropped to the floor. "I am waiting." He growled.**

**Luella was about to say something when Lin answered. "It's better if you do not know." He said.**

**"je vous maudis!" (French for 'curse you') Naru replied sending a table, monitor, and wires to Lin's way. _(AN: Risyuna-chan was very helpful in correcting my French words, -sigh- just how accurate can online translations be.- anyways, thanks to her I was able to correct my mistakes yay!!!)_**

**"Oliver Davis!!! That's enough!" Luella screamed all the things Naru sent towards Lin froze just a foot away from Lin. **

**There are series of gasps.**

**"All I want is Mai. Where is she and what have you done to her?" Naru said. **

**"Cool down then! We wont tell you where she is, not unless you are calm and thinking clearly!" Luella said in her commanding voice. **

**Her voice snapped Naru out of his murderous trance.**

**"Mother." He whispered. **

**"Good." Luella said. **

**To be continued…**

**Preview to the next chapter:**

**"We are getting Alice's custody. Like it or not." Martin said in front of the OPUS board members. **

**"But…" one of the men said. **

**"We met the requirements. We decided and that is final." Luella said. **

**… **

**"Mai-hime, please wake up… Alice misses you." Alice said as she hold Mai's hand. **

**… **

**"Mai… you really are stupid. Wake soon or I'll definitely hate you for the rest of your life." Naru whispered. **

**… **

**"Mai, you have to awaken your power. Evil are coming." Maya said hugging Mai. **

**… **

**"Baka Mai… wake up" Takigawa said. Ayako sighed looking out the window. Masako sat on Mai's bedside. "Stupid Mai. You are worrying Naru. wake up." She said. John place a hand over Masako's hand. **

**… **

**"Get Joel's incarnation. Dead or alive. I want her! There is no way I will let the key awaken the divine clan's queen." Lilith said to Saul. **

**"As you wish." Saul replied. **

**Nathan heard it all. 'She's not dead after all' he thought a smile grace his lips. **

**Keith appeared beside him. 'We swore our loyalty to her. Let's NOT make the same mistake twice.' He said telepathically to Nathan.**

**'Last time I check. You and I STILL love her.' Nathan said. **

**'I no longer held that foolish feelings, it died the time I died a hundred years ago.' Keith said disappearing. **

**'What a fool. You don't know what you want that's why.' Nathan thought. **

**AN: **

**That's the 13th chapter of GHOST HUNT "In Both Realms". Up next to be updated is the "Project Heart" one shots.**

**Please don't forget to submit your reviews and comments. Thank you for reading. God bless. See you on the next chapter.**

**Thank you to my ever-dearest _beta-reader "Ayjah"._**


	14. Chapter 14: Behind the Clouds part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hurray!!! This is my latest update for my "In Both Realms" story! This is for everyone. Please don't forget to submit your review okay. Thank you! Work had been difficult. Please forgive me… I'm trying my best. LOL. Anyway, here is the updated chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this. THANK YOU!**

**Thank you to my ever dearest Ayjah for editing this long chapter. LOL. **

**Again, everyone… THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own GHOST HUNT.**

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 14**

**Part 1**

"_Every parting gives a foretaste of death;__Every coming together again a foretaste of the resurrection"_

**John's POV**

The ride to the hospital was the longest and the most intense ride I have ever had in my entire life, although all of us are quiet, I have to admit that the silence is too much to bear. I can feel Takigawa-san fidget in his seat while Hara-san's gazes outside the car rather tensely and Matsuzaki-san is trying her best not to flinch every time Lin-san would make a turn. Yasuhara-san tried acting cool and composed like he always does but I could see in his eyes the slight worry etched there. Madoka and Eullicia seemed to have this odd look in their eyes.

Lin-san's driving was far from the norm. In fact I can almost imagine the police cars running after us for speeding. That was far from our minds at the moment. The instant Shibuya-san's mother said that Mai was brought in the hospital the night before Shibuya-san had ordered grimly for Lin-san to drive them to the hospital as fast as he can. Lin-san was more than willing to drive us to the hospital. It was quite obvious that he would rather suffer police wrath rather than facing Shibuya-san's rage.The revelation became quite a shock for me, and I believe for the rest of us. Shibuya-san, the man that hired us for so many months IS Professor Oliver Davis the most famous PK user in the world. However, by the look of Hara-san she wasn't surprised by the information, rather she was surprised at Shibuya-san's behavior.

Honestly, I cannot blame Hara-san for feeling scared. He was downright terrifying. I cannot imagine myself facing a mad man with the power to slam small or big objects at me, just like what Shibuya-san almost did to Lin-san. Thinking of the reason, I can feel my eyes somehow soften with concern for the young girl working for Shibuya-san. 'Mai-san' I thought. 'Shibuya-san had been very upset. Something must have happened to Mai-san to cause him to lose control.'

After a good thirty minutes drive, Lin-san announced that we had reached the hospital. When Lin-san was about to enter the main parking space of the hospital the front door of the car instantly opened and Shibuya-san hopped gracefully out of the car without saying a word. Everyone in the car including myself stifled a gasp. He could have broken his ankle or something jumping out like that. Lin-san ignored Shibuya-san's actions while Eullicia immediately grabbed the opened door and shut it quietly.

The moment the car was parked Mori-san immediately exited the car and made a dash towards the hospital lobby. Still, from a far, we saw Shibuya-san ascending the stairs. The glass doors were about to close but then all of a sudden, it seemed as if they were being forced open by unseen hands. Immediately after Shibuya-san passed through the opening the glass doors abruptly slammed close, too fast and too hard making the entire thing shatter on impact.

Madoka, who was also on the stairs looked up to have her eyes widen as shards of glass flew on her way. "Mori-san!" "Madoka!" Bou-san and Lin-san screamed at once. Shibuya-san, who was half way across the lobby sharply, turned to his head sideways his eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

To our abrupt surprise, the shattered glass that was about to hit Mori-san stopped in midair only a few inches from her face and body. Mori-san blinked then allowed a small smile to grace her lips for what reason I do not know, fading away as Lin-san approached her asking her if she was alright as he pushed her away from the fragments of glass as they fall harmlessly on the ground.

This time, I was sure the look on Lin-san's face was grim. His eyes darkened and he gave Shibuya-san a wild glare, which Shibuya-san returned with his intensely cold eyes. As we approached Mori-san and Lin-san, Shibuya-san chose this time to leave us behind with Eullicia-san following him closely, the dark look in her eyes evident.

"Mori-san? Are you alright…?" Yasuhara asked.

I looked at the pieces of glass now lying on the ground. It is true, Shibuya-san is very powerful, to be able to stop those shards from hitting Mori-san. Mori-san's merry laughter brought me back to reality, I looked up and watched Mori-san place a hand on Lin's shoulder telling him that she was fine, giving the rest of us reassurance. Lin however didn't seem content about it. Then Mori-san led us to the hospital lobby.

The walk was long and slow. I was beginning to wonder how long these hallways are. After many turns we reached an elevator.

"HUH?! Elevator?" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Underground elevator" Lin-san corrected Takigawa-san.

Mori-san winked at us. "This hospital is just a front. Yes, we do admit sick people and treat them like a normal hospital does, however the real reason for this hospital's establishment is for psychically disturbed patients. People with gifted psychic abilities that they cannot control or they accept." She said pushing the down button.

The elevator opened and we stepped inside. Lin-san remained impassive. Yasuhara looked highly amused, while Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, Bou-san and I were quite cautious of the place. I noticed the elevator monitor guide; my eyes narrowed a bit as I noted that we began descending from the ground floor to Basement 66. 'Just how deep is this building?' I thought imagining a 5 floor building above the ground and a 100 floor building underground? Simply unbelievable.

When we stepped out of the elevator we were greeted by people in lab coats, presumably doctors. Mori-san introduced us one by one to each of them. Their eyes grew wide at the mention of us being Shibuya-san's friends well, Professor Davis's friends. After that she led us again in a long hallway full of doors.

I really wanted to ask so many questions but something stopped me from asking.

Then, after a couple of minutes walking, we stopped at an electronic controlled room. Mori-san swiped something on the black electronic box to affirm her identity. The electronic door slid open and we stepped inside the room. Surprise is an understatement. I, no… we were astounded at the room's appearance. It was a far from a regular hospital size room, it was spacious and simply indescribable, but what surprised us more were the people inside.There were at least 5 very young doctors monitoring different screens as they took down notes while others typed on their laptops. Surrounded silently by high definition technology.

'No wonder Lin-san cannot live without his laptop' I thought.

Another thing that surprised us was their treatment of Shibuya-san who was standing in the middle of the crowd now wearing his own lab coat, while barking out orders which they quickly obeyed. The next thing I noticed was the eye glasses he was wearing.

'Hmmm… so he does wear glasses at some point. He looks awfully intelligent.' I thought.

"He is." A voice said beside me. I let out a soft gasp, turning to my side to find Eullicia-san smiling at me, her lavender hair pinned in a neat bun, she was wearing a lab coat too and had a pen stuck in her hair.

"Oh, I am telepathic but the radius of my ability is just a couple of feet away from the person. I… uh well… heard you say that Noll looks intelligent. Well, I just told you that he is. In fact, he is super genius." She said smiling. She handed us each a blue lab coat.

"Please wear them before we bring you to Mai's quarters. Precautionary measures." She said.

"Eullicia, if you are going to stand there and entertain them all, they might as well go home they are hindering my work, besides mother could have some use of you." Shibuya-san's voice said while his eyes didn't leave the monitors.

I or should I say we, watched as Eullicia-san grabbed the first thing she saw and threw it in Shibuya-san's direction. This time we watched Shibuya-san turn her way as the cup of hot chocolate she threw was frozen mid air.

"You could get me dirty with that Eullicia… which you know I hate. So drop it" He said almost grimly and the cup of hot steaming chocolate slammed its way to the floor without hitting anyone.

Eullicia growled in annoyance. "I am not yet done with you Oliver Davis!" Eullicia bellowed. Shibuya-san stopped walking as the room grew quiet.

Things began vibrating, some monitors becoming erratic. "You were saying?" Shibuya-san asked Eullicia-san without looking at her.

"You could have hurt Madoka with your stupidity." Eullicia said, not scared by Shibuya-san's show of irritation and coldness.

"I did save her though," he said.

This time it was Lin-san who spoke. "If you only have some control. It wouldn't happen in the first place." He said rather harshly.

This time several lights from the ceiling went down and more monitors went bizarre, Ayako and Masako stifled a gasp.

"I'm sorry" he murmured as he walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him everything shut down.

"EH?! Black out?!" Bou-san exclaimed. "Naru-Bou sure is pissed." He said his voice quite strained.

"He is… and it's bad. His thinking and reasoning have become very impulsive and unreasonable." Lin-san said.

In a few minutes the lights were back and the monitors functioning as if nothing happened. Mori-san slapped Lin-san's shoulder playfully.

"Cool down Koujou, he's just a kid." She said. Lin-san glared at Mori-san.

"You are spoiling him rotten Madoka" he said sternly. Mori-san laughed.

"No, I'm not. You must understand him by now… he had much bigger problems when Gene died." She said.

Lin-san didn't say a word and his eyes were shadowed. 'I wonder who Gene is' I thought as I saw pain cross Eullicia-san's face.

"Maybe it's better if we go see Mai now… I am getting worried about her… how is her condition by the way?" Bou-san asked. Lin, Madoka and Eullicia exchange glances. Eullicia gave a soft sigh.

"This could come as a big shock for all of you but I beg you to take it calmly." She said. Every one of us exchanges wary glances. Bou-san said yes and all of us gave a slight nod. With this she gave a soft nod to Madoka and stepped to one of the monitors on her right. She pressed a button on one of the many keyboards attached to the monitor.

The screen showed something like you would see on a heart rate monitor. Eullicia asked us to sit down as she explained things. Reluctantly, we all sat down on the nearest couch. Lin-san and Mori-san sat on the chairs near the monitor. Eullicia-san smiled at us however her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"This is Mai's Electroencephalographic result. This is the neurophysiologic measurement of the electrical activity in her brain through the recording of the electrodes placed on the scalp or, in special cases, subdurally or in the cerebral cortex. The result traces are known as an electroencephalogram or also known as EEG and represent a summation of post-synaptic potentials from a large number of neurons. These are also sometimes called brainwaves. EEG is a brain function test, but in clinical use it is a "gross correlate of brain activity". Electrical currents are not measured, but rather voltage differences between different parts of the brain." Eullicia explained.

We all gave her a confused look as to why Mai needed to have that machine on her. "Currently, Mai is in a state of deep sleep, or we can call it comatose. The longer she stays asleep the more dangerous the situation gets, this is not something that we should take lightly and that's why Noll was being such a jerk a while ago, I can understand that, but sometime he can be such a cold hearted bastard." Eullicia said.

"We also prepared the newly developed dream machine to be able to monitor Mai's dream wavelength. With this we can have an idea of what she is dreaming as of now or before it depends of who would view it, right now, it is Neil's turn, and he is a clairvoyant who mastered his ability at the age of 25 although, Noll mastered his at the age of 10. He will determine and record the possible dream sequence Mai had had that caused her deep sleep and what possible ways we could bring her back." Eullicia explained.

Bou-san drew a breath; I knew that he was trying to control his temper too. I, on the other hand, felt some kind of tension filled the air.

"How did this come to happen?" Hara-san asked breaking the tension in the air.

Eullicia-san, Lin-san and Mori-san exchange another set of anxious glances.

"Mai experienced a psychic ability like Noll's. It is called psychometry. It is a form of psychic reading in which one individual is said to obtain details about another through physical contact with their possessions. However, since she's not trained with such ability her mind and body gave in." Eullicia said her voice laced with sadness.

Bou-san was the first one to ask. "So, what are the chances of her waking up? What can we possibly do to wake her up?" he asked.

"The chance of Mai waking up is still undetermined. According to our investigation and observation about Mai's latent abilities, she should be able pull through this. We believe in her. Her brainwaves are now steady unlike before." Eullicia said with a tiny smile.

"Besides, she's a candidate for a perfect medium, like Gene. Perhaps you are wondering who Gene is, well, except for Houshou who already knows about this and Hara-san who found out about it years ago. Gene is a nick name for Naru's older twin brother Eugene Davis. He died in Japan 2 years ago. The reason Noll is in Japan is to search for his body." Eullicia said.

Everyone was quiet as night. Not a word sound came out of any of us. The revelations were quite shocking. Eullicia-san chose this moment to continue her narration.

"Mai accidentally acquired the ability when she touched the picture frame in Gene's room and that is when and how this started. We tried bringing her back and failed another reason why my cousin is in a very foul mood. He never fails on anything. He is wallowing in self-pity as of the moment and dealing with him would be quite hard so please, bear with him.' Eullicia added.

"Miss Eullicia, the psychic lab results has arrived." One of the girls wearing blue handed Eullicia a clipboard, she was about to accept it when another hand interceded.

"Huh?" Eullicia exclaimed all of us stared at the now impassive Shibuya-san.

"Are you done gossiping about my life and ready to get back to business? I have an assistant to revive and a little girl to help. Things aren't going to solve themselves." Shibuya-san said fixing his reading glasses as he scanned the contents of the report.

"Madoka, what did my parents say about the adoption?" he asked turning to the seated lady ghost hunter. Madoka smirked

"Don't worry about it Noll, they are working on it" She assured the ghost hunter.

"Good. I want Alice at our place as soon as possible." He said sternly.

"What's the hurry Noll?" Eullicia asked. Naru turned to Eullicia with a piercing glare.

"I want to go back to Japan and search for Gene. Now that I don't have to pretend, I can work much easier" Shibuya-san said.

We all fell silent. We just watched Shibuya-san flip each page of Mai's chart. After a few minutes, Shibuya-san turned his back, walking back to the same room he went to before Eullicia-san started speaking about his true identity and his reasons for going to Japan.

Lin-san stood up from his chair as well. "I'll bring you to Mai's quarters. I must warn you. She's in an awful state; don't expect her to be lying in bed of roses." Lin-san said frankly.

"Andrew, has Noll visited Mai Taniyama's room?" Lin-san asked the brown haired kid who was typing on a laptop.

He looked up at Lin-san and shook his head. "No sir. Professor Davis hasn't left his office since he arrived, except when he asked us to send the monitored copies of Ms. Taniyama's chart to him." Andrew replied.

Lin-san sighed. "I guess, seeing Mai isn't his first priority" he muttered.

"On the contrary. I think he just wants us to see Mai first so that he can send us all back home while he spends more time with her" Mori-san said dreamingly.

"That is one hell of an imagination Madoka; I would greatly appreciate if you'd make use of that vivid imagination and reasoning in solving cases." Shibuya-san's sarcastic comment sent Mori-san giggling nervously.

"Oh, Noll, you're back." Mori-san said with a guilty smile, I could not help but smile at the situation. Shibuya-san raised one eyebrow at Mori-san and slid past us to the main exit.

"I am going to talk to my father. As soon as all of you had seen Mai, go home and rest. I want all of you healthy tomorrow. We have two cases to solve and I don't have enough hands to do it myself so make your selves useful." He said as he exited the room.

Every one of us sighed. Bou-san huffed in annoyance. "Although, I have seen him like this almost all the time, it still doesn't cease to amaze me how cold and slave driving he can get." He said. I

stared at the closed door; somehow, they didn't see the apparently darker gaze of Shibuya-san. 'I think he is more worried than he let himself show' I thought.

As Lin-san led us out, we entered the room beside Shibuya-san's. In there we saw Mai-san lying on a hospital bed, with IV wires on her head and arms and an oxygen mask over her face along with many other assorted apparatuses attached to her small form. Matsuzaki-san let out a strangled gasp, while Hara-san covered her facial reactions with her kimono sleeve. Yasuhara-san on the other hand avoided looking straight at Mai-san. But Takigawa-san and I bravely approached Mai-san's bedside with Lin-san following us behind.

"Mai" I heard Takigawa-san brokenly whisper the young girl's name, he carefully touched her hand and held it gently but firmly.

I on the other hand chose this moment to observe the young SPR assistant. The look on her face was so peaceful that I was tempted to think she's really just asleep except for the wires connected to her petite body. Something felt weird, as I looked closely at Mai-san and I could vaguely feel and see a sort of mist covering her entire body. When I looked at everyone I noticed they all seemed oblivious to it. Then I looked at Lin-san who was still staring at Mai-san, his eyes held something more than just concern. If I am not mistaken… it was fear but he didn't seem to notice the clear mist enveloping Mai-san's form.

Lin-san caught my eyes and that emotion suddenly vanished as if it hadn't been there at all. I mentally noted myself to ask him privately about that.

The room door creaked open as Mori-san and Eullicia-san stepped inside the room.

"Lin… uncle wants to speak with you. Regarding Alice, Houshou, please be the one to update them on your case. Please follow me to Noll's office." Eullicia-san said.

Lin-san left ahead of us, while Eullicia-san led us to the room Shibuya-san had entered. Inside was a regular looking room with dim lights, the only difference was that in what supposed to be a wall is a large one sided mirror, which allowed you to see in at Mai-san, I can understand why Shibuya-san chose to stay in this room rather than see Mai-san personally. 'Shibuya-san is a man of composure, he doesn't want anyone seeing him in turmoil, at least in this room he can watch Mai-san while none of us can see how he is' I thought.

Takigawa sat on one of the couches as every one of us did the same, no one attempting to sit in Shibuya-san's chair.

"Okay, now start filling us in." Matsuzaki-san said crossing her legs.

Takigawa-san sighed. "Actually, we don't have an exact case as of yet." He said.

"Huh?! Then why are we sent here?" she asked.

"The situation is quite intense. The prospective client is a young girl named Alice Stanford age 6 years-old. She posses a power that can somewhat predict the future. It's like psychic radar and her warning is through illustrations. She will keep on drawing the same thing over and over again. Honestly speaking, I don't know much more about it. It was Naru-Bou who has been communicating with them; the only thing I knew is that the little girl wanted Naru-Bou's help. That and the researchers said that the illustrations are very much like the Dark 9 zones." Takigawa-san explained.

"Dark 9 zones?" Matsuzaki-san asked.

"You do not mean the countries plagued by diseases and calamities right?" this time it was Yasuhara who asked.

"I am afraid that that is exactly what the Dark 9 zones are." Takigawa-san said.

"So, what does this Alice girl want Naru to do?" I asked completely confused as to why a child of age 6 would contact Shibuya-san who is thousand miles away when she can ask for help from someone closer in range.

"She didn't specifically say anything; in fact she just clings to Naru like life depended on it. Oh, the little girl also shows this huge adoration for Mai. She keeps on asking her to play with her, put her to sleep. The little girl seems to warm up to Mai more easily than other people she stayed longer with..." Takigawa-san said remembering all the details.

"I see, so Naru wants us to investigate further about the Dark 9 zones?" Matsuzaki-san said. I was about to ask say something when Hara-san spoke up.

"But what of the child…? Would someone take care of the child? We cannot pursue the case if the client won't be there to help us. Besides, we don't understand a thing about these dark 9 zones." She said.

"Maybe we should wait for Lin-san or Shibuya-san to explain to us further information." I told them and everyone seemed to agree with my suggestion.

Silence enveloped the entire room, until Hara-san spoke again.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about whom Naru really is… I know it was selfish to use that information for my advantage. I just wanted the same treatment Mai receives." She said sadly.

"What treatment? You mean abuse right? Are you by any chance a masochist?" Takigawa-san asked, his voice conveying his utmost dislike to the girl.

Matsuzaki-san just snorted and kept her thoughts to herself.

Yasuhara-san smirked at Hara-san and joked. "So, that is how you managed to blackmail Shibuya-san… he must have hated you for knowing his weakness." He said. It was meant to be a joke but when I noticed Hara-san flinch I was convinced that somehow, the words did hurt her…

"Don't think of it too much Hara-san, what's going on between you and Shibuya-san isn't our business, what's important right now is helping our friend and solving the case." I said with a smile.

She looked at me weirdly and then smiled.

"That's right." She said her eyes wandering to the glass window that allowed us to view Mai lying on the hospital bed.

"What do you think will happen to Mai?" Takigawa-san finally voiced out his earlier anxiety now that we are alone.

"Like what Eullicia-san said, I believe Mai-san can pull through this, she's been through a lot and this is just one of those things." I said firmly believing in every word I said.

"I believe too." Matsuzaki-san said.

"Besides, we cannot lose Mai, she's too important to us." She added.

"Mai-san is a tough girl. She can withstand anything even death." Yasuhara-san said.

Hara-san just nodded. Everyone remained silent, watching the girl in deep sleep.

** oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

**NORMAL POV**

"Noll, we will be back in a day or two, we'll make sure to bring the small lady back with us, don't worry too much. Regarding Mai's condition… we'll find a way to bring her back. So stop moping around okay, don't drive your staff crazy or else we don't know who will help you." Luella said to her youngest son.

"I will try, as long as they do what I ask them to there won't be a problem" Naru said unemotionally.

"Lin, you take care of the rest. Watch over Noll for us, we'll definitely return with Alice Stanford." Martin said.

"Don't worry Professor; I'll take care of Naru." Lin reassured the Davis couple.

Naru growled. "I am not a child"

"We know, you just act like one." Luella said with just a hint of teasing in her motherly voice.

"Oh, before I forget… Noll, I am charging you for the broken lobby door. You completely shattered the poor door. To think that I spent a lot of money to have those put up. I'll look forward for the new lobby door when we get back okay?" Martin said with a smirk.

Naru glared at his father. "A normal door would be fine. It's your fault for putting such an expensive piece of glass just for show." He retorted.

"That's what you call technology, fashion and art." Martin said. "or have you lost your sense of those three nowadays?" Martin asked with a smirk.

Naru just glared at his father. "Fine" Naru growled as he marched out his father's office to go back to his own.

The room cleared leaving the dark eyed Lin with the Davis couple. "They are making their move now; they sent Li Kang Zhi and probably some more guardians for Mai and Naru. Do you think it's time to awaken Naru's full potential?" Lin asked.

"Lin you know the rules, the key is the only one who can fully awaken their power." Martin said.

"Then where can we find the key?" he asked. "I've tried searching but I still haven't found any possible clue on Joel's reincarnation can possibly be." Lin said almost defeated.

"The little girl, Alice… I have a feeling she's the one we need; it was said in the scripture. It says that the key will find its masters and awaken their spirit from its hundred years of slumber. That might be the answer we've been searching for. Alice Stanford might be Joel's reincarnation." Luella added.

"But what if she's not? That she's just one of those gifted children with psychic abilities? What if Mai, what if she won't ever wake up? Who would stop the Eves?" Lin asked, his shoulders tense.

"Easy Lin. We are the guardians of the scared scroll. We shall protect all human beings from the dark allies, and we won't die that easily, what are you worried about? I know it's not about yourself… you are not afraid of death." Martin asked. Lin didn't answer.

Luella smiled at Lin. "Koujo, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"I cannot protect everyone. Mai, Naru, both of you, Eullicia and Madoka all at once when things get out of hand." Lin admitted.

Both Davis's laughed at this. "Come on Koujo. Luella and I hardly need you protection; we have our own abilities you know. Eullicia would kick your ass if you treat her like some china doll. Protecting Noll is important and that leaves Mai in the protection of Noll. So the only other one you have to protect aside from Noll is Madoka. If ever she gets hurt or was targeted by those freaks, they'd have the upper hand. You can never defy your heart Koujo. You know that." Luella said.

Lin avoided eye contact with them.

Martin chuckled. "A sorcerer's real power lies on his heart and soul, at least we know about that young man. Stop worrying so much, you've tried so hard to keep it to yourself for the longest time, you've grown strong and invincible, it will work out just fine. So just protect your heart and you'll remain unbeatable." He said with a small smile.

Lin just gave them a curt nod. "Martin, let's go. Lin can handle everything till we get back." Luella said.

Martin nodded in agreement. "We'll see you in two days or earlier." He said and gave the diviner a gentle pat on the shoulder.

** oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

Lin went back to his office, the one located beside Naru's.He was walking along the hallway when he felt someone watching over him in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Lin asked the invisible foe. No response.

Lin sighed. 'Even in this place, they have followed us' he thought. He opened his eyes and turned to the shadows.

"Come out Min, I know that it's you" he said sternly.

From the shadows, a female figure wearing a long Chinese gown emerged.

"Master Lin" she whispered.

"What do you want?" he asked again this time a lot more grimly than before.

"I…" she stuttered.

"Spill it out" Lin barked.

"I just want to see you. I heard from Li that you refused to go back to the Order's protection… why Master?" she asked.

"I am no longer your master. I have reasons why I left and those reasons will remain my own." He said.

"But master. Admit it, the heir. She needs our help, we can guide her spirit back." Min said.

"And you think I cannot?" Lin asked sarcastically.

Min shut up. "T-That's n-not what I mean…" she said fearfully.

"If they sent you here to try and convince me to come back to the Order, I am sorry but you are wasting your time. I have no intentions of going back. My family had devoted everything, look at where they are… dead, buried underneath the ground. I won't let myself end the way they did. My hatred towards the Order won't be forgotten; I made it clear to them…" Lin said darkly.

"By abandoning your duties and running away from the Order?" Min asked sardonically.

"I don't regret leaving Min, in fact, I was even grateful for running away from that good for nothing organization who would abandon their comrades just because they found out they are too weak to fight.." Lin narrated almost darkly.

"The Order is different now, it was Elder Zhang who was in control… you don't have to worry about anyone turning their backs on you." Min said determined to bring Lin back.

"No, if ever I'd need the orders help… it would be a paid job. I'll pay for their services and I won't let them take a hold of me or my power ever again." Lin said firmly.

"Master Lin…" Min whispered.

Lin turned his back to her. "I have other important matters to attend to… it was nice seeing you again Min… but I strongly hope that this would be the last time I do." He said before entering the electronic door leading to his office.

Min watched Lin disappear from her sight. She sighed, Lin had changed. He seemed darker, more powerful and intelligent than before… just who did he meet during his escape?

** oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

Madoka noticed Lin's dark features as soon as he entered the room, he didn't acknowledge anyone and went straight to his office and closed the door behind him in a rather louder manner.

"Did he get scolded?" Bou-san asked.

"Lin-san seems mad." John commented.

"Maybe, Shibuya-san's parents made him nanny again" Yasuhara suggested with a smile.

Madoka laughed at that. "Maybe, maybe not… but don't worry… he'll get over it somehow, that's how Koujo is…" she said as she continuously read her notes about Mai's progress.

After an hour of just watching different monitors showing Mai's dream sequence everyone was tired and uncomfortable, especially, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasuhara who just got off a long flight.

When Naru came out of his office and saw that everyone was still there; he glared at Bou-san.

"What are you still doing here? There is nothing you can do here… go home." He said eyeing everyone.

"Look at all of you, how can you all be of use if you look like something the cat dragged in." He said rather sarcastically.

"But---" Bou-san was about to argue when Eullicia stepped in, knowing that Naru wasn't worried about trying to stay calm.

"Madoka would drive you all guys home. Right Madoka?" Eullicia said turning to the red haired ghost hunter who gave a big smile.

"Sure, no problem and I still have to bring Koujo some stuff too." She said getting off her chair.

"I'll just get the keys from him." She said and went to Lin's office.

**oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

"Koujo… can I borrow the car keys, Noll wants everyone home for some rest. Do you have anything you want to be brought to you aside from your usual beddings?" Madoka asked.

"No that's all… thank you" he said as he gave her the car keys. "Koujo… is there something you want to tell me." Madoka asked. Lin ignored her, Madoka sighed and gave the Chinese man a pat on the shoulder before leaving the office.

Once, Madoka was gone, Lin slouched back on his office chair and close his eyes. "Get a grip Koujo. It won't help the situation if you lose your focus." When he opened his eyes, he watched from the observation window, the steady rise and fall of the young girl's chest lying on the hospital bed as he monitored and researched her dreams in his own room. 'I wonder how Naru is holding up…' he thought.

A soft knock brought Lin back to reality; he composed himself and resumed his typing. After three knocks his office door opened revealing the Japanese medium. "Lin-san can ask you a couple of questions?" she asked timidly.

Lin didn't acknowledge her presence except for the ceasing of his typing as an indication for the medium to ask her questions. "I know some things about psychometry. If Mai had one… basing on the story. Whose memory did she relive? If it was Naru's then, she wouldn't end up like this right? Does it mean that it was Gene's memories she relived? Then why is she alive… if she relived Gene's death, she would be too right, especially with her inexperience?" Masako asked.

Lin slightly turned to the medium. He met her gaze. "We don't know whose memory she relived. It's still too early to know, but you are right, if it was Naru's memories she'd not end up in deep sleep. However, if she did relive Naru's memory of Gene's death that's another story. Reliving Gene's memories and death is also a possibility, we cannot be sure of anything at the moment. I am still researching on how we can possibly guide her spirit back to her body. As a medium… will you help us when we find a solution in bringing Mai back?" Lin questioned. I

t took a while before Masako spoke up. "Yes, I will do everything in my power to bring Mai back. She is after all my friend and rival, I cannot let her die that easily." She said with a smile on her face.

Lin nodded his head to the medium and turned back to his impending work. Masako took that as a sign of her dismissal, so she gracefully stepped out of the room to be greeted by the exorcist.

"John-san" she whispered.

John smiled warmly at her. "I am sorry if I overheard your conversation with Lin-san… I would like to say, I am more than glad that you would help Mai-san in any way you could Hara-san…" he said.

Masako blushed prettily. "You were not supposed to hear that… well… e-err…" Masako tried not to deepen her blush.

"Don't worry Hara-san; your secret is safe with me." John said and patted the young medium on the shoulder.

Masako could feel her face heating up more and her heart speeding up. "T-Thank you." She whispered.

"I am going to ask Lin-san about something… and I think I could use your assistance with this one…" John said.

"Huh? What is it?" Masako asked.

John gestured that it would be better if they just entered the Chinese man's office before he said anything else.

After knocking on the door, they entered the diviner's office.

Lin glanced at their way and vaguely raised his eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you Lin-san… there is something bothering me since we arrived here…especially when I saw Mai-san's condition… something very weird is going on." John said.

Lin stood up and led the two to sit down on the couch. "What is it?" Lin asked as he leaned over his desk.

"I felt someone watching us on the hallway… and when I was inside the room where Mai-san is… I felt something. It was not that strong but, I sense that someone was observing us." John said. Lin sighed.

"Don't worry about that… I took care of that already." He said. "I know…" John replied.

"There is something else… did you notice that Mai-san is somewhat surrounded by a thin sheet of soul-like air. I know it was harmless, but it still disturbs me, what if it was a ripper that would take Mai-san away." John said.

"I know how a ripper looks like… but--" he cut himself off as he turned to the observing window.

He tried concentrating his chi on his eyes and instantly his eyes widened as he saw what John was talking about.

"I didn't notice it before… it was hardly there… but it was. It's like a barrier or something." Lin said describing the mist around Mai's body.

Masako stood up and went to the window. She could not sense anything. She tried concentrating deeper and as soon as she synchronized herself with her inner power, she was able to see the mist of air surrounding Mai's body like a second skin.

"It prevents the spirit from leaking and attracting the soul ripper. " Masako concluded as she turned to John and Lin.

John nodded and Lin was in deep thought. "Could it be that it was Mai's defense mechanism against untimely death? I mean when she's conscious she has this intuition and her strong sense of instincts, what if, she acquired a spirit form of it too." Lin theorized.

John smiled at the Chinese man. "I leave it to you then Lin-san" he said and stood up.

"Hara-san let's go… everyone must be worried where we are. See you at home Lin-san, keep us informed" as he led Masako out of the room.

Lin stood deep in thought gazing back at Mai's prone form. 'Or She must be awakening her real powers?' he thought.

_End of Part 1…_

**AN:**

I have to divide it into at least two parts. Because I had some problems with uploading the file. So guys, please bear with me. Thank you.

-Raijutei


	15. Chapter 14: Behind the Clouds part 2

Author's Note: 

**This is the part 2 of Chapter 14 in my series "In Both Realms". To all my readers, THANK YOU for patiently waiting for the updates. I am very sorry for the very late updates. But rest assured that your continuous support is my inspiration in writing more. I won't stop writing, as long as you my dear readers are there.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own GHOST HUNT, if I do, Mai and Naru would have been together and Gene wouldn't have died. LOL. **

**IN BOTH REALMS**

**Chapter 14 **

**Part 2 **

It was night when Martin and Luella arrived at the OPUS British Office. As they entered the lobby Dr. James Velez met them, his smile radiant and rather relieved.

"Martin, Luella! It is so very good to see you both. I trust you are here for Alice?" he asked rather urgently and direct to the point.

"Yes… What's wrong, you seem to be in a hurry." Martin asked.

"I am… the board of directors…they want to give the child's custody to Claude Adam, you know him right?" he said.

"Yes, I know him… and why would he be interested with her?" Martin asked.

"To make money I presume… I don't like the idea. I have this weird feeling… that Alice shouldn't be put in their care." James said.

"I see… your first impression usually is right… have you seen this Claude Adam?" Martin asked.

"No, but one of the directors did and from then on he has started acting weird… there are times he would instruct us to give him all the recordings of Alice's laboratory results, which my staff usually tampers with and keep the original and fax it to my residential laboratory where we continue the research. I think Alice would be better of with your son Noll and the young woman who works for him. Alice seemed calmer when they met." James Velez said in a hushed tone.

"I understand" Martin said. Luella and Martin exchanged glances.

"We won't leave this office without the girl. We promised Noll… and James… I suggest you go home and retrieve those files, Noll will need those for examination and research." Luella said.

James nodded his head. "I'll meet you at the airport. My staff knows who to trust, they will assist you with everything you need." James said and walk in a different direction.

"Something is very unnerving about the situation Martin… I can feel it and my intuitions are hardly wrong. We had better get Alice and leave as fast as we can. I am worried about Noll too… I don't know how long he can keep up with his façade." Luella said.

"I understand, well then let's settle this once and for all." Martin agreed.

Luella and Martin went to the floor James had directed them to and met all of his assistants, they were supportive and accommodating. They showed the couple to Alice's room where they observed her from an adjoining room.

As soon as the researchers left the couple alone, Alice turned to the observation window and gave them a smile and a very cute wave. Luella was touched at how warm the little girl was, she smiled at her and waved back to Alice. Just then, realization hit the couple, the observation glass was made from one way mirrors… there was no way that Alice can see them. This thought made Luella shiver and gave Martin goosebumps.

After that encounter with the little girl, Luella made up her mind. 'There was NO way that we're allowing some Claude Adam get Alice's custody. Alice is special. More special than what they or anyone thought. She might be the one they were been looking for all these years' She thought, her eyes darkening in determination. Martin sensed his wife's heated resolve and it solidified his own. 'No matter what, we're taking the girl to Noll.' He thought.

Martin and Luella were seated on one of the laboratory couches when a board representative arrived; smiling broadly at them she led the couple to the meeting room where they would discuss the adoption issues for Alice. Upon arriving in the board room Martin felt something evil in the air, however he could not pinpoint where exactly it was coming from.

Luella noticed and sensed the same thing that her husband felt. She eyed him cautiously. "Obviously something is very dangerous in this room… keep your guards up Luella…" Martin reminded his wife.

Luella nodded at Martin as they sat quietly on the chairs provided to them.

After a few seconds of complete silence one of the board members rudely said. "Alice's custody has been granted to someone already; get your asses out of our place now."

Luella smirked. "My… My… what a sharp tongue you have there dear sir." She said calmly. The man glared at her.

"I was merely stating the facts here Mrs. Davis. You may leave now, we have better things to do than deal with your nonsense." He said again.

"Nonsense? How would you know it was non-sense if you haven't heard any of it yet?" Martin said defending Luella.

The man snorted "What's the difference… you are here for Alice Stanford's custody and I am telling you we gave it to someone already SO LEAVE" he said his tone dripping with venom.

"I see… however, you are not the only man to decide that sir… there are eight board members in OPUS, rejection to our bid would surely be stupidity." Martin said full of sarcasm.

Another man from the shadowed chairs laughed. "True, that would be true… I am the chairman of the board and I am willing to hear your bid Mr. and Mrs. Davis…" he said.

"Call me Martin and this is my wife Luella." Martin said with a genuine smile adorning his handsome features.

"Very Well then Martin… Why do you think you and Luella deserve Alice Stanford's custody more than Claude Adam? He of parental age, no doubt financially stable and I believe he does have a big family regardless of him being single." The man said.

"Let me be the one to answer that question sir… Martin and I have always dreamt of building a family of our own… we got married at an early age, worked hard and studied hard to earn money for our future, yes we did earn a lot of money and are quite famous, however, we cannot have our own children…. There is still something missing in our lives… we are doctors for god's sake but even science cannot give us what we always dreamt of… until we saw these two young and gifted children in the United States of America… they were twins with so much talent in them… I saw it… we saw it and we were captivated by their unseen charms. We decided to adopt them, raise them as our own… and now as you all know… they have grown into such fine men. I think with that passion and love we have are enough to be able to bring up a little girl like Alice." Luella said.

"Indeed." The chairman of the board said

"However, isn't it true that one of the boys you adopted was killed 2 years ago in Japan?" another man said from the shadows. Luella's eyes widen. "What---?" she stammered.

Murmurs echoed around the room.

Martin sighed.

"There is no proof that my son is dead. So it's rude to declare that he is… for all we know, he might be on secret vacation… my eldest son is the adventurous one… he loves traveling and experiencing something new." Martin said.

"If what one of my members said is true… then there is no proof that he is not dead too. How can that be a work of good parents?" The chairman of the board said.

"My son willingly traveled to Japan. His sudden disappearance proves nothing but his absence in our family and for that we greatly miss him… my son is a human being he decides for his own… as parents we are only here to support and love him the best way we know how, what he does and decides on his own is out of our control. We want them to be independent always." Luella answered confidently.

"Beside… We are getting Alice's custody like or NOT" she said sternly.

"But---" some of the men countered. This made the chairman smile in spite of the darkness in this place.

"Enough men, I heard enough… I have decided…" he said. "Chairman" they murmured. "It is decided… Alice Stanford's custody is yours Mr. and Mrs. Davis… congratulations… I hope you could guide Alice to be the best she can. Does everyone agree?" He said, there was a series of agreeing and the chairman was about to leave when the man from the start bellowed.

"NO!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What is wrong with you Lau?" the chairman turned to the man in the shadow of his own chair, the said man stood up, eyes blazing.

"I won't allow them to have my Alice. Alice is Claude's! NO OTHER!" he bellowed and attacked the chairman.

Other OPUS members who restrained the man were visibly surprised by their partner's actions.

The chairman sighed. "He's been acting odd since his return from Barcelona. Bring him to one of the secured laboratories and have him checked." The chairman of the board member turned to the Davis couple bowing his head, apologetic for the display of disrespect.

Luella could see the oozing of dark energy from the man called Lau and realized they wouldn't be able to restraint him much longer. She stood up from her place. "Wait… that man… Lau… he is possessed." Luella said directly.

Everyone in the room went rigid. "I believe so as well…" the chairman said as other fellow OPUS members continued to forcibly restrain Lau.

"Then, you know that science is no match for psychic phenomenon like this. In fact drugs can only add to the effect of the illusion created by his mind." Martin said.

"I see both of you are well known in this area… is that why you are interested with the girl?" the chairman asked.

"Yes, that and the desire to protect Alice from malicious people who would abuse her and her gift" Martin said.

"Both you and Mrs. Davis are doctors right, how is it that both of you are so well-informed about this things?" the chairman asked.

"Let's say that learning doesn't end in science and that not everything can ONLY be explained by science. We believe in science, we know how factual science can be… however… life is not all facts. We have brains, we have spirits and we have a GOD." Martin said he stood up.

"Luella do your stuff." He said, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Okay. Please everyone… close your eyes." Luella said. "If we do the he'll have a chance to get away." one of the men said.

"It's alright." She said smiling.

The men looked unsure but with the chairman's nod they closed their eyes. The man struggled for freedom, Luella smiled at him as she stopped in front of him she leaned down eye level, her eyes completely black; from her palm appeared a thorn-less white rose.

In a voice that only the man could hear she chanted, "What is dark filled with light, with thy power remove this spirit from my sight." Upon completion she thrust the stem of the rose into his forehead. In an instant the rose turned black, withered and turn to dust before vanishing in thin air.

Luella smiled. "It's done." Se said cheerfully.

"We'll be leaving." Luella announced. Everyone in the room was astounded to see their possessed member back without any memory of what happened. The chairman thanked the couple.

Both Luella and Martin submitted their papers to the consul and were immediately approved for travel with their legally adopted daughter Alice, now a fully pledged Davis.

Alice was released from her quarters to meet the Davis's at the lobby, upon seeing them Alice immediately ran to them clinging to Luella's arms.

"You would bring me to Mai-Hime right?" she asked. The couple smiled and replied a soft 'Yes'.

Alice smiled at them as they left the OPUS headquarters.

"And I can get to see black knight right?" she asked once inside the car. The couple chuckled hearing this.

They looked at each other and to Alice. "Yes, you'll get to see your Mai-Hime and your dear black knight Joel."

They said in unison. Alice smiled and closed her eyes falling into a light slumber.

**oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

**Between life and death Realm:**

"Finally" a voice in the darkness said.

Mai and Gene jumped surprised. From the shadows of the darkness a faintly shining outline emerges.

Both Gene and Mai's eyes widen with recognition at the woman now standing in front of them.

"Maya…" Mai and Gene murmured at the same time.

"I've been waiting for a chance like this, although putting your life at risk was not what I had in mind. Some things are irreversible." She said smiling at Mai.

"Finally we meet Taniyama Mai my sole heiress." She added walking towards her.

Mai gasped at the feel of Maya's hand caressing her cheek.

"Maya-san…" she whispered.

"I need you to awaken your real power Mai. You have to rise above the heavens with your pure soul. The world is depending on you Mai… depending on us. It's your destiny." She whispered.

"I don't understand… what are you saying?" Mai replied.

"Mai… you saw me in your dreams… you knew what happened that night of the Red moon…" Maya said.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Mai said stepping back, Gene place a hand on Mai's shoulders. "Mai…" Gene said her name with tenderness.

"Gene… do you know something about this?" she asked. Gene nodded.

"Just recently… in order to save you from death I needed his power…" he said.

"His? Whose power do you need to save me…?" Mai asked eagerly clutching Gene's shirt.

"Mine" a familiar voice said and beside Gene as a ghostly image of another Gene appeared only this time he seems older and wiser… his clothes are different too…

Mai recognized him as one of the men in her dreams.

"Kazuki" she whispered, surprised.

"It never fails to amaze me how you can tell us apart… Kazuya and I may look alike, act alike, talk alike, even dress alike but somehow only you can tell who is who…" Kazuki said amused.

"Me?" Mai asked shocked.

"Not exactly you… but the past you… Maya… she can always tell Kazuya and me apart even with eyes closed and now you can too… determining who is Gene from Naru." Kazuki said.

Mai blushed. "Actually, if I didn't find out that Naru has a twin brother I couldn't tell… well except for the smile." Mai admitted.

"That doesn't change the fact that you can tell them apart. It's a bond that only the queen and her knights share." Kazuki said with a gentle smile.

Gene have to chuckle at Mai's facial expressions. 'She's simply adorable' Gene thought watching the very flustered Mai.

"If I may interrupt, we are loosing time the ritual should be started…" Maya said.

"Huh? What ritual are you talking about?" Mai asked quite frightened.

"The ceremony to bring you back to the living world. I have to transfer my powers to you so that your power will fully awaken and with my powers and memories, you'd be able to remember everything that happened in the past. However…" Maya said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you ready to accept your destiny Mai? Once you gain my power and yours… it would be completely different… danger is always around the corner." Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked. "Once the rite is completed there is no turning back. Lilith and the Eves would know that you had risen from your hundred years of slumber… they would do everything to destroy you and all that you hold dear. Are you ready to take this path? Mai… it would be very painful…" Maya said.

"But…" Kazuki interjected.

"But---?" Mai asked. Kazuki patted Gene's shoulder and disappeared.

"You are not alone…" Gene and Kazuki's voice said. Mai looked at Maya then to Gene.

"Is this really my destiny? How about Naru? The others… will I be able to protect them once I have accepted my destiny?" Mai asked quite frantic.

"You need to be stronger. Your power lies in your pure soul and unconditional love. If you will… you can. Everything is in your will Mai. Are you ready?" Maya asked.

"For everyone's sake… I will protect them… I am ready." Mai answered. Maya smiled at Mai.

"You are truly the heir of the sacred Divine Clan… I, Maya will guide you till the end… with my power, with my heart and with my soul." Maya said as she began floating.

"Taniyama Mai? Do you take me, Maya of the Divine Clan as your means of power… united with your heart and soul to fight the darkness of this world?" Maya asked.

"I, Taniyama Mai accepts your power your heart and your soul to fight and protect the people I hold dear to my heart and the rest of the world." Mai answered as she too began floating in mid air, her clothes morphing into a fine white linen cloth as a large bubble trapped Mai inside filling with spiritual energy.

Mai began loosing her consciousness and the last thing she heard was Gene's voice telling her that he'd wait for her, before darkness consumed her.

Gene watched as spiritual energy engulfs Mai inside the bubble glass.

Maya smiled at him. "Do not worry white knight… she'll be fine. Purification is a necessity in this ritual. However, there are other factors needed, soul energy isn't enough. Right now her physical body is collecting spiritual residues from the things and people surrounding her, the key… a. k. a. Joel's reincarnation is vital. We need her to open up the gate once I am completely united with Mai. We need her power to pull Mai spirit back to the living world or else… all of this would be a waste. You have to find the key and make sure she's here in two days. By that time the ritual would be complete. I am counting on you Gene." Maya said.

Gene nodded. "I'll do my best. Take care of Mai." He said before vanishing. Maya smiled at Mai's form as join Mai inside the bubble glass her body seemingly covering Mai's.

"Wake up Divine Maiden… Evil is coming" Maya whispered, hugging Mai as memories of the past completely engulfed her.

**oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

It was morning, Ayako walked down the stairs of the Davis's mansion. She arrived at the dinning hall to find almost everyone there except for Masako.

"Ohayoo… Are?! Where is Masako?" Ayako asked as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Good Morning Matsuzaki-san… About Hara-san, she said something about meeting with someone." John said while drinking cup of his coffee.

Takigawa continuously devoured his pancakes. Ayako tried not to say anything but a grunt of disapproval made its way to her lips making Takigawa glare at her.

Smirking Takigawa mumbled something about 'some old lady who doesn't know how to cook that's why she doesn't appreciate such delicious food'.

A vein began throbbing on Ayako's forehead, with only John stopping her from attempting to strangle Takigawa to death.

"I'm done… That was one hell of a breakfast. I wish I had such a luxurious life like this in Japan… I'd be the happiest man alive." He said, causing Eullicia to giggle merrily.

"Houshou I didn't know you're such a dreamer… anyhow, you guys are staying here so treat this house as your own. We're very happy to have you stay here. It's only once in a lifetime that you find people truly able to socialize with Noll…" she said with a smile in the end.

"Shibuya-san isn't that anti-social Eullicia-san, in fact, I would say he's just professional." John said.

"At his age… he shouldn't be too professional. He's worse than Koujo and who knows what he'll become when he comes of age. A bratty snob of a man I guess… the way he is now scares most of our clients and even co-workers. He's a slave driver and workaholic." Eullicia said.

"But Mai-san can keep up with his attitude. Even if sometimes, or rather always… they at on each other's throats." Yasuhara said with a smile.

At the mention of Mai's name the table grew quiet, Osamu laughed nervously sensing the change of atmosphere.

"There is no point sulking. I am sure Noll would do everything in his knowledge and power to bring back Mai." Eullicia broke the tension.

"I am upset because I wasn't able to do anything…" Takigawa said.

"It isn't over… Noll already told you that there are things you can and cannot do. Why don't you concentrate to the things you can do rather than brooding over the things you can't do anything about." Eullicia said.

"I have done some research last night regarding the Dark Zones. Well, what I found out is nothing much… but something is quite disturbing…" Yasuhara said.

"What do you mean?" Takigawa asked.

"Well… the dark 9 zones are the following countries: Germany, Russia, United Kingdom, Solomon Island, Taiwan, Hong Kong, China, Singapore and Japan. Now, can you tell me what's odd about it?" Yasuhara said.

Ayako and Takigawa's eyebrows knitted furiously in deep thought.

"Are you sure Yasuhara-san?' John asked doubt evident in his voice.

"No doubt they are the Dark 9 zones. Weird isn't it? I thought the Dark 9 zones would be countries like Africa or Afghanistan… or other 3rd world countries. But no, the countries with unmarked number of plagues, disasters and unexplainable cases are these countries and on top of them is Japan." Yasuhara said.

The table grew silent once more. Eullicia sighed. "I never thought that we'd be involved with the Dark 9 Zones. This is getting way out of hand." She muttered.

"What do you think should we do?" Takigawa asked.

"Consult Shibuya-san, he is the only man that knows enough to tell us what we should do in this case." John said.

"That is if Naru is still the same Naru we know and love. With all these things happening to Mai, Naru's threading on a thin line of sanity. Who knows when he'll snap." Ayako said. No one in the table answered.

After several minutes of silence, Takigawa stood up.

"I'm visiting Mai at the hospital if anyone wants to come?" he asked. Ayako nodded

"I will…"

"How about you two?" Takigawa asked John and Osamu.

"I still have lots of things to research on." Osamu said.

"I see… John?" he asked the priest.

"I'll just help Yasuhara-san with his research. Mai-san needs to rest right now and I don't want to burden Shibuya-san too much. I suggest that the two of you should go there and be the ones to report to Shibuya-san with the information we found on the Dark 9 Zones." John said.

"Okay" Takigawa said.

**oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

Masako sat by Mai's bedside. Mai was looking very pale and still showed no signs of waking. Masako had arrived soon after the results from the dream machine were complete and was waiting to hear from Mori Madoka. Based on the series of images caught in the dream machine the belief that Mai had relived Gene's was becoming more apparent. Masako tried maintaining business like features when Madoka narrated the dream machine results but as each result becomes clearer it seemed less likely Mai would recover.

'You cannot die this easily Mai, I won't accept it. You had better get well and up off your butt of else I'll personally drag you out of heaven.' Masako thought staring Mai's face.

"Hara-san, what are you still doing here?" Madoka asked as she entered the room and began to adjust Mai's IV's.

"I just want to be with her." Masako replied without looking at Madoka. Madoka smiled a little.

"People might thing you are a prima Donna and all but you are a normal female too… you care for your friends. Don't worry Mai can pull through this challenge, I just know it" Madoka said.

Masako looked at Madoka and nodded. "I firmly believe so too" she said getting up from the bedside and joining Madoka on her way out.

Unknown to both females, in one of the private offices, specifically Naru's office, Naru was intently staring at the fallen girl. With tightly clenched fists Naru pressed his head on the cold glass, eyes shadowed by his hair. "Idiot." A long pause "Mai, you're really an idiot. Wake up stupid… you have to wake up… or… or I'll hate you for all eternity. So you have to wake up… no matter what." He murmured, his body trembling from unknown feelings.

Three knocks brought Naru back to his senses. 'Good thing I locked the door' Naru thought as he walk to his table pressing the unlock button on his control pad and before the door burst open. He pretended to read several documents lying on his desk.

"What do you want? Can't you see I am terribly busy?" he said without raising his eyes from the documents in font of him.

"We came to see Mai and you as well; regarding the Dark 9 Zones... we have a lead. However, Yasuhara is kind of suspicious as to why the Dark 9 zones aren't where one would expect them to be." Takigawa said, sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean by 'not where you would expect there to be the Dark 9 zones?" Naru asked, this time he did look at them with a piercing glare.

"Here is Yasuhara's report. You can find the answers there." Ayako said, placing a stack of papers on top of Naru's desk.

Naru gently picked up the papers and began to scan them with his deep midnight blue eyes. "I see…" he murmured after a few minutes of reading the documents presented to him.

"What are we going to do now Naru-Bou?" Takigawa asked, placing both his hands behind his head.

"Wait. Alice is coming home tomorrow; I just received a message from my mother. After that, we're going to bring Mai back and solve Alice's case." Naru said as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"How do we bring Mai back?" Ayako asked.

"Did you find a way to bring her back?" Takigawa asked.

"…" Naru didn't reply and Takigawa and Ayako took it as their sign of dismissal.

Both of them went to see Mai and after a couple of minutes just holding her hand and chatting happily to her they decided to go back home and help Yasuhara with his research.

After making sure that no one would disturb him, Naru locked his office door again using the lock control system and then slumped in his chair, swiveling it so that he was facing the observation window. Looking at Mai he hung his head backwards and closed his eyes in defeat.

"Mai," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"_Noll" a voice very familiar to Naru called him. His eyes snapped open._

"_Gene?!" he exclaimed._

"_Yes, it's me… don't worry about Mai. She's safe." Gene said telepathically._

_Naru's tension lessened a bit. _

_"Is she with you? Can I see her? talk to her?" Naru asked._

"_Noll, please be patient. Like I said Mai is fine, she's gathering enough Spirit particles to be able to go back. I need you to bring Alice Stanford to Mai as soon as possible. We need her to bring Mai back." Gene said._

"_Alice? Why her?" Naru asked._

"_Because she has the power to open the soul gate. I do not have enough time to explain everything to you right now Noll. Just do what I ask you to do and you'll have Mai back in no time. Clear?" Gene asked._

"_Crystal" Naru replied._

"_Remember Noll, you are not alone." Gene faintly whispered before he was gone._

Naru blinked. 'I fell asleep' he thought as he raised his head looking towards the fragile looking brunette lying in the hospital bed.

'I will bring you back Mai. I promise.' He thought.

A series of knocks pulled Naru out of his reverie.

"What is it?" he asked in his familiar monotonous tone.

"Naru, I think I already know what is going on." Lin's voice said behind the door. Naru pressed the unlock button under his desk allowing Lin to enter his sanctuary.

"And?" Naru asked the Chinese man.

"Based on the dream machine's results, Mai indeed relived Gene's memories, the reason why she is alive is unknown but that can be explained. Mai is a latent psychic. Her true power must have been triggered resulting in this condition. The only way to bring her back is to guide her spirit back to the light." Lin said.

"Can you do it?" Naru asked.

"Naru… there is something building around Mai. It's not visible to the human eye but your inner eye can see it… its called soul-skin, it is a mist of spiritual energy wrapping around her body like a second skin. This serves as her main protection from the soul ripper, it keeps her soul intact. Something is causing this and whether we like it or not… it's helping us." Lin said.

"I see… Lin… I had a dream. It was Gene. He said that Mai is gathering spiritual particles to be able to go back and I need Alice to open the soul gate. Do you think it is possible that Alice can bring Mai back?" Naru asked.

Lin was silent for a couple of seconds. "Naru… trust Gene. If he said it would bring Mai back then no doubt it will." Lin finally said.

"The only thing we can do right now for Mai is supply her more spirit particles." Lin said.

"To do that we will need everyone's abilities right?" Naru asked. "Yes. I will give them the exact details. We will establish the five guardian gates, is that okay with you Naru?" Lin asked.

"I do not care how and what we do as long as we bring Mai back." Naru said. Lin nodded, he was about to leave when Naru spoke again.

"I do not know what's going on… but I have a feeling that this is just the start" Naru said.

Lin didn't reply leaving the young ghost hunter to his own thoughts. After securing the closed door, Lin's eyes were shadowed.

"I guess you're right. Naru, this is all just the start." He whispered walking to his own office.

**oooooooooOoOoOooooooooo**

Lilith blasted three lamps hanging on the ceiling again.

Claude sighed. "Lilith dear stop it."

"But Lilith is bored!!!" Lilith whined, sitting on one of the soft couches in his office wagging her feet back and forth.

"Then go home with Sophia and stay there with Irene. I am busy." Claude said.

Lilith pouted. "Lilith wants action. Lilith wants blood. Lilith is hungry." She said.

Claude let out another sigh. "Okay okay... I'll get Saul to play with you."

"Lilith is happy! Lilith will see big brother Saul!" the girl said, jumping out of the chair and running to the door.

Claude stood up and followed the little girl. "She's getting brattier." He murmured to himself.

'It's too troublesome' he thought with a sigh. 'It's all that damn divine clan's fault… I'll make sure to crush them once and for all' he added in his mind.

Lilith arrived at Saul's office flinging the door open and cracking it to two.

The teenage girl looked guilty with joy. "Oopss… Lilith didn't mean it." She said.

Saul just smiled at the young girl letting her sit on his lap.

"What does my princess want?" he asked.

"Blood" Lilith answered with a broad smile. Saul's smirk widens.

"Shall we go hunting my love?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! Lilith wants to hunt little pests!!!" Lilith said.

Claude sat on the vacant seat in front of Saul's table.

"Don't stay up too late. Dinner's is at 7 and have some control over yourselves. It would be too bothersome if we blew our cover." He said.

Saul smiled at Claude. "No worries brother… I'll take good care of our Lilith." He said.

"Alright." He said and was about to leave.

"What happened to the child I wanted to get from OPUS?" he asked.

"I guess we have to find another host for the experiments. Someone managed to exorcise my play thing, I lost contact with him." Saul said.

Claude growled. "You know I hate failure Saul. That girl is useful. Find her and bring her to me. Besides, if my hunch is correct that little girl might be Joel's reincarnation." Claude said.

Saul nodded. "As you wish brother." He said putting Lilith on her feet.

"Let's go Lilith… let's find some food." He said with a sinister smile. Lilith smiled back at him and said.

"Lilith also wants Joel's reincarnation… Lilith wants to crush them… will brother Saul give Lilith what she wants?"

"Of course princess… just give big brother some time… I'll give you Joel's reincarnation… all for you to feast on…"

"Big Brother Saul won't let that scary Divine Clan hurt Lilith right? Big Brother Saul won't let the key awaken the queen right? Right?" Lilith said, staring at Saul.

Saul smirked evilly. "Of course… Your wish is my command my princess."

"I want Joel's reincarnation… dead or alive…What Lilith wish, Lilith gets…" she said her blue eyes turning royal blue with bloodlust.

"As you wish, it will be done." Saul answered.

Lilith smiled broadly and flung herself on Saul's neck. "Yay! Big Brother Saul is so dependable. Let's go! Lilith is super hungry!!!" she said.

Saul just smiled and carried the teenage girl on his back.

Nathan watched from his office the conversation in Saul's office. Without noticing he had a smile on his own face.

'She's not dead after all… Maya is not dead.' He thought.

The guilt of killing Maya hurt him to the core. He betrayed his family to save Maya because he and Keith had fallen in love with the beautiful and lovely maiden of light. It was too late that he found out that it was a trap to corner Maya and her friends… it was too late to save her. He and Keith blamed themselves for her fall. So he was so happy to know that she was alive. Keith appeared on his side.

"What are you so happy about Nathan? Maya's life is a threat to us. We were weakened by their people… we were betrayed by Maya." He said.

"It was us who betrayed Maya. We didn't help her escape." Nathan said.

The mirror Nathan used in observing the conversation on Saul's office cracked. Keith growled in annoyance.

"Get a grip of yourself Nathan.We renewed our loyalty to Lilith. Let's not make the same mistake twice." He said.

Nathan chose to remain quiet; he noticed Keith's hands were shaking. "The last time I checked… WE were STILL in love with Maya." He said looking to Keith in the eyes.

Keith looked taken aback but regained his composure fast. He glared at Nathan.

"I no longer hold those foolish feelings for the divine heir… they died the moment we were killed by her knights. All I have now is hatred and vengeance." He said and disappeared in the dark.

"Fool…" Nathan muttered. 'You just don't know what your priorities are' he thought licking his lips in anticipation.

'This time… no one will have you Maya… except me…'.

To be continued…

_Preview of the next chapter:_

'_I wonder wants happening to me? Everything feels warm… is this how it feels to be surrounded by spirit energy?' Mai thought._

'_Mai…' Maya's voice floated in her mind._

'_Maya-san' Mai responded. _ '_Loosen up… what you are going to witness are the things that happened during the night of Red Moon… Mai please hang on.' She said and everything went black._

_----_

_Lin place 5 colored stones on top of the table. He began distributing them. _

"_Takigawa Houshou" he said giving Bou-san a yellow stone. _

_"Call upon the God's of Wind, open the Aerial gate." Lin said._

"_A-Alright…" Bou-san replied. _

_"But how did you know that I can talk to the winds?" he asked. _

_Lin just shrugged his shoulders turning to Ayako._ "_Matsuzaki Ayako" Lin called the miko. _

_"Call upon the God's of earth and open the Earth's gate." He said giving her a Brown stone._

"_Eh?! But---" Ayako protested. __Lin gave her a small smile. _

_"I found the perfect place for you to summon your God." He said._

_Ayako just nodded._

"_John Brown this stone is yours" Lin said turning to the young priest._

_"Communicate with the God's of the Sea and open the Aquatic Gate" he said giving him a blue stone._

"_I don't know if I can do such thing… the only God I believe in is the Almighty God of Heaven and Earth." John explained._

"_Then call upon him and ask him to open the Aquatic Gate… we need all the elemental gates to gather spirit particles of all sorts to revive Mai from her deep sleep." Lin explained._

_Determination sparked in each and everyone's eyes. _

_"Understood" they replied._

"_Hara Masako you will be the messenger of the gods. Call upon the power of the Land Nymphs… ask them to deliver our offering to the Realm of Life and Death." Lin said handing a green stone to Masako._

"_I understand." She replied._

"_I thought you said all the elemental gates… so far we have air, water, earth… and a messenger… who would open the fire's gate?" Takigawa asked._

_Lin grabbed the red stone. _

_"I will…" he said.__Everyone's mouth dropped. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Takigawa said._

"_Yes" Lin's short reply. _

_"We only have 24 hours to complete the spirit gatherings. We might gather insufficient amount… there is nothing we could do but believe that we can revive Mai." He said. _

_Everyone nodded and began preparing for their rituals. _

_** Author's NOTE:**_ OH MY!!! After a long time! I was able to finish it!!!! I'm sorry for the VERY LONG wait. Here is the 14th chapter of_"IN BOTH REALMS"_ Please don't forget to submit our reviews and comments. Again, to Ayjah, thank you. R&R. -Raijutei-no-babylon-


	16. Chapter 15: Glimmer of Light and Hope

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, this is the 15th chapter of my "In both Realms" series. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own GHOST HUNT. **

**IN BOTH REALMS**

_**"There can be no peace on earth  
as long as there is war in love."**_

_**---**_

"_**You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have really lived, are the moments when you have done things in a spirit of love." **_

_**By: Henry Drummond**_

**Chapter 15**

Mai opened her eyes breathing heavily. 'I wonder what's happening to me. It feels so warm… is this how it feels to be surrounded by spirit energy?' Mai thought.

'_Mai' Maya's voice floated in her mind._

"Maya-san" she answered.

'_Loosen up… what you are going to witness are my memories of what happened that night of the Red Moon… So Mai, please hang on.' She said and everything went black._

_**Maya's Memories: The Night of the Red Moon**_

_A deafening sound of an explosion caught Mai's attention, she turned around to look in the direction of the sound._

'_It comes from the manor,' Kazuya said. He gave Kazuki a quick nod._

_Seeing the two men Mai instantly knew that she was experiencing Maya's memories. _

_Kazuki nodded back at Kazuya. 'Maya, stay here… we'll check what's going on,' he said as he gave Maya's hand a tight squeeze before running after Kazuya. _

_Maya placed a hand on her chest, worry evident in her features 'Be careful…' she whispered._

* * *

_After thirty minutes and still no Kazuki or Kazuya, Maya began worrying. She decided to go see what's happening on her own. Nearing the manor she saw a huge fire from the skies, alerted to danger she ran full speed, only to be pulled to the darkness of the garden._

_Maya let out a loud yelp but a hand covered her mouth. 'SHH!' the voice said_

_A few seconds passed before several maids from the manor came out running. In an instant blood splattered on the cold ground as the maids fell on their knees mutilated._

_Mai stiffened, her eyes wide. If the man holding her hadn't dragged her into the shadows she could have been one of those girls._

'_You're safe Maya, don't worry.' the man whispered._

_Maya asked in muffled voice 'Who are you?' _

'_It's me.' The voice said, in a low baritone._

'_Nathan?' Maya's voice asked, recognizing the pitch of his voice. _

_Maya felt him smile, 'If you promise not to make any noise, I'm letting you go… okay?' he said._

_Maya nodded her head as Nathan released her._

_Maya turn to stare at her savior. 'What are you doing here?' Maya's voice asked in a hushed tone. _

_Somehow, Mai felt like she had met the guy somewhere before. _

'_Acting like your knight and shining armor.' Nathan said, it was meant to be a joke but his face didn't show a hint of laughter._

'_Thank you for saving me. I need to find Kazuki and Kazuya, they might be in danger and Father is still in the manor.' Mai said in Maya's voice._

'_No. You cannot leave… Brother Claude is out there to kill you and the rest of your clan. I won't let him hurt you Maya.' Nathan said seriously._

'_But… My father, Kazuki and Kazuya are there, they are my family, that's why I have to go.' Maya said._

_Nathan gripped her elbows tightly. 'No' he said sternly._

'_N-Nathan' Maya muttered nervously seeing the feral look in Nathan's eyes._

'_Joel is dead. About your chevaliers, Keith will do anything to find them.' Nathan said sternly. 'But if it was my choice I would rather have them dead too.' Nathan muttered under his breath._

_Maya trembled, devastated with the knowledge of Joel's death. 'No… that's a lie…who… who could have done this?' she murmured._

'_Can you not think of anyone…?' Nathan said almost mockingly._

_Maya eyed Nathan. 'What did we do for your clan to want to kill them all…?' Maya asked._

'_It's destiny Maya. Unfortunately, Keith and I are defying destiny. We are not going to allow them to hurt the only girl that treated us like humans.' Nathan said, his eyes shining with emotions he never expected to have._

'_Nathan… you might be immortal but you were also once a human… how can I not treat you like one… if only there was a way to stop Lilith from doing the forbidden and just go back to where she came from then these things wouldn't have to happen.' Maya said sadly._

'_Lilith is stronger than you think Maya. You might be the one to stop her, but that would cost you a lot… and I cannot have you dying needlessly for trying to stop the unstoppable.' Nathan said sincerely._

_Maya stared at Nathan. 'Do you really think Lilith is unstoppable?' she asked._

'_Yes' Nathan replied._

'_You are wrong. Lilith can be stopped. For the sake of all the people believing in God, I will stop Lilith from destroying families and lives.' Maya said._

'_You're too soft for your own good' Nathan said staring at Maya.  
_

* * *

'_Enough of your mushiness, Maya take these two rascals and leave, Nathan and I won't be able to save you if we get caught now.' A voice similar to Nathan said, the only difference was that his voice sounded much colder than Nathan's._

'_Keith.' Maya called his name._

_Keith emerged from the shadows carrying two unconscious men. _

'_Kazuki! Kazuya!' Maya exclaimed._

_Keith threw the two unconscious men on Maya's feet. 'And they call themselves your knight, how pathetic.' He said._

'_Keith, please.' Maya pleaded._

'_Don't expect me to like them. They are our rivals.' Keith said. Nathan nodded in agreement._

'_The only reason why we are putting up with them is that they are your closest friends Maya. If not, we would have killed these two.' Keith said, pointing to Kazuki and Kazuya. _

'_You guys won't do that right? They are the only ones I have right now… losing them would kill me.' Maya said._

_Both men didn't reply, the thought of their Maya dying didn't appeal to them at all._

'_We promised right. For now leave… we'll see you when we get a chance… just leave.' Nathan said._

_Keith placed a kiss on Maya's forehead as Nathan gave her right hand a soft kiss._

'_Thank you,' she murmured._

'_You don't have to thank us. Be safe, that's enough' Nathan said as Keith smiled._

* * *

_The two Eve's were about to leave when a dagger was thrown to their way. Both men hissed. _

'_Come out' Nathan growled turning to the shadows._

_Leon came out. 'I cannot allow any Eves to escape.' He said, his voice venomous._

'_Is that how you repay your debts Diviner? How rude...' Keith said mockingly, moving into a fighting stance. _

_Maya stepped forward blocking Leon. 'Please Leon they saved us… isn't that enough proof that they are not our enemy?' She said._

_Leon stared at Maya with his dark piercing eyes. 'Once an Eve, always an eve, not even death can change that' he said._

'_Stop the drama Diviner… if you plan to kill us, don't hold back… we won't.' Nathan said._

_Maya turned to both Eves. 'No! Please stop.' Turning back to Leon Maya pointed at the unconscious bodies of Kazuya and Kazuki. 'Leon please take Kazuki and Kazuya to a safer place… I'll be fine with Nathan and Keith.' She said._

'_No' Leon said, walking towards Maya. Both Nathan and Keith growled._

'_Please Leon, their safety is my priority.' Maya said._

_Leon looked deep in thought. 'I understand. I will be back, stay here.' He finally said._

'_Of course.' Maya answered with a smile on her face._

_Leon gathered both Kazuki and Kazuya, he turned to Maya and gave a short nod before glaring at the two eve's as he disappeared in the shadows._

* * *

'_That man sure is powerful… it would be troublesome if we have to fight him?' Keith asked._

'_Leon is one of our heavenly guardians.' Maya said._

'_I see… an immortal guardian… he's like Lilith then…' Keith said._

'_No, he's also human… just like you and Nathan.' Maya said._

_Both Nathan and Keith exchanged looks then gave Maya a small smile. _

_Our humanity is long gone Maya. Now, we're just some living beasts in the form of humans' Nathan said _

'_That doesn't mean you both aren't human anymore… as long as you can feel human emotions you're still humans…' Maya said._

_The same thought ran through both the men's minds: 'I am afraid that even the remaining human emotions we have are slowly slipping away from us…'_

* * *

_Maya sat on the tree root, Nathan and Keith followed her; they were busy chatting when a shadow loomed over Maya. It was too late to act as the shadow knocked Maya out, before her consciousness faded two identical roars of her name echoed in her head._

'_Keith… Nathan' Maya muttered as complete darkness engulfed her._

* * *

_Mai had no clue how long she had been out. When she regained consciousness the sight of two bloody bodies were the first to greet her. Mai gasped. _

'_I see, you are awake already princess…' a voice from the darkness said._

_Mai knew that she's still reliving Maya's memories. She heard herself whisper 'Lilith'. _

_A ghostly figure emerged from the darkness, her long blonde wavy hair swinging elegantly around her. _

'_Look what you've done princess… I've hurt my family because of you… I am greatly saddened, imagine my surprise when I found out that they were helping you and your worthless bunch of followers… but thanks to that I was able to get to you without any trouble.' She said maliciously._

_Mai could feel the tears forming in Maya's eyes. _

'_If you want me dead then why am I still alive? You could have killed me right then and there.' She said._

'_Why waste the fun my dear… the hunt was enjoyable anyway. Yes, I do want you dead princess… but only with my own evil hands. I would never let the fun of killing you pass me by. I want to savor every pain you can experience. It would be such an amusing sight.' She said, crouching down to Maya's eye level and grabbing her chin painfully._

'_Poor Nathan and Keith… their betrayal was all for nothing.' She said. as Maya's well controlled tears flowed out of her eyes. _

_Lilith laughed merrily. 'What a beautiful sight! The divine clan's maiden shedding tears for her enemy is simply amusing…' she said and slapped Maya making her hit the floor._

'_Slowly but surely I will kill you fair maiden. Too bad your chevaliers and guardians weren't here to see you suffer before dying… well… we can always have substitutes. We'll start when both Nathan and Keith are awake to see you die in front of them, so you can see how much you are making them suffer.' Lilith said with a sinister smile on her beautiful face._

* * *

_Maya woke up again hours later, she was now tied to a cross and she saw Lilith beating Nathan and Keith. Maya screamed for her to stop._

'_Awake now? Good. I was beginning to think you died in your sleep.' She said. She bent down to Nathan's level, pulling his hair up so he could see Maya._

'_Can you see her Nathan? I want you and your pathetic brother to watch how I slowly kill the woman that made both of you betray me.' She said._

'_S-She d-didn't a-ask u-us t-t-to b-betray you-u.' Nathan replied, blood dripping from his wounds._

_Lilith laughed bitterly. 'Sure… both of you betrayed me on your own will…' she said before kicking his face with her high heeled boots._

'_You there! When are you planning to join your brother huh? Playing dead are you?' Lilith said, throwing an energy ball at Keith who groaned in pain. Lilith laughed harder._

_Maya begged Lilith to stop as she might kill both brothers if she kept on beating them._

_Lilith stared at her menacingly. 'And whose fault is it? If you had only stayed away from my toys then this wouldn't have happened, you would have been killed quickly but NO! You have to meddle with MY toys. That's why I have to punish them.' She said._

'_Besides… I do not care if they die here… I can always bring them back. I own their souls anyway…' she added laughing._

_Maya was in tears as she watched the scene before her. Inside, Mai felt the same pain as she experienced it all from Maya's eyes. _

'_Enough… please… stop it' Maya begged._

'_Have you had enough maiden? Shall I finish this off?' Lilith asked._

_Maya's eyes widen as Lilith disappeared in front of her and suddenly appeared behind her._

'_Now… let me have a taste of your purity divine one…' Lilith whispered and bit down at Maya's neck._

_Maya screamed as blood and spirit energy flowed out of her flesh. _

_Nathan and Keith tried to stand but were thrown to the ground by a strong force coming from Lilith. She raised her head from Maya's neck licking her lips, an evil smile present on her perfect features._

'_Splendid! With just a few sip of your blood made me this powerful… I wonder how much power you can give me if I drink it all…' Lilith said laughing._

'_Maya…' both Nathan and Keith whispered as they watched the unfocused Maya._

_Maya on the other hand, felt light-headed. She could hear voices calling her to the darkness, but remembering her family and friends her eyes began refocusing and she began summoning the path of light. She knew that Leon would be able to track her even if she's in hell with the path of light._

_Gradually Maya lost consciousness due to blood loss, but not before finishing the summoning spell._

* * *

_When Mai regained her awareness she felt a familiar reiatsu beside her. Titling her head upwards Mai found herself still in Maya's memories and in Leon's arms._

'_Leon' she whispered._

_Leon didn't look down to her, instead he tightened his hold on her and continued walking forward._

'_What happened?' Maya asked._

'_Four eves are dead. Only three remains.' He said._

'_Four? Who are they?' Maya asked worried._

'_Lyra and Sirius killed Sophia while Liaa killed Claude.' Leon said._

'_The other two?' Maya asked._

'_You know who the other two are… I don't need to tell you.' Leon said._

'_No!' Maya sobbed in Leon's chest until she fell back asleep._

'_Nathan… Keith…' she screamed in her head._

_**End of Maya's memories.**_

Mai opened her eyes to find herself standing in a vast sea of white clouds. Beside her was Maya in her glorified dress.

"Maya-san…" she said sympathetically.

"That night of the Red moon… my life turned upside down, I lost two important friends. I lost my adopted father and almost lost Kazuki and Kazuya. Lilith won't stop at just anything. She'll do everything to destroy any trace of the divine clan. Now, whether you accept it or not, my blood runs in your veins, my soul rests in yours. I will ask you once again Mai… are you sure you want to fulfill this destiny?" Maya asked.

Mai thought of Naru, the rest of her SPR family, her friends, her friend's families and the people of the world. 'If this is the only way to keep them safe, then I will' she thought.

Eyeing Maya with solid determination she nodded her head. "Yes, I want to fulfill this destiny, with all my heart and soul I accept this duty." She said.

Maya smiled at her, walking in front of her she gave Mai a warm embrace. "I will guide you with all my power, with all my heart and with all of my soul. You will never be alone in this divine war Mai. Heaven will send his gracious support, just believe." Maya said, soothing Mai's Brown locks.

Mai felt comfortable in Maya's arms she closed her eyes and leaned into Maya's embrace.

* * *

Naru watched the steady rise and fall of Mai's chest. The only assurance he had that Mai was still with him and always will be.

"Mai..." he whispered as he rested his forehead on the cold glass of the observation window.

"Noll…" a familiar voice called Naru out of his reverie. "Worry not little brother… Mai will soon be back." He said.

Naru looked up to see an identical face in the reflection of the window,. The only difference was that the man facing him in the reflection was not his stoic face but the calm, warm features of his twin brother Eugene.

"Gene," he called, placing a hand on the glass window.

Gene placed his own hand on the same spot. "You worry too much idiot scientist. It's bad for your health… you'll get wrinkles." Gene joked.

"How can I not worry…? I might lose Mai. Gene… I can-n-not…" Noll said almost inaudibly.

Gene smiled at Noll… "You won't lose Mai Noll. Trust in me." He said as he placed a comforting hand on Naru's shoulder through the glass.

Noll didn't believe in miracles most of the time, he knew that it was impossible to feel Gene's comforting hand however, this time he was certain that he felt a warm, gentle touch on his shoulders where Gene's hand was seen as resting.

"Gene..." he whispered as Gene's reflection disappeared from the glass allowing him a complete view of the sleeping girl behind the observation window.

"I will bring you back Mai." He promised.

* * *

A series of knocks brought Naru back to his senses. Making way to his desk and pushing the opening control he leisurely sat on his chair.

Lin entered the room carrying a wooden box covered with sacred seals.

"As I promised Naru… do you still wish to continue?" Lin asked.

Naru looked at him indignantly. "More than ever." He muttered darkly.

"I have told you the pros and cons of performing this… knowing all of them you're still willing to pursue?" Lin asked again.

"I am not the one who keeps on repeating my words… for the last time Lin: I know what I want and I want to get over and done with it…" he said.

"Understood" Lin responded, "I just wanted to know to what extent you are willing to go. Hearing your answer, I am relieved. We will proceed will the ceremonies. You must prepare yourself as well; any insufficiency of reiatsu will be replaced by your own. We'll all be too busy holding up the gates to be able to aid you. If your father's hunch was real, then Joel's reincarnation is the only one who can aid you when the time comes." Lin said.

"I understand. Proceed with the preparations, we have no time to waste. Mai's condition isn't getting any better as we speak. I am counting on you Lin" Naru said.

Lin nodded. "I'll be going now, I asked Madoka gather everyone at home. Naru, all I am going to ask you in return for this is your 'safety'." Lin said.

"I am not some kid Lin… I will take good care of myself, I promise." Naru said sternly.

"I ordered a full course meal. Please fill up your stomach, you'll need all the energy you can if you really want to save Mai. I'll count on your promise Naru" Lin said as he was about to step out of the room.

Naru nodded mutely.

* * *

After a short drive back to the Davis manor, Lin asked the SPR team to meet in the study.

Opening the sacred box using his onmyou abilities, Lin placed 5 colored stones on top of the table and began distributing them.

Lin turned to the monk, "Takigawa Houshou" he said, giving Bou-san a yellow stone.

"Call upon the God's of Wind, open the Aerial gate." Lin said.

"A-Alright…" Bou-san replied, his features taut with surprise.

"But how did you know that I can communicate with the winds?" he asked.

Lin just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Ayako. "Matsuzaki Ayako" Lin called the miko.

"Call upon the God's of earth and open the Earth's gate." He said, giving her a brown stone.

"Eh?! But---" Ayako protested. Lin gave her a small smile.

"I found the perfect place for you to summon your God." He said.

Ayako just nodded.

"Hara Masako this stone is yours" Lin said, turning to the young Japanese medium.

"Communicate with the Water Nymphs and open the Aquatic Gate" he said, giving her a sea- green stone.

"I don't know if I can do such thing…" Masako said with uncertainty.

"We need all the elemental gates to gather spirit particles of all sorts to revive Mai from her deep sleep. Hara-san, can you at least try for Taniyama-san's sake?" Lin asked.

Masako's eyes hardened as determination sparked in her and everyone else.

"Understood" they replied willingly

"John Brown you will be the messenger of the gods. Guide the spiritual residues to the light's path as they deliver them to the Realm of Life and Death." Lin said, handing a blue stone to John.

"I understand." he replied.

"I thought you said all the elemental gates… so far we have air, water, earth… and a messenger… who would open the fire's gate?" Takigawa asked.

Lin grabbed the red stone.

"That will be… me." he said. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Are you sure about this?" Takigawa asked bewildered.

"Yes" was Lin's short reply as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the study's door.

"We only have 24 hours to complete the spirit gatherings. We may gather an insufficient amount… let's leave the rest to Naru's strong will to revive Mai and simply have faith that it will work." He said.

"Gather your things, I'll be waiting on the van" Lin said as he and Madoka walked out of the study.

Everyone nodded at each other and began preparing for their rituals.

* * *

Saul arrived at the OPUS building. Watching the people buzz in and out of the building he closed his eyes and traced the spirit residue of Joel's reincarnation, finding none he cursed under his breath.

'Damn it, who ever got that brat sure knows how to conceal their remnants.' He thought before fading in the shadows.

After disappearing in the shadows, the entire OPUS building exploded and screams of terror reigned the night.

* * *

Madoka was silent through out the conversation in the study, and Lin had noticed.

"Is there something bothering you Madoka?" Lin asked the red-haired woman once they reached the van.

She chose not to answer. Lin placed a hand on her shoulders.

"If you are worried, then don't be. This is the only thing we can do for Mai." Lin said.

"I am useless… all of you have your own parts to play… while I don't." Madoka said. "I want to do something for Mai as well…" she added.

Lin cracked a smile. "Just being the way you are is enough help. Madoka, trust me when I say that you have been far more useful that you think. So please, stop thinking like that." Lin replied.

"Really?" Madoka asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Lin asked.

Madoka gave a small smile. A fake cough from behind startled the two they turned to come face to face with four Japan SPR members.

"We are ready Lin-san" John chose to speak to break the embarrassing atmosphere.

Lin however, acted as if nothing had happened and gave them a acknowledging nod. "Get in the car and I'll drive us through. Madoka stay here with Eullicia, watch over Naru till I get back." Lin said before climbing on the driver's seat.

Madoka nodded and gave them a cheerful smile. "Good luck everyone." She said.

Lin was about to close the driver's door when he whispered something to the wind before completely closing the van door and starting the engine.

* * *

The van was only moments away when Madoka decided to enter the Davis manor. She noticed a familiar shikigami following her.

"You one of Koujou's shikigami and that one by the tree is yours too… am I right?" she asked, turning to a woman with long dark hair.

The woman smiled at her. "Yes, mistress Madoka I am Kaname and that one is Kai," Kaname said as she appeared on Madoka's side.

"Shouldn't you be with your master?" Madoka asked.

"No, mistress Madoka, Kai and I were instructed to look after you and Ms. Eullicia." She said with a smile.

"I see…" Madoka replied with a sigh. "Koujou's _strict_orders I presume, so sending you back to him would be useless, right?" she asked.

"Yes" the girl replied with a smile.

"Fine" Madoka said, walking inside the household as Kaname bowed her head and disappeared.

Naru looked up from the papers he was reading, he eyed the man standing in front of him.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up Seiryuu" Naru said

"That's Ryousuke to you Noll." He said.

"And that is Professor Davis for you." Naru replied.

Ryousuke chuckled. "It's almost time to begin your own preparations Professor Davis" Seiryuu said, giving emphasis on the 'Professor Davis'.

That earned him a death glare from Naru. "I understand. Is that why Lin sent you here for you to baby-sit me while he's gone?" he asked annoyed.

"I would not put it that way Professor Davis, it's more like watch over you and guide you…" Seiryuu replied, his lips curving upwards into a smirk.

Naru growled in frustration.

Seiryuu disappeared.

Naru stood up and looked through the observation window. He watched Mai as she sleep.

"It's about time" he murmured and exited his office to enter her room.

* * *

Naru stood beside Mai's bed watching the steady breathing of the young girl.

"I'll be right back Mai. Until then, wait for me." He whispered, clutching the young girl's unoccupied hand. He never dared hold her hand before, but now he's ready, whatever she saw he'll see it with his own eyes too. He couldn't care less, at least for now he wanted to hold her.

A sudden vision hit Naru. A vision of Gene and Mai alternating while getting hit by a car, then a lake, with Mai sinking down the bottom, a voice calling 'Naru' and two shadowy figures in the dark.

When Naru let go of Mai's hand his breathing was labored and his eyes were almost lidded. His grip on the bedside was tight making his knuckles white.

"So, you've seen how my brother had died. You know where he is, it's a shame that you had to get through all of those. I promise I'll bring you back. I lost Gene two years ago, I wont lose you now." Naru said sternly.

Seiryuu appeared beside him. "The preparations are complete Noll." He said, noticing the look in Naru's face, he looked at the sleeping maiden.

"She'll be fine. Let's go" he said.

"Hn" came Naru's only response.

* * *

"Alice" a voice called Alice in her dreams.

"Who?" Alice asked eyes still closed.

"Alice…" the voice called again.

Opening her eyes, she began to adjust to her surroundings. "Who are you?" she asked looking from right to left.

"Inside you little one" the voice said, Alice lifted her small hands and gripped her chest area.

"Inside me?" she asked.

"Little one, you are the light in the darkest hour of the maiden of light. Only you can open the soul gates and guide her back to the living." The voice said.

"Mai-Hime?" Alice asked.

"Yes… Please little one… save the maiden." The voice faded out as everything around her turned black.

"Who are you?" Alice asked one last time before the voice vanished.

A soft 'Joel' echoed in her mind.

"Joel…" Alice murmured as she fell into the pit of dream realm.

* * *

Luella glanced at the sleeping girl beside her; they are now in the plane that would take them back home. She moved to tidy some strands of her hair that fell on her face.

"Soon Alice, you'll be able to stay by your lady's side… isn't that what you always wanted?" she murmured to the sleeping child.

Martin watches his wife tend to the sleeping girl across him. 'Finally Joel's reincarnation' he thought as a sigil appeared in Alice's forehead and was gone before Luella saw it.

* * *

After two and a half hours of driving Lin parked his car at a river bank.

"What are we doing in a river side Lin?" Takigawa asked, getting out of the car and following Lin.

"This is where we separate." Lin said.

"EH?!" came Ayako and Takigawa's reaction.

"Why do we need to separate ways Lin-san?" John asked.

"This river is divine in its own way. We cannot perform the rituals in just one place, we need to go where the elemental force is at its peak." Lin said.

"But then how do we know where the elemental peaks are?" Masako asked.

"That is where they come in." Lin said.

"They?" Takigawa, Ayako, John and Masako said in chorus.

"Ren, Tokki, Akiko, Ayame" Lin called his shikigamis.

Four heavenly spirits appeared before them, one a man with flaming red hair and green eyes; another with silver locks and dark blue eyes, a little girl around 12 with dark Brown locks and golden eyes and another girl with black hair and blue eyes.

The four of them bowed before Lin. Lin motioned them to stand up.

"Ren, guide Takigawa Houshou to the Aerial gates." Lin instructed the red-haired male.

"I understand Lin-sama." Ren replied.

"Akiko, Tokki, you two will guide Matsuzaki Ayako and Hara Masako in the terrain and aquatic gates." Lin turned to the silver mane male and navy blue locked goddess.

"As you wish Lin-sama" they replied with a graceful bow.

"Ayame, you will stay with John Brown." Lin said turning to the young girl.

"Of course Lin-sama!" the little girl answered cheerfully.

"E-err… sorry to interrupt such an entourage but… who are they? And where did they come from? They were not in the van, were they?" Takigawa asked nervously.

Lin smirked. "I almost forgot about that." He said.

Ayame giggled childishly, floating to Takigawa's shoulder. "You're so funny Takigawa-san!" she exclaimed.

"EH?!" Takigawa yelped.

"Lin! Can you please introduce them properly, they are creeping me out!" Ayako protested.

"You've seen us before Matsuzaki-san. Although not in this form the first was during the Urado case then next is during the cursed house case." Ren said.

"Eh? But I don't recall seeing all of you there." Ayako said.

"We were there, just not in this form, like what Ren said: how do you think you can handle all those zombies without our protection?" Tokki said smugly.

"AH! That attitude! Reminds me so much of Naru-Bou!" Takigawa exclaimed, which in turn earned him a death glare from Tokki.

"See?" Takigawa turned to John who just smiled sheepishly.

"Don't speak ill of our master's ward!" Tokki growled.

"Master's ward…?" Masako repeated his words then realization dawned on her. "Shikigami!" she blurted out surprised.

Akiko smiled. "Yes we are, I am Akiko one of the twelve spirit summons of Lin-sama." She said.

"I am Ren, and this is my pet Inori," Ren introduced himself and the fox hiding behind his legs.

"Tokki" Tokki said, looking away.

"and I am Ayame! I am a wind user." She said with a swirling wind on the tip of her finger.

"Oh" was their chorused response.

"Ayame likes Takigawa-san Lin-sama, can Ayame just look after Takigawa-san?" the little girl asked Lin.

"No, John is the messenger, he's the one you need to assist and leave Takigawa-san to Ren." Lin said.

Ayame pouted. "but Ayame can play with Takigawa-san after this?" she asked hopefully.

Lin shook his head. "After this." He said.

Ayame squealed.

Takigawa looked horrified. "Just what games does she usually play?" he asked nervously looking at Lin.

"Ayame? Well she's a wind user, although her wind is not as gentle as Byakko's. I guess I can say… you're in for a wild ride." Lin said with a knowing smile.

Takigawa paled.

Lin patted Takigawa's shoulder. "You'll be fine." he said.

Then Lin turned serious. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

Everyone turned serious. "Hai" they answered.

Lin turned to the river. He started whispering his own mantra and suddenly a flash of light enveloped them all, except John and Ayame.

"I am counting on all of you. We'll meet in twelve hours." He said before disappearing.

Takigawa and Ren disappeared as well. Next were Akiko and Ayako, then Tokki and Masako.

* * *

"What shall I do now?" John asked Ayame.

Ayame smiled at John. "We deliver the spirit fragments they will gather." Ayame replied.

In an instant John was wearing his exorcist attire, white and red laces surround him.

"Let's begin." Ayame said, closing her eyes as she floated up.

John nodded and concentrated on his own prayers.

* * *

Takigawa and Ren landed in a huge ruined temple on top of a mountain.

"How did we get here? Are we still in England?" Takigawa asked.

Ren chuckled. "This is a holy place, connected to Earth. This is where the heavenly beings used to rest. Although we have our own kingdoms above the heavens, we prefer to have our own secret sanctuary." Ren explained.

"You said 'used', are the heavenly beings no longer here?" Takigawa asked.

Ren looked at the place. "I guess not. The place is a total wreck, no heavenly beings would want to rest in a place that is full of ruins" Ren said.

"Is that so… but who takes care of this place, why did they let it get destroyed." Takigawa asked.

"Humans that are gifted with heavenly eyes were the ones entrusted with these places. They are very rare. When these humans passed away, no one looked after the heavenly places. The god and goddesses dwelling in the place would leave and find other places to stay in." Ren explained.

"Does Lin take good care of your heavenly places?" Takigawa asked curiously.

"No one can take good care of our homes better than Lin-sama's." Ren said. "Our kingdoms might be above the heavens but our holy places here in the sacred place which are taken good care by Lin-sama. He after all was from the divine clan born from a god and a human's love." Ren said.

Takigawa stared at Ren. "Lin was from what?!" he asked.

Ren chuckled. "I better not say anything else." He said. "I don't want to give you a heart attack" he added.

Waving his coat, the place where they were standing transformed into a small holy altar.

"Takigawa-san please begin your mantra… I'll be right here." Ren said.

Takigawa nodded. "I understand" he replied as he noticed that his clothes were already his monk attire.

Holding his mala in one hand Takigawa Houshou began his mantra as the wind around him swirled.

* * *

Akiko and Ayako arrived in a isolated forest in the middle of no where. Ayako noticed that her miko attire had already substituted her ordinary clothes.

"Where are we?" Ayako asked as they carefully landed.

"On sacred grounds Ayako-san, there" Akiko pointed a small shrine. "Good luck Ayako-san, I'll be right here when you need me." she added.

Ayako nodded as she stared at the small shrine. The entire place gave out a sacred feeling. Setting herself on the ground she began her prayers as small light particles surrounded her.

* * *

Masako and Tokki landed on an island surrounded by a body of water.

"It's wonderful" Masako murmured.

"Indeed" Tokki agreed. "Hara-san, here is a small temple where you can offer you prayers. I'll be right outside if you need anything at all" Tokki said, leading Masako to the small temple.

The young medium nodded. "Thank you" she whispered as she entered the temple.

The inside of the temple was like nothing Masako had ever seen before, at the end of the long stairs was a small body of water surrounding the floor area. In the middle was a small, one person offertory altar, the only way to cross the water was to slowly cross the rock bridge.

After a few minutes Masako reached the middle. Looking up the ceiling of the small temple she saw an opening in the ceiling above. It showed the azure sky and fragments of rain.

"I shall begin" Masako said, kneeling down and concentrating her mind on her prayer.

Without Masako noticing, the water level inside the temple slowly rose and bubbles began appearing in the water.

* * *

Lin reached the volcano shrine with Mei by his side. After few more steps he arrived at the main temple and asked the wolven to stay at the entrance of the temple.

When Lin entered the entire place began warming. Lin ignored the change in his environment and proceeded to concentrate on his chakra. Releasing a fair amount of spirit energy to act as his barrier he began his chant.

In front of Lin a twin dragon began materializing.

* * *

Naru was in Seiryuu's dimension, he had been there many times before, especially during his younger years when he could not yet handle the strength of his own ki. With his and Lin's guidance, Gene and he had mastered that skill.

Naru lay down on the mat Seiryuu prepared for him.

"I am ready when you are" he heard Seiryuu say.

"Let's begin" Naru said, closing his eyes.

Naru could feel himself surround by a cold breeze, probably from Seiryuu's own chakra.

* * *

Luella and Martin arrived at the Davis mansion. As they were about to enter the manor they saw Kaname sitting in the garden watching the full moon while petting Kai.

"Kaname?" Luella asked.

Kaname looked at their way; giving the Davis couple and the newly arrived Alice a warm smile; she stood up while Kai flew onto her shoulder, both giving a graceful bow.

Luella walked to Kaname with Alice tugging along beside her smiling broadly.

"It's wonderful to see you once again Kaname. This is Alice." She introduced the little girl at her side.

Alice smiled shyly at Kaname.

"If she can see me then, she's truly a special one." She said, smiling at the little girl.

"You have a beautiful bird Ms. Kaname," Alice said.

Kai cooed and Kaname giggled. "It seems that Kai likes you Young lady." She said.

Both Luella and Kaname exchanged smiles. Martin walked over to them.

"Seeing you here, I guess Lin is taking action." He said.

Kaname nodded. "Yes." She replied.

"I see… How's everything so far?" Luella asked.

"Mistress Madoka and Ms. Eullicia barely left the manor, only when Mistress Madoka was summoned to the hospital for some results. Yasuhara-san was the one going in and out of the house with files from his research in the city library. I can say that Young Master Oliver has gathered the finest people for the job." Kaname said.

"That's Noll for you Kaname, nothing but perfection," Luella said exaggeratingly.

Kaname smiled. "I guess dinner will be served at any moment." She said

"Would you like to join us? It's been a while. I guess Madoka was quite surprised to finally meet you in person… you and Kai had been tailing her for years." Martin said.

Kaname smiled secretly. "If she is, she didn't show any sign of it." She replied.

"That's Madoka for you, wait till Lin comes back. He'll never hear the end of it!" Luella said knowingly.

Kaname giggled as the Davis's and Alice lead the way to the manor while Kai chose to remain by the gardens.

"We're home," Luella announced their arrival.

* * *

Madoka was putting the final touches on the garden salad when she heard the front door open. Faint words of 'We're home' alerted the lady ghost hunter of the Davis couple's arrival.

Excited to meet the young Alice, she dashed to the living room only to crash with Kaname on her way.

Both females groaned in surprise. Kaname steadied Madoka on her feet.

"I apologize deeply Mistress Madoka." Kaname said with a low bow.

"Don't mind me, I'm fine. Are you? I didn't hurt you anywhere did I? And there is no need to bow that way." Madoka said to the lady while surveying her for injuries.

"I am fine Mistress Madoka." Kaname said with a smile.

"Good. But what are you doing here? Last time I checked you were at the gardens. And I heard the front door open… Professor Davis and Lady Luella are home, do you want to welcome them back… you do know them right?" Madoka asked.

"Yes Mistress. Both Davis's are home, I just greeted them. I'm… I'm just…" Kaname blushed.

"Hmmm?" Madoka asked.

"I just came in to help you set up the table Mistress Madoka," she answered.

Madoka laughed merrily "You're such an angel… I shouldn't be calling you Kaname. Instead I should be calling you Tenshi-chan. After all you've been looking after me like a guardian angel since… since… since… argh! Even I lost track of years." Madoka joked.

Kaname smiled gratefully.

"Well, the salad is still not done, would you finish it for me as I assist Luella and Professor Martin and get to know little Miss Alice?" Madoka asked, waving at Kaname as she disappeared around the corner.

Kaname's smile couldn't get any bigger. 'No wonder why Lin-sama is so hooked on her, she's like a walking ball of energy' she thought.

"Welcome home!" Madoka chimed as she greeted the Davis couple who were showing the little girl around the manor.

"You still remember me, right Alice?" Madoka bent down to Alice's eye level.

The girl nodded.

"Great!" Madoka exclaimed, clamping both of her hands with Alice's small hands. "Now, you're going to call me Aunt Madoka okay?" Madoka said.

Alice smiled at Madoka. "Yes, Aunt Madoka" she said.

Madoka squealed like a teenager. "She's so cute!" she said.

Luella and Martin exchanged laughing glances.

"Anyway, dinner is served. Let's go young lady. Professor Martin, Luella… please." Madoka said.

"As you wish Madoka" Luella said jokingly. Madoka grinned like a cat. "Thanks," she said as she led Alice to the dining hall.

Luella and Martin followed them walking hand in hand.

Upon arriving at the dining hall, they were greeted by Eullicia and Yasuhara.

"Welcome home Aunt Luella, Uncle Martin, and welcome to the family Alice" Eullicia said with a cheesy grin on her face.

Alice blushed as she was assisted by Madoka. She just nodded and smiled at Eullicia who smiled wider.

"By the way, he is Yasuhara Osamu, he's Noll's friend. And I am Eullicia Davis," Eullicia introduced herself.

"Pleasure," Osamu said, waving at Alice who smiled at him; she then turned to Madoka.

"Noll is the black knight right?" she asked the lady ghost hunter.

Madoka smiled and nodded. "Yes, Noll, Naru, Shibuya-san, Shibuya Kazuya, Professor Davis, Oliver Davis… they are all names for your black knight young lady." She explained as they all settled on their seats.

Madoka sat beside Alice, across her was Eullicia and beside Eullicia was Yasuhara, then Kaname and on either end was Luella and Martin.

All of a sudden Alice asked a question "Where is Mai-Hime?" she asked.

The table went quiet.

Madoka faked a cough. "Umm… Mai-Hime is not feeling well right now; she's resting at the hospital. You'll see her tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Madoka asked.

Alice's face shown with sadness "I see… Okay..." she replied.

Madoka went back to eating.

* * *

It was already past midnight but sleep wouldn't come to Madoka. Opening the balcony door she stepped outside, feeling the gentle night breeze.

"Worried?" Kaname asked, appearing beside Madoka.

Madoka sighed. "Kind of… I wonder how they are," she said.

"I can show you a little of what's going on but my power won't last that long, it was Genbu who was good at these." She said.

Madoka smiled at the girl. "I would be grateful." She said.

"Very well." Kaname said. Bringing out a piece of leaf Kaname blew it, starting gentle breeze dancing around them. In her hand, Kaname held a ball of wind.

As the wind swirled around Kaname's hand images began to appear.

First was Takigawa Houshou covered with bleeding scars, his face contorted with a mixture of pain and concentration while Ren protected him in his own way.

"Takigawa-san," Madoka murmured.

"He'll be fine, look at the stone." Kaname said, Madoka looked at the yellow stone in front of Takigawa, it was glowing.

"Besides, Ren is with him…" Kaname said. Madoka smiled. "He's one of you as well right?" she asked.

"Yes." Kaname answered.

Madoka nodded. "I see. How about Masako and Ayako?" Madoka asked.

Kaname nodded, another swirl of the wind in her hand opened an image of Ayako talking with a long- haired god-like man.

"Who is that?" Madoka asked.

"I believe that is Terra the guardian of the Earth's gate. Ayako-san is doing much better than Takigawa-san" Kaname joked.

Madoka smiled, turning to Kaname. "Just don't tell that to her… it'll get into her head." She said.

Kaname giggled, the wind swirled again and this time it was Masako. Tokki was fighting in the background as Masako desperately concentrated on her prayers, the sea-green stone glowed in her hand.

"Masako's having a hard time as well." Madoka said worried.

"Worry not. Tokki won't let anything get past him." Kaname assured Madoka.

Madoka nodded.

"And John?" Madoka asked.

The wind swirled and John appeared deep in prayer, the colors red, blue, green yellow floated around him.

"He's doing well." Kaname said.

"Alright… how about---?" Madoka was cut off by Lin's image talking to a beautiful red-haired woman in blazing a Chinese kimono.

"That was…" Madoka gasped, eyes wide.

The swirl of wind dissolved. "The time was up. I couldn't hold it up any longer." Kaname said.

"It's okay… thank you." Madoka said.

"Do you know the woman Lin-sama is talking with right?" Kaname asked.

"I think so…" Madoka replied.

"It's his mother" Madoka murmured. Kaname smiled.

"Good night Mistress Madoka," Kaname whispered as she blew on a bit sleeping powder.

Madoka slumped forward as Kaname caught her and brought her to her bed, tucking her in safely.

**To be continued…**

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_Naru opened his eyes. Staring at the dark ceiling he sighed._

'_It's almost time to go back.' He thought._

"_I am coming Mai. Just you wait" he whispered before standing up_

…

_Alice placed a hand above Mai's. "Mai-Hime… please wake up" she whispered as her forehead began to glow bright orange._

…

_Takigawa, Ayako, John, Lin and an unconscious Masako arrived back at the Davis manor. _

"_Welcome home" Eullicia greeted them with a smile. _

…

"_It's time to go back Mai…" Maya said, lifting her hand to point out a path of light._

_Mai nodded. _

…

"_What's wrong?" John asked._

"_I am afraid we don't have enough spirit particles to supply the pathway of light." Lin said._

"_NO!" Ayako exclaimed. _

_Naru's mind had gone blank, he's not loosing Mai. 'NEVER' his mind screamed. _

_Before he could think of a way, his body had moved on its own, sealing with a kiss the path of light using his spirit energy. He transferred his own life source to Mai._

'_I'm not giving you up to anyone Mai… especially not with death.' He thought as he collapsed unconscious._

"_Mai," he called the young girl._

**Author's NOTE:**

**HOW was IT?! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! **


	17. Chapter 16: The Awakening part 1

**Author's Note:**

Hi there fellas! Chapter 16 is here! Finally! My most awaited chapter. I hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this story.

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank and apologize to my dear readers for not being able to update sooner. I am really sorry for the very slow update.

I hope that with this chapter I can somewhat pay off my debts to you by giving you nothing but the best from me.

And on with my note: First things first, I will have to explain few things, example: Lin's 12 spirit summons and their abilities. So here it is… but before that….

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Ghost Hunt and its characters.

**Continuation of Author's Note:**

Here are the explanations and descriptions of Lin's twelve spirit summons:

First is the _**Four High Guardian Spirits**_ namely _**Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu**_. Under each Guardian Spirits are gods and goddesses that fall under each Guardian Spirits element:

_For Suzaku, there is Ren and Yuuki: both are fire gods._

_For Seiryuu, there are Tokki and Riku: they control ice and water._

_For Byakko, we have Kaname and Ayame who are known as wind goddesses._

_And for Genbu, there is Akiko and Aoki: the twin earth gods. _

Here is the catch: each High Guardian Spirit guardians have their own false forms.

Suzaku, he has a human form by the name of _Sousuke_, he has long blood red hair and deep orange eyes. He also has a beast form which is a giant phoenix.

Seiryuu goes by the name of _Ryousuke_ with long silver hair and lavender eyes. His beast form is a combined silver and purple dragon.

Byakko uses the name _Hideki_ and has royal blue hair with azure eyes; his beast form is a white tiger.

While Genbu goes by the form of twins (a boy and a girl) named _Takumi and Narumi_, both have jet black hair and dark eyes. Genbu's beast form is a combined tortoise and snake.

Ren has red hair and green eyes and Yuuki has Brown hair and dark brown eyes. Both are under the ruling power of Suzaku.

While Tokki has silver hair and dark blue eyes while Riku has violet hair and deep sea-green eyes. They are under Seiryuu's ruling power.

Under Byakko's ruling power are Kaname and Ayame. Kaname has pale blond hair and green eyes while Ayame has brown hair and bronze eyes.

The final two are Akiko and Aoki who fall under Genbu's ruling power. Akiko has black hair and royal blue eyes while Aoki has blue hair and golden orange eyes.

After discussing all the spirit guardians we come to discuss their spirit messengers and they are:

For Suzaku, we have the fox spirit named Inori who is cared for by Ren and fire sprites of Yuuki.

For Seiryuu, we a wolven named Mei, she's from the deep dragon clan that serves Seiryuu, she is taken care of by Tokki.

For Byakko, an intelligent bird that is a cross between a peacock and parrot clan whose name is Kai and is cared for by Kaname along with Chouji, Ayame's hell's butterfly.

using Suzaku's fire sprites and Byakko's hell butterflies, the spirit guardians can communicate in an emergency as well as Byakko having the ability to send messages thru the wind. Only Ayame or Kaname can interpret them.

Genbu has the most effective spy pet: Kumoki is from the black spider clan, he serves AokI.

And now… on with the story!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

SOME OF THE CHARACTER'S APPEARANCES HAVE BEEN CHANGED; IN THIS CHAPTER THEIR REAL APPEARANCES WILL BE DESCRIBED. THANK YOU, FURTHER CHANGES WILL BE DONE BY NEXT EDITING. GOOD DAY!

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 16 **

_**"Awakening"**_

**PART 1**

Where there is great love there are always miracles.

-- Willa Cather

To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.

--Lao Tzu

The rustle of the window curtains woke up Madoka from her dreamless slumber. She sat up to see Kaname opening the windows to allow the morning breeze inside her room.

"Good morning Mistress Madoka, it's a great day, would you like a walk outside?" Kaname asked with a smile.

Madoka rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, as well Kaname… last night…" Madoka was cut off by Kaname.

"Let's have breakfast at the balcony mistress Madoka. The maids have brought breakfast for you already." Kaname said.

Madoka sighed and got up from the bed. "I don't know why you are avoiding the topic Kaname but for now, I'll let you go. When Koujo arrives, he's getting a mouth full from me" she said as she headed towards the bathroom.

Kaname just gave her a faint smile.

After freshening up, Madoka sat on the balcony and ate her breakfast.

"Kaname, I'll take your advice and walk around the garden a bit before going to the hospital. Want to accompany me?"

"My pleasure Mistress Madoka." Kaname said.

"Kaname… please refrain on calling me Mistress, I am not royalty." Madoka said.

Kaname giggled. "I won't call you with any other name besides Mistress Madoka. For us spirit guardians, we only acknowledge one lady for our Master and that is you, but if being called Mistress put you to unease I can always call you My Lady, Lady Madoka or Madoka-sama… which one do you prefer?" she joked.

Madoka blushed at Kaname's words. "Huh?! What are you talking about?! Koujou and I aren't on those terms…Mou!" Madoka said with an embrarrassed pout.

"Do as you please." She added in between embarrassment and annoyance.

Kaname just gave her a soft smile.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

As they entered the Davis manor Madoka saw Yasuhara sitting in the living room looking at the ceiling, which was in her opinion, too high to stare at. Madoka gave Kaname a look, which the Goddess understood as she vanished into thin air before she approached the young SPR researcher.

"Is there anything wrong Yasuhara-kun?" she asked.

Yasuhara didn't respond as he continued staring at the ceiling.

"Yasuhara-kun?" Madoka called the young man again, this time bending down and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Yasuhara jerked in surprise. "Ah! Madoka-san! You surprised me, I didn't know you were still here…" he said.

"You seem to be in deep thought... may I know what's bothering you?" Madoka asked, sitting beside the young researcher.

Yasuhara sighed. "It's the Dark 9 zones I am researching about. I cannot find anything strange about those countries, their geographic location, history and culture that would cause them to be classified as The Dark 9 Zones. That makes it more suspicious. Well, there are mysterious diseases, disappearances and killings in those countries but if you ask me I find those natural for growing countries, because they occur in every country. Of course, I don't know how they found out or what theories they have about the deaths, disappearances and those illnesses as they weren't published or televised." Yasuhara said.

"Several friends of mine on the net told me about the weird happenings in their own countries and the most common occurrences are missing students, usually female; or mysterious deaths of high level police officials and other people involved in an investigation regarding the Adam group of companies. One of my friends' fathers was found murdered in his office which was locked from inside leaving no way for the criminal to escape, however, there were no suspects at all. This all happened just 3 days ago." Yasuhara said, his voice sounded strained.

"Your friend's father is a?" Madoka inquired.

"A journalist." Yasuhara answered. "My friend told me that his father was acting weird these past few weeks, he was paranoid that someone was following him and other things which are normal if you talk about featuring anomalies of the government or something. He said that even in his father's sleep he would murmur something like: 'Spare my life, it was an accident' and that he didn't mean to find out. He said his father was often nervous around darkness and shadows." Yasuhara said.

He turns to Madoka. "Do you think all these incidents are related or am I just being emotional since it was my friend's father?" he asked.

Madoka remained silent for a while and then stood up, looking back at Yasuhara. Madoka smiled at him, a smile that was far from innocent. "A man's intuition is not as sharp as a woman's but if your heart tells you it is connected then somehow it is, especially when you work for SPR, you're not an average person. I think it's time for you to learn about researching from another point of view. Come with me." Madoka said as she walked to the flight of stairs.

Confused Yasuhara followed Madoka. They went to the floor where the laboratory was located. Along the hallway to the laboratory Madoka pointed at a gargoyle statue almost at the end of the said hallway.

"Here?" Osamu asked confused.

Madoka smirked. "Yep, IN here…" she said and turned the statue to the right; suddenly Osamu felt the ground shake.

"What the?! It's an earthquake!" he exclaimed.

Madoka giggled. "No, it's not, don't be a baby Yasuhara… do you think good things are just lying in a bed of roses? They're not… they're well hidden with the thorns." She said as the wall behind the statue opened up.

"Come in." Madoka said with a playful smile.

"Are you sure it's safe to come in?" Yasuhara asked.

"Not exactly… but I think for now, yes…" she said. She looked to her side as if looking at someone in the dark.

"That's not funny Madoka-san…" Osamu said still wearing his usual smile.

Madoka entered the room, Yasuhara was quite unsure of what to do, but followed her unconsciously and until the wall closed behind them did not realize that he had entered the room.

"What kind of room is this Madoka-san?" Yasuhara asked.

"Hmmm… It was Koujou's precious sanctuary. This is where he stayed a lot when he did not want to be disturbed, especially when he was doing some of that magic of his. This is where he trained Noll on how to control his ki." Madoka narrated playfully.

"Are we even allowed to come here now that Lin-san is not around?" he asked as he walked side by side with Madoka.

"I was told yes… so do not worry too much. Just imagine what kind of help you can acquire in this room." Madoka said as they walked along a dark hallway, the torches lighting their way dying as they passed them.

'Did I just hear her say she was told that it was alright to enter? By who? Lin-san? Argh! I think I'll have a headache. I didn't expect that this house held this kind of room.' He thought, the urge to rub his temple was too tempting to ignore.

They reached another door, this time it was a wooden door. When they stepped inside the room, Yasuhara's eyes widened in awe and his hands dropped to his sides.

'Wow' he thought. 'I didn't know this kind of room existed.'

The room was dimly lit. There was a corner with TV monitors which looked like surveillance monitors, just like the monitors they used to use during cases focusing on the entire Davis's Manor.

Yasuhara roamed his eyes along the monitors and noticed that they were for both the inner and outer portions of the manor. 'Just what in the world was he watching?' he thought.

Another astonishing feature of the room was the book shelves that varied from ancient to urbanized shelves. Some old shelves contained ancient books and some shelves contained potions, spell sheets, and magic supplies.

The room combined features of ancient magic and modern technology.

"Lin-san sure knows his stuff." Osamu said out loud as he scanned the room.

The variety of tables also caught his attention; there was a modern table, one made of mahogany and a third as ancient as the room was. There were three desktop computers and two laptops on top of the modern table. Books and papers were neatly stacked on the mahogany table and used potion, spell sheets and other magic components lay on the ancient table.

"Just how does he use all of these…?" he mumbled.

Madoka giggled. Osamu turn around to see Madoka petting an elegant looking bird on the couch.

"Where did that came from?" he asked Madoka, clearly he didn't see any windows where the bird could have entered.

"He was here all along… his name is Kai…oh, and Kai that is Yasuhara Osamu, he's a fellow researcher and friend of your master, be good to him okay?" she said still petting the bird.

The bird seem to understand Madoka as he tilted his head and gave Osamu a grateful nod before returning his attention to Madoka, seeming to enjoy her attention.

Osamu chose to ignore it and gave Madoka an understanding nodded. "So how do I research here? It seems that Lin-san is quite a researcher, I have no idea how he works, especially with the more occult objects." He said with a smile.

"No problem." Madoka said and stood up. "You are just going to borrow this one" she said, grabbing one of the laptops.

"But--" Yasuhara said as Madoka thrust the gadget into his arms.

"No buts… besides, Koujo wouldn't mind that you used them. Now, let's get out of here… Koujo tends to get murderous when his things are re-arranged." She joked and hopped her way out of the room with Yasuhara dazedly following her.

'This is a very bad idea' he thought, still a smile plastered on his face. 'Well, if I can see Lin-san crack a new emotion beside that poker face of his… it think it would be worth it… too bad I have to die to see it… hope not.'

"No worries… that laptop have a special operating system installed that was made by yours truly." Madoka said.

Yasuhara nearly tripped over his feet. "You made a personalized OS?!" Osamu asked bewildered.

"Yep! OS specifically made for paranormal researchers." Madoka said proudly.

"That sounds interesting," Yasuhara said.

"Wait till you try it out." Madoka said laughing.

Yasuhara smiled.

When they got out of Lin's research room Yasuhara heaved a sigh. "That was intense," he murmured.

"Well, let's get you your own room… follow me" Madoka instructed the young researcher.

"There is no need to provide such luxury… I have my bedroom." Yasuhara said.

Madoka turned to Yasuhara sharply. "Idiot. Rule number 1 for paranormal researchers… NEVER and I say NEVER bring your work to your home! You'll never have peace!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Madoka smirked. "You'll be haunted." She said.

This time it was Osamu who laughed merrily. "Really Madoka-san, you shouldn't scare a newbie like that." He said.

Madoka pouted dramatically, "I am serious."

"But Shibuya-san always bring his works at home… he always carry this black clipboard around." Osamu said.

Madoka's features darkened. "That's why even at home he is not at peace." She said.

"What do you mean Madoka-san?" Yasuhara asked.

"Never mind that Yasuhara-kun… what you need to be doing right now is research and I need to instruct you on how to operate the OS. Let's go… for now, let's use the Davis's library." She said.

They went to the huge library of the Davis's. Yasuhara booted the laptop and to his surprise the OS wizard spoke and asked if he wanted another log in account.

"No need…" Madoka spoke. "He'll be the one to use my account Wise man." She added.

"Account name and password please." The robotic voice said.

"Account name is Madoka Mori 000118975" Madoka said, instantly the computer began starting up.

"You can use my account first while I create you your own account Yasuhara. You can access any information you need: be it confidential, hidden or well guarded don't worry about being caught. You won't be." Madoka said almost laughing.

"Besides… this program is made for paranormal researchers. Hacking confidential paranormal files is its specialty. Try it for yourself." Madoka said with a smile.

Yasuhara nodded as he clicked one program and then another as he examined the new computer system while Madoka explained each piece of software. Soon enough Yasuhara had a firm grasp of the system processes.

"Now that you understand most of the programs I can leave you to examine the rest. Knowing your intelligence you won't have a hard time. Have fun!" Madoka said before leaving the young SPR researcher to his new toy grinning from ear to ear, his eye glasses flashing with excitement.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Madoka decided it was time to visit Lin's young ward at the hospital and see how his preparations were going. On her way to her quarters she saw a shadow pass by the guest rooms' floor, intrigued she decided to see who amongst the maids were sneaking to the Davis's guest rooms.

Turning to the right, she was surprised to see Alice standing in front of Mai's door. Coming closer to the young girl she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The young girl showed no awareness to Madoka's presence.

"Alice?" Madoka repeated.

Alice turned to Madoka with blank eyes. "Mai-Hime needs Alice," she muttered before collapsing in Madoka's arms.

"Alice! Alice!" Madoka gathered the girl in her arms and carried her to the nearest occupied room which was the Davis's.

Madoka frantically rammed her foot on the Davis's couple's master bedroom while still supporting the unconscious child.

Luella opened the bedroom door with a look of astonishment. "Alice! Madoka, what happened?! Martin! Come quick!" Luella said, helping Madoka carry the young girl to their bed.

"I don't exactly know Luella; I found her standing in front of Mai's bedroom. When I came up to her and ask her what she's doing there she turned to me with a blank stare and said that Mai needed her then she fainted." Madoka narrated.

"I see… Martin!!!" Luella yelled for her husband.

"Wait, I'm coming…" came Martin's soft reply.

"Hurry up!" Luella barked, looking troubled.

Martin came out of his private study holding an old scroll when he looked up in surprise to see his wife and assistant hovering over an unconscious Alice.

"What's going on here?!" he asked as he immediately situated himself beside Alice, the scroll lying forgotten beside the unconscious girl.

Luella told Martin what Madoka had seen as Madoka got a wet cloth from the wash room.

In Alice's unease she accidentally touched the old scroll left lying beside her. It suddenly glowed bright yellow startling the other three occupants of the room.

Then to their surprise the scroll levitated and turned to dust. Alice also began to levitate as the dust seemed to soak into Alice's body.

The Davis's couple and Madoka just stared in disbelief. The scroll that the couple had kept safe for years just vanished in thin air like that and into a child's body.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes opened blankly staring at the ceiling, one arm extended to the heavens.

"Hime-sama" she murmured. Then all of a sudden a mark appeared on her forehead.

"Alice?" Madoka murmured.

The light coming from Alice's forehead subsided as Alice went back to lying on the bed. The three thought everything was over when a large volt of electricity covered Alice's body. The poor child screamed her heart out as she convulsed in pain.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Yasuhara snapped his head up from his laptop when a loud scream echoed through out the. Standing up immediately he dashed towards the scream and the Davis's master's bedroom.

Yasuhara flung the door open and stopped dead on his tracks as he watched volts of contained electricity puncture the young girl's body.

Madoka collapsed to the floor, Yasuhara was fast enough to catch her and he held her tight as the Davis's couple stare at the scene blankly, Yasuhara assumed from shock.

When the electric current attempted to attack them a barrier appeared and to Yasuhara's surprise, a woman with blonde hair was standing in front of them blocking the electric current.

"Young man, take them out of the room… someone will be assisting you from there." She said, giving Osamu a gentle smile.

A slight nod was Yasuhara's only reply. He escorted Madoka and the Davis's couple out of the room. When they finally got out of the room a large amount of wind blew the door closed behind them.

A man with black hair and piercing blue eyes grabbed Yasuhara and assisted him in carrying Madoka while Yasuhara saw two ladies assist the Davis's couple.

"Who are you?" Yasuhara asked meekly.

The guy stared at him not saying a word. "Sleep" he whispered, Yasuhara fell into his arms as Madoka nearly hit the floor only to be caught by another unknown man.

"Madoka-sama get a grip of yourself." He whispered.

For a moment, Madoka felt a strong grip on her shoulders and she snapped out of her trance. "W-what happened?!" she asked.

The man led them to the living room, Yasuhara was laid on his back on one of the sofas as Martin and Luella calmed their nerves.

In the meantime Kaname joined the group.

"How was is she Kaname?" Madoka asked.

"No worries Madoka-sama… the child is fine, it seems that the child was in a curse." Kaname said. "It prevented something from coming out." She added, deep in thought.

"The seal on her forehead shows that he is the head guardian of the divine clan. However, not only is she too young to take hold of the post, but there is also a sealing curse placed in her forehead to stop the growth of her power." Kaname said.

"Genbu is looking after it, they will tell us what they find out as soon as they can… for now… please rest." she added.

"Where are the rest of the people in the household?" Luella asked.

"Asleep Davis-san" Yuuki said. "My fire sprites put them into temporary sleep while we solve this." She added.

"Don't worry, I have stopped time also it will last sometime." Riku said, sitting on one of the vacant chairs.

"E-err… I know it's not the best time, but could you all introduce yourselves? So far we know Lin has 12 spirit summons but we rarely see them especially, in their borrowed form, for instance I only met Kaname just yesterday…" Madoka said.

Everyone cracked a smile, even the Davis's couple.

"What? Was it so wrong to get to know everyone…? Mou! Luella! Martin! Because you two know they existed and know them personally does not mean you both can make fun of me." Madoka pouted.

Luella laughed. Martin snickered. "First and foremost… we don't know them all… we have only seen few of them. Aside from Kaname, the only ones we know are Seiryuu, Ren, Akiko, and Tokki." He said.

"It's our pleasure to be recognized… I am Yuuki, under Guardian Suzaku's ruling." The brunette introduced herself.

"I am AokI. Under the governing of guardian Genbu." AokI said.

"And I am Riku under Seiryuu's command." The lady with lavender hair said.

"You haven't met Suzaku, Byakko and the other guardian spirits, maybe later when they get back with Lady Eullicia and Lin-sama." Kaname said.

"Eullicia knew all of you?" Madoka asked.

"Yes," Kaname replied.

"Her Inner eye sees even the unseen." Riku said.

"How true… since Eullicia was a child she could see the unknown. Her level of consciousness is greater than the Black knight, although she doesn't posses as much ki as Professor Davis." AokI said.

"All of you have been observing us?" Madoka asked.

"Yes Mistress," Yuuki said with a knowing smile. "Especially when it comes to our master… we keenly observe." She added, giving Madoka an odd look.

"Huh?! Am I missing something?" Madoka asked.

Everyone cracked a smile.

"It's almost time," Riku murmured as she dissipated the time holding potion.

After a few more minutes Yasuhara begin to stir. All the spirit guardians bowed in respect before disappearing.

"Uugghhhnnn," Yasuhara moaned.

Madoka walked over to the young SPR researcher. "Are you alright Yasuhara-kun?" she asked.

Osamu opened his eyes as he adjusted to the lights of the chandelier. "I think I am fine… what happened?" he asked.

"After carrying us out of the room you fainted, maybe because of the shock." Madoka said.

"I see…" Yasuhara replied. He tried recalling what happened but he could not remember a thing. He was about to ask Madoka when…

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

The main door slammed open and in walked Eullicia wearing a deep frown.

"What's wrong Eullicia sweetheart?" Luella asked her.

"Since when do I need bodyguards?!" she huffed angrily.

Martin and Luella exchanged looks.

"Argh! Just wait Koujo… I'll rip your ass out! Arrogant bastard… what does he think I am… a child?! Argh!" she ranted as she ascended the stairs to her room.

She stopped mid way and turn to the occupants of the living room. "Did something happen while I was out?" she asked.

"Nothing" Madoka replied instantly. Eullicia somewhat in deep thought.

"I see…" she murmured and continued her way to her room. Madoka, Martin and Luella exchange glances.

"Why did you lie to her Mori-san?" Yasuhara inquired.

"Because Eullicia has this Berserk mode especially when it comes to protection of the family," Madoka replied.

"Meaning?" Yasuhara asked.

"If we tell her that something happened we would never have peace." Luella said.

"So something _did_ happen!" Eullicia said from above the stairs.

The three stiffened and Yasuhara sweat dropped.

"Honestly people…" she said with narrowed eyes then paused. "Uhn! Never mind…" she said and disappeared around the corner.

"Now she'll never let us out of her sight." Madoka sighed.

"I think she's just being thoughtful," Martin said with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah me too," Yasuhara agreed.

"Wait till she starts stalking both of you in the bathrooms then you tell us we're being unreasonable." Luella said.

Martin snickered, Yasuhara smiled nervously.

"By the way, I need to be going back to my research. As much as I love to rest and sleep, something's nagging me to dig deeper in regards to these Dark 9 zones." Yasuhara said standing up.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

After making sure Yasuhara was out of sight and hearing range. Madoka spoke.

"What's that old scroll for? Where did you two get that?" she asked.

Martin and Luella exchanged looks.

"Oh, don't give me that 'it's confidential' look, I am not buying it." Madoka said.

With a heavy sigh, the couple told Madoka about their family history and their connection with the Divine clan and their families' participation in the Divine War centuries ago. Madoka sat in her chair with mouth agape.

"You're both joking right?" she murmured.

"As much as we want it to be a lie, it is not." Luella said.

"Damn!" Madoka cursed.

"That scroll was Martin's heirloom. I was adopted by the Davis family for the sole reason of becoming Martin's bride because of my unique ability. We didn't know our relationship would work out like it did but then we never had children even though we tried so hard until we saw Gene and Noll in one of America's orphanage. Something in my heart told me that I had found my children, when I told Martin about it, he said he felt the same and that is when we decided to adopt the twins." Luella narrated.

"…" Madoka listened intently as Luella told their story.

"I don't know why it merged with Alice… but I have read the scroll so many times that I could recall its contents in my sleep." Martin said.

"Our family has guarded that scroll for a long time. I didn't know anything about it until I met Lin in Hong Kong. Their family owns an antique shop there and I showed him the scroll hoping to have it sold, instead he told me to keep it and guard it with my life. Two days later, Lin showed up in our hotel room door asking for a place to stay and work. Starting that night we got to know Lin." Martin narrated.

"Did he tell you about the scroll and its importance?" Madoka asked.

"He didn't at first, but then attempts at stealing the scroll became frequent, even with Lin on guard it was then that we asked Lin of the scroll's significance. He told us all about the Black Order and his part in the group. He also told us that the reason for the attacks was to retrieve the scroll and dispose of him for his betrayal to the organization since he had broken off from them." Martin said.

Madoka's eyes widen. "He became a fugitive?!" she asked.

"Sort of, he told us what the organization did to his parents and siblings when they were assigned to spy on the enemy's lair. They were brutally murdered because the order pulled out after foreseeing their defeat, leaving his family to die in the hands of the enemies. That time… it was a Japanese man who authorized the order and that is when his hatred towards the Japanese _really_ began." Luella added.

"And not because of the nonsense history thing he is telling everyone. Even Noll said that his reasoning is absurd, which I believe is rather true." Martin added.

Luella glared at her husband. "Martin!" she warned.

"I was just telling the truth. He's sticking to that reason to cover up something deeper and darker. We can't blame him. He might appear unemotional but deep inside he just want to protect the people around him that he cares for most." Martin replied.

Luella sighed looking at Madoka. "Madoka… do you understand now? How grave this situation is getting?" she asked the ghost hunter.

Madoka's lips moved but no words came out.

"Madoka, we told you these things because we know you will understand. We are not dealing with an ordinary paranormal case this time, I am afraid. We are in the middle of a brewing war between good and evil. We can only make choices of who to help. Soon enough, we found out that adopting the twins was no coincidence, it was destiny. When Lin met the boys he told us that they will play a vital role in the Divine war. That Gene was the white knight and Noll was the Black knight. From then on we honed their abilities so that when time comes… they won't be powerless to protect themselves and their loved ones. " Luella said.

"But then Gene's death happened, even Lin was appalled. We thought it was the end, we didn't know it was only the beginning. In Gene's death Noll went to Japan in search for his body and there he met Mai and the rest of the SPR members. Just to let you know, according to Lin… it is Mai who plays the 'most' important role of all… for Mai is the 'gifted one,' she has the power to see the future, control time, travel from one realm to another and we believe…" Martin gave Luella a knowing look.

"It was all happening now. Everything happens for a reason Madoka, the people we meet, the things that occur… it's all predestined. It's in our hands if we want to win or just hide and let the dark ones reign over the good." Martin ended.

"With all of these things… happening here in England and all over the globe…soon enough, the war of good and evil will begin." Luella continued.

Madoka looked awfully pale now. "Madoka?" Martin asked seeing the lady ghost hunter's face.

"Are you alright dear?" Luella asked transferring to Madoka's seat.

"I don't know Luella… right now my head's spinning and I feel light-headed… I think I am going to faint." Madoka whispered.

Luella panicked at the woman's words. "Madoka!" she called the woman.

And the last thing Madoka heard was Luella's voice telling her to get a grip of herself before falling to oblivion.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru opened his eyes staring at the ceiling above him. He was still in Seiryuu's dimension. He just finished toning his ki in preparation for the passing of life source to Mai. He let out a soft sigh.

"Ready?" a voice asked from the dark.

"Hn," Naru's only response as he sat up straight.

"Remember Noll… you only have so much ki to spare and share. More than that can be dangerous for you. Heed my warning Noll. May it be a success of not. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT push yourself." Ryousuke said firmly.

'Limits huh?' he thought. His eyes turned back to their dark midnight blue hue.

'It's almost time to go back…' he mused.

Closing his eyes for the last time before a look of utter determination came over his face he stood up from the magic circle.

'I am coming to get you back…' he thought, walking up to the man in the shadows.

"Mai," he whispered as he disappeared from that dimension to reappear on top of their hospital building the stiff breeze blowing through his hair.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Madoka opened her eyes. "Uhn" she moaned as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked from above her.

"Eh?!" Madoka looked up and yelped as she saw Lin Koujo's face almost inches away from her own.

"I am asking if you are alright Miss…" he said his tone bored.

"Miss?" Madoka asked confused. 'Why on earth would Lin Koujo call her Miss when he already knew her years ago?' she thought.

Then she noticed Lin's younger features. 'Could this be?' she thought.

"I don't know what's running on your mind Miss… I am not interested but then… don't you know it's rude to stare at people or did I get it wrong…" Koujo said irritated.

He looked at her from head to toe. "Are you a Mister?" he asked kind of disgusted.

"WHAT?!" Madoka bellowed. "I am a genuine lady for your information" she said pushing her chest out.

Lin looked amused but still annoyed, he raised his dark eyebrows.

"E-eerr…" Madoka stuttered turning pink. She dusted herself off and extended her hand to him.

"Madoka Mori." She introduced herself.

"Japanese..." he murmured, eyes narrowing in dangerous slits.

Madoka stared confusedly at him. "So?" she asked.

"Nothing. I have a lot of things to do, so if you don't mind… you're in my way." He said, ignoring her outstretched hand.

Madoka could feel the steam pouring out of her ears. 'The nerve of that guy!' she turned on her heel and stomped towards the tall man who had passed by her.

Clenching her fist in a tiny ball she raised it and hit the man as hard as she could.

The man turned to her eyes dark and furious. "What was that for?!" he asked in a deadly voice.

"That is for being rude and for not apologizing! How can you just turn walk away from me like that when I have been nothing but good to you!" she exclaimed.

The man looked annoyed. "I don't associate with annoying Japanese people," he simply said and was about to turn away again when Madoka blurted out.

"What the hell is your problem?! What's wrong with being Japanese?!" Madoka asked, eyes twitching.

"History," came his low and short reply.

Madoka blinked rapidly. 'Did she heard him right?! Did he just said _history_ what the hell is this man think he was… a history teacher?!' she thought then it hit her.

'This was out first meeting!' Madoka screeched in her mind. 'How could I forget…' she added.

"Eh, Madoka you are here… oh, I see you've met our new researcher. His name Koujo Lin, he's from Hong Kong." Luella introduced them.

"Lin this is Madoka Mori, she'll be your supervisor. Get along well you two." she added before leaving the two of them alone.

"Hn," Lin said before turning his back on Madoka and walking towards his room.

Before Madoka knew what's going on her body reacted on its own and spun Lin to her with all her might.

"We are not yet done Lin-san," she said sternly.

"What do you want? If it's not work related I am sorry but I don't have much free time," he said with the same poisonous tone.

Madoka didn't remember her first encounter with Lin was this intense.

"Excuse me. Remember I stand higher than you Mister. Whether I want to talk to you about work or not it's up to me to decide and for you to comply." Madoka said smugly.

The glare Lin gave Madoka was ferocious.

Madoka smiled triumphantly and glared the tall Chinese man. "Listen, I don't work in an environment full of bitterness. Instead of acting like a jerk I might suggest you open up that closed mind of yours. Just because you loath some Japanese individuals who did untold distress to you it doesn't mean all of them are like that. I for one thing didn't grew up in Japan but my parents raised me well with Japanese attitude. I don't think I am as bad as you think I am." She said.

Lin didn't reply but stared at her.

"What?!" she asked.

He didn't reply at first, he was just staring at her and she noticed the look in his eyes. It was still as intense as before, but there was something else there and she could not put her finger on what it was.

"Hey," she snapped. "Are you listening to me?" she said, irritated.

"You have a crumb of cookie in your chin." He said, removing the piece of leftover cookie from her face. And to Madoka's surprise he tasted it, "Oatmeal," he murmured before walking away leaving Madoka stunned and mouth wide open.

In her mind Madoka was laughing. 'Yeah, that made an impact on me.' She thought smiling.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

"Hmmm," Madoka groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"She has come around…" a familiar voice said.

"Madoka dear, are you alright?" Luella asked.

Madoka sat up placing a hand on her throbbing head.

"What kind of train ran over me?" she asked.

"My head feels awful." She added.

"That might be the shock that consumed you… why don't you take the day off, don't worry about Noll… We'll be the ones to bring Alice to the hospital to see Mai. I think Lin and the rest won't be back till later." Martin said.

"I see… Alice is?" she asked.

"She's fine," a young female voice said.

Madoka turns to her right to see a girl around 13 sitting on the chair adjacent to her.

"You are?" she asked.

"Narumi. I am Takumi's twin sister. We are the Spirit Guardian Genbu," she answered.

"I see…" Madoka replied, rubbing her temples to ease the throbbing.

"Let me see…" the girl said, Madoka yelped as the girl sitting near her was now standing in front of her, her face very close to her own.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"You're cute, did you know?" she said before placing two fingers on her forehead. To Madoka's relief her headache vanished.

"Feel better?" the girl asked.

Madoka nodded. Narumi smiled.

Then a boy with the same age and features as Narumi appeared floating beside her.

"I see Mistress Madoka you are awake… Narumi, I have tried every possible spell to release the binding seal but it won't come off… I think the one who placed the seal on Alice is a very powerful being that even a God like me cannot dispel." Takumi said.

Narumi sighed. "How troublesome," she murmured.

"Now we have to inform Lin-sama about that. Argh, this is all too troublesome," she whined.

"Stop acting like a baby Narumi. Especially in front of our Lady…" Takumi said, gracefully bowing at Madoka's direction.

"Forgive my sister's disrespect Mistress Madoka." He said.

Madoka felt her cheeks turn bright red. "E-err… no need to apologize and please… d-don't call me…M-m-mistress…it's highly uncomfortable." she said.

Both Genbu representatives cracked a small smile.

"I think it suits you Madoka…" Luella said.

"I have to agree," Martin seconded.

"Luella! Martin! I am not hearing anymore about this; even the two of you are getting annoying!" Madoka complained.

"Auntie?" Alice's small voice cut Madoka off. When the three looked up they saw Alice's form trying to walk down the stairs, the two Genbu guardians vanishing quickly as they felt the young girl's spirit energy.

Luella immediately went to Alice's side guiding her down the flight of stairs.

"Are you alright sweetie? Does it hurt anywhere?" Luella asked as she helped the young girl to one of the sofas.

Alice shook her head. "Hurt? What's going to hurt auntie? The only thing I remembered is that I was sleeping in my room when I heard a voice calling me and I went out of the room then no more." Alice said "I woke up in a different room, I was scared, and I thought I was lost."

Luella ran a hand through the girl's hair. "It's alright, no need to think too much. Auntie will never leave Alice alone…" She said.

Alice looked at Luella. "Auntie, can I see Mai-Hime? I miss Mai-Hime?" she said.

Luella looked at Martin. Madoka chose this moment to say her piece.

"I'll bring Alice to the hospital." Madoka said.

Luella looked more worried. "B-but…"

"I needed some air too Luella. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think now most of the information had sunk in my brain.' Madoka joked.

Martin nodded. "Alright, Luella let them go. I think they needed sometime out." He said.

Madoka smiled. Luella sighed. "Okay… Alice, let's go change your clothes." She said, extending her hand for Alice to grab onto as they went up to Alice's room.

"Madoka, you've done well. For now, take your time thinking. I know that as time passes (by) Koujo's place in your heart has grown. Whether you want to stay beside him and fight or stay away and watch for afar that is up to you." Martin said.

"Professor, Koujo taught me a lesson the day we first met… I just remembered it." Madoka said.

"That is?" Martin asked.

"Fierceness." Madoka replied.

Martin laughed out loud. He patted Madoka's shoulder. "Look after Noll for us. We'll take care of your new apprentice. I am sure Eullicia can assist Yasuhara in his research." He said.

"You're just saying that to get Eullicia off of your back. I know your schemes Professor, you leave all the work to me and Lin to get us alone during cases." Madoka said.

Martin mocked a surprised look. "Huh?! I don't have a clue of what you mean. Anyway, I have to go and help your brewing SPR researcher." He said, walking up to the library where Yasuhara is.

Madoka sighed. "He'll never change." She murmured.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO****  
**

**Alternate Dimension:**

**(NOTE: Time doesn't matter in the alternate dimension. No sense of time. IN THIS FIC, the time they left the dimensions will be 24 hours since they arrived.)**

Takigawa Houshou was a man of patience but with all honesty, his patience was running thin now. He could not afford to break his concentration, not now when it was his little Mai's life on the line.

'Concentrate on your mantra's Houshou… you can do it' he said in his mind repeatedly. He could feel the tiredness of all of his limbs but he refused to acknowledge that pain for everyone's sake.

Ren looked back to Takigawa Houshou; he admired the monk's stern concentration even after the attacks of the wind fairies.

He could see the almost drying cuts of the wind scars on his arms and face but the stubborn monk wouldn't give up his concentration. He didn't know that human's could be that determined when they truly wanted something.

With the newly formed respect for the monk, Ren vowed to not let anymore wind scars mar the monk's concentration.

Concentrating on his own barrier he noticed that the wind fairies' attack had gotten weaker and he could feel something ominous forming not far from them which was heading in their direction.

Bracing himself for a fight, Ren was surprised when Takigawa opened his eyes and shot up from his position.

"Someone's coming!" Takigawa exclaimed.

Ren narrowed his eyes as the wind fairies began drawing away from them. 'Who could it be?' he thought.

The wind blew hard making Takigawa and Ren cover their eyes.

"Who are you?" a man's voice asked from the blowing wind.

Takigawa gripped his mala tightly on his hand. He concentrated on his mantra once again as Ren remained wary of the blowing wind.

After few minutes, the wind subsided. A man about the same age as Takigawa appeared.

"You speak aerial language." He complemented.

Houshou nodded. "I am Takigawa Houshou. I am here to collect aerial spirit particles that my friends will use to open up the Aerial gates to support a light path to bring back a soul of a close friend of mine" he said sincerely.

"I see… but opening the gates will require a huge amount of spirit particles. Are you ready for the consequences of your actions? Opening up the elemental gates has two points a positive and negative. You can bring back the lost soul or fail and the soul will be lost forever." The man said.

"We are ready to take the risk, we cannot lose Mai. She's too important to all of us." He Takigawa said.

The man turned to Ren "You are a god under the fire element, why do you protect this human?" he asked.

"My master's order and this man standing in front of you Wind Element Guardian had gained my respect, for that I will protect him until we return to our dimension." Ren replied.

The man didn't reply, he floated in the air and gathered spirit particles in his hand. He gestured for the golden stone in Takigawa's neck. Houshou threw it to the man and the stone floated in front of him.

"As a sign of my friendship, here are the spirit particles you will need. I am Aerie call me if you need anything." Aerie said.

Bou-san looked surprised. "T-Thank you!" he said.

"The wind guardian can only give you so much," Aerie smiled at him. "Keep your pure heart and everything will be fine...remember this very well, trust your comrades." He said before vanishing.

Takigawa stared at the stone in his hand. "With this, we can bring Mai-chan back right Ren-san?" he asked the fire guardian spirit.

"Like Aerie said, it's a gamble we have to take. Who knows when she'll wake up if we keep on waiting? Or she might not wake up at all." Ren said.

"So it's okay to take a risk right? Mai will be alright. She's a strong girl, she'd never leave us without saying goodbye." Bou-san said.

"_'Trust your comrades_' that is what he said." Ren repeated the wind guardian's words.

Takigawa nodded. "Let's go back," he said.

Ren smiled and tapped the monk's shoulder. "You did your best. Don't worry too much." He said as his smile widened, "Or are you worried about someone one in particular that is not Mai-san?" he said.

Bou-san nearly tripped as he realized that Ren was insinuating. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?!" he exclaimed. "You made me almost drop the stone, you idiot spirit guardian!" he said irritated.

Ren smirked. "Nothing, I was just making conclusions out of the blue. However with your reactions it seems like I hit a nerve." He replied with a smug look.

"How does Lin manage to keep you around, mind your own business." He murmured.

Ren let it slide; he knew the monk was uncomfortable with the topic seeing how his pale face turned slightly pink. He just looked around the dimension. He saw a ghost of Aerie smirking as well and the sound of his voice reached his mind.

'Humans are interesting beings right Ren of Suzaku?' he asked.

'Indeed,' he replied before leaving the wind dimension.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Ayako sat under the tree, tired but wearing a smile on her face.

"You look satisfied Ayako-san," Akiko said with a smile as she watched the miko.

She nodded. "With these gathered earth spirit particles we can help bring Mai back, I am so worried about that girl. She has no family members left. A total orphan in this cruel world and we are all she has now, we'll stop at nothing to save her, we will do anything to save her life." Ayako said.

"Mai-san would be very happy to hear that" Akiko said. "Ayako-san… Terra is a good earth guardian." She added.

"I didn't know her name was Terra. When I was a child I thought she was a male earth spirit. I didn't know she's a female until I saw her false form today. That warm voice that helped me when I was young is still as warm and gentle today." Ayako said.

"She recognized you right away. She called you her little ward, meaning she's been watching over you since then…" Akiko said.

"I know. I always feel good when I am with Nature. It calms my mind, body, heart and soul." Ayako replied.

Akiko smiled. "She said that you can summon her anytime you need her, isn't that sweet." She said.

"Yes, I am forever grateful for her kindness. That is why I'll protect the people that need my protection as my repayment to her goodness." Ayako said.

"Terra is a human loving goddess. I believe you touched her heart when you called upon her with the goal to help your friend. She's a soft-hearted goddess and as far as I can see she's got a soft spot for you." Akiko added.

"You think? Well, that's convenient. I think I have a soft spot for her too" Ayako joked smiling.

"Can you move now Ayako-san?" Akiko asked.

"My limbs are still numb, but give me few more minutes and I'll be good to go." Ayako replied.

"Okay," Akiko said.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

"Hara-san!" Tokki screamed as another water gnome attempted to attack Masako while Tokki was busy fighting the rest.

Masako had just finished filling the water stone with the spirit particles of water needed for the ritual of lighting the path when she lost consciousness holding the stone tightly in her grasp, creating an opening the hiding gnome took advantage of.

Tokki growled. He knew his limit when it comes to holy places. He could not use his power more than he was now or it would disturb other beings in the vicinity. He mentally cursed.

Suddenly a light covered the water shrine. All the gnomes cornering him and Masako were gone in an instant.

A female nymph stood beside Masako's unconscious form.

"You must take care of yourself human. I have given you my guidance you cannot die so soon." She whispered.

"You are a water spirit?" Tokki said, unsheathing his scythes.

"Saraesa," she said.

Tokki nodded.

"I heard her voice calling for help. I heard her plea, a helpless plea for power to save her friend. I heard it all that is why I am here. I granted her the power. Bring her back." Saraesa said.

Tokki nodded as he lifted Masako in his arms and carried her out of the shrine.

"Just call my name Hara Masako. I'll come to your aid." Saraesa said before vanishing.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

John opened his eyes, the blue stone in front of him glowed brightly.

"Almost... almost," he murmured, concentrating harder.

Ayame looked at the young priest.

'I have never seen such a passionate human beside Lin-sama…these people really are unique. God's blessings shine upon them.' She thought and as she looked above them a ray of moonlight bathed them like a path in the darkness.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Holding the brightly glowing fire stone Lin nodded to the two figures in front of him.

"Koujo, don't overly exert yourself. I am worried about you." The female voice said from the burning red fire.

"I'll be fine mother. You always watch over me, you know how well I am doing now." He said.

"Your mother's point is, visit us more. She misses you dearly." A male voice said from the burning black fire.

"I miss you and mother as well father. However, there are things in this world that only I can fulfill you know that," Lin said.

"I know. My brother's spirit lives within you too much as well as my lovely sisters' undying stubbornness. It's nostalgic. Koujo, but we also want you to live happily as well." Ryuu said.

"I am happy father. Tell that to Uncle Leon, Aunt Yalen and Aunt Yelan." Lin answered.

"You know that mother. Tell them, that the life I am living now is the life I'll forever treasure." Lin said to the red ball of fire.

A giggle from the red fire. "He's right Ryuu… our son is madly in love with a human girl, which is the main reason, why he is happy." she said.

Lin's eyes widen. "Mother! What are you saying!?! I am n-not…" Lin was cut of by his mother's booming voice.

"Lies! How dare you lie to your mother! Koujo! Shame on you!" she bellowed.

Lin flinched inwardly, his cheeks turning _very _slightly pink.

Lina laughed, her voice turning compassionate, "I am your mother, and I know my son _too_ well… but remember this Koujo as a half-god and half-human: you must be very careful with your heart. Your power lies on the strength of your heart. As a sorcerer, like your father your emotions and determination count." Lina said.

"I know." Lin replied seriously.

"The new spirit guardians are as good as their origin, take good care of them Lin." Ryuu said.

"Yes father." Lin answered. "I'll be going now. It's been a long time. I miss both of you. Too bad you both have to lose your human forms." He said, his voice sounded monotonous but you can hear sadness and hatred in there.

"It's unavoidable. I was able to return to my original form and take your mother with me so I am not regretting a thing." Ryuu replied.

"And my sisters and brothers?" Lin asked.

"You'll meet them outside." Ryuu said.

"I see." Lin nodded before bowing and walking out of the fire shrine.

He was about to leave the shrine completely when his mother took her human form again and enveloped him in a hug.

"I wasn't able to give you a final goodbye the last time. Now I am not letting this chance pass by. I can only maintain this form for a few seconds but it's worth it." Lina murmured.

"Mother," Lin hugged back.

"Go now. Take care of yourself," she said as she disappeared.

Sliding the shrine door closed Lin closed his eyes.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

The pain of losing your parents when you were young still hurt as hell. But seeing them again was even more painful. Knowing that now both of you are living in two separate worlds.

"Aniue?" a female voice broke Lin out of his reverie. He opened his eyes to see a young girl around 13 smiling up at him. He recognized that smile instantly.

"Mei Li," he murmured.

"I missed you Aniue," she said.

Lin dropped down on his knees and hugged the young girl. "Mei Mei," he murmured repeatedly.

She giggled. "Aniue… we have been waiting for you to finish talking with Hahaue and Chichiue." Mei Li said.

"We? Where are the others?" Koujo asked.

From the fog five figures appeared. "Yo!" three male voices called Lin as they shifted into their human forms.

"Lei, Kiri, Sei" he recognized the voices of his brothers.

"Whoa! Look at you Koujo! Oyaji must be very proud. You look like Oji-sama." Lei said, now recognizable as Lin's eldest brother.

Koujo stood up and gave the oldest Lin a nod.

"Are?! Look at his manners! Hahaue would swoon for sure!" Kiri said. He was Lin's second older brother.

"You'll never change Kiri" Lin murmured.

Kiri laughed. "Oi Sei, you still got your tongue right?" Kiri said to the guy next to him.

"Of course. You idiot. I was just waiting for you to shut your big fat mouth up so I could speak," Sei said smugly.

"Why you!?!" Kiri mocked in fake anger.

Lin snickered. "The second and third brother never really got along that well…" he said.

"Oh no Kou… you are wrong, they died together. So you cannot really say they didn't get along." Lei said.

Lin frowned at those words as Kiri and Sei threw Lei a vengeful glare.

"Do you have to repeat that all the time?!" the two whined in unison. Lei just smirked at them.

"What's with that frown young Kou…?" a new female voice said.

Lin turns to the voice. "Kiriko-neesama..." he muttered staring at the woman now standing beside Mei Li.

"Long time no see Kou-chan" Kiriko said, as the eldest female of the Lin family she was supposed to be the successor of their dragon priestess heritage along with him as the black dragon reincarnation.

"Aa," Lin replied.

Somehow meeting all of his family in this dimension brought back his forgotten pain. Yet, there was calmness and peacefulness in his heart as well.

"I am glad that you are doing well little brother." Kiriko said.

Lin roamed his eyes from Mei Li to Lei "You guys haven't changed a bit." He said.

"We are just our former selves' projection. We maintained these forms when we died Koujo. If I am right, you're the same age as I was when I died." Lei said.

"Please do not remind me." Lin said.

"Don't be like that" Kiri said. "We are proud of you Kou. Since you were young we've always seen your talent. We knew that you'd be a great man. We are proud to see we weren't wrong." He added.

"Being who I am now is the result of losing all of you." Koujo answered.

"Physically present or not, we'll always be by your side. We'll never be really apart Koujo." Sei said.

"Besides, you cannot and must not die anytime soon. That beautiful red-haired babe would surely be saddened and I cannot allow such tragedy for a very cute lady like her." Kiri said.

"Red-haired… you don't mean Madoka right? How did you know her?" Lin asked, quite appalled that his brothers knew about Madoka.

The five siblings chuckled.

"Ohhh… we've been watching you Kou-chan ever since we died. And I must say, she's a real catch… I cannot wait to have nieces and nephews from the two of you." Kiriko said while the other three men agreed.

"Hey! We're not even in that kind of relationship. Madoka and I are just…" Lin was cut off by Kiri.

"Oh Kou save us the drama, It will all be useless… we are your family you can never lie to us and please… oh please… don't give us that stupid we're just friends thingy… like hell we'll believe you." He said.

"All I am going to say is Madoka and I co-workers!" Lin defended.

"So? Does it even matter?! Come on Koujo, where is your dick!" Kiri said.

Lei and Sei smack Kiri's head as he received a piercing glare from Kiriko. Kiri laughed nervously.

"That was just a joke," he whimpered.

"Shut it!" Lei said.

"Anyway… just be careful of who you trust your heart with. We have nothing against her, in fact… we are more than willing to have her as our sister-in-law," Sei joked.

"Whatever Sei," Lin said.

"I'll be going now, it's nice to see all of you once again." He added, giving them a genuine smile.

"Yeah sure, but we're not expect you to join us any time soon. You still have so many things to do down there Koujo," Lei said.

Lin Koujo nodded. "I intend to finish all of it." He said.

"OH! And don't forget the heirs. Remember… with the 'S'. Mom has been whining about those for a while now." Kiri joked.

Kiriko hushed Kiri. "Kou… here," she said, placing a piece of jewelry into his hands.

"This is…" Lin murmured, recognizing the jewelry.

Kiriko nodded. "Yes it is," she said.

"For me?" Lin asked.

"Unfortunately not." Kiriko replied as Lin eyed her curiously.

"Then for who--?" Lin was cut off by Kiriko's fingers in his lips.

"You are not 'yet' immortal Kou. You cannot protect everyone at the same time. Let us(,) do the protecting for _her_ even if it's just a minor talisman." She said.

"Kiriko-neesama..." Lin said.

"We won't let you down Kou." She said.

"But this amulet…the power…" Lin stuttered.

"It will contain the protection of the entire deep dragon clan." Kiriko said.

"Do not worry a thing Kou! With Oyaji's Black dragon, Lei-Aniki's White dragon, mine and Sei's twin gold dragons, Kiriko-neesama and mom's red dragon and Mei Li's blue dragon… your lady will be in good hands." Kiri said.

"I didn't say anything about that…" Lin defended.

"Whatever! You are going to!" Kiri replied.

Lin heaved a sigh.

"You can never keep a secret from us Aniue… let's go back," Mei Li said.

"Us?" he asked.

Mei Li transformed herself to a deep dragon pup.

"Mei!?" Lin exclaimed.

Through mental telepathy Mei Li replied. _"I cannot leave Aniue alone. Mei Mei will help Aniue!" _

Lin smiled. "Thank you Mei" he said.

"Go now; the young exorcist is having a hard time keeping the spirit connection. He's too tired to keep on going. Indeed you have found great allies with this group." Lei said.

Lin nodded and together with Mei they left the fire shrine.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

John could feel his own consciousness flicker once again. He concentrated his mental power harder.

'Just hang on John… Lin-san will be back soon,' he thought.

The others had returned, Takigawa and Ren were the first to arrive, then Ayako and Akiko were next, when Ayako saw the deep cuts in Takigawa she volunteered to apply some first aid that ended up in another heated argument and the monk unconscious.

The next to arrive was Tokki carrying the unconscious Masako. If John was truly honest with himself, he would have to admit he was really worried about the female medium. He almost lost the connection, but thanks to Ayame he was able to get his mind back on the job at hand. But then, he promised himself, after this and Lin-san has returned Masako will be the first one he'll check.

Ayame didn't know how to express her admiration for the exorcist. He had been very patient and concentrated. He focused all his being in maintaining the connections of all the spirit particles.

Lin arrived last, he looked at the wolven who accompanied him back and give Mei a smile as he joined the other SPR members. He saw John trying his best not to faint and placed a hand on the exorcist's shoulder.

"It's okay. Let it go," Lin instructed.

John nodded and collapsed to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Lin asked, helping the young man.

"Yes, I am fine, just tired." John said.

Lin nodded and gave him a ghost of a smile before turning to his spirit guardian. "Ayame, you did establish all the spirit particles right?" Lin asked.

"Yep! It's all A-Okay!" Ayame replied.

"Alright then, good job. Ren, Akiko, Tokki and Ayame, you can all go back. Tell Kaname we'll be arriving early tomorrow." Lin said. The four guardian spirits bowed and disappeared.

"Hara-san?" John tapped the young medium's very pale face.

"Do not worry John-san; Hara-san will be fine as long as she gets rest." Lin said.

John smiled at the onmyouji.

"All of us are tired. I brought sleeping bags in the van. Help yourself; we'll be traveling back early morning." Lin said as he went to the vehicle.

Ayako and John brought out some sleeping bags; Ayako reluctantly lay out two sleeping bags one for her and one for Houshou. After finishing with the sleeping bags she carelessly dropped the still unconscious monk on the mat. Sighing hopelessly she went inside her own sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep.

John set up two bags, one for Masako and then one for himself. After tucking the young medium neatly into the sleeping bag, he went to his own and laid down to rest. Before sleep consumed him he threw one more glance at the unconscious girl.

Lin stared at the stars in the dark night sky. He lifted his sister's pendant to eye level. He remembered this necklace very well. This was same amulet that saved his sister so many times, the same amulet that had gone missing after their death and now he was holding it in his palm and his sister wanted him to give it to Madoka.

Lin Koujo sighed. Yes, Madoka is special; he knew that ever since the beginning but to advance their relationship into something deeper than what they had already was something he knew he could not do. If he wanted to keep her safe, he must not get too involved with her. Tightly grasping the object in his hand he closed his eyes and prayed.

'I'll risk everything just to keep you safe Madoka. Just stay with me.' He thought.

**OOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOO**

It was already night time by the time Madoka was driving back to the Davis's manor. Alice was fast asleep already in the back seat of the SUV. The rest of the day had been a blur to her.

She dropped Alice in Mai's room where she had cried upon seeing Mai, murmuring incoherent words as she hugged the sleeping girl. Madoka left Alice like that and went to see Naru.

Naru hadn't said a single word or even spared her a little glance. His face was buried deep in piles of different paranormal books. She tried to persuade him to take a rest and the only response he gave her was to shove an ample of laboratory results into her hands.

Madoka narrowed her eyes at the remembrance of the results. Mai's body is slowly malfunctioning, soon if she doesn't wake up all her organs will fail and she'll die.

"Mai..." Madoka muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED WITH PART 2...**

**AN:**

Reviews please... thank you for reading!

**SPECIAL THANKS to:**

**JOYCE**: Thanks for the inspirations.

**Kieno-san**: Thanks for the insight about Lin and Madoka.


	18. Chapter 16: The Awakening part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here is the part 2 of the In both Realms Chapter 16: The Awakening. Thank you for reading everyone. Don't forget your reviews, okay?

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT.

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 16 **

_**"Awakening"**_

**PART 2**

Maya smoothed Mai's hair as the girl laid her head in her lap. They were seated on a bench in a garden of blooming red roses. She was humming a lullaby, when Kazuya appeared before her.

Maya lifted her gaze to meet with Kazuya's gaze. "How is it going Kazuya?" she asked the man a smile on her lips.

"Eugene Davis and Kazuki were able to establish a steady connection with Eugene's brother Oliver…" he said.

"Your new self…" Maya murmured.

Kazuya glared at her. "I am not an idiot like him!" he reasoned out.

Maya smiled. "People do stupid things because of love," she replied.

Kazuya didn't reply.

Mai cringed but didn't wake up. A small smile crept onto Kazuya's face.

"She has all your sleeping habits Maya. I wonder if she can play the violin." Kazuya asked.

"I don't know about that… but music runs in my blood." Maya said.

"Maya, soon I will be joining the black knight. Soon the battle will begin. Maya…I--" Kazuya said but was cut off by Maya.

"Do not worry Kazuya… this time no one can defeat them not even the Satan himself, God is with them. Besides, Love and Good are stronger now." Maya said.

"Goodness fades and so much love can also destroy them too, Maya." Kazuya said.

"I'll let you on a big secret Kazuya. This girl, my reincarnation… she is very different from me. So much that it makes me wonder if I could possibly get this good!" Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"When my parents died and when I came to live at the orphanage I was a loner, a loser in a world full of cruelties. But then again, this girl, she went through the same fate as I have and she remained optimistic... she didn't give up living just like I did. If I didn't met you and Kazuki I might have committed suicide back then, I was young and lonely." Maya said.

Kazuya understood what Maya meant, when both he and Kazuki met Maya she was a very lonely and sad girl. Looking down at the girl in Maya's lap, he saw her smile in her sleep.

"Every generation gets better, then again… the enemies get stronger as well… we must be ready. They must be." Kazuya said as he put a hand on Mai's forehead.

"No worries, we'll be there to watch over them." Maya said.

"Yes, until our duties are fulfilled, we'll watch over them." Kazuya agreed.

Maya nodded and smiled.

A few seconds' passed; gusts of wind blew making Maya's long brown locks sway with the wind.

Gene appeared out of no where, beside him Kazuki projected himself.

"How is Mai?" Gene asked.

"She has calmed down now, my memories were a bit over whelming for her to handle, but look at how peaceful her features are now. You can see she's handling it well." Maya said.

Kazuki bent down and stroked Mai's hair.

"Poor young lass… very young and innocent…" Kazuki asked.

"Yes," Gene replied and titled his head. "Indeed, but I wont let anything happen to her, I promise." He added.

Maya smiled. "I know you wouldn't… tell your brother not to let his idiocy get the best of him, because there is no cure for it," she said.

"I won't let him, or I'll make his life a living hell!" Gene said with a sweet smile.

"Was it me or… your smile is too sweet for my own liking?" Kazuya said.

"I didn't know you cared for your reincarnation Kazuya!" Kazuki teased.

"I don't, but honestly, I don't have a choice." He explained.

Maya cracked a smile. "Hush now people, let her rest. After all soon she'll have to go back to her body." She said.

"Are the preparations ready White knight?" Kazuya asked.

"Only Lin-san can do it. I have given Noll the instructions; whatever happens it will all depend on my brother's determination to bring her back. I have given him my fair amount of spirit particles." Gene replied.

"This is a risk we have to take." Maya said.

"I know." Gene answered.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Lin woke up around 5am, he went to the sleeping forms of Takigawa and John. He asked the two men to bring the sleeping girls inside the van so they could leave. Following without questions the two SPR part-timers did what they were asked to do.

After a couple of minutes, they were on their way back to Swansea.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru haven't slept since the day before. 'I wont be able to get any sleep till I get Mai back.' He thought.

He looked up from the file in his hand and his eyes trailed to the sleeping girl in front of him. The night before he decided that staying in his office would be useless if he could not calm himself down, and being around Mai somehow kept him composed.

In between his reading and watching Mai he came to a conclusion.

Mai is important to him. Whether he admits or not, it was a FACT.

Seeing that it was almost morning, and he didn't want anyone catching him spending the night in Mai's room Naru figured it was time to collect himself and leave.

Fixing his piles of papers he stood up and brought the side chair back to the far end of the room. With a final glance at Mai he exited her room.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Lin parked the car inside the Davis' manor. Upon exiting the vehicle he asked Takigawa to carry the still unconscious medium to her room as John and the now awake Ayako accompanied him to meet with the Davis couple.

Madoka had just finished making breakfast when she heard a car coming to a stop in front of the manor.

A few seconds later Kaname appeared beside Madoka. "Madoka-sama, Lin-sama has arrived." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you" Madoka replied. She headed towards the front door when Eullicia came down the grand stairs.

"They are back," she said with a smile. Madoka nodded at her.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Opening the front door, Madoka welcomed them with a warm smile. "Welcome home everyone!" she said to all, but her eyes were glued to Lin alone.

Lin gave a small smile directed to Madoka. "I'm back," he said.

Takigawa, Ayako and John could not help but crack a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, at least recognize me too Koujo." Eullicia joked.

Lin glared at her. "You haven't welcomed me back so why would I recognize you, hmmm?" he replied.

Eullicia smirked. "Fine, Welcome home!" she said. Lin smiled at little. "We're home…" he replied, Eullicia shook her head. "Talk about unfairness" she murmured.

"That's enough, Houshou-san please bring Masako to her room so she can rest comfortably." Madoka said.

"And I just finish preparing breakfast. Everyone lets go to the dining room. Kou… coffee?" she asked the tall Chinese man.

"Yes please." He replied.

"I'll call Osamu, Alice, Aunt Luella and Uncle Martin." Eullicia said.

"Alright, don't take too long Eullicia." Madoka reminded her.

In a few minutes, everyone was seated in his or her respective places in the dining room.

Luella and Martin introduced Alice to everyone before eating. As they ate their breakfast they talked about their adventures in gathering spirit particles.

"How is Mai?" Houshou asked.

"She's doing well, but the latest lab result is not that good, Noll is getting impatient. His stubbornness is almost unbearable." Madoka said.

Luella and Martin sighed.

"It can't be helped. This is Mai we are talking about, and for the short time I have known the girl I can say that she's really a girl worth caring for. We cannot blame Noll for worrying so much over her." Luella said.

"Yeah," Martin agreed.

"Well then, rather than just sitting around and waiting for something to happen we must take the first action." Koujo said.

"I have to agree." Martin replied.

"Lin, I believe that Takumi and Narumi would like to speak to you privately after breakfast." Luella said.

Lin looked up from his plate and stared at the couple. Afterwards he nodded his head.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

After breakfast, everyone was sent to rest before leaving for the hospital that evening.

Lin Koujo entered his office. He immediately noticed nine of his twelve-spirit summons.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to Narumi and Takumi.

"Someone put a curse on Joel's reincarnation. Its not just an ordinary curse seal but a two way seal. We suspect that…" Narumi paused.

"Go on," Lin said.

"We suspect that it was placed by Lilith herself." Takumi finished.

"Meaning? We cannot ask for her help at all?" Lin asked.

"There is a way Lin-sama, but with a price. Once we undo the spell the curse placed on Alice would be lifted. At the same time, the curse Joel placed on the enemy would be lifted as well."

"I see…" Lin answered. "What do you think Suzaku?" he asked the man with red hair.

"For now, we can let the seal wait until we can find a solution, right now we have to concentrate our attention on reviving Taniyama-sama. But as far as my knowledge is concerned, a two-way curse cannot take place without great sacrifice. If I remember correctly the former Joel made the curse in exchange for his remaining life during the red moon massacre." Suzaku said.

Lin nodded. "I heard that story once; and if Joel sacrificed his life to create the curse then it would be to our disadvantage if we lifted it." Lin concluded.

"So what shall we do now?" Narumi asked.

"We wait. Mai would be helpful if we could ask her opinion. Besides, reviving her is our priority." He added.

"We understand," the spirit summons replied.

"Shall I contact Seiryuu?" Tokki asked.

"Yes, please do. Tell him to have Mai transfer to the underground shrine." Lin said.

"Okay," Tokki replied and disappeared.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

8 hours later (around 3 in the afternoon):

All members of SPR including the Davis couple, Alice, Madoka, and Eullicia were in their respective cars.

Reaching the hospital, Naru was already standing at the now 'new' front door.

"I have done the necessary transfers. Everything is according to your specification. Follow me." Naru said in a cold voice.

This didn't escape the SPR members' curiosity.

"What the hell is wrong with Naru-bou?" Takigawa asked John in a hushed voice.

The young exorcist just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Reaching the elevator they boarded it and surprisingly passed the floor where they first visited Mai.

"Where are we going? Isn't it that Mai's room is on the floor above? I think we're going a little too deep." Takigawa could not hold back his curiosity.

"I can drop you off right now, if you want Takigawa-san…" came Naru's cold response.

"E-err… forget it," Takigawa answered.

**SILENCE.**

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO****  
**

In less than 15 minutes they reached the underground base.

When the elevator door opened it shocked the entire SPR team to find they are standing in front of an offering shrine.

"What are still all waiting for? Christmas?" Naru said sternly.

Everyone blushed, they left the elevator and followed Naru further inside the combined traditional Japanese and Chinese shrine.

"What is this place?" Ayako found herself murmuring in awe.

"It doesn't matter what this place is. What matters is Mai's safety and with all of you just standing there like fools we won't save her life." Naru said. Luella hushed her son telling him not to be so cold.

Naru just ignored his mother and went ahead of the group.

Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John, and Yasuhara heaved a sigh as they followed the grumpy ghost hunter.

Formally entering the shrine, to their surprise, the clothes they were wearing turned into their ceremonial dress.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bou-san asked.

"We won't waste anymore time everyone. We will revive Mai right at this moment, because with all honesty… we don't have much time. Mai's time is running out." Madoka said.

Lin, Eullicia and the Davis couple looked distressed. However, Naru remained cool, composed and unemotional. (AN: Unknown to them… he's the most stressed of all)

The SPR members exchanged wary glances.

"Naru, you never failed us before. What chance do we have of the success of this ritual?" Bou-san asked.

Naru remained silent.

After a while, he looked at Bou-san straight in the eye.

"There is no guarantee we can bring her back, but I am not letting her die. That is the only assurance I can give you." He said.

Bou-san stared at Naru for a while, and then gave the young ghost hunter a big smile.

"You're on Naru-bou." He said.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru carefully prepared everything from the medium-sized hospital bed: the IV's connected to Mai, the pentagram on the floor that covered almost the entire middle part of the room, the candles in each of the gates and finally the barrier around Mai's bed.

Lin looked at Naru and waited for the signal for him to begin the ceremony.

After completing his preparations Naru gave a nod to Lin.

Lin gave a responding nod to Naru before turning to other SPR members.

"We shall begin in a while. But first things first, I would like to explain your tasks in this ritual. Takigawa-san, use the aerial gate to gather spirit particles to support Mai's Astral Body. Matsuzaki-san you handle the earth gate to support Mai's Physical Body. Hara-san the water gateway is in your hands, take care of it and use it to support Mai's Etheral Body. Brown-san you will be the one in charge of Mai's Mental Body. Meanwhile I will maintain the fire gates and support her Spiritual Body." Lin said.

"Who will lead us and open the soul gate?" Ayako asked.

"There are two capable candidates for that… one is…" looks at Naru. "Him. Naru will take the lead this time and the other is… please come here Alice…" Lin called the little girl standing between Luella and Madoka.

Alice nodded and went to stand beside Lin.

"She is Alice Stanford-Davis, the newly added member of the Davis family. Alice is a special child gifted with extra sensory ability and the strong spiritual ability to contact the dead or those on the verge of dying." Lin said.

"We will need her help to open the soul gate to Mai as all of us support her Elemental Bodies **AND** open her seven chakra points. We need to lead her soul back to her elemental bodies." Lin explained.

"But isn't she too young to do the job? Isn't it dangerous for her?" Ayako asked.

"It is dangerous. We are all putting our live on the line here… but it's her decision if she wants to do it. Do you Alice?" Lin asked the young girl.

The child nodded happily. "Anything for my Mai-hime." Alice replied.

"See? Even as a child her determination to save Mai is incomparable. Are you all going to lose to a child?" Lin challenged them.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Everyone straightened up showing their own determination. Luella and Martin could not help but crack a smile. Lin had his ways of getting under a person's skin.

Madoka stared proudly at them then she looked at Mai and smiled. 'Mai, thank you for bring these people together. I have never seen Koujo and Naru look so happy and as determined as this. You have to come back to us, Naru would go mad if he lost you too. Loosing Gene nearly ended his sanity and losing you would practically kill him.' She thought.

When she lifted her head to look at everyone else she caught the look in Naru's eyes. Madoka's eyes widened.

'He's… oh… God… he's---' Madoka's thought were cut when Lin instructed everyone to go to their places and Naru went to his.

Smiling knowingly she thought. 'Oh Mai-chan… finally!' she thought.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

All of the SPR members had their anxieties about the whole situation. Each afraid of failure, knowing the ultimate price at stake if they commit even just one mistake.

Takigawa could hear the hammering of his heart in his ears.

Ayako could feel her palms sweating and tremble slightly.

Masako could feel her knees weaken.

John could sense everyone's anxiety and felt the emotional overdrive.

He turned to his four friends and gave them a reassuring smile. "Come on guys, we have to do our best and getting nervous might ruin our concentration" John said.

Nodding firmly they began fully submerging with their inner minds as determination surged through their veins.

Only Lin and Naru seemed to be composed enough to stand firmly on their places. Even Alice, who was standing beside Naru looked somewhat unsure.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru placed a hand on the little girl. "Just do your best and it's enough, you don't need to over do yourself Alice," he said.

The little girl smiled at him but shook her head. "Alice will save Mai-hime for the Black Knight so that he'll be happy again." She said, taking a hold of Naru's hand.

This simple gesture made a big impact on Naru. "Thank you," he whispered. 'I needed that… I need her…' he added in his mind.

Eullicia who was standing near Naru heard what he mentally said and was trying her best not to cry out of joy. 'Oh Noll…' she thought.

Luella saw this and put a hand on Eullicia's shoulder. "It's going to be fine," she said.

Eullicia smiled and nodded. "I know Auntie." She replied.

Lin asked everyone to get on their respective positions and open their gates.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Going to their positions, each person was standing at a point on the 5 point star pentagram with a vacant altar in between two candle stands.

"Place the stones on the altar before you and we'll begin. Naru give us the signal when you are ready. Alice… you may start whenever you wish." Lin instructed the young girl.

Alice nodded and looked back at Mai. She smiled and then looked up to Naru. "Let's begin," she said.

Naru nodded and gave Lin a slight nod. Lin in turn looked to Takigawa, Ayako, John and Masako and motioned them to begin.

Takigawa pulled out his mala and began his mantra. John held his rosary and began reciting the Lord's Prayer, Ayako positioned her hands and began murmuring her own chant and finlly, Masako placed her hands in prayer and concentrated.

Mai began to glow. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated on her inner mind. The little girl could hear someone inside her… connecting herself with the one inside her she found herself standing in front of a middle age man.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

"You are?" Alice asked.

"The one in your heart Alice, I am Joel, guardian of the divine maiden." He said with a smile.

"You will help Mai-Hime?" she asked.

"Of course, she is my little Maya. I will definitely save her." he said.

"What shall I do?" Alice asked.

"Use your astral projection to open up the chakra points of Mai-san." He instructed.

"How do I know where they are?" Alice asked.

Joel smiled. "You are the key, you may not see the points but you can certainly feel them. Go and set you heart free and follow to where it leads. BUT, Alice do NOT let the power control you, or the evil seal placed on you will alert the enemies of your doings and it will put all of your friends, especially Mai-san, in grave danger." He said.

"I—I'll try…" she replied and the mark on her forehead glowed slightly.

Alice closed her eyes again and when she opened them, her hands were moving on their own. She placed them above Mai's cervix and the area began glowing red. Then she moved it to Mai's navel where it began glowing orange, then her hand moved to her solar plexus and it began glowing a bright yellow. Next she moved to her chest causing it to glow green. Alice then placed a hand on her Mai's throat and it glows blue, next to the middle of her eye brows, glowing lavender and finally settling on the crown of Mai's head. Combinations of white, silver and gold made Mai shine in beauty.

Alice turned to Naru. "All the soul gates are open now Black Knight." She said with a smile.

Naru patted Alice's head. "Well done Alice, you can call me Oliver." He said.

"How about daddy?" she asked hopefully.

Naru heard snickers coming from behind him; he was tempted to throw dark glares in their way if not for the gaze Alice was giving him.

"We'll discuss that after this." He said.

"Okay! So I can ask Mai-Hime to be my mommy?" Alice asked.

Naru blinked and blinked. 'WHAT?!' his mind roared but the puppy look the little girl was giving him was irresistible. 'Just like Mai's.' his thought.

Refusing to answer the little girl he concentrated on the task on hand. After Alice opened the gates, he as the receiver and channel must pass the spirit particles to Mai in order to lead her soul back to her body.

'If I can't do it… who else can?' he thought.

Concentrating on his own ki, he lowered his mental, emotional, soul, Etheral, astral and physical ki to synchronize it with the spirit particles coming from Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Hara, Brown and Lin.

After the bringing together all the spirit particles into his body and maintaining contact with them he began extracting it to Mai, using both his hands as he placed it on her lower navel.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Maya felt a pull coming from the real world. She looked up at Gene, Kazuki and Kazuya.

"It seems that they have begun. Gene, please guide Mai back to the spirit gate." She said.

Gene nodded with a smile.

Kazuki and Kazuya nodded before disappearing. Maya shook Mai awake.

"Mai…" she called to the sleeping girl in her lap.

Mai cringed.

"Mai… it's time to go back," Maya said.

Mai opened her eyes slowly and looked at Maya.

"How can I go back?" she asked sleepily as she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Just follow the path beyond the spirit gate." Maya said.

"Can Gene come with me?" Mai asked hopefully.

Gene gathered Mai's hand and pulled her up to stand. "I wish I could but dead people cannot go past the spirit gates. But, I can assure you that I'll be watching you from there." He said.

Mai nodded. "I understand, I don't want to trouble you as much as I am troubling you right now… taking care of me in the spirit realm must be really tedious…" Mai said to Gene.

"I will never tire of protecting you Mai, you know that." Gene said.

Mai nodded. "Thank you Gene," she said.

Gene embraced Mai tightly. "Let's get you back, my idiot brother wants his tea already."

Mai nodded. "As much as I hate his pushiness, I still miss him." She said.

'And he misses you too Mai, you don't know how miserable my brother had been in your absence. I just hope that your coming back will change everything.' Gene thought as he held Mai in his arms.

"Close your eyes Mai," Gene whispered. Mai closed her eyes and felt herself being drawn away from the ground they were standing on.

After a while, Gene loosened his embrace. "We're here…" Gene said.

Mai opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of a huge silver gate.

"This is the spirit gates?" Mai asked.

"Yes, what goes beyond that gate is only for you to find out, every spirit path is different. Mai, take care." He said.

Mai nodded. "I'll see you in my dreams?" she asked.

"Surely," Gene replied as he nudged Mai towards the gates.

Mai gently opened the gates and with one final look at Gene she stepped out of the realm between life and death.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru could clearly visualize the path way he was creating with the spirit particles gathered by the group.

He could see the vast space of Mai's spirit realm. It was dark and yet he didn't feel alone and uneasy, in fact the darkness was comforting, almost inviting. He continued transferring spirit particles from the stone to Mai's chakra points.

Channeling the spirit particles to the spirit realm is a tough job, and Lin believed that if could it was Naru who had the ability.

Naru traced the chakra points Alice opened and filled them with spirit particles. He had just passed Mai's solar plexus and was concentrating on filling her heart with spirit particles.

After a few minutes he saw the green glow turn white glow like the other three chakra points. He then moved to Mai's throat.

Suddenly the white light and the spirit particles began fading from Naru's mind.

'What's happening?' he mentally asked.

Opening his eyes he looked at Lin, and for the second time in his life, he saw Lin panic and Lin in panic is NOT a good sign.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Lin looked at Naru and shook his head pointing at the now blinking red stone in front of him.

"We don't have enough spirit energy to supply Mai's path anymore. We're going to lose it!" he said.

Naru's whole body felt numb and the connection broke instantly.

"Naru! Concentrate!" Lin yelled at the young ghost hunter.

Immediately, Naru brought his concentration back before turning to Lin.

"What now?" he asked. "Can we do something? We cannot stop now and we are not stopping, I just passed Mai's heart point, turning back would kill her." Naru said with clenched jaws.

Ayako grabbed her now limp arm, energy leaving her body. "That can't be!" she exclaimed horrified.

"Ayako! Calm down!" Houshou Takigawa said to the priestess.

"Tell that to yourself monk!" she retorted back.

Takigawa flinched.

"Everyone…please concentrate," John said while Masako remained immobile and in deep concentration.

"John is right," Lin said. "Honestly, I didn't expect that the spirit particles would run out as early as now…" he said, looking at Naru straight in the eyes.

"It's all down to you Naru. Remember what Seiryuu said, you have your limits, exceeding from there can be fatal." Lin said.

"You expect me to take it easy. Don't joke around with me!" Naru said and began gathering **his **ki on his palms to transfer it directly to Mai without neutralizing it.

"Come on Mai. Don't you dare give up on us!" he murmured.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Mai could feel the spirit power coming from the light ahead of her, she began following it, and on the middle of her walk she felt a sudden jolt of panic wash over her. Could it be that someone from the real world is panicking because of her?.

'Naru!' she thought.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru just passed Mai's throat and was filling her tiara point, in between her brows without noticing that during his ki transference he managed to lean on Mai's hospital bed.

A thought ran to his mind. 'This is bad I am reaching my limit.' He thought.

'NO! I must not think of that! Bringing Mai back is my priority.' He mentally reminded himself.

Naru could feel the sweat running down his face as he continued to transfer his own ki to Mai.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Mai felt the new energy was different from before, it was warmer, welcoming, yet dark and mysterious. It almost reminded her of Naru.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Gene felt Naru reaching his limit. He decided to step in; disappearing from the spirit realm he appeared in Naru's consciousness.

'Noll!' Gene mentally called his brother.

'Gene,' Naru replied telepathically.

'I'll transfer my own spirit energy to you Noll, generate it to Mai.' He said.

Naru nodded. 'Gene…' he said.

'You are welcome idiot brother,' Gene replied before he sent Naru huge wave of spirit energy.

Naru stabilized his ki with Gene's ki and was now supplying Mai new life energy.

'Hang on Mai… just a little more,' he thought as he moved to concentrate and fill Mai's crown chakra point.

Naru didn't know that the crown chakra would be the most difficult of all chakra points; Mai's crown chakra was drawing his spirit energy to her.

Soon enough, Mai was glowing white, but her crown chakra was still silver and gold.

'Still not enough… even with mine and Gene's ki… it's still not enough,' he thought.

He heard Gene pull their connection but he shut his brother away.

'I'm not letting you ruin my one chance of bringing Mai back… even if it costs my life.' Naru thought.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Gene felt Naru gather more ki. 'He's exceeded past his limit… with more ki's he'll put his life in grave danger… stupid idiot scientist! Mai would never forgive you!' he thought.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Lin noticed the tremors building around Naru and he heard Seiryuu say that Naru had passed his limits.

"Naru!" the Chinese man yelled.

But Naru remained unmoving; his eyes turning golden as he aggressively poured his ki into Mai.

"NARU! STOP IT!" Lin screamed. He moved out of his position and approached Naru but a powerful electric barrier covered him and Mai.

Alice stood in the middle scared.

"NARU! I said stop! STOP!" Lin yelled repeatedly, cursing he whistled and three guardian spirits were at the barrier and began binding Naru.

Naru in his god-like stage was unstoppable.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

In Naru's mind, 'save Mai, bring Mai back, protect Mai, and be with Mai' was his mantra.

He had lost all his control and set his spirit loose.

'I do not care what happens to me, just let Mai live,' he thought.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Luella watched in horror as her son lost his connection to this plane in the drive to save the woman he cares for the most.

She could not blame him… people do not choose who they fall for… they can only be supported.

'Noll, please be safe,' she thought.

Martin watched as his son works desperately revive the young girl. A great act of love that even Naru wasn't aware he was doing.

He smiled. 'I know you'll be fine son… you cannot die now… she would still need you,' he thought.

Suzaku, Seiryuu and Ren were trying to bind Naru's ki but he was pushing them away. Seiryuu turned to Lin.

"Lin-sama, Oliver had lost it, he's completely out of control." He said.

They heard Lin cursed under his breath and that meant he was furious.

"Alright, step back, protect everyone… I am interfering." He said coldly.

Madoka knew that Lin was a very patient man, but seeing him this agitated made her think twice. Lin could be aggressive at times, but not extreme.

'Oh Noll… you're being an idiot… again… Mai… save him,' Madoka prayed, looking at Mai.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

'Mai save him…' a familiar voice called to Mai.

'Save who?' Mai thought as she kept moving forward.

'My brother,' Gene's voice echoed in her mind.

'Naru? Why? What happened?' Mai asked simultaneously.

"Easy Mai. Don't panic it would worsen the situation. Listen, right now, Naru has lost control over his power and is letting his ki loose. It will drain his life energy.' Gene said.

'He cannot die!' Mai exclaimed.

'I know…' Gene said.

'What can I do…?' Mai asked.

'Reach out to him and tell him you're going to be fine.' Gene directed.

'I'll do my best,' Mai said.

'Thank you,' Gene said and faded.

Mai concentrated on the light ahead of her; she could feel the warmth coming from the light.

'I know that it's you Naru… I am coming back so please… please calm down.' Mai thought repeatedly.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru thought he heard Mai's voice telling him she's coming back and that he should calm down.

'Mai,' he thought.

'Naru, what are you doing? You're making me worry… please stop.' Mai mentally sent him the message.

If Naru could hear Mai in his thoughts that meant Mai was near… Mai was back.

Slowly, the tremors around Naru began to subside, and the ki building around him began decreasing.

Lin sighed. 'Thank god!' he thought.

Naru's consciousness is back, everyone let out a sigh of relief they didn't realize they were holding.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Naru blinked. "What happened? Why is everything around me spinning?" he murmured and slumped onto Mai's hospital bed.

"Naru!" Lin said and assisted the young man. Alice also went beside him.

"Are you alright Black knight?" she asked.

Naru faked a smile to the little girl. "I am fine. Mai said she's coming back Alice…" Naru said.

Lin tightened his grip on Naru. "Stop acting on your own Naru, you are making everyone worried, even Mai." He said.

"If it is to save Mai, I don't care what happens to me," the young ghost hunter replied sternly.

"Do you think Mai would be happy with that?" Lin snapped.

"…" Naru didn't reply. Lin moved Naru to the side when a loud gasp from Ayako stopped them.

"What?" Lin asked.

Takigawa and John's eyes widened as they looked where Ayako was pointing. Masako fainted immediately; it was a good thing John caught her before she hit the ground.

Lin and Naru turned to where Ayako was pointing and both men stiffened as they saw the heart rate monitor dropping, Naru pushed Lin away, his hands and knees shaking. He approached Mai's bed.

"OI! What's the meaning of this!? IDIOT! Wake up!" Naru exclaimed. Things around him began vibrating. He could feel the tension building in his nerves.

Naru turned to the Chinese man. "What can I do?!" he yelled.

"Supply more powerful spirit energy directly to her physical body." Lin said.

Before Naru realized what he was doing, he had lowered himself to her and his lips parted hers as he transferred his own life source to Mai physically.

'Come on!' he mentally chanted.

'Mai! Don't you dare give up! Don't you dare?!' Naru thought as he could feel his consciousness fading.

Mai reached the end of the path when she felt darkness engulf her, losing the ability to stand she fell on the floor as darkness begin to consume her.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

A burst of bright light immediately vanish the darkness as warm arms engulfed her and everything went blank.

"I'm not giving you up, Even in death." Naru murmured before he slumped unconsciously on Mai's hospital bed, his face resting near hers.

'Mai,' was his last thought as he succumbed to sleep.

Lin immediately carried Naru with the help of Takigawa and Yasuhara to the emergency room as Martin arranged everything to be used in checking Naru.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

While the girls were worried about the young SPR founder the welfare of the girl who was still unconscious mattered to them too.

Luella, together with Alice, went up the reception and asked for a private room where they could transfer Mai. Madoka sat beside her while Ayako leaned down and brushed Mai's brown locks.

"Mai-chan," she whispered.

Masako who has gains her consciousness chose the moment to remain silent and observe Mai's spirit. She smiled behind her kimono as she saw the stability.

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Later…

Naru insisted on staying beside Mai, which resulted with a fight between master and student as Madoka lectured the young man to rest himself because many would worry about him

Naru just shrugged his shoulders.

Ayako and Takigawa were in a heated argument too as to who would take the next shift of watching over Mai, even though they knew that their young boss would never leave the young girl's side, even for just a moment. (Going to the washroom is an exemption).

**OOOOOOoOOOOOOoOOOOOO**

Meanwhile…

Everyone was going about their business and a pair of chocolate almond eyes opened up.

"Hi everyone," she greeted.

The entire room fell silent as everyone turned to the girl on the hospital bed.

"MAI!"

**THE end... to be continued...**

**Preview of the next Chapters:**

'I felt it! The maiden of light!' Lilith muttered in between clenched jaws.

She was staring at the big mirror. Looking at the same blonde girl wearing the same clothes as she was only older and more evil than her staring back.

'You can never run away from me divine bitch,' she said and smiled evilly as the mirror cracked.

"Where are we going now?" Ayako asked. "Why are we packing?" she added.

"We are flying to Germany and Russia, to investigate." Takigawa answered.

"But why am I flying with you?" she asked irritated.

Takigawa huffed "I don't like the idea either but we have a case, can you at least work professionally?" he asked.

"FINE!" Ayako said and slammed her suitcase shut. "Good thing Professor Martin is coming with us, I wouldn't last a day with you." She murmured quietly.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Takigawa grumbled, which earned him a smack on the head care of Ayako's handbag.

"Oopss, it slipped." She said sarcastically.

"Let's do our best… Hara-san," John said as he assisted Masako to the van waiting for them.

Masako nodded. "It's UK and Solomon Island right?" she asked the young exorcist.

"Yes," John replied.

"Let's go," Masako said as they waved at the others and left the manor and got into the van with Luella.

"Yasuhara, you go back to Japan and try observing the happenings there… be careful… contact this person, she may be able to aid you with something." Naru said to Osamu.

"Hai Shibuya-san," Osamu replied; accepting the piece of paper, he read it out loud.

"Kasai Chiaki…"

"Eullicia, be careful, I don't want you making trouble in Singapore. Just observe no hasty movements."

"Aye! Aye! Sire!" Eullicia said.

"That leaves us all Taiwan and China," Mai said smiling.

"I can't allow you to participate yet," Naru coldly responded.

"But…" Mai whined.

"Enough… when I say no, I mean it!" he said.

"Jerk," Mai whispered.

"Idiot," Naru retorted back and Mai glared at him he glared back.

Lin sighed and Madoka giggled.

Flashback to all:

"Remember one week, you all only have one week to observe the places assigned to you. Everyone will meet up at Hong Kong in one week." Lin said sternly. "CLEAR?" he asked.

"Crystal!" everyone answered back.

The ship that held Mai, Naru, Madoka and Lin had just left the harbor when a loud explosion surprised all of them.

Naru's eyes widened. He knew exactly where that came from.

"The mansion!" Mai whispered eyes wide.

'Exactly,' Naru said in his mind.

Lin's eyes darkened and he went inside the ship.

**AN: THAT IS IT! FINISH CHAPTER 16! AWAKENING! I expect more reviews this time! NO above 20 reviews NO UPDATE:smiles: so please… guys! Review! It helps a lot!!! )**


	19. Chapter 17: It all Begins

**Author's Note:**

Hello to all! This is the seventeenth chapter of my fic "IN BOTH REALMS". I hope you guys will all like it. Thank you for the support especially the **reviews** given to the previous chapters. **It was greatly appreciated**.

I would like to give special recognition my ever hard working BETA **"Ayjah,"** she's been really a great help for me; and _to all the readers that reads_ my fics: **THANK YOU** from the bottom of my heart. **Joyce, **_thank you_ for the inspiration and the moral support during the times I was about to give up. I cannot thank you enough. **TO ALL, THANK YOU AGAIN! **

Please **keep on reviewing** they are my fuel when I write. Enjoy the rest of the Chapter.

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own ghost hunt.

* * *

**IN BOTH REALMS**

**Chapter 17**

_**It all Begins…**_

_There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer; No disease that enough love will not heal; No door that enough love will not open; No gulf that enough love will not bridge; No wall that enough love will not throw down; No sin that enough love will not redeem..--Emmet Fox_

**Preview of the Previous Chapter:**

"Everyone," Mai said as she tried to sit up in her hospital bed.

The entire room fell silent as they turned to find the formally comatose girl struggling to sit up wearing a smile on her face.

"MAI!" it was Bou-san and Ayako who practically screamed her name, dashing to Mai and enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

**On with the story…**

A THUD echoed in the hospital room, making Mai giggle merrily. The two overly excited adults accidentally hit their heads together in an attempt to hug Mai. A loud "Itai" echoed inside the room making the young SPR manager frown.

Mai giggled. "Maa… Maa… are you two alright Bou-san, Ayako…?" she said with a smile.

The two adults glared at each other then turned to Mai with a smile.

"Don't worry about us!" They said in unison before glaring at each other again.

"If you don't mind, you're in our way." Hara Masako said smugly.

The couple turned to glare at the young medium that arched an eyebrow at them.

"Move!" a stern voice came behind Takigawa.

Takigawa froze and stiffly moved away from Mai.

This gave Mai a clear view of the people inside the room. Masako was standing in between John and Yasuhara behind Ayako while Naru and Alice stood behind Takigawa on her right side. Lin and Madoka were at the foot of her hospital bed leaning casually.

"Mai-Hime!" Alice said from her right, she had just woken up from the fuss Bou-san and Ayako made.

"Hello Alice… you came to see me?" Mai asked.

"She helped save you," Naru said quietly.

"So did you." Mai said as with a smile she motioned Alice to come closer. Mai helped her to her side and patted her head.

"Thank you for saving me Alice…" she said.

Then she turned to everyone in the room catching their gaze in turn.

She bowed her head and said: "Minna-san… iro iro Arigatoo gozaimashita."

Almost everyone in the room blushed except Naru who uncomfortably looked away and Lin who gave a small smile.

When Mai lifted her head she looked at all SPR members one by one.

"I felt the Bou-san's comforting breeze, Ayako's motherly touch, Masako's bright light and John's calm voice, Lin-san's strong will leading me… but most of all…" Mai pulled her comforter off her and crawled to Naru's side whose too busy staring at the dark sky out side the window.

"Most of all… your overwhelming warmth…" she said, molding her arms around Naru's neck whose eyes had gone wide as Mai hugged him tightly.

"Kazuya," she whispered, kissing Naru's cheek and taking the young SPR heir by surprise.

A series of gasps escaped from other members of SPR team after they witnessed Mai's straight-forwardness.

Naru regained his composure and narrowed his eyes, untangling Mai's arms around his neck.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Everyone looked confused except Lin who drew a sheet of paper out of nowhere to throw at Mai but Naru stopped him.

"I am asking you, who are you? What would you gain from possessing Mai?" he asked sternly.

Mai looked at him strangely. "What do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about… its Mai…" she said.

Naru glared at her. "I am not stupid." He said.

Mai stared back at him the all of a sudden she laughed merrily. "My, my… Naru-_chan_… you can't take a joke." She said.

Naru arched an eyebrow. "Answer me" he demanded.

"Oh my… you haven't changed even in a century, still arrogant, self-centered, narcissist, aloof yet good-looking, sexy and unbelievably shy. It's me, Maya. I am Mai's past self. How did you know that I had possessed Mai?" she asked.

"Because Mai would never do what you just did…" Naru replied immediately.

"And she'll never call me Kazuya." Naru added as-a-matter-of-factly.

Bou-san, Ayako and John brought out their respective 'weapons'.

'Oh? But she's just thinking of doing just that… but she lost her consciousness just before she could hug and kiss you.' Maya thought and waved her hands to stop the others to make further movements. "That won't be necessary. I am not here to harm Mai or any of you for that matter." she said.

"Your reason then?" Naru asked.

"To see you personally of course," Maya said.

Naru glared harder. Maya laughed.

"Okay… Okay… You're no fun at all…" Maya said chuckling and sat properly on the hospital bed for a few minutes. She said nothing and her face was shadowed, when she lifted her gaze seriousness was reflected in her brown eyes.

"Mai, as of now isn't spiritually, emotionally and physically ready that's why I have to lend her my remaining spiritual power to recover and learn her new abilities…. she'll need all the help she can get. But don't worry; with you and your brother's help she'll be just fine. I believe." She said.

"And?" this time it was Lin who asked.

Maya turned to Lin her seriousness gone. "Did you know? You look exactly like Leon…" she said with a smile.

Lin closed his eyes. "You're saying?" he asked again in a low tone.

"Oh that… well, I want you and you Kazuya to bring Mai to the Black Order headquarters… Joel will lead your way." Maya said looking at Alice, her eyes shinning.

"What are you saying?" Bou-san interjected but Naru stopped him and looked at Lin.

"I'll explain later. Mai-ya-san… please continue…" Lin said.

Maya nodded, all sense of lightheartedness gone. "You have to release the two way curse seal placed on Alice by Lilith herself during the Celtic reincarnation night to stop Joel's power from being reborn, but Joel knew better, he countered the seal with his own… once the seal is broken, Joel's power will return with all the suppressed power Joel took from Lilith also returning full force." She said.

Lin nodded grimly.

"We don't have much time Lin Koujo. Mai and I can see the premonitions of the nearing Dark Time. We must stop it before it's too late. And you, as the inheritor of the black dragon are given the role of the guardian deity of the divine clan. Abandoning our duty is shameful… yet I know that it was necessary or you wouldn't have met the chevaliers of light," Maya said.

"I do not blame you for what happened in the past. However, you must return to the people who betrayed you not because you want to… but you **need **to…only there you can be safe from Lilith and the Eve's Clan." Maya said seriously.

"I am warning you because I know what Lilith can do She and her clan killed all the important people in our life. She killed Kazuki. She tortured Kazuya to death and I sacrificed everything, including my life to stop her but I wasn't strong enough. Honestly, I didn't have the power that the new divine maiden possesses… and because of that stronger threat, I have no doubt that Lilith will come after Mai and try to kill her. I want to tell more but my time has run out… even I have limits." She said, her eyes blank.

"That's why… Lin Koujo and the rest of you please protect this girl… with all your heart, body and soul… she is the only one who can save the world from despair, death and ultimate destruction. Her light and her pure heart will be the keys to the divine clan's victory in the holy war against Lilith." Maya said bowing.

Maya turned to Naru her lips curving into a sincere smile. "Shibuya Kazuya… Oliver Davis… Mai-san's Naru… I'll leave everything in your hands." She said.

Naru stared at the girl silently.

Maya touched Naru's face. "I know you would protect her… just like your past self protected me." She said, smiling before she slumped on Naru's body.

"Mai!" a chorus of voices called.

"Let me check her, Naru place her on the bed." Ayako ordered.

With Bou-san and Lin's help they were able to settle Mai safely on the hospital bed.

After checking her vitals Ayako smiled at everyone. "Maybe she's just tired. Everything is normal," she said.

There was a general sigh of relief.

Bou-san turned to Lin. "You promised to explain." he said.

"This is not the proper place to discuss those things… I'll tell you all about it in the right time and place." Lin said sternly.

"I want real explanation now Lin-san and I won't stop with just your excuses." Bou-san said seriously.

"I didn't say I wouldn't explain right? No need to be pushy Takigawa-san. It's just that I think this place is not the right place to talk. Mai-san needs to rest and we are disrupting that." Lin said with equal seriousness.

The door opened and Luella and Martin entered the room. Luella raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" she asked.

Lin glanced at the couple his eyes darkened. Martin immediately recognized the look and placed a hand on Luella squeezing it slightly.

"I think there is some explaining to do…" Martin said.

Luella looked clueless for a while then realization sunk in. "I see…" she murmured.

"I suggest we go to the conference area. Discussing these things here will be rather uncomfortable." Martin said.

"I'll lead the way," Naru was the one who spoke but before he went out of the room followed the by the others he glanced at Alice.

"Alice, stay with Mai. We have some things to settle." He said.

Alice nodded but before Naru could fully go out of the room, she called out.

"Naru-papa… don't worry anymore… Mai-mama will surely be fine." She said.

Naru just nodded without really paying attention to what Alice really said, only when they were in the hallway on the way to the conference room did he remember and analyze what Alice said and missed his footing.

"Naru-Bou?" Bou-san asked catching Naru's hidden tension.

The young SPR heir turn to Bou-san with blank yet confused look. "Did Alice just call me 'papa'?" he asked.

"Oh that… don't mind, don't mind… it actually sounds cute." Bou-san said chuckling.

Naru glared at the monk who held a defensive hand in front of him instantly.

"Do you have a death wish?" Naru asked.

Bou-san laughed nervously. "I'm just telling the truth…" he mumbled. Naru glared harder before continuing on. Bou-san sighed. Ayako, Masako, John and Yasuhara smirked.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached the conference room.

After everyone was seated Lin scanned the room finally resting his gaze on Naru.

"I don't know where to begin explaining, since it will be hard to believe no matter how I explain it. I think I should start introducing the real me." Lin said as he pushed back his sleeve revealing his arm while murmuring some sort of spell causing a black dragon tattoo to appear.

"Just like what Maya-san said I am a descendant of the Black Dragon the guardian deity of the Divine Clan. I am no ordinary human. My ability as an onmyouji is only one of my abilities. I have twelve guardian spirits at my beck and call. Ren and Yuuki are fire gods under the governance of Sousuke the fire god Suzaku, Tokki and Riku are water gods under Ryousuke the water god Seiryuu, Kaname and Ayame are goddesses under Hideki the wind god Byakko, Akiko and AokI are earth goddess and god under Takumi and Naru the twin earth gods Genbu…" Lin introduced his spirit summons as they appeared behind Lin one by one.

"All of them are your shikigamis?!" Ayako exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, but they provide me lower spirits under their command for easier tasks. The only time I used Ren, Ayame and Tokki was when we fought against Urado." Lin said.

"You did your best in protecting Mai that time. Even though you have a duty to protect Naru-Bou… I still remember that argument. Setting that aside, Lin-san… what exactly is this Black Order? Who are they? Who is Lilith? The Eve's Clan? Why is Mai connected to all of them?" Bou-san asked frankly.

"As I said, I am the heir of the guardian deity of the Black order. Black Order is an organization maintaining the balance of the good and the evil in this world. Centuries ago, one demon escaped the confines of hell. Her name is Lilith and she's the demoness of sickness and plague, she went to the human world to conquer God's people." Lin narrated.

"And what's worse is that she almost succeeded with the help from humans with darkness living inside their hearts. God sympathized with his people's misery so he sent his aid to save humankind. That started the Holy War to stop Lilith from destroying the world by using the people's darkest desires. This meant the savior's role fell upon the divine maiden and her chevaliers. She is an angel of God and her chevaliers are the knights sent to protect His people. That is the story passed to us by our ancestors. I don't know how much of it is true or crap but what I know is… Lilith is dangerous and she'll stop at nothing to destroy the entire human race." Lin ended with a heavy sigh.

"So… who is this maiden?" John asked.

"And these chevaliers you are talking about too?" Masako added.

Lin sighed again and looked straight at Naru.

"You, Oliver Davis is the Black Knight. Guardian of Serene Darkness. One of the protectors of the Divine Maiden and your brother Eugene is the White Knight Guardian of Divine Light," Lin blurted out.

All eyes widened except for the Davis couple.

"Me?" Naru asked seriously. "Are you kidding?" he asked again.

"You heard Alice she called you 'Black Knight' right? And to be acknowledged by Great Joel's reincarnation only proves you are the one." Lin confirmed.

"That's…" Naru was lost. "But how can that be…?" he murmured. "And even Gene…" Naru whispered.

"About your brother, I am not sure. He is dead and yet something is telling me his death is only the beginning of his role as the White Knight. Maya-san said so. That even in afterlife Gene never stopped protecting people precious to you and Mai is one of them, probably the most important." Lin said.

"It's all too impossible to believe." Naru murmured.

"I know, but just like supernatural occurrences in this world, there are other farfetched and unexplainable things happening in this world we live in." Lin said.

There was complete silence, it was Naru who spoke again.

"What more do we need to learn Lin?" he asked.

Lin sighed. "I know that it's hard to believe what I am telling you. This is all connected to the Dark 9 zones. It only shows that the enemies have made their moves…" he said.

"Then… it means that those report of missing people and unexplainable things are the demons doing? How can we fight them… when we're just mere humans?" Yasuhara said.

"We are humans…" John said correcting Yasuhara with a smile. "Don't underestimate ourselves." He said.

Osamu smiled "Gomen… I should have been thinking." He said.

John turn his gaze to Lin. "You didn't answer me Lin-san" John said. "Who is the divine maiden?" he asked again.

Lin heaved a sigh again. "It's Mai-san. She's the reincarnation of the former divine maiden Maya." He said.

"So that is what the lady spirit meant when she asked us to protect Mai at all cost?" Bou-san asked.

"Is that Maya-san's soul?" Masako asked too.

"That is the only reason I can think of when she asked that of us… I think during the time of Mai-san's deep sleep Maya was able to connect to her spirit." Lin said to Bou-san and turned to Masako.

"I believe that Maya-san was able to tell Mai-san about her being the divine maiden however, I don't have any idea how much information she told Mai-san. It was my uncle who was the former wielder of the black dragon who knew Maya-san better, but unfortunately, he decided to retire and went back being a dragon god. So the duty was left to me since my whole family is dead." Lin narrated.

"I see…" Bou-san muttered.

Lin was about to continue his explanation when the conference door slammed open and a bloody Eullicia entered almost dragging herself in.

"Eullicia!" Luella exclaimed in a panic until Eullicia motioned her to sit.

"I'm fine" Eullicia replied, leaning on the wall for support.

"What happened?" Martin asked equally worried.

Eullicia tried to go near the table but half-way she fell on her knees. Yasuhara was about to help Eullicia when she glared at him making him freeze.

"I can manage," she murmured and then turned her glare to Lin.

"Koujo, we need to leave England soon. I have encountered possessed humans while out gathering research. It seems that even Swansea is no longer safe for us. The number of dying people increased by 10 percent and the number of spirits turning to demons and possessing humans increased to 60 percent in just one week. Even some of my researchers are being possessed forcing me to personally restrain them." She said, blood dripping from her wounds.

Eullicia threw a brown envelope on the table in front of Lin. "That's the latest report and my underground investigation uhh—e" she said as she lost her balance while trying to walk and fell on the floor.

Takigawa and Ayako immediately went to her to help her to her feet John and Yasuhara arranged a chair for her.

"Lin Koujo." Eullicia whispered weakly, looking up to the man with difficulty. "I don't want to impose on you or anything… but we both know that we need the Black Order's help to defend and protect ourselves. These are demons we are facing Koujo. Even a half-human half-god like me is no match for them." She said, gripping her sides.

"I am sorry Eullicia thar you had to do these things for me." Lin said, opening the brown envelope and flipping through the files.

"I am not complaining!" Eullicia said sternly. "What I am saying is we need to make sure of the others' safety too. Mai-chan! Naru and everyone else! You know I am not afraid to die! I was on my deathbed when you, Aunt Luella and Uncle Martin saved me. I hated myself for being a half-breed I wanted to die but you gave me hope and I owe you my life. But if any of my family will be endangered I cannot just sit back and watch. You know what I mean right?" Eullicia said seriously.

"I know. I understand fully." Lin answered, his eyes hidden in his bangs.

Madoka placed a hand on Lin's arm squeezing it lightly. Lin's hand covered Madoka's hand with his.

"It can't be helped. We're going to ask for the Order's help. After all everything can only be explained properly by elder Zhao." Lin said.

Eullicia nodded weakly. "But there are things we have to do first. We also have to further investigate the abnormal increase in the number of people dying and the spread of unidentified plagues all over the world. I received a report not too long ago: there are some places in Russia and Asia, specifically in Japan and Singapore where a series of human evolution occurred. It seems that evil spirits possessing humans destroy the soul of their human host and make it a human-like demon meaning a demon in human skin." Eullicia said, then all of a sudden she coughed up blood.

Ayako checked her vitals. "Eullicia-san, these are serious injuries. We need to get you to the emergency room." She said.

Eullicia held a hand on Ayako. "Later…" she murmured, wiping the blood at the corner of her lips.

"Everything I said was in those files. I don't know how the enemies do it but we must act soon or else we'll all die in vain." She said as her vision started to darken.

"I suggest you take Mai away from the hospital. No doubt after what I have found out in my research, I'll be a target of the enemies. I managed not to be followed here but I need someone to take me to some other hospital away from here." She said with eyes drooping.

Lin stood up. "Don't be silly Eullicia I'll take responsibility from here. You just rest and gain back your strength. Takigawa-san, Yasuhara-san please bring her to the emergency room." He ordered.

The two nodded but before they could even lift Eullicia Naru already had.

"I'll take her, all of you go back to Mai's room and stay with her." he said.

--

While rushing to the ER Naru muttered angry curses at Eullicia.

"You idiot! If you'll just stop acting like you are the strongest you wouldn't end up beaten like this. You really are stupid Eullicia."

Luella followed Naru while Martin called for an emergency team.

--

Going back to Mai's room Lin flopped down a leather chair, the brown envelope tightly gripped in his left hand while his right arm was resting on his forehead.

Lin really didn't want to be with anyone right now; he needed time and space to think on the seemingly darkening situation. Thanks to Madoka he's able to buy sometime alone.

_Flashback _

_They __we__re all heading back to Mai's room, __the group silent and tense__. After minutes of silent walking, Madoka__ felt the need to delegate._

"_Hey, since Mai-chan is still asleep and __could potentially wake her up__, why don't some of us get something to eat first or grab some coffee? ne?" she said__,__ pushing Ayako and Masako to the cafeteria as both women tugged on the priest and the monk while Yasuhara silently followed them. _

_Lin was about to decline when Madoka waved at him._

"_It's okay! We'll just bring you something to eat and a hot chocolate too." Madoka said._

_Lin nodded and was about to turn when… "Madoka!" He called Madoka again._

"_Yes?" Madoka looked back at him._

"_Make that black coffee." he said._

_Madoka winked at him. "Gottcha!" she said with her thumbs up__, __Lin__ alone to__ return to his stroll back to Mai's room._

_End of Flashback._

Sighing deeply Lin didn't notice as Mai sat up from her bed and silently observed the Chinese diviner. Sensing great stress from him Mai could not let it slide.

"Lin-san?" Mai called the onmyouji.

Lin sat up instantly, his spine rigid. "Mai-san" he murmured quietly seeing the young girl watching him from her bed.

"I don't know what happened but I sense great stress coming from you. Am I the reason for your anxiety?" Mai asked.

Lin's eyes widened a little; this girl is truly one of a kind. 'She'll always worry more about other people than herself.' He thought.

Lin gently shook his head. "Of course not Mai. It's not your fault." He said.

"Then what's bothering you? Are you worried about the contents of that brown envelope?" she asked, pointing at the envelope in his left hand.

Lin gripped the enveloped tighter. "Kind of… Mai-san… what do you know about Maya-san? Earlier… she possessed you and gave us a warning about Lilith and the Eve's clan." Lin said.

Mai smiled. "She said I have the same role as hers, being the chosen one, the aid of God to save his people. Lin-san, I don't know what destiny has in stored for me or for all of us… I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I can only see glimpse of it and it's scaring me, a future so cold, dark, lonely, and practically empty is terrifying. I don't want that to happen, that is why I'll do everything in my ability to prevent it." Mai replied.

Lin watched Mai bathed in moonlight and for a split second he saw her morph into a golden winged angel, he blinked and the vision was gone.

"Lin-san… you don't have to carry the burden all by yourself… you have friends to help you with your problems…"

"I know Mai… I could say the same with you. Whatever is in store for us in the near future you shouldn't keep it all to yourself…" Lin said with a small smile.

Mai just smiled at him. She turned to the now sleeping Alice on her lap and stroked her hair.

"Alice is too young to get involved with all these things…" she looked up at Lin with a smile.

"I will protect all the people dear to me… I'll never let anyone down." She said.

Lin nodded. "I am at your service Mai… I will protect you with all I have," he said.

Mai shook her head. "The thing you should be protecting is this…" she said pointing her heart. "Our strength comes from here… by protecting this we protect each other… Lin-san… I know I don't have to tell you this… you know exactly what my only weakness is. If anything were to happen, please protect him. I'd give up everything to keep him safe." She said.

"Mai… he's not who you think he is." Lin said.

"What do you mean? Are there other things I need to know about Naru?" Mai asked.

"Didn't Maya-san tell you about your guardians?" he asked.

"No, but I had seen few things in the past. Someone from the past saved Maya-san from the hands of Lilith that caused the deaths of two important friends of her, but there is also those two men with her and they look like Naru and Gene except for the old fashioned clothes and longer hair." Mai said.

"It was not by mistake that you and Naru met that day Mai… destiny has it's own way on working and Naru being Oliver Davis with his abilities is not just because he is lucky… it was all part of destiny. Naru is not just Oliver Davis… his former self, the one you saw in your dreams is one of your guardians… he lives for the sole purpose of protecting you Mai. You should have realized it before… even if you haven't known anything about the past. Naru risks everything, even his huge ego to save you and he will repeatedly do the same for your sake alone." Lin said.

Mai's eyes widen. "I never asked him to," she whispered.

"You need not say it Mai… he acts on his own accord. Naru is still Naru reincarnated or not… the sense to protect you runs thru his veins. You might not believe me now Mai… but I myself have been told by my uncle long time ago about Maya-san and her guardian's strong feelings for each other and that not even death could come between them." He added.

"This time, I will not let anyone die." Mai said firmly.

"We cannot say the future Mai… but we can work on protecting everyone we care for. I will do my duty not because it is expected of me but because I want to." Lin said.

Mai smiled genuinely. "Let's do our best Lin-san." Mai said.

Lin nodded. "You should go back to sleep Mai… by this time everyone might be on their way back, if they see you awake they'll be upset." He said.

"You mean… Madoka will be upset." Mai joked Lin glared at her. Mai nodded and settled down on her bed, adjusting Alice's position carefully.

--

Naru stood up from the bench in the waiting area when one of the emergency team doctors came out of the emergency room.

"How is Eullicia?" he asked.

"She's fine, we have stopped most of the bleedings. Her wounds are healing on their own speed however, compared to the past her speed of recovery is slower and it only means how dangerous the situation had been. If I may suggest, I think it's better for her if we bring her back to the Sanctuary for the time being." The doctor said, removing the hospital mask in his face.

"Kyouya, you know how much Eullicia despises the Sanctuary and asking her to return there is almost as good as getting killed." Naru said.

"There is no other way to gain back her demi-god powers. She's not a pureblood god remember and she needs the energy coming from the Sanctuary in order to live." Kyouya said.

Naru sighed. "I know… do what you think should be done but Kyouya, I am telling you now… I am not the one responsible for her wrath." He said leaving behind an annoyed looking doctor.

* * *

Three days passed, Mai was released at the hospital and was now resting at the Davis mansion as per strict orders from Naru and his parents. Eullicia was taken by the emergency medical team of SPR to the place they called 'Sanctuary'.

Everyone was busy, Lin and Madoka and Takigawa in preparing the ritual to release Alice from the dual curse bestowed by Lilith. Yasuhara and John were busy looking for information regarding the 9 Dark zones to help them with their upcoming thorough investigation. Ayako and Masako spent their time with Mai.

Mai sighed for the nth time already, Ayako and Masako had been her constant chaperons… she could not believe that even Masako was looking after her so much.

"Mai… you shouldn't be outside too much, it's already dark and the wind is chilly. Let's go back inside." Masako said, catching her watching the now dark sky.

"I am just looking at the stars… they are all so beautiful." Mai said.

Masako giggled a bit, which Mai thought, was very un-Masako-like. "You only see the beauty around you Mai…" she said placing a warm comforter on Mai's shoulder.

"Come on in Mai. Naru's looking for you" She said, again with a smile.

Mai nodded and entered the manor where she continued on to the study.

"What's going on?" Mai asked, seeing everyone with serious looks.

"Tomorrow Lin will be lifting the seal on Alice. Mai, I want you to leave Swansea with Ayako, Masako and John tomorrow at dawn." Naru said.

"What?" Mai asked quite shocked. She knew that everyone was busy preparing but she didn't think that they continuing on without her.

"I said--" Naru was cut off by Mai.

"I heard what you said the first time Naru. What I am asking is what do you mean leave? I cannot leave here especially when I know that Alice is in danger." Mai said.

"Don't be a child Mai, what if the ritual failed, you'll also get caught with the mess and we cannot afford you getting hurt because of our carelessness." Naru said.

"I want to stay. Naru you are exaggerating. I am no child. I know how to take care of myself and believe it or not… I feel a lot safer with all of you around me. Besides, since when did you think about failing?" Mai said sternly.

Naru stared hard at Mai. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine you can stay… but you are never to leave my sight, clear?" he said.

"What are you my father?" she asked quite annoyed.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "No, but I am your employer and as an _employee…_ shouldn't you be obeying what your _boss _tells you to do… am I right?" Naru paused. "Am I still missing my point Mai?" he said.

Mai glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Good, now… let's get to the other matters at hand." Naru said, sitting straight in his chair.

"Right after the unsealing everyone will proceed on with the investigation at hand, Yasuhara and John have finished gathering information regarding the dark nine zones. I want every single detail about the happenings in the places involved and that is why I have decided that with the help of my parents we will divide the group into several teams to conduct the investigations." Naru said, handing plane tickets to both the monk and miko. "Bou-san and Miko-san both of you will join my father and handle Germany and Russia."

He turned to Masako and John, "Hara-san and Brown-san will be investigating Solomon Island and the UK; you've both been there many times, my mother will be coming with you." He said.

"The remaining countries will be covered by us. Lin, Madoka, Mai, Alice, and I will be waiting for the rest of you in Hong Kong in one week's time." Naru said.

"And me?" Osamu asked.

Naru handed a piece of paper to Yasuhara.

"Yasuhara-san, you are to go back to Japan and observe the happenings there… be very careful… and contact this person, she may be able to aid you with something." Naru said to Osamu.

"Hai Shibuya-san," Osamu replied. Accepting the piece of paper, he read it out loud.

"Kasai Chiaki…" he said.

Mai and the rest of the SPR team exchanged glances.

"And Yasuhara-san, you are to wait for further instructions… understood?" Naru asked.

Osamu nodded. "Yes, Shibuya-san," he replied, Naru nodded.

"Lin?" Naru turned to his assistant.

Lin nodded and handed out piece of papers to everyone except Yasuhara.

"These would be your passes when you all reach Hong Kong in one week's time don't misplace tthem, there are no duplicates of any kind." Lin said and gave everyone a hard, stern stare.

"Remember one week, you all have one week to investigate the places assigned to you under a certain guise…" He said.

"What do you mean Lin-san?" Takigawa asked.

"It's safer to move around the place if the people around you don't know who you really are. That's why we came up with the proper guises for all to play along during the entire investigation." Lin said.

"I'll pretend to be anyone but please not with the monk" Ayako said.

Takigawa glared at Ayako.

Lin smiled a little. "Do not worry Matsuzaki-san, as much as I want to have you pretend to be Takigawa's wife the level of your compatibility doesn't seem to prove the point." He said.

Ayako and Takigawa glared at the Diviner.

Lin sighed and turned serious. "Both of you are to be disguised as substitute teachers in an exclusive school for elite men in Germany under the direction of Professor Martin Davis. And in Russia both of you are to be research specialists on Science and Cultural Artifacts together with Professor Davis." He said.

"That's quite acceptable." Ayako said.

Takigawa snorted.

"How about us?" Hara-san asked, referring to herself and John.

"In your case Hara-san it would be quite difficult to hide the fact that you are a celebrity here or in any part of the world for that matter. So you will play the same role as who you really are, a female medium in an upcoming movie produced by Mistress Luella with the settings in the UK and on Solomon Island. In the same film… John-san would be the protagonist that would exorcise the spirits disturbing Hara-san's character, do not worry about the staff and crew… you'll see how realistic everything will be when you get there." Lin said.

John and Masako nodded.

"And us?" Mai asked.

Lin turned to Mai. "Do not worry Mai… the role you are to play is very much like you." He said.

"Please don't tell me I'll pretend to be Naru's maid!?" Mai exclaimed horrified.

Naru nearly choked on his tea and glared at Mai.

"What?" Mai glared back. Lin broke into a smile and Madoka had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Of course Mai, you will NOT pose as his maid Mai… because you are to pose as Naru's fiancé." Lin said.

This time it was Mai's turn to choke on her tea.

"What did you say?!" she exclaimed. Madoka could not hold her laugher anymore and giggled merrily as both Naru and Mai glared at her.

Naru turn to Mai "You heard him Mai, don't make him repeat himself, it's very stupid." he cut her off.

"I am not asking you Naru. Why on earth should I be the one to bear with your huge ego?" Mai asked.

"Because, _as my fiancé _you need to." Naru said.

"Argh! Whatever!" Mai huffed, Naru smirked as Mai glared at him.

Everyone hid a smile, even Lin was smiling a little at the scene the two were making.

'They will play their roles perfectly.' Lin thought.

"How about you and Madoka-san Lin-san; what sort of guises are you going to play?" Osamu asked amusedly.

Madoka bat her lashes at Yasuhara. "Can't you guess?" she asked teasingly.

Osamu stared weirdly at her.

"Madoka will remain who she is. A naïve physic researcher under the SPR British branch, as for me I will be her superior and at the same time Naru and Mai's guardian." Lin said.

Madoka smiled victoriously. "That way we can support both Mai and Naru. Isn't that very convenient?" She said.

Everyone winced at the honey-coated tone Madoka used.

Then all of a sudden the conference room slammed open and Eullicia stormed in.

"Déjà vu," Naru mumbled under his breath.

"I do not care where or how just give me place to go and get Kyouya off my back!" she exclaimed, referring to the guy who was leaning at the conference room's door.

Fixing his eyeglasses, he smirked. "As if you could get rid of me that easily Eullicia." He said arrogantly.

"Shut up! Noll!" she complained, slamming a hand in front of Naru.

"Kyouya is your guardian Eullicia whether you like it or not, he is not someone I can order around." Naru said plainly.

"Yes you can! Tell him to leave me alone!" Eullicia demanded, pointing at the smirking man.

"Instead of acting like a kid throwing tantrums why don't you act your age Eullicia?" Kyouya suggested smugly.

"Speak for yourself Mr. I-know-it-all arrogant ass!" she mumbled from between gritted teeth.

Mai pacified Eullicia. "Calm down Eullicia-san, he doesn't seem that bad." She said.

Kyouya smirked, Naru narrowed his eyes, and then Kyouya stiffened.

Eullicia held Mai's hand. "You don't have a clue on what you are saying Mai… that guy is the worst! Only the corpses he examines can stand being with him," she complained.

Kyouya gestured as if he's been stabbed. "You wound me with your words my lady…" he mumbled, faking a hurt tone.

Eullicia glared at him. "As if!" she retorted.

"And for your information, I have to deal with those corpses because it was my job your highness…" Kyouya grumbled.

Eullicia glared hard at him. "Yeah, sure"

Kyouya sighed raising both hand in fake surrender. "You win… Oliver, you are her cousin… humor her please." He said mockingly.

Noll sighed heavily. "Not even I can comprehend why we are even related. Anyway, Eullicia, Kyouya wants nothing but your safety and wellbeing so there is no need to make a fuss out of his presence near you." He explained.

"You don't get it do you Noll?! Kyouya is nothing but trouble!" Eullicia said

"Look who's talking… the so famous trouble-magnet mistress…" Kyouya grumbled.

"What did you say?!" Eullicia growled angrily at Kyouya.

Naru shot Eullicia and Kyouya a dangerous glance. "Enough" he said sternly.

Eullicia pouted cutely at Naru. Kyouya remained silent.

"Whether you like it or not, Kyouya stays with you, as for going somewhere… I'll assign you to one country… Go to Singapore and investigate any abnormalities on the country may it be large or small and let me know." Naru said.

Eullicia rolled her eyes. "I can work alone Noll…" she said.

"Sure you can Eullicia… and who do you think ties up all your odds and ends?" Kyouya asked sarcastically.

"I don't care." Eullicia said.

Before Kyouya could retort back Luella faked a cough that caught everyone's attention.

"You two are making a scene you know? Eullicia take a seat, Kyouya please close the door and join us as well…" she said with a smile, but her eyes glinted mysteriously.

Eullicia cringed and went to sit on one of the vacant chairs while Kyouya did what he was told and went to sit beside Eullicia.

"There… now we can resume…" Luella said with a cheerful smile.

Naru shook his head and sighed. "Mother, you have a tendency to be very pushy you know…" he said.

Martin seconded. "Do remove the word tendency… she _is very _pushy son." He said with a proud smile.

Luella just laughed. "Where are we again?" she asked. Everyone swat-dropped but smiled awkwardly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, and that is literally speaking. You all have one week to accomplish your investigations and after the allotted time, everyone will meet us at Hong Kong." Lin finished.

"Are all the instructions clear?" Naru asked, giving each one a hard look, lastly his gaze landed on Mai who stared back at him with shining determination. Naru caught himself before he could let out another heavy sigh.

'This will be the longest and most tiresome case I've ever handled. Yet probably the most enjoyable too… or not, especially with a troublesome fiancé like her,' he thought, closing his eyes and preventing a smile on his face.

"Crystal." They replied.

Naru leaned on his chair. "Good luck everyone…" he stood up and upon reaching the study's door he turned to them again. "Thank you" he said and walked out. "I'll see you in the morning everyone".

* * *

As much as she wanted to sleep, Mai could not bring herself to relax. The ritual scheduled for the next day bothered her that much. Thoughts she shouldn't be entertaining kept running in her mind.

'What if we fail? What would happen to Alice? Is it really safe? How about Lin-san would he be alright? What are the other risks of doing the unsealing?' these are just some of the million thoughts plaguing her.

She felt her bed shift, looking down on her chest she saw Alice comfortably curled on her side, her head on her chest and arms around her waist just like how little girls snuggle to their mother or big sister. Mai stroked Alice's hair.

"Do not worry Alice, I will protect you," she murmured.

Alice snuggled closer to Mai a small smile graced her features.

Mai couldn't help but give a small smile herself as slowly her world turned black.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Mai stands in a dark, empty space. She heard footsteps from behind her. Turning to the sound she came face to face with her dream guardian and Naru's older twin brother Eugene. _

"_Gene," she said with a smile._

"_I am glad you made it safely Mai." He said with his usual smile._

"_Many thanks to you, your family, your brother and the SPR team I made it back safe and sound. But Gene… what's with this dream?" Mai asked._

_Gene's smile faded a bit. "Mai, your dreams aren't just ordinary dreams… they are special. In your dreams you can see the past and the future of a person or a place, you can predict the destiny and that is whether you like it or not. That is why you have to learn how to properly control and understand your abilities because that is not the only ability you possess Mai, your potential is limitless as a person, a guardian and a woman. Do not be afraid to explore everything Mai, remember that I will always be here for you, watching over you." He said, caressing her face. _

_Mai closed her eyes and smiled at him. "I know and Thank you." She said._

_Their surroundings began to change. Mai looked around her, Gene stood beside her holding her hand. _

_Soon enough the shifting of colors began to settle into a dawn, before Mai knew it she and Gene were floating above the Davis' mansion. _

"_This is…" Mai murmured, a flash of light covered them and the next thing they knew they were standing inside a magical circle. A girl with blond hair standing was in front of them, her back to them. Suddently lightning struck, hitting the girl causing her to scream so loudly Mai was more than certain her eardrums were bleeding. _

_Then the girl fell on the floor unmoving, until the magical circle around them began to glow and the girl still immobile began screaming again. To Mai's surprise, the girl started to undergo a transition from a girl with black hair to blonde. _

_It seemed that the girl had two personalities inside her body and within the magical circle these two personas were being torn apart from each other. Mai could feel her knees shake and if not for Gene's strong grasp on her shoulder she might have collapsed on the floor._

_Helplessly Mai watched the girl suffer, and after what seemed to Mai to be hours the girl fell motionless on the magical circle and she began emitting dark energy. _

_Mai held Gene's hand in fear. Gene clutched hers in assurance. _

_The dark energy began forming above the unmoving form of the now black haired girl and began to take on the form of the blonde haired woman and to Mai's horror she turned her head to their direction. _

"_You" she said sinisterly. _

"_Stay back Mai," Gene stepped forward protecting Mai as the woman became poised to attack them._

_The woman snarled and charged but again lightning struck her and she screamed in agony, she sent Mai an evil glare before throwing a large amount of black energy towards them as she vanished._

_Mai screamed. Gene held his hand in front of him making a shield. Mai heard Gene murmuring something as she clutched his shirt in fear._

"_Do not worry Mai, I promised to keep you safe and I assure you I keep my promises." He said with a smile before his attention went back to the huge amount of dark energy in front of him. He closed his eyes and as his right hand glowed he muttered: 'Reject' and the dark energy exploded making Mai close her eyes._

_When Mai opened her eyes, the dark energy was gone and Gene is smiling at her. "You're safe," he said._

"_Thank you, the girl… Gene is she safe?" Mai asked._

_Gene was about to answer when another voice answered for him._

"_Yes, she is safe." The voice said._

_Both of them turn to the voice, Mai's eyes widen. "Lin-san," she muttered._

"_Gene, I suggest guiding Mai back to the real world before your brother blows the bedroom door open," he said. Mai looked confused but the look of slight panic on Gene's face worried her._

"_Gene?" she asked. Gene clutched his chest. "Idiot scientist," he murmured. _

"_Are you alright?" Mai asked, touching Gene as a spark of electricity popped startled Mai. "Whoa!" she exclaimed._

_Gene smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Mai. It's Noll he's growing impatient. I should be guiding you back." He said._

_Mai nodded. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked._

"_I am… especially when that idiot calms down." He replied._

_Mai smiled a little. "If you say so," she said._

_In a blink of an eye, they are back in the familiar vast space. "Wake up Ma,i" Gene said._

_Mai nodded as she began disappearing._

_**End of dream sequence**_

* * *

After Mai had vanished completely, Gene shook his head and rubbed his chest. "What an idiot…" he murmured before concentrating his mind to connect with his twin brother.

'She's fine Noll. Don't worry,' he mentally said.

Naru abruptly stopped pounding on Mai's bedroom door.

"Naru-Bou?" Takigawa asked. Ayako looked confused at Naru's behavior.

In the middle of the night he began screaming in front of Mai's room, banging on the door helplessly without caring whether he awakened the entire manor.

Yasuhara rubbed his eyes. Masako and John were already holding a pitcher of water and towel. Lin was silently observing the events while the Davis couple was leaning against each other.

The bedroom door opened revealing Mai in her sleepwear. "Stop banging the door Naru, Alice is still asleep, what's going on anyway?" she asked innocently.

Naru immediately grabbed Mai's shoulder making Mai wince. "Are you alright?! How about Alice?" he asked sternly.

"Itai, Naru… what's happening to you?" she asked.

"I felt it, a dark energy. I heard you scream. I felt Gene use his ki. Did something happen?" he asked.

Mai sighed. "I just had a dream, but I am safe, we are safe. Do not worry." She said holding Naru's hand. "Will you let go of me now?" she added.

This somewhat calmed his nerves and made him conscious that he'd been holding Mai too agressively. "Sorry," he murmured.

Takigawa and the rest hid a smirk, he messed Mai's hair. "You worried Naru-Bou Mai… he's been banging on the door for a good 15 minutes already and was ready to bust the door down in any second. All the time muttering something about Mai screaming, dark energy and his brother's ki." He said.

Naru glared at him.

Ayako smiled and patted Mai's shoulder as Luella stepped up and patted Mai's head. "Go back to sleep Mai."

Masako gave Mai a glass of water. "Luella-san is right Mai, so everyone let's leave her alone," she moved to leave pushing Ayako and Takigawa out of the room with John, Yasuhara, Lin and the Davis couple following.

After a while:

"That includes you Noll!" Eullicia said, leaning against the doorframe. "Honestly, disturbing my peace and quiet, how troublesome." She muttered. Naru glared at her.

Eullicia smirked before a hand snatched her away from the door. "I'll take care of this one Oliver." He said.

"Let go of me! How dare you touch me?!" Eullicia exclaimed.

"I have touched you in more ways than one, what the hell are you complaining about?" Kyouya retorted back as they walked along the hallway.

"WHAT THE--?! PERVERT" Eullicia screeched madly. Kyouya laughed merrily.

Naru shook his head. "Now, who's ruining the serene night?" he asked himself.

"Naru, go back to your room, it's still dark outside and you need rest as well." Mai said.

Naru nodded. "Not until you are back on your bed and neatly tucked in," he said, assisting her to her bed.

After tucking her in bed he looked at her without his usual assurance as he lifted his hand and caressed Mai's face. "I wish to keep you safe all the time, yet I am too powerless to do so." He murmured.

Mai was stunned. Naru's touching her and his eyes showing emotions she hasdn't seen in her whole time knowing the man surprised her. "Naru…" was her only reply as she could feel her cheeks redden.

Naru ran his fingers on Mai's reddened cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned down giving her forehead a light kiss. "Good night Mai." He whispered before leaving the room.

Mai touched her forehead. 'Naru kissed me again on the forehead' she thought.

'And every time he does, he chases the nightmares away.' She added. Mai went back to sleep again.

In the alternate dimension:

Gene sat beside Maya in a place full of ruins.

"Something bothering you White Knight?" Maya asked.

"Tomorrow's ritual… what we saw on Mai's dream… that is…" Gene thought.

Maya smiled. "Do not worry; Leon's nephew can handle it. Just trust in them" Maya said as she looked up at the dark sky to gaze at the stars.

"Did you know that all these are just mere memories left to me? The fields, the ruins, the mansion… everything in this world we travel in are all just part of my past memories and all of them include Kazuya and Kazuki. My life is without color if not for them. I hope my reincarnation and this generation of Divine Clan will finally defeat Lilith so that the next generation won't have to suffer through death and destruction anymore." She said.

"We'll do our best." Gene's only response is to look up at the same star-filled sky.

Maya smiled. "I know."

_**The end of this chapter. See you next Chapter!**_

**Preview of the **_**next**_** Chapters:**

'I felt it! The maiden of light!' Lilith muttered in between clenched jaws.

She's staring at the big mirror. She's staring at the same blonde girl wearing the same clothes as she is older and more evil than her.

'You can not run away from me divine bitch,' she said and smiled evilly as the mirror cracked.

"Where are we going now?" Ayako asked. "Why are we packing?" she added.

"We are flying to Germany and Russia to investigate remember, have you bumped your head and that made you forget about it?" Takigawa answered.

"But why am I flying with you?" she asked irritated.

Takigawa huffed "I don't like the idea either but we have a case, can you at least work professionally?" he asked.

"FINE," Ayako said and slammed her suitcase shut. "Good thing Professor Martin is coming with us, I wouldn't last a day with you." She murmured repeatedly.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Takigawa murmured which earned him a smack on the head care of Ayako's handbag.

"Oopss, it slipped." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"Let's do our best… Hara-san" John said as he assisted Masako to the van waiting for them.

Masako nodded. "It's UK and Solomon Island right?" she asked the young exorcists.

"Yes," John replied.

"Let's go," Masako said as they waved at the others as they left the manor with Luella.

* * *

"Eullicia, be careful, I don't want you making trouble in Singapore. Just observe, no hasty movements."

"Aye! Aye! Sire!" Eullicia said.

"Kyouya, look after her and please keep her out of anymore trouble," Noll said.

"I'll do my best, even if it means handcuffing her in her bed." Kyouya said with an evil smirk.

"Why does every single word that comes out of your mouth sound perverted, you dumb-ass." Eullicia said.

"It's all in the mind of the one listening Eullicia and to trust your mind to have something normal is highly impossible." Kyouya retorted back.

Naru had to sigh heavily again. "Enough you two, get on the train and be safe. Please, do NOT kill each other." He said. Mai giggled, Eullicia snorted and Kyouya huffed.

* * *

"That leaves us all to Taiwan and China!" Mai said, smiling as she boarded the ship.

"I didn't allow you to participate yet," Naru coldly said.

"But…" Mai whined.

"Enough… when I say no, I mean it," he said.

"Jerk," Mai whispered.

"Idiot," Naru retorted back and Mai glared at him while he glared back.

Lin sighed and Madoka giggled.

* * *

The ship that held Mai, Naru, Madoka and Lin had just left the harbor when a loud explosion surprised all of them.

Naru's eyes widened. He knew exactly where that came from.

"The mansion" Mai whispered, eyes wide.

'Exactly,' Naru said in his mind.

Lin's eyes darkened and he went inside the ship.

"Get in now Naru, Mai… Madoka check on the maps, I'll be back," he said.

**Author's Note:**

I know it took me far too long to update this chapter. I am terribly sorry guy. Workload had been very hectic and toxic, I am just new in the job and I still need to adjust on things. I want to tell everyone that I am not going to stop writing or am I going to stop any of my fics. Please bear with me. Keep supporting me, because your support is what keeps me going.

To my dear friends, Joyce and Lisa, **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for the inspiration and patience. GOD bless us all and Have fun on reading! Love you both!

TO ALL: Please Read and REVIEW.

-Jeck (Reika)


	20. Chapter 18: Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

Yo! Here is the 18th chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed on my fic. A few notes before you start reading, you might notice that on the next few chapters it would be much shorter than the previous ones and some of the characters won't be showing much. It is because I want to focus on each country and people involved. But rest assured that I will do my best in giving you the storylines you've been dying to read. (Smiles)

**Disclaimers:**

As much as I want to claim Ghost Hunt as mine, they are not. (Pouts)

* * *

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 18**

**_Separate Ways…_**

_There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer; _

_No disease that enough love will not heal;_

_ No door that enough love will not open; _

_No gulf that enough love will not bridge; _

_No wall that enough love will not throw down; _

_No sin that enough love will not redeem.._

**_--Emmet Fox_**

* * *

_Mai didn't know how long had she been running, Alice was being taken away from her by a huge shadow. She ran with all her might to catch up, she could hear Alice screaming her name. She could hear her breath coming in long, deep gasps already from the chase but she didn't dare stop. She needed to save Alice. She wanted to scream but couldn't make a sound, no matter how much she tried. _

_Wiping the tears flowing from her eyes and afraid of losing the sight of the shadow and Alice she kept on running until something in the dark tripped her and she fell flat on the ground. Sobbing she looked up and tried to stand (up). Her body shivered when a sinister laugh echoed in the darkness followed by something wet dripping from above the ceiling._

_'Wate,r' Mai thought as she looked up, her eyes widening in fear as she screamed._

"AHHHH!!" Mai screamed.

Ayako looked startled. Mai shot up with blank eyes, the bedroom door slammed open and in came Takigawa, Yasuhara and John.

"What happened?! Mai!" Takigawa asked in a panic.

Ayako tried shaking Mai harder. "I don't know! I just came in when she suddenly screamed and bolted out of her bed!" she explained.

"Mai! Wake up!" Takigawa exclaimed.

Tears began flowing from Mai's eyes as she gripped her bed sheet tightly. Yasuhara immediately made a move.

"I'll call Shibuya-san," he said.

"I'll get water," John said.

Seeing that Mai was still in daze, Takigawa shook Mai harder. "OI! Get a grip!" he exclaimed.

Mai's eyes began to focus again, tears still flowing.

"Mai, what happened? Are you alright?" Takigawa asked.

Ayako sat on the other side of Mai. "Hey, Mai… answer us please," she whispered, wiping the tears away.

Mai's hand began caressing the sides of her bed as if looking for something. When she could not find it she looked down and started to rummage through the bed clothes.

"Where is she? Where? She's here with me… She's here… No. No. No," Mai mumbled repeatedly, tears running down her face.

Takigawa and Ayako exchanged worried glances.

"Mai…" Ayako whispered.

Mai looked up to her as if she had noticed Ayako just then. "Ayako, where is Alice? Where is Alice?!" She asked, gripping the older woman's arm.

Ayako flinched. "E-err…"

"Where is she?! Alice?! Alice?!" Mai screamed. She turned to Takigawa. "Is she with you?! Where is Alice?! Where did you bring her?! You hid her didn't you?!" she asked drumming her hands on Takigawa's chest. "Bring her out! LET HER GO! ALICE! ALICE!" Mai screamed.

"Let go! Let go of me, I have to find Alice, she needs me! I need to save her!" Mai screamed frantically.

"Calm down Mai… Please, calm down" Ayako begged.

Mai kept on struggling and screaming for Alice. Ayako might be older and stronger but a frantic Mai is stronger than she thought. She turned her head to Takigawa who's still in daze.

"What are you doing there idiot!? HELP ME!" Ayako screamed at the monk.

Takigawa was taken aback, it was only when Ayako screamed at him that he managed to gain his composure and help Ayako calm Mai.

"Mai, easy! She's safe, listen to us!" Takigawa said trying to pacify Mai.

"NO! NO! NO! Let me go! Not until I see Alice! Let go!" Mai screamed.

Naru and Yasuhara arrived in time to see Mai struggling free from both Takigawa and Ayako.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

The three stopped struggling with each other. Mai looked at Naru her eyes shining in relief asshe took advantage of Takigawa and Ayako's immobility and ran to Naru.

"Alice, where is Alice Naru? Is she safe? Where is she? Can I see her?" Mai asked simultaneously.

Naru held Mai firmly on her shoulders. "Calm down," he said.

Mai began to relax. "Alice, please tell me where Alice is," she said a bit more calmly.

Naru hugged her. "She's fine. Lin and Eullicia are preparing her for the ritual everything is going to be alright. You don't need to worry so much." He said.

"But, I saw it, in my dreams, they are taking Alice away. They are going to hurt her. Naru, we have to save Alice." Mai said into his chest.

Naru stroked her hair. "Shhh… It's going to be fine I won't let anyone take her. She'll be safe." Naru assured her.

Mai nodded feeling the warmth in Naru's embrace, his voice soothing her mind, his tenderness calming her nerves.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mai nodded. "I am sorry I freaked out." She said and blushed.

"It's okay," he said, caressing her hair.

Takigawa faked a cough. "We're still in the room, you know." He said with a knowing smirk.

Naru glared at him, distancing himself from Mai causing her to blush further.

John approached Mai and hand her a glass of water. "Here drink this." He said. Mai smiled at him.

Mai turned to both Ayako and Takigawa. "I am sorry I panicked," she said.

Takigawa messed with Mai's hair. "You scared us back there missy, but as long as you are fine now, it's okay," he said.

Ayako gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Take it easy Mai, you are not alone," she said.

Mai smiled. "Thank you…" she said.

After Ayako and Takigawa left the room with Yasuhara and John, Mai sat on her bed and Naru followed.

Mai drank the contents of the glass and placed it on the table beside her bed. Silence reigned for a while.

Mai closed her eyes and breathe in. "I am scared Naru. What if we fail? I am afraid." She said.

"I cannot promise you anything, but failure doesn't have a place in my vocabulary." He said.

"Like you said, we can never be sure. Please don't leave me." Mai said with clenched fists.

A hand grasped Mai's hand. "Do not ever think I would leave you alone in a fight we started. As long as I am alive I will never leave you." He said.

Mai smiled and placed her head on Naru's lap. "Thank you." She murmured before her eyes slid shut.

Naru stared at Mai's sleeping face. 'I won't let you get hurt Mai. Whatever happened in the past will never happen again to you. I will make sure you won't have to repeat Maya's fate." He murmured, stroking her hair.

Minutes passed and a knock on the door made Naru look up, he saw Lin enter the room.

"Naru, we'll be starting in an hour. I suggest you get Mai ready. Is she alright now?" the diviner asked.

"She had fallen back asleep. I'll wake her up in a few minutes. How is Alice?" Naru asked.

"She's doing fine. She said she's ready, but she wants Mai and you to be there." Lin said.

Naru nodded.

Lin nodded back and left the room. Just after the door closed Mai began to stir.

Naru shook Mai's shoulder. "Mai you should get ready. We'll start the unsealing in an hour, Alice wants you to be there" he murmured in her ear.

Mai slowly opened her eyes and sat, rubbing her sleepy eyes she looked Naru with a small smile. "I didn't know I fell asleep. I'll start preparing. I'll be down in a while." She said.

Naru nodded. "Breakfast is served downstairs. I'll wait for you outside." He said and walked towards the door.

* * *

In less than fifteen minutes Mai and Naru sat together in the dinning table eating breakdast.

"Naru, has Alice eaten?" she asked.

"Yes." Naru's short reply while taking a sip of his tea, Mai noticed Naru wince.

"Is there something wrong with your tea?" She asked.

Naru shook his head and set the cup down. "Nothing, finish up your food and we'll head to the shrine." He replied.

Mai giggled. "If I have a mirror with me, I would show what face you are making Naru. If you don't want your tea you could have said so… I can make you a cup." She said.

Naru sighed. "Don't bother Mai, it's fine. There are only two people who can make my tea the way I like it, Gene and you." He said.

Mai smiled. "I guess that is the reason why I maintained my job at SPR after all my blunders." She joked.

Naru shrugged. "Maybe." He said.

Mai threw the table napkin at him. "Hey!" she complained.

Naru smirked. "If you are done, let's go." He said standing up, Mai followed behind.

They arrived at the mini shrine at the back of the Davis's mansion. Inside Mai felt a familiar feeling of holiness in the air.

'This feeling… it's the same in the ravine during the cursed house case. Could it be that this place is governed by a god too?' Mai thought.

When she and Naru entered the only shoji door inside the hallway they were greeted by a five pointed star and a magical circle. Mai was astonished to find several new faces.

"Err… Hello," Mai said awkwardly seeing that their arrival somewhat disrupted their ritual.

Seeing Mai, the five new faces kneeled in their places and bowed down to them. Mai let out a small squeak.

"W-what are t-they d-doing?" she asked.

"They are just paying their respect to you Mai. You are after all the maiden of light." A voice said from behind them.

Mai and Naru looked back to find Lin with Alice and Eullicia. Lin was wearing something she hasn't seen before, he looked somewhat oppressive.

"Lin-san, you startled me. Alice… how are you? Are you nervous?" Mai asked as she approached Alice and was about to touch her when Eullicia stopped her.

"You mustn't touch her Mai. She's being purified, and human contact even if it is you can stain her with other ki. I hope you understand." She said.

Mai nodded and gave Alice a brave smile. "You can do it Alice." She said. Alice just nodded and smiled up at Mai.

"As long as Mai-mama and Naru-papa is here, Alice can make it. For sure," Alice said.

Mai felt her eyes tear up when a hand pulled her out of the way as Lin and Eullicia led Alice to the middle of the magical circle.

Lin turned to Mai and Naru.

"Both of you please stay with the others on that side." Lin said.

At that point Mai noticed Ayako, Masako, Madoka, Bou-san, John, Yasuhara and the Davis couple sitting meditating inside a big round circle.

Mai felt a feeling of familiarity hit her. 'I have seen this before… but where?' she thought. Naru tugged her hand in the said direction and sat with the others. Naru sat beside her making sure he could see her every movement.

The familiar feeling became stronger as the chanting began and the magical circle around Alice began to glow.

From the star pentagram outside the magical circle where Alice was the building energy started purifying the energy around the girl. Mai could see the deep concentration in the little girl's face.

Eullicia stood in front of their circle chanting something inaudible. To Mai's surprise Eullicia disappeared.

"Eh?" she muttered.

"Astral projection." A voice from behind said. Mai looked behind her to find an unfamiliar guy sitting there.

"You are?" Mai asked.

"Yasuaki Kyouya," he said with a smile.

Naru looked behind as well. "How is she holding up?" he asked.

"She just finished the last stage of the purification. She'll wake up as soon as we begin the unsealing." He said and rearranged his glasses.

"Looks like Lin-san is ready." He said.

Mai and Naru turned back to the scene in front of them to Lin in entering the magical circle.

Ayako and Takigawa opened their eyes when they felt the lightness of the air around them. They saw Lin inside the magical circle and looked at each other before standing up.

Pulling out his mala, Bou-san murmured a mantra. Ayako swung her hand where a tied bell rested. Thin light covered the whole magical circle under them.

"What's going on?" Mai asked.

"Barrier," Masako said. "They are putting a barrier around us." She explained.

John followed, he stood up and whisked his holy water on them and on the floor, the thin light disappeared and a thin glass light covered their place.

"Lin-san, we are done." John said.

Lin nodded. He made a sign to the five people standing at the star end points. Nodding in response they closed their eyes and began chanting and from their points, five colored pattern ki's made its way to the entire star pentagram.

"Who are they?" Mai asked Naru.

"Lin's shikigamis," Naru answered.

Mai looked astounded. "Really?! I didn't know they can take human forms." She said. "Amazing," she added.

Soon enough different colors floated inside the pentagram and to the magical circle where Alice was. The different colored lights began to envelope Alice, as if binding her.

Mai noticed a slight look of pain in Alice's face she tugged on Naru's sleeve. "Wait, Naru… I think Alice is hurting." She said worriedly.

Naru turned to Mai taking her hands in his tightly. "Calm down, we are just beginning. It will be more painful later when we begin the extracting of the evil soul inside her." he explained.

Mai looked disturbed but Naru gripped her hands in his tighter. She heard him mumble.

"You have to be strong for Alice. We have to be. Remember, she knows are watching her. So, she is not alone."

Mai nodded and turned her attention back to the ritual.

Lin made the unsealing symbol with his hands and released it in Alice's forehead. The young girl screamed, gripping her skirt in pain but Lin didn't reduce the barrier instead he steadily increased the amount of ki being released.

Mai watched Alice scream in pain and she winced every time Alice cried out and gripped her dress tightly. She closed her eyes, pain written on her face.

'God, please… keep Alice safe.' She prayed.

Suddenly, there was a change in the air around them. Mai opened her eyes and saw John, Ayako and Bou-san standing alert. Mai looked at the ritual scene. Strong wind blowing from the center of the circle, Mai could barely see Alice.

A piercing scream made Mai jump up from her position. "ALICE!" she screamed but Naru tugged her hand hard making her land in his arms. "Stay here," she heard him murmur in her ear, his arms around her waist.

Soon, the air surrounding the circle was lifted. Alice was floating inside the circle unconscious. Mai watched as Alice's eyes slowly opened, however they were not their normal blue hue, instead they opened into a blank, glowing stare.

A huge electric ki ran from the five-point pentagram to the center of the circle making Alice scream. Mai shook in fear.

'These scenes… These scenes… please… not these scenes.' She screamed in her mind.

A lightning-like flash struck Alice in the forehead. A symbol appeared in her forehead and slowly it began dissolving. After the disappearance of the seal in her forehead four more glowing seals appeared in Alice's body, one on each of her arms and another pair on her legs.

Mai heard Lin bark orders to his shikigamis.

"All of you! Tighten the bind. I will be opening the final gate." He said.

All five familiars nodded. Lin took a long pause with eyes closed. When he opened them he made several hand seals and directed it to Alice.

Alice jerked from the binds constraining her as if in pain while her wails echoed inside the room.

Each time Lin would release a seal Alice would scream in agony. Mai could feel her heart bleeding each wail Alice let out.

"Please… stop it. Stop hurting Alice… please" Mai begged, struggling in Naru's arms but he just tightened his arms around her.

Soon enough all four seals were released. Alice slumped on the floor still unconscious. Slowly, she began to move into an upright position, her hair being blown by an unknown wind, her eyes shadowed by the dark energy flowing out of her body.

Lin formed a more complicated hand seal and raised his hand above him. A large amount of lightning struck Alice. The little girl screamed. Mai knew this scene. Mai knew this feeling: the feeling of her ear bleeding from Alice's screams of agony.

Mai struggled harder in Naru's arms wanting to rescue Alice from so much pain.

After the lightning struck Alice, she fell on the ground immobile as the magical circle began glowing. The dark energy surrounding Alice began cracking sparks from the little girl's lithe body. Mai could only watch her dream come to reality.

And as Mai expected, in a few seconds Alice began transforming into a blonde woman to a black haired girl then to the blonde again. It's like watching two bodies fighting for one identity.

Soon the electric current heightened as Lin increased the extraction. Alice helplessly screamed her heart out.

Mai's tears were non-stop as she gripped Naru's shirt for comfort, sobbing loudly in his chest.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Lin released the ki and let Alice fall to the ground. The dark energy around Alice slowly built above her. An ominous presence began to grow.

--

Lilith was in the middle of her 'playing' when she felt a great surge of power hit her. Someone was unsealing her curse. With an evil smile Lilith disappeared only to appear again in front of a large grail full of living souls.

"Come to me my dearest servants, it's time to bring back my power," she murmured as the white floating orbs turned dark violet and started to disappear from inside the grail and into her side.

"Go pay those fools a visit my pets. Get my soul back and tear Joel's reincarnation apart." She said. The violet orbs disappeared one by one.

--

Lin watched the hell's gate carefully. It was crucial that he didn't take things lightly. He knew that Lilith would make use of the opportunity to strike. The dark energy started growing forming a human-like figure. Alice having been released from the seal came back to her 'real' identity a little girl with raven hair.

A loud crash made Lin and the SPR teams turn to the noise. Eullicia was gripping the now opened shoji door. She could barely stand on her feet.

"LIN! THEY ARE COMING!" She called.

And without much ado swarm of evil spirits filled the entire room. The five familiars tried to move but were stopped by Lin.

"Do not move from your spots!" he ordered. "Tokki!" Lin called out. A man with silver hair appeared carrying a cross-like glaive. Lin gave Tokki a meaningful glance and Tokki nodded swinging his glaive. Another girl wearing a kimono appeared holding an extremely long katana.

"I'll help Tokki," Riku said, unsheathing her katana. Lin nodded and concentrated on maintaining the hell's gate. He would make sure that the soul couldn't get back to Lilith and would be sent back to hell where it belongs.

--

In the midst of the fighting the rest of the SPR members were more than ready to join in.

Ayako was holding her palms together in powerful prayer, Bou-san held his mala and beads as he begin chanting his mantras(,) and John had pulled out his bible and started reciting the exorcist's ritual.

_'Call upon me,' _Masako heard a female voice in her head.

_'Who are you?' _she asked.

_'I am your guardian spirit. Release me.' _The voice said.

Masako decided to gamble (she concentrated) on the spirit being truthful and began concentrating. She could feel something warm hidden in her heart, in the deepest part of her being.

"Saraesa," Masako murmured.

A female spirit-like figure appeared beside Masako. She touched the medium's cheeks and leaned down to kiss her forehead where a symbol appeared.

"From now on Hara Masako I will be your guardian, call my name and I will be there." She said.

Masako nodded, touching the glowing symbol on her forehead. She looked at everyone and stood up.

"I can fight as well." She said, the miko, monk and exorcist turned to her and saw a floating woman beside Masako.

"Shikigami?" Bou-san asked.

Masako looked unsure. Saraesa answered, "Yes."

"Alright, we are moving out of the barrier, can you maintain it?" Bou-san asked, referring to the magical seal on the ground.

Saraesa smirked. "Don't look down on me human. I am a goddess." She said.

"Good." Bou-san was about to step out when Kyouya stopped him.

"Don't leave the barrier!" he said sternly.

"And why? Lin needs help!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Don't act harshly. There is someone in here that needs you more than Lin does," he said, moving away to show Mai in Naru's lap struggling to get free. Naru's started to build his ki in order to stop Mai.

"Naru," Ayako murmured, shocked.

The guy's eyes had darkened considerably.

"If you don't stop him… he'll release his ki and might accidentally hurt Mai-san…" Kyouya said.

"Then why don't you stop him?!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"I cannot interfere with his business. He is, after all, the one who awakened me." Kyouya said.

"Damn it! John!" the monk called and kneeled beside Naru. They were about to touch him when a crack of electricity hit their hands.

"Darn it… he's starting to build high level ki." Bou-san said.

John called Naru's name but it seemed like he didn't or couldn't hear him, or even Mai for that matter.

In a few more minutes, Mai fell limp in Naru's arms.

Bou-san cursed out loud again and fisted his hand. "Forgive me Naru-Bou but you gave me no choice," he said, and with all his might punched Naru.

With the self-built barrier Naru had in place he didn't get hurt much but it was enough to snap him out of his mind state.

Blinking, he looked down on the girl on his arms. "Mai." He called the girl.

The girl didn't move, fear gripped Naru's heart. Could it be that his ki had hurt Mai?

"Mai," Naru called her again and re-arranged her so that she's lying on her back in Naru's arms.

Mai slowly opened her eyes. "Naru… help… Alice…" she brokenly whispered and her eyes slid shut again.

Naru felt relieved to hear her voice, looking up and seeing Alice's condition and the dark energy surrounding them, he could not decide what to do.

Saraesa kneeled in front of Mai. "Something is building inside her." she said. She touched Mai's forehead. "Something so strong yet pure, your power had awakened a being so powerful and divine inside her." she said to Naru.

"Will she be alright?" Naru asked.

"You need not worry young knight. It's going to be fine." She said, but her face darkened. "But mark today as the beginning of the holy war," she said, standing up and dissolving the barrier.

Naru looked confused for a while.

Spreading a powerful light around the room the evil spirits vanished, except for the evil entity building inside the magical circle bound by the five powerful guardian spirits.

Saraesa floated to the pentagram and touched its core. "She's here, a part of the demon herself." She said, standing straight and staring at the evil mass of dark energy.

Lin looked at Saraesa and to his shikigamis. 'Someone protect Madoka,' he thought. Kaname, Yuuki and Mei appeared near Madoka, Yasuhara and the Davis couple.

Both Madoka and Yasuhara gasped when the three guardian spirits appeared out of no where.

"Mistress Madoka." Kaname said with a smile.

Madoka smiled at her. "We are fine, do not mind us. Data gathering is what we are good at." She said.

Kaname shook her head. "Silly. We are here to protect you regardless of what your job is Mistress Madoka." She said.

Mei in her wolven form snuggled to Madoka's lap and forced Madoka to lift her data gadget. "What a cute puppy." She said.

"Mei is not a puppy Mistress… she is a dragon wolven." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Very nice name… Hi Mei Mei…" Madoka petted the wolven's fur and it purred cutely.

Yuuki giggled before turning serious as they all felt an enormous evil energy gather around the room.

Kaname stood in front of Madoka, Yasuhara and the Davis couple. She spread her hands and they were inside a barrier.

"What about Mai and the others?" Madoka asked.

Kaname smiled. "Mai-Hime is with the black knight no need to worry." She said.

Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John braced themselves for the coming blast of dark energy when they noticed their surroundings being covered with fog.

"What's happening?" Ayako asked.

"I am starting to lose sight of Mai and Naru!" Bou-san exclaimed and went to move but was rendered immobile.

"What the--?" he was cut off when a large amount of dark energy hit him. He heard Ayako and John scream before darkness clouded his mind.

Masako closed her eyes for the impact of the dark energy but it didn't hit her. Saraesa was standing in front of her.

"Saraesa," Masako murmured, she heard Saraesa whisper, "She's not physically here yet her presence is so strong, just what kind of demoness is she? Even the fog is not helping at all. It can only cover all of you physically but not your ki's."

Masako was rendered speechless. 'Are we really fighting a demoness? God, help us,' she prayed silently.

--

Lin narrowed his eyes, the entity inside the magical circle had managed to release herself from the confines of her bind and was standing there in all her glory.

An adult looking woman with dark blonde hair and blue green eyes turned to Lin with a sinister smile. "You must be the one who set me free… I should thank you, shouldn't I?" She asked teasingly and before Lin could react, a hand had tried to pierce his chest, only to be blocked by Tokki and Riku.

"As if we would let you hurt our master!" Riku said with narrowed eyes.

Lilith laughed. "Ohhh… look what do we have here… lowly goddesses and gods!" she said mockingly.

Riku prepared to attack but was rendered immobile by Lin. "Do not. She's just trying to anger you Riku. Look at Tokki." He said and pointed at the now closed eyed Tokki.

Riku understood what he meant and did the same.

--

Lilith cursed as the barrier was back stronger than before, her attempt to destroy their defenses a failure. She looked down to the little girl lying on the ground. Motioning her hands, the girl began to levitate.

"There are other ways to get out of here, diviner." Lilith said.

Lin's eyes widened. If Lilith used Alice as a shield they wouldn't be able to stop her. 'Darn it!' he thought. He made an attempt to stop Lilith using the magical circle, but the demoness just laughed.

"The magical circle cannot injure me, you set it to bind me not hurt me!" she said joyfully.

Lin cursed under his breath, 'How did she--?' He thought.

Lilith giggled. "I can feel the presence of the divine maiden young diviner. You cannot hide her behind that mass of fog." She said.

Lin's eyes narrowed. Lilith leaned down to Lin to the point that without the magical barrier they would be flesh to flesh.

"That hurts you know. The unsealing, it makes me want to tear you limb by limb and rip your heart out." She said maliciously.

Lin just stared at her without any fear. Lilith's glare turned deadly. "Those eyes…" she said annoyed.

She places her hands on the barrier, which pricked her skin causing her to hiss angrily.

"Those are the eyes of the dragon, those bastard dragons that cursed me. The guardian deity of the Divine Clan… I cannot be mistaken. You are the one and here I thought I had finally gotten rid of them." She said.

Lin closed his eyes only to have them open again. This time his eyes were no longer blue- black tinge but between silver and gold hue.

"So what if I am? You will go back to the place where you rightfully belong. In the pits of hell" He said dangerously.

Lilith smiled evilly. "So, you are willing to sacrifice the human girl's life. What a cruel thing to do to such an innocent little girl." Lilith said mockingly.

"Shut up," Lin hissed.

Lilith laughed. She slowly turned to the mass of cloud. "Come out, come out where ever you are…" she said, and from the ground a large amount of ki was released.

A load scream echoed inside the fog.

Lin panicked. 'That was Naru!' he thought.

"I missed." Lilith said. "I cannot hurt you for you control the bindings. But I can make my moves outside your bounds." She said with an evil smile.

Lin stiffened as he saw the hell's gate open, white hands came out from it.

"Looks like you miscalculated something's young diviner. The hell's gate is still a dimensional tunnel where we powerful demons can travel with ease. I am sorry if I mislead you and made you believe that the hell's gate would really be opened by a mere half-breed like the girly brat you asked to perform the ceremony… just so you know… I attacked her earlier. Now, I'll take the little lamb and devour her soul, I cannot thank you more for the meal." She said cockily as she began to ascend to the dimensional gate.

Lin cursed and was about to send some of his shikis when a bright light erupted from the room.

Lilith paused. "This power," she muttered with narrowed eyes.

In the midst of the mass of fog Mai stood side by side with Naru. "Let Alice go." She said sternly, her eyes dark and glowing.

"You," Lilith muttered with a wide, sinister smile.

Lin stepped forward and release a powerful seal. "Naru! Take Mai away!" he said.

Lilith deflected the ki and began to crack the magical circle.

Lin cursed again. "Naru!" he called but he didn't make a move. His face was adorned with a smile yet his eyes were dead serious. Lin's eyes widened. He knew that smile…

"Gene" he whispered.

--

Lilith gathered a big amount of dark energy in her hands. "I am tired of playing games with your useless bunch of magicians dear maiden… can you do a favor for me? Will you just die?" she said, releasing the dark energy.

Lin wanted to block it but Takumi and Narumi pulled him out of the way. The energy ball went straight to Mai and Gene. He stood frozen in horror.

Lin watched Gene smile but his eyes narrowed, he stepped forward raising his hand in front of Mai and blocked the energy. Lin was sure he could read Gene's lips and was confident that Gene uttered the word 'Reject' before the energy ball hit them.

'Could it be possible that when Gene died he gained new abilities?' he thought.

--

Lilith cursed and moved to escape now aware that she's outnumbered, she needed to get back to her reincarnated form to gain unimaginable power and that is when she was determined to strike back.

Taking Alice with her, Lilith began to ascend on the dimensional tunnel. She was halfway there when she felt someone blocking her route. Annoyed, she looked down and found a golden winged Mai holing onto Alice's limp hand.

Angered, Lilith fires dark energy to her but a barrier deflected her attacks. Having no choice, yet refuse to let go of her hostage she began sucking out Alice's soul.

Mai's eyes widened when she saw Alice's life energy being drained by Lilith. "No!" she screamed.

Lilith snickered. "I won't let you win bitch," she said.

Mai's tears began to fall as she watch the life slip out of Alice's body. "Please no… stop," she begged.

Lilith released Alice's body and let it float in the dimensional space. Mai held Alice's body as she too remained aloft.

"Alice," she whispered in tears.

--

Lilith smirked and floated away. "Until the next time little pixie…" she said and floated away. 'Now is not the time to defeat you divine one. Soon, your power will be mine.' She added in her thoughts and disappeared to some other dimension.

--

Mai remained floating with Alice in her arms. She failed Alice… she had failed the girl who put her trust in her with all her heart. She failed her.

Then something glowed in front of her she saw a white orb dancing there, she heard a familiar voice.

"Mai-mama, why are you crying?" Alice's voice asked.

"Alice?" Mai raised her head and looked around.

Alice giggled. "Let's go home mama, Naru-papa is waiting for us." she said.

"I am sorry…" Mai mumbled.

Alice giggled again. "It's going to be okay Mai-mama… let's go back," she said.

Mai smiled and nodded. "Hai, let's go home".

They were surrounded by white orb like beings. Mai began to glow and her golden wings spread like a soaring bird and Alice's body slowly disappeared in Mai's arms and as her wings slowly surrounded them both and they faded away.

--

Naru's head felt like cracking. He knew he lost consciousness when he stepped forward to protect Mai when she was about to hit by something. The last image he saw before darkness overwhelmed him was the figure of his twin brother materializing beside Mai.

'Gene… please protect Mai…' he thought.

This was the first time Naru had this kind of dream. He was surrounded by a vast black space there is no sign of life in there, just him and the empty space.

He might not be a idealist but at least he does dream something, but unlike his previous visions this dream is empty... almost unbearable. If he was not the arrogant idiot scientist, he might have felt miserable and down having this kind of dream.

'There is a reason why I am dreaming this.' He thought.

'Of course, there is.' Another voice answered him.

Naru was taken aback but managed to quickly regain his composure.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Slow and precise footsteps echoed in the empty space. Soon, a man that looked very similar to him stopped in into his field of vision, if not for his longer hair or old fashioned clothes he would have thought he was looking in the mirror.

This man is definitely NOT his brother but there was a definite sense of familiarity.

"You are?" he asked the man.

"Kazuya." He replied.

Naru raised an eyebrow.

The guy smirked. "I am you Oliver Davis. I am your past self a century ago. So, don't give me that 'don't-kid-me' look." He said.

Naru just glared at him harder.

The guy glared back. "We could have a glaring contest for all I care black knight… but do not blame me if you don't get to witness our maiden's resurrection." He said.

"Mai," Naru murmured.

"Yes, her, because of your untamed ki, you have triggered the awakening of her power when you accidentally made contact with her using your ki." He explained.

"I didn't mean to," Naru said.

"Don't sound so guilty Oliver. There is no need for that. Sooner or later she would have been awaken after all. I think it was better that you have awakened her now or you wouldn't be able to see the little girl again. The reason why I have appeared to you now is to inform you of my existence in your soul. The time will come that you will need my power to be revived but do not worry, there is no way I would let you leave the divine maiden's side, not until she is safe and sound." Kazuya said.

"I do not know what you are saying but if means Mai's safety I will do anything." Naru said.

"I know you would." Kazuya replied with a small smile on his stoic face. "For now, wake up and take care of both Mai and Joel's new reincarnated form, make sure to keep them safe until you reach the Black Order." Kazuya said seriously.

"I will" Naru promised. Kazuya nodded and Naru felt himself disappearing.

--

Naru opened his eyes to find someone assisting him. He looked up and found Kyouya.

"Yasuaki." He muttered.

Kyouya looked down at him. "You are awake, I was beginning to worry if you had died." He joked, but a hint of seriousness still lingered there.

"It's too early to retire," Naru responded.

"I know." Kyouya smirked. "After living for so long, this is the first time I have witnessed such a sight. I didn't know Eullicia could be so endearing at times." He whispered.

Naru looked confused and followed his gaze to see Eullicia inside the magical circle glowing, her hair flying around her with white orbs surrounding her.

"What's going on?" he asked, he turned to his side to find no Mai. "Where is Mai?" he asked.

"After you were knocked out she transformed and disappeared with the demoness." Kyouya said. "Now, Eullicia and Lin are trying to lead Mai back." He added.

Naru jumped straight up. "Mai" he said and moved to join Lin only to be stopped by Riku and Tokki.

"We are sorry black knight you cannot interfere now, Lin-sama needs his concentration as well as Eullicia." Tokki said.

"How is Mai? And Alice?" Naru asked.

"Mai-Hime went after Lilith to get Alice back." Riku said.

Naru watched with a tightened chest. 'Mai,' he thought.

To their astonishment the circle began to glow. Eullicia opened her eyes and smiled, she turned to Lin nodding.

"I got her back," she said as she descended from the magical circle and nearly fell to the floor when Kyouya managed to catch her.

She smiled weakly. "Temporary relief, I'll be fine." She said and turned to the now brightly glowing circle.

A figure began to appear, its angelic golden wings enveloped her being. Soon, the wings spread revealing the brown-haired SPR assistant. Naru looked stunned.

"Mai," he murmured.

Mai's eyes were blank and shimmering with tears, but with a small smile was on her face. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in gold silken cloth. Her wings began to fold at her back and disappeared leaving scattered angel feathers. She look so immaculate, too beautiful to look at... so perfect and pure.

When Mai's feet landed on the ground Naru broke into a run and entered the now inactive magical circle to keep Mai from falling while making sure he didn't harm the bundle in her arms.

Naru gazed down at Mai who was firmly cuddled into his chest when he finally was able to take a closer look at the small golden bundle. His eyes widened in shock as said bundle moved and made a sound reminiscent of a baby's gurgle.

Lin immediately went to Naru's side, worried when he saw confusion and a slight panic in Naru' eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something is inside the cloth Mai had been clutching." Naru said.

Lin looked unsure. He carefully pulled Mai to him while Naru took the bundle in Mai's arms. To his surprise, it moved and choked out another gurgle.

"Don't tell me…" Naru murmured as he opened the cloth to find a peacefully sleeping little girl in there.

"Alice," he said softly seeing the young child.

"How did she--?" Lin asked bewildered. Passing Mai to Ren who was standing nearest to him Lin approached Naru and looked at the child in his arms.

"I don't know what happened but I am pretty sure she is Joel's reincarnation and by the looks of it she's the real one." Lin said.

Naru nodded, uncomfortable with holding a young child in his arms. Lin noticed Naru's discomfort and it took almost all of his self-control not to crack a smile.

Lin attempted to take Alice from Naru's hands but the little angel snuggled closer to Naru and got a hold of his shirt, holding it in a death grip.

Lin finally let his defense down and smiled. "Looks like she doesn't like anyone but you and Mai, you better get used to it," he said.

Naru paled a little before he looked away making and 'Hn' sound. Lin looked at his shikis and gave them a permission to disperse. Ren gave Mai back to Lin.

Lin nodded in thanks. He looked back at Yasuhara who was helping Takigawa on his feet, Kyouya carrying Eullicia, Martin helping John and Luella, and Madoka and Masako attending to Ayako.

"Everyone, let us head back to the manor." Lin said.

Takigawa and Yasuhara looked up and caught a glimpse of Naru holding a little bundle in his arms and Mai in Lin's.

"Did I imagine it or Naru-Bou is really holding a baby?" He asked, placing a hand on his head.

Osamu shook his head "No Bou-san you aren't imagining things. I believe I saw Shibuya-san holding a baby in his hands and I didn't even hit my head." He said.

"Who could that child be?" Takigawa asked quietly. Osamu just helped the monk to the manor.

--

Ayako was still groggy from her hit, but managed to wobble her self to stand, with Luella and Masako aiding her to back to the mansion. She gave the room one last glance and swore she saw a woman with red flaming hair watch them from their previous spot, waving back at them.

--

Poseidon sighed as he appeared beside Terra. "We weren't able to protect them," he said.

"It's not their or our fault. Now is not the time we make our existence known. Saraesa did her part, it's more than enough." Terra reasoned out.

Saraesa appeared. "There is no need of your presence yet. So, leave it to me for now." She said.

"Some confidence you have there. If it's not for our deal, I would have made an appearance, my ward had it bad. You failed to protect them properly." Aerie said, appearing suddenly.

Saraesa shrugged her shoulder, "You have lost in our game so you cannot do anything about it, besides, one more bump won't increase the stupidity of your ward Aerie…" she said.

"Hmmm… Just as I thought… like ward like guardian," Aerie murmured as he disappeared.

Terra snickered. "He's just worried about his ward, I think he's taken a liking to him…" she joked.

"I think so too," Poseidon said. Saraesa shook her head. "That only proves what kind of idiot Aerie is." She said and disappeared.

Poseidon and Terra looked at each other and they too disappeared.

--

Lin placed Mai on her bed as Naru kept pacing back and forth in front of the window.

"Naru, it won't help you if you keep on walking back and forth, you'll just disrupt the child's sleep." Lin said.

"What should I do then? She's too small, I might be smart and intelligent, but I do not know anything babysitting." He reasoned out.

"You are doing just fine Naru. Relax and let your parental instinct take over." Lin suggested.

Naru just gave him a glare. "What do you mean by parental instinct, do I look like some old man to you?!" he hissed.

"You have acted worst than an old cranky man Naru. Stop pacing, you are giving me a headache." Lin said.

"Then do something. It's not only your head that is aching Lin, mine feels like exploding." Naru said.

Lin sighed. "I suggest putting the child with Mai." He said.

Naru looked unsure but saw the reason in his words.

Naru walked over to Mai's bed and he carefully placed the baby near Mai's side. As if feeling the additional warmth on her side the baby snuggled to Mai's side and Mai automatically wrapped a securing arm around the baby.

Naru watched in awe. Indeed, Mai would become a **_very _**efficient and good mother in the future.

Lin looked somewhat touched at the scene and the look in Naru's eyes was simply priceless. He hid a smile. 'The once innocent and brooding boy I helped raise is now seeing the light' he thought.

Faking a cough, Lin brought Naru back out of his musing. Naru looked at Lin.

"Should we leave them alone?" he asked.

"I suggest you stay here, I'll ask someone to bring you some blankets and pillows. They would feel more secure with you near." Lin answered.

"O-oh… Okay," Naru replied.

It was the first time Naru didn't argue especially when he was told he would be sleeping in just few blankets, Lin was more than happy.

Before he left the room he heard Naru murmur a good night to the two sleeping figures lying on the bed.

Lin smiled.

--

Lilith opened her eyes, she could hear the call of her former self. She stood in front of a whole body mirror.

'I felt it! It's finally here… and that cursed maiden of light!' Lilith muttered in anger.

She's staring at the big mirror. She's staring at herself only older and with more evil an aura.

'You can never run away from me divine one…' the mirror image said. Lilith could feel herself grinning maliciously as the mirror cracked and emitted a strong energy calling to her to touch it.

Dark energy began to engulf Lilith and soon enough standing in the middle of the dimly lit room was no longer the young body of Lilith but a naked, mature body of a fully grown woman bearing the same name.

"I am back and will begin the destruction." She said evilly.

**_To be continued…_**

**Preview of the _next_ Chapters:**

"Where are we going now?" Ayako asked. "Why are we packing?" she added.

"We are flying to Germany and Russia to investigate remember, have you bumped your head?" Takigawa answered.

"But why am I flying with you?" she asked, irritated.

Takigawa huffed "I don't like the idea either but we have a case, can you at least work professionally?" he asked.

"FINE" Ayako said and slammed her suitcase shut. "Good thing Professor Martin is coming with us, I wouldn't last a day with you." She murmured repeatedly.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Takigawa murmured, which in turn earned him a smack on the head care of Ayako's handbag.

"Oopss, it slipped." She said sarcastically.

--

"Let's do our best… Hara-san" John said as he assisted Masako to the van waiting for them.

Masako nodded. "It's UK and Solomon Island right?" she asked the young exorcist.

"Yes," John replied.

"Let's go." Masako said as they waved at the others, leaving the manor with Luella.

--

"Eullicia, be careful, I don't want you making trouble in Singapore. Just observe, no hasty movements."

"Aye! Aye! Sire!" Eullicia said.

"Kyouya, look after her and please keep her out of trouble" Noll said.

"I'll do my best, even if it means handcuffing her in her bed." Kyouya said with an evil smirk.

"Why does every single word that comes out of your mouth sound perverted, you dumb-ass." Eullicia said.

"It's all in the mind of the one listening Eullicia and trust your mind to have something normal is highly impossible." Kyouya retorted back.

Naru had to sigh heavily again. "Enough you two, get on the train and be safe. Please, do NOT kill each other." He said while Mai laughed in the background.

--

"That leaves us all on our way to Taiwan and China," Mai said, smiling as she boarded the ship.

"I didn't agree to allow you to participate yet," Naru said coldly.

"But…" Mai whined.

"Enough… when I say no, I mean it," he said.

"Jerk," Mai whispered.

"Idiot," Naru retorted back. Mai glared at him he glared back.

Lin sighed and Madoka giggled.

--

The ship that held Mai, Naru, Madoka and Lin just left the harbor when a loud explosion surprised all of them.

Naru's eyes widened. He knew exactly where that came from.

"The mansion!" Mai whispered, eyes wide.

'Exactly,' Naru said in his mind.

Lin's eyes darkened and he turned and went inside the ship.

"Get in now Naru, Mai… Madoka check on the maps, I'll be back," he said.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy reading it. Please do not forget to review. Thanks. Till the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 19: Journey of Different Stars

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

The 19th chapter of my favorite fic I hope you guys would enjoy reading this as much I have enjoyed writing it. To all my readers and supporters I thank you for all the reviews and comments. Sorry for the delay… enough excuses… on with the fic.

Disclaimers:

I do not own Ghost hunt, If I did, Gene wouldn't die. LOL.

--

**In Both Realms**

**Chapter 19**

_**Journey of Different Stars**_

_To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage. --Lao Tzu_

Mai woke from her slumber to feel something warm on her arms, when she opened her eyes, she found Naru snuggled on her right and in between them is a peacefully sleeping baby.

'Baby' Mai thought. 'Who--?!' she immediately sat up straight and feel herself.

'I didn't gave birth on my sleep right? That is highly impossible. Right?' she asked in her mind, finding the irony in her sudden thought she began to smile as she watches Naru and the baby sleep.

A few minutes passed, Naru began stirring and Mai watch in fascination as his midnight blue eyes open and look disoriented on her.

"Good Morning Naru" Mai whispered with a smile.

Mai noticed how Naru's body stiffens immediately and sat up forgetting about the small baby on his side, good thing the poor child didn't woke up from his sudden movements. She looked at the baby still asleep soundly and brushed its bangs.

"Mai" Naru called Mai.

"Hmmm?" Mai asked carefully arranging the baby's blanket.

"Nothing" Naru said he watch Mai caressed the baby's hair lovingly.

"Mai" Naru said again after a while.

"Hmmm?" Mai replied again.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Naru asked.

Mai smiled at Naru "I am fine, I kinda feel weird, it's like I haven't been this awake before. By the way Naru… who is this child? She's not yours is she?" Mai asked jokingly.

Naru looked stricken for a while before snorted annoyed. "As if." He replied and silence reigned.

After a while Naru spoke. "You don't recognize her?" he asked.

Mai stared at the child. "There is a sense of familiarity in me, but I cannot tell… by the way, where is Alice? Is she safe?" Mai asked.

Naru remained silent watching Mai.

"Naru?" Mai called his name.

Naru blinked and turn away getting off the bed. "What was the last thing you remember about the ritual Mai?" he asked.

Mai thought for a while. "Until the time I asked you to save Alice after that I cannot remember a thing. I feel that I have done something but I cannot tell what it is… have I done something weird?" she asked.

Naru didn't reply. Mai tugged on his sleeve. Naru looked at her and patted her head.

"It's alright Mai. Alice is safe. She is here with you." He said pointing at the child on the bed.

Mai froze as she followed where Naru is pointing.

"You're lying right?" Mai asked.

"Why would I lie about something like that? You asked where Alice was I just answered you" He said.

"But Alice is six and her hair is… blonde" Mai said.

"The Alice whom we first met is the result of both Lilith and Joel's powers and the Alice with us now is the pure and untainted seed of the reincarnated Joel." Naru said.

"Then… my dream… she's gone…" Mai muttered as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Stop Mai, Alice is still Alice whether with a blonde or black hair, she is still our Alice. The fact that she came back is what matters most Mai as a six year old child or a month old infant." Naru said.

Mai took in Naru's words. "I understand what you are saying Naru. In a way I am happy that she's come back but at the same time I feel miserable that I wasn't able to save her one way or another." She said wiping the tears cascading down her cheeks.

Naru lifted Mai's face. "You saved Alice Mai, you were the one who brought her back, you might not remember it, but I was there. And if Alice can speak now, she would have thanked you for doing that for her, but she would be sad if you keep blaming yourself for nothing." He said as he wiped away the remaining tears.

Mai smiled a bit. "Thank you." She said.

Naru smiled. "You are not alone Mai. I am here. I promised to protect you." He said.

Mai blushed then gasped. "Naru…!"

"Huh?" Naru looked confused at Mai's reaction.

Mai pointed at his face. "You……." She stuttered.

Naru raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You smiled… you really smiled!" Mai exclaimed.

Naru closed his eyes and sighed. "What's with the reaction Mai… it's as if this is the only time I smiled." He said quite irritated.

"It is! What you have done in the past is smirk or grin not smile! But a while ago you smiled. A real smile…" Mai argued.

Naru shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about." He defended.

Mai pouted. Naru chuckled. "Watch over Alice for a while, I'll ask someone to bring you breakfast, I'll just go to my room." He said and left the room.

--

Mai looked back at the sleeping infant on her bed and her head ached for the child.

'You make me want to protect you more.' She thought brushing a few strands of hair away from the child's face.

Mai noticed a symbol on the child's forehead. It's not too visible but it was there. It's like a feather-like symbol. Mai ran a finger on it and she gasped as it glowed followed by a sound of a bell.

A voice spoke in Mai's head.

"_You did well, my dear maiden. You have saved this child's soul… you have saved my soul again. Do not mourn anymore my dearest… you are not alone." the voice echoed in her mind._

_Mai recognized the voice as the man she once saw in her dreams… 'Joel' she spoke in her mind._

"_Taniyama Mai… the dark time is approaching. Until the time of salvation… please be safe." He said._

'_What do you mean?' Mai asked._

"_Only you can save them from themselves. Do not let the darkness surround your heart even on your darkest time my dear maiden…" he said._

'_My darkest time?' Mai asked confused._

"_A time will come when even you will experience the darkness of human desire. Do not be blinded by your sorrow dear maiden… keep in mind that you are not alone will never be." He said._

'_I cannot understand what you are saying Joel-san' Mai said._

"_You will understand it when the time comes… do not forget the words I have told you." He said as his voice disappeared in Mai's mind._

'_W-wait!' Mai said and tried reaching out for the voice again._

A loud cry from the baby snapped Mai out of her reverie. She immediately scooped the child in her arms and gently swayed the child back and fort hushing it back to sleep.

"What was that all about…?" Mai asked the now hushed baby.

* * *

Kyouya had stopped treating Eullicia's wound only because her self recuperation had kicked in.

Naru looked at Kyouya. "How is the speed of her recovery?" he asked.

"It had increased, but, I cannot guarantee it's full speed with the rate she's going… it's going to take a while before she heals as fast as before she left the sanctuary." Kyouya said securing the blanket around Eullicia.

"What did her parents and brothers said?" he asked.

"They still don't approve of her helping the divine clan. Well except for Mamoru and if not for her mother her father might have put her back to sleep." Kyouya said.

"Her father is still the same then… selfish and arrogant." Naru said.

"Noll… he is…" Kyouya trailed off.

"Not my mother's brother… the mother I remember is nothing like him." Noll said.

"Oliver…" Kyouya muttered.

"When my parents decided to leave the Sanctuary they wanted a peaceful life away from all the responsibilities bestowed to them by the elders and yet, because of the treachery of the person they trusted so much they end up being killed leaving Gene and me alone... without a single memory of the past. If we did not cross path with the injured Eullicia that day… we wouldn't have remembered how our parents died miserably and that Eullicia is our blood relative." Naru said.

"Her father had changed a lot since Mistress Angelique left… the family he had taken for granted for so long became his top priority… that night you found Eullicia it was her own fault… she ran away from home if not she wouldn't have encountered the shadow clan." Kyouya said.

"She said that her father wants her to marry someone from the pure blood clan and I firmly believe that, that pure blood prince is you… that's why she left home and when Gene and I found her she won't let go of us…" Naru chuckled.

"For the record, she still doesn't want to marry me… yet now she doesn't push me away or run away from me anymore… its inevitable… our union will solidify the bond of humans and immortals." Kyouya said.

"A girl with a small amount of human origin and a pure blood elemental god what a very ironic combination indeed." Naru said.

"I owe my resurrection to you Oliver… your ki sure is incomparable even for both the mortal and immortal standards." Kyouya said.

"You were quite useful…" Naru said with a smirk.

Kyouya grinned. "Aren't I always?" he said.

"I'll leave her to you Kyouya…" Naru said and was about to leave when he looked back to Kyouya.

"Do you by any chance have fallen in love with Eullicia?" he asked.

Kyouya stiffened a bit and looked cornered.

Naru smirked again. "Forget I asked." He said and left.

Kyouya turned to the sleeping girl on the bed and sighed. "Who knows… who knows…" he muttered.

* * *

Lin had been standing in the same spot for almost an hour now.

'I cannot believe that such evil residue will remain after the ritual… I must somehow cleanse this or else it will attract much more evil spirits.' Lin thought.

A tap on his shoulder made him gasp a little and look at his right. Madoka is standing beside him with a worried look.

"You've been standing here for an hour Koujo…" Madoka said.

"…"

"I won't ask why… but please get some rest…" Madoka said after a while and then left.

Lin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ge ge…" a voice called from behind Lin.

Lin turned to fin Mei staring at him, she smiled at him.

"Mei…" Lin murmured.

"You need to focus Ge Ge… things are getting messier. Madoka-jie is worried about you…" Mei said.

"I know… Mei… we'll never be safe here… especially now that Lilith had fully resurrected. The best way to protect everyone is to have all of us scattered. That way the Eves would have a hard time looking for us at the same time we could investigate on the enemy's movements if we are on different places…" Lin said.

"I trust yours and the black knight's decisions and we will be supporting you." She said with a smile as she slowly fades.

"She's still having a hard time maintaining her human form" Riku said appearing beside Lin.

"I noticed." Lin said and sternly looked at Riku "Riku, I want these residues cleansed before dawn. I'll ask everyone to leave by tomorrow or if possible some may leave tonight." He ordered.

"Do you need some more assistance? Kaname and Yuuki are more than willing to assist you master" Riku said.

"We are going to be just fine, ask Akiko and Tokki to help you get rid of all of these." Lin said and walk back to the manor.

Tokki and Akiko appeared beside Riku. "Master seems distracted could it be that he worries about Mistress…?" Akiko wondered.

Tokki shrugged his shoulder. "Let's get to work the sooner we finish easier it would be for Master…" he said drawing his cross-shaped glaive.

Akiko nodded and Riku unsheathed her katana.

--

Lin had entered the manor to find Ayako, Takigawa, John, Masako and Yasuhara sitting on the living room.

"Good morning Lin-san" Ayako greeted the diviner.

Lin just gave them a quick nod and proceed to walk upstairs only to stop midway.

"I suggest all of you to pack your things… I'll arrange for everything by noon… we'll talk about it after breakfast." He said and went upstairs.

--

Takigawa sighed. "I guess we won't see each other for a while…" he said

"It's for the best." Hara said.

"I believe too" John seconded.

Ayako nodded. Yasuhara pushed his glassed on the bridge of his nose. One of the maids of the Davis manor walked up to them and invite them to the dinning hall.

--

Everyone minus Mai, Eullicia, and Kyouya sat silently on the dinning hall even Naru is somewhat tensed.

"Where is Mai?" Ayako asked.

Naru glared at the miko. "Mai needs rest and besides, no one will look after Alice." He said.

"Alice? We didn't see her after the ritual… is she alright?" Bou-san asked.

Naru and Lin exchange glances.

"She is fine." Lin answered.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san… Lin had arranged a flight for us this evening. I have asked my men in Germany to prepare a lodging for us there before we proceed to Cross Academy." Martin said.

Bou-san and Ayako stared at Martin and slowly nodded. "We understand" they murmured in response.

"We will be leaving as well Brown-san and Hara-san…" Luella said after wiping her mouth with the table napkin.

Both John and Masako exchange looks and nodded.

"Yasuhara you will leave by the next morning… I have arranged a flight for you to Japan… Eullicia and Kyouya would be joining you for a while before they went on their own country of designation." Naru said.

"I see…" Yasuhara said and nodded.

"Let's talk about the details after breakfast" Naru added and sipped his coffee.

* * *

Mai wiped her mouth with the table napkin she had just finished her breakfast at the balcony of her room.

Alice is resting on the crib beside her so she can watch over her even if she's eating.

Mai cannot help but sigh.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated…?" she asked no one.

She looked up at the blue sky. "Please protect everyone" she whispered and closed her eyes.

She heard a sound of a bell and opened her eyes confused. "Huh?"

A knock on the door startled her.

"Mai" Naru's voice called her.

"Come in" Mai said.

Naru came in and some of the maids to clean up the breakfast table.

"We will be meeting at the study in a few minutes, would you like to join us?" he asked walking up to Alice's crib staring at the small child.

Mai smiled. "Yes, I would love to" she answered.

"Alright… I'll bring Alice first." He said and carefully lifted the baby in his arms and gesture one of the maids to fix the crib and bring it. "I'll see you at the study" he said and left.

Mai is in awe. She never thought Naru can appear so gentle with a baby in his arms… it made him look so handsome and at the same time angelically mature. A small smile made its way to her lips.

"Ms. Mai… Young Master is very lucky to have you as his fiancé… you bring out the best in him… we never imagine him, our impassive workaholic and snob young master look so calm and peaceful like now. Thank you Ms. Mai… if Young Master Gene is here he would be glad as well…" the maid cleaning her breakfast table said.

Mai blushed. "E--rrr"

"It's alright… youngsters nowadays are really like that… no wonder you were always wearing imperial dresses… the baby is beautiful." She said with a smile.

Mai blushed redder. 'Oh no! They think Alice is Naru's and mine's baby! Ooohhh my…. This is embarrassing!' she thought.

"You should ready your self first Ms. Mai I think you and the rest will be discussing the baptismal or your wedding…" the girl said and giggled.

Mai's face couldn't get any redder. She numbly nodded and went to the dressing room. Breathing deeply she composed herself. After a couple of minutes she went out wearing a semi-fit dress.

'I don't want people assuming I am pregnant or I had just given birth!' she thought.

--

She walked to the study and was about to open the door when she heard everyone teasing Naru and cooing baby Alice.

"Whoa! Naru-Bou! You look amazingly cute carrying a baby in your arms" Takigawa said laughing.

"Honestly Naru! Babysitting is another job you are good at." Ayako joked.

"Don't mind them Naru… you still look adorably handsome even with a child" Masako seriously but with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"May god bless you and the young child" John said with a smile.

Mai could imagine what sour face Naru is making right this moment.

"Hush now people… my son would look good whether it was Mai or the baby he was carrying." Martin said.

Mai heard a loud choking sound from Naru. Mai couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"My! Naru are you alright… choking on your tea… I know my tea is not as good as your dear Mai's but show some respect for your mother" Luella said teasingly.

"Everyone please…" Naru's voice sound strained. "And Mai… how long are you planning to stand outside the door and eavesdrop. Come in" Naru said.

Mai squealed and immediately entered the study, she was expecting Naru to have place Alice on her crib but she was surprised to find Alice sprawled at Naru's lap sleeping one of Naru's hand securing her and the other on the cup of tea.

Mai looked at Naru confused. Naru glared. "She doesn't want to let go of my sleeve not even Madoka or Matsuzaki can let her go." He said.

Bou-san and the others chuckled.

Mai approached him and gather Alice to her arms the sleeping child let go of Naru's sleeve and went to clutch Mai's dress as Mai place her on the crib on the side of her chair.

"Looks like Alice still has her favoritism." Bou-san joked.

"So it seems" Martin seconded.

"It is normal for orphan babies to get attached to their parental figure." Ayako said with a smile.

"And in Alice's case… it would be Mai and Naru… how cute" John said with a smile.

Masako giggled. "For me, it's kind of odd… seeing how Naru and Mai usually acts towards each other…" She murmured and giggled some more.

"Who says it's odd… they argue like married couples do…" Luella said.

"Don't talk about us like we are not here…" Naru said annoyed.

"It's okay Naru-Bou, we are just sharing opinions… it's not that bad… you can share you own as well…" Takigawa teased.

"Well then… get a bone already and ask Matsuzaki-san to marry you so you can bang all your frustrations on her instead of messing up with my business." Naru sharply said.

Bou-san stiffen and blushed red. Ayako choked on her coffee turning crimson as well.

Naru cannot help but smirk. "So anyone want my piece of mind as well?" he asked.

Everyone was silent. Until Luella broke the silence with an anxious laugh.

"Mou Noll, don't use such language… we have children around…" she said pointing at a red face Mai and Masako.

Naru snorted.

After a while Lin entered the room with envelopes in hand. Everyone remained silent soon Lin slid envelopes to each one of them except with Madoka, Naru, Mai and the Davis couple.

"What are these for?" Bou-san asked.

"The Brown envelope contains the details on your mission. The other one is the budget allotted for the mission. We don't intend to allow you to spend your own savings for the benefit of this mission… all of you will be well compensated." Lin said.

Takigawa sighed. "We cannot take the money… maybe after the case but now…"

He was cut off by Naru. "You and Matsuzaki will need that money in Germany and this is not a payment or anything… this is your budget to be spent during the case, it is only rightful to give you your allowances." He said.

"You sure have lots of money to spare Davis-sama" Ayako said sarcastically.

Naru smirked. "More than your family might imagine." He said smugly.

Martin cut in before Ayako or Takigawa could retort back.

"Take the money everyone it would be helpful if not now in the near future as we go along the case. We must be careful those countries are not our territory we must act cautiously." He said.

Ayako and Bou-san was silent and nodded. John and Masako just murmured their thanks.

Yasuhara however still refused to take the money.

"And why are you still refusing?" Naru asked irritated.

"Shibuya-san, I'll be going home to Japan and such amount would be too suspicious to bring for a part-time worker like me… judging from its looks it's a huge amount of money so I cannot simply accept it" Yasuhara said.

"He has a point Noll…" Luella said.

"I have to agree as well…" Martin said.

Naru sighed. "The truth is I have anticipated this argument from you Yasuhara-san that is why I have prepared an alternative for you. Lin" he said.

Lin nodded and slid another Brown envelope to Osamu the difference is that the envelope is much smaller and thinner than the others.

"This is?" Yasuhara asked.

"Open it" Naru said.

Osamu did as he was told and opened the envelope he pulled out a gold plated credit card.

"Spend as much as you need. If you don't need cash then you will surely need that for any transaction you and your team will encounter. You are not acting alone in Japan Yasuhara. Kasai Chiaki had been advised, but she is not the only one who will assist you… there will be gifted latent PK users that will be backing you up in your investigations." Naru said.

"Latent PK users?!" Mai exclaimed. "You mean?" she was cut off by Naru again.

"Ubusuna Kei and Kuroda Satsuki" Naru said.

"Ubusuna? You mean that freak of a teacher?" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Hey! Did you just say Kuroda!? It's not the same attention seeker Kuroda we met on our first case is she?" Ayako asked equally agitated.

"They are who you think they are… what is wrong with working with them… we will be needing as much help as possible." Naru countered.

"But those two have twisted minds!" Ayako argued.

"Even if they are insane people… they still posses the ability we need in order to solve this case." Naru said.

"How sure are you that they wouldn't betray us?" Bou-san asked.

"No one is sure of anything… but I am certain of one thing…" Naru replied.

"That is?" Bou-san retorted.

"That Yasuhara Osamu can take care of them and any irregularity is his full responsibility and he is not just an ordinary college part-timer… he is _**my**_ SPR researcher and investigator." Naru said smugly.

Yasuhara smirked. "I have to agree with Shibuya-san… have some faith in me Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san." He said with a smile as he re-arrange his eye glasses making it glint in the light.

Mai somewhat felt a huge confidence in him that only Naru can project. It was amazing how Naru can influence others to be like him in terms of self-confidence.

"If I am allowed to speak my mind…" she interrupted the glaring people.

Everyone turned to her.

Mai took a deep breath. "As I was saying… Ubusuna-sensei and Kuroda-san are both good people… they have their reasons as why they turn up to be the way they are… Ubusuna-sensei experienced ridicule from the media and yet she wanted to protect Kasai-san from other meddlers… her way of showing she cares might be ruthless and very twisted but the mere fact she wanted to protect and preserve Kasai-san's ability is remarkable." She said.

She took another deep breath and continued speaking. "In Kuroda's case… everyone wants to be special in their own ways… somehow an individual who is lonely craves attention since it was something that was not given to them as today, I believe Kuroda-san no longer craves for that kind of attention since she was able to find someone who will accept who she is…" she said.

"You mean Kuroda found herself a boyfriend?" Ayako asked flabbergasted.

Mai nodded. "She's dating one of Madoka-san's former students" she said. "Am I right?" she turned to Madoka.

"I believe, since both are kind of inseparable even after the training and sessions." Madoka said.

"Training?" Masako asked.

"Session?" John seconded.

"Yes, since the time we found out about Kuroda-san's PK ability we asked Madoka to send one of her former student to coach Kuroda-san in using her kinetic ability." Lin explained.

"I see…" Mai said with a smile.

"With that being said… I guess Naru is indeed a feminist…" Ayako said teasingly.

"I am not of that sort Matsuzaki-san… in fact I am more of a sadist." Naru said with a hint of mischievousness his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Want to try it out?" he added.

Ayako laughed nervously. "I think I'll pass" she muttered.

"Too bad…" Naru murmured. "Well then… since we have given all of you the things you have to know about the case… let's proceed. My father, Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san's flights are scheduled this evening at 7 o'clock. Hara-san and Brown-san with my mother will fly to Solomon Island tonight as well at 8 o'clock boarding time." He said.

Mai gasped. "This evening… but Naru isn't that a bit too early…" she asked.

"We don't have much time Mai we must leave this city soon. In fact our ship will leave 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. While Yasuhara will fly back to Japan as early as 5 in the morning." Naru said.

"But…"

"Do not worry jou-chan… we'll definitely see each other in Hong Kong in one week's time…" Bou-san said with a smile.

"Still… it's all too sudden…"

"Mai… a case is a case… be professional enough to face it. Besides, we can still stay in touch through mobile phones." Ayako said.

Mai nodded in surrender.

"If everything is clear… let's get to work" Naru ordered.

Everyone nodded. Ayako, Bou-san left with Mai and Alice while John and Masako and Yasuhara went on the other way. Inside the study room Mai can see the Davis couple, Naru, Madoka and Lin are still discussing something.

The door is about to close when Mai caught a glimpse of shocking emotions in Naru's face… it was fear.

"Naru" Mai murmured.

"What's wrong Mai?" Ayako asked.

She looked at the lady doctor and shook her head. "Nothing…" she replied.

"How many time should I tell you do not worry to much Mai-chan… we are professionals and we are tough enough to handle investigative cases… we are not only trained to handle ghost cases… curses and evil rituals need to be investigated thoroughly and yet discreetly so basically we are not amateurs as you thing we are… relax for goodness sake" Takigawa messed up Mai's hair.

"The monk is right Mai… concentrate your mind on the things you can do and stop worrying over the things you don't have any control over." She said.

"I understand…" Mai answered. "Thank you." She whispered,

"Anytime jou-chan… this child needs your attention more than us adults might need… so, take good care of her…" Bou-san said.

"I will" Mai promised.

"Good girl" Bou-san said with a smile.

* * *

After separating with others Ayako decided to take a short nap in her room. She didn't know how long she was asleep but when she woke up, she's being dragged by an angry monk as he was packing her things.

"What the--" Ayako pulled her hands from Takigawa's hand.

"I see the sleeping beauty is awake now… do you know what time is it?!" he said angrily.

"Where are we going now?" Ayako asked still disoriented. "And why are we packing anyway?" she asked again still semi-unconscious.

Takigawa looked at her like she had grown nine heads, he shook his head.

"We are flying to Germany and Russia to investigate remember, have you bumped you head that made you forget about it?" Takigawa answered as a matter-of-factly.

Reality began to sink in as her mind began to clear. "But then again… can you explain to me why am I flying with you?" she asked quite irritated as she helped him pack her things.

Takigawa huffed letting her do the packing "I don't like the idea either but we have a case, can you at least work professionally?" he retorted.

Ayako raised an eyebrow fully now awake. "FINE" Ayako said and slam her suite case shut.

"Good thing Professor Martin is coming with us I wouldn't last a day with you." She murmured sarcastically.

Ayako watch Takigawa clench and unclench his hands as he glared at Ayako who glared back at him.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Takigawa murmured that earned him a smack on the head care of Ayako's handy bag.

"Oopss, it slipped." She said sarcastically and walked out of the room.

"Argh!" Takigawa whined loudly.

--

Everyone including Martin are waiting for Ayako and Bou-san on the living room. John and Masako are already there and set.

"How long are they planning to make us wait?" Naru asked.

"Shall I pick them up?" Lin asked.

They heard a loud thudding of shoe hills on the second floor hallway.

"No need, they are here…" Naru said.

And walking down the stairs is Ayako who looks like she had just woken up from sleep and a red-faced Takigawa who is rubbing the mark left by Ayako's bag on his face.

"Finally… what took you so long?" Mai asked.

"The old lady fell asleep and didn't pack her things… I have to help her pack and see what I got… a red face." Takigawa whined.

"Stop whining old man… it was just an accident… blame it on old age that you weren't quick enough to dodge the 'slipping' bag." Ayako defended.

Takigawa made a face. Everyone chuckled.

"I wonder how these would survive one week together…?" Madoka asked.

"Me too" Mai said.

"Whatever… your car is ready. Keep your communication lines open." Naru said.

Lin handed both of them a laptop bag. "That is part of your guise… take care of it… those will also serve as your diary and our main source of communication." He said.

"Wow… you guys sure knows how to spend you money wisely." Ayako said.

"Of course, break them and it would cost you your fortune" Naru said.

Takigawa shook his head. "Alright then… we are going. Naru-Bou take good care of Ojou-chan and Alice" he said.

Naru just nodded.

Takigawa messed Mai's hair. "See you in a week little girl… be good. No dirty games with big bad boss okay…" he teased.

Mai looked confused. Ayako whacked Takigawa again with her traveling bag.

"You perverted old monk… get into the car and rot yourself in there you dog!" Ayako angrily said and push him to the car as she gave a wave to everyone.

"Take care Mai! I'll bring you some… some… well, something when we see each other in a week! Love you!" she called as they are speeding away.

--

The van for John and Masako pulled on the gateway.

"It's our turn to leave… we will see you in a week Shibuya-san… Mai-san" John said with a smile.

"Take care both of you… give me a call Masako when you guys arrive at Solomon Island okay?" Mai said, Masako nodded and both girls hugged each other.

"You take care as well Mai… watch over Naru… he tends to overwork himself." Masako murmured in Mai's ear.

Mai nodded. "I will." She answered as they part ways.

"Let's do our best… Hara-san" John said as he assists Masako to the van waiting for them.

Masako nodded. "It's UK and Solomon Island right?" she asked the young exorcists.

"Yes" John replied.

"Let's go" Masako said as they gave everyone one final waved with Luella on the other side.

Mai sighed. "They have left… somehow… everything seems empty…" she whispered.

Madoka placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. "We are still here and besides, it's just a week… we'll see them again in one week." She said.

Mai smiled at her and nodded.

"You two it's getting cold out there… get in" Naru said.

--

The dawn came, everyone is early including Mai, and in her arms is the sleeping Alice as they took Eullicia, Kyouya and Yasuhara to the train station that will bring them to Kyouya's private jet air landing.

"Eullicia, be careful, I don't want you making any sort of trouble in Japan or in Singapore. Just observe and investigate no hasty movements." Naru lectured Eullicia who miraculously healed overnight.

"Aye! Aye! Sire!" Eullicia said happily as if she wasn't wounded at all.

"Kyouya, look after her and please keep her out of anymore trouble" Noll said.

"I'll do my best, even if it means handcuffing her in her bed." Kyouya said with an evil smirk his eye-glasses glinting in the light.

"Why does every single word that comes out of your mouth sound so perverted, you dumb-ass." Eullicia said irritated.

Kyouya shook his head pushing his eye glasses properly on the bridge of his nose just like how Yasuhara used to do it when he is amused or had found something very interesting, it's simply freaky. Mai felt herself shiver at the thought.

"It's all in the mind Eullicia and trust your mind to have something normal is highly impossible." Kyouya retorted back with a grin.

Naru had to sigh heavily again. "Enough you two, get on that train and be safe. Oh, and please, do NOT kill each other." He said. Mai giggled. Eullicia snorted and Kyouya huffed.

"Yasuhara for the meantime… please try to restrain them from killing each other… it could get bloody at times…" Naru said.

"I think I'll enjoy this flight more than I have enjoyed the first time." Yasuhara answered with an impassive face but a cruel smile on his face.

'These men are freaking scary!' Mai thought as felt Alice tighten her grip on her. 'Alice agrees too… poor Eullicia…' she added in her mind as she waved at them.

--

"Mai get in… the harbor is still far from here… if we don't make it on time you'll swim all the way to Taiwan." Naru said coldly as he waited for her in the opened door of Lin's van.

Mai flinched at the thought.

"That's cruel Naru…" Madoka said from the passenger seat.

"Hurry up, Alice will catch a cold." Naru said.

Mai fixed Alice's bonnet and went inside the van.

"How long are we still going to travel till we get to the harbor?" Mai asked.

"A couple of hours more…" Naru answered.

"I see…" Mai yawned.

"Get some rest." Naru said and draw Mai to his chest. "Alice need some as well…" he added closing his eyes.

Mai didn't argue because she is still tired from the past events.

Lin and Madoka watch the young couple behind on the rare view mirror, the two exchange glances and smiled…well more of, Madoka smiled and Lin just nodded.

"Lin, step on the gas and speed up… we're not on lazy trip are we?" Naru asked still with closed eyes.

Lin smirked and stepped on the speed accelerator.

In a couple of hours time they reached the harbor and was able to board it an hour earlier, Lin had carried Mai to the room she'll be sharing with Madoka as Naru carry Alice.

Thirty minutes later, Mai woke up to find Alice peacefully sleeping on her crib. A girl looking after her.

Sensing Mai she turn to her and smiled. "You are awake divine maiden… how was your sleep?" she asked.

"It was fine… you are?" she asked.

"Narumi… I am one of Lin-sama's shikigamis…" she said with a graceful bow.

"And I am Takumi" a young male voice said from Mai's side. Startled Mai grabbed her blanket and cover herself.

"Mou! Takumi! Don't scare her!" Narumi said.

"Sorry… I hate being ignored" he said.

"I am not ignoring you Takumi-kun… I just didn't see you at all…" Mai said.

"My fault… I should have made my presence known." He said with a bow.

Mai smiled. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Madoka-sama and Lin-sama are scouting the entire ship with Shibuya-sama is at the upper deck having tea." Narumi said.

"I see…" Mai said, her stomach growled. The three of them exchange looks and laughed a little.

"Get something to eat Maiden, we'll look after Joel's reincarnation." Takumi said.

Mai nodded smiling. "Thank you, I'll be back soon" she said and left to go to the upper deck of the ship.

--

Mai immediately found Naru's table and joined him. "Good morning Naru… we haven't left the harbor right?" she asked.

"Not in another thirty minutes…" he answered sipping his tea.

"I see…" Mai replied and ordered a cup of hot chocolate for her and watch the sun rising.

"I have placed an order for us… it should be arriving anytime soon… I have ask Madoka to prepare Alice's milk as well…" Naru informed Mai.

"I see… thank you." Mai smiled at him, Naru nodded and return to the clipboard he is reading.

--

After a good thirty minutes, the ship began to leave the harbor. Lin and Madoka arrived as well.

"Breakfast is served." Mai said as she ate her pasta.

Madoka began eating as well. Everything seems fine and comfortable.

"Everything is according to plan. We'll be arriving in Taiwan in three days… that would give my men enough time to gather needed information the area…" Lin said sipping his cup of coffee.

Naru nodded. "Good" he replied.

"Everyone is doing share of investigation… so are we…" Madoka said wiping her mouth with the table napkin. "We've got the right equipment and timing… it should be alright" she said.

Mai butted in "That leaves us all to Taiwan and China, I mean the investigation right?" Mai asked smiling.

Lin and Madoka exchange looks but didn't say a word.

"I didn't allow you to participate yet" Naru said coldly.

"But…" Mai looked at him.

"No" Naru said.

"What am I suppose to do in Taiwan? Sightseeing?!" Mai said sarcastically.

"That's better than sticking your nose on something you don't know at all" Naru said.

"But I am your assistant and I am an investigator as well! Come on Naru" Mai argued.

"In Japan maybe, but this is no training Mai… this is serious business so I am not allowing you." Naru said firmly.

"How would I learn if I wont participate." Mai retorted.

"Not with this… your chance will come but not with this investigation." Naru said.

"Please Naru…" Mai almost begged.

"I am not giving you any assignment till we get to Hong Kong and you were oriented by the Black Order, so NO" Naru said.

Mai huffed. "That is unfair Naru!" she said.

"Enough… when I say no, I mean it" Naru said determinedly.

"Jerk" Mai murmured to herself.

"Idiot" Naru retorted back and Mai glared at him he glared back.

Lin sighed heavily while Madoka giggled.

* * *

The ship they are boarding have increased its speed. Mai turn to look at the Swansea harbor one last time. To their surprise a very loud explosion and quake somewhat troubled the ship's movements.

Naru's eyes widen then narrowed to dangerous tiny slits. He knew exactly where that came from even if its miles away from them.

"Am I just imaging thing on my own or that explosion came from the manor?" Mai asked eyes wide.

'Exactly my thoughts Mai' Naru said in his mind.

Lin's eyes darkened he pulled Madoka to her feet drag her inside the ship.

"Get in now Naru, Mai" he said sternly. "Madoka check on the maps, I'll be back" he said and left to the other side.

Naru closed his eyes and walk back to his room. "Mai check on Alice… Madoka do what Lin told you to… I'll be at my room if anything happens" he said.

Mai and Madoka nodded and went separate ways.

* * *

"What do you mean gone?!" Lilith roared. Keith and Nathan winced at her loudness.

"Nothing is there Lilith… only crumbled buildings and nothing more not even a trace of its inhabitants" Nathan said.

"That is a lie! I have been there a couple of days ago, that manor cannot just disappear in an instant." Lilith said angrily.

"We didn't say it disappeared didn't we? All we said is it's gone… the whole place is totally demolished." Keith said crossing his legs on the couch.

"Those… pests… they got away" Lilith growled in anger.

"Who are you chasing after by the way Lilith?" Keith asked unconcerned.

Lilith smiled sinisterly. "Too bad you both didn't get to see her… although I have guess that they would run away, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Or both of you could have seen her again" she said.

Both twins went rigid their faced shadowed.

Lilith looked at the twins. She laughed. "My poor things… do not worry, you'll both see her soon… I am not letting her go again" she said with an evil smile.

Both men remained silent.

Lilith laughed.

Irene watched from the corner Lilith laugh manically she eyed the twins with worried eyes.

'Could it be that Maya-san is still alive, could it be?' she thought, her body shivered. "Please no more" she murmured before darkness engulfed her.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's note:**

That is the end of the chapter 19 of IBR some changes were applied. That's it! See you on the next chapter! The previews are up next. Please Read and Review okay? Thank you!

For Grammar and Spelling mistakes... please bear with me for a while... my Beta Reader is on Vacation. smiles

THANK YOU!


	22. Chapter 20: When Tragedy Strike Twice

**Author's Note:**

**I am very sorry for the delay of this next chapter. There are many things ****on**** my mind ****right**** now and there are so many things that needed my personal attention****. But**** rest assured ****I will continue**** writing this fic.**

_To my mom: I love you and please watch over me._

To my beta-reader Ayjah, thank you so much for doing these things for me, I really do appreciate it; and to all my friends who helped me pull it off, thank you guys! Ecyoj06, thanks for the hard push.

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**IN BOTH REALMS**

_There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer; _

_No disease that enough love will not heal; _

_No door that enough love will not open; _

_No gulf that enough love will not bridge; _

_No wall that enough love will not throw down; _

_No sin that enough love will not redeem.._

_--Emmet Fox_

**Chapter 20**

_When Tragedy strikes twice_

Irene felt a volt of energy run through her nervous system. She stifled a gasp as Lilith turned to her with a disgusted look.

"That is very pathetic Irene… even now you're still not used to the different human hearts that I supply you Irene? You should have gotten used to it by now… it's been centuries." Lilith said mockingly.

Irene gasped for breath as she clutched her chest in pain. "I-I am s-sorry… Lilith-chan…" she almost silently murmured.

Lilith sighed in irritation.

Nathan and Keith also heard Irene, looking over they found her curled up in one shadowed corner of the room. The twins immediately went to her side and helped her.

"Irene?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Are you alright Irene?" Keith asked, pulling out his stethoscope and checking Irene's heartbeat. Finding it highly irregular he turned to confront Lilith.

"What kind of heart did you put in her this time Lilith?" he demanded.

Lilith snorted. "A heart that is not weak." She answered drearily.

"You cannot just put in a heart that is not compatible to Irene! It can cost her life! You cannot just act as you please just because you are our Mistress!" Keith said between gritted teeth.

Lilith glared at Keith. "And who do you think you are talking to Keith, who gave you the right to tell me what I should do to my creations. Remember… you too are just one of them." She said dangerously.

Keith bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting back. It would not do him any good if Lilith killed him now. He threw Nathan a knowing glance, his twin immediately got the message and together they lifted Irene and brought her to her room.

---

After running several tests and trying some minor treatments Irene's condition began to stabilize. Nathan patted Keith on the shoulder.

"Looks like Irene's safe… I am heading to bed now Keith… I don't feel good myself." Nathan said.

Keith nodded, knowing what caused Nathan to act the way he was acting. Just before Nathan could leave, Keith called him.

"Nathan… if I were you, I'd forget about your past feelings for the divine maiden and concentrate on what you have at the moment. What we have lost in the past cannot be gained back, but if we can do something to prevent loosing something or someone now… then don't hesitate in doing so." He said.

"Are you asking me to forget about Maya… not happening." Nathan said with a tired smile.

"No, I am not saying that. Maya is Maya. She's a big part of our past. However it's all in the past now and the fact that she is our enemy makes it harder. Therefore, I'd rather make myself believe that she is dead rather than be hopeful that I can see her again. In addition, even if ever we see her again… there is a big chance that we'd only repeat past mistake and even possibly commit a bigger mistake. I'd rather stay with Irene and keep her safe." Keith said.

Nathan nodded. "You are entitled to your own opinion Keith. We might be twins but we have different ideals." He said.

Keith couldn't agree more. He turned his attention back to the sleeping Irene as Nathan left her room.

Keith watched Irene sleep. He brushed some of the stray hair off her face and neatly tucked them behind her ear. He observed the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

'I wish I could do more than this for you Irene… but like you… I am nothing but a mere creation of Lilith, she can do whatever she pleases to us.' Keith thought.

Suddenly, Irene began to cringe and lazily open her eyes.

"Irene!" Keith called her name.

---

_Why is it that his voice sounded so far… am I fading away like before?_

"Irene!" Keith shook her harder, she could not bring herself to focus on her surroundings.

"Hang in there Irene!" she heard Keith say as he moved away from her.

_He was leaving her… no… I don't want to be alone…_

She weakly grabbed Keith's sleeve. "Don't leave me…" she murmured softly.

She felt Keith's warm hands caress her forehead. "Silly, I won't leave you…" he murmured back.

"Promise?" she asked again with weaker tone.

"Promise," Keith murmured back as he grabbed a syringe and injected it into her IV.

As darkness engulfed her again she smiled and went back to a peaceful slumber.

---

Keith slumped on Irene's bed, his hands covering his face in a desperate manner.

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore… this damned life is already a sheer torture. And the only people left for me to protect is this family and yet I know deep inside me… the real enemy lies within this fake family." He murmured desperately.

Peeking from between his fingers, he stared at the wall across him, imagining Maya's image.

"Maya… Only you can save us… I can feel it… the demon blood running in our veins is trying to control us… and Nathan… I don't know how much longer he can keep his demon at bay because honestly… I cannot hold on much longer. I'd rather spend eternity in vain than live a damn life like a doll being controlled by the devil herself." Keith murmured, his eyes changing from ruby to gold.

---

Nathan was lying on his bed across from the open window of his room, allowing the light from the moon to enter his quarters.

"Maya…" Nathan murmured, watching the moonlight from his room; one hand on his forehead and the other lying beside him.

He closed his eyes allowing the cold breeze of the night wind caress his skin.

"I want to see you again." He whispered in the wind.

After a while, Nathan felt something suffocating him. As if someone was trying to rip his brains out.

"Argh…" Nathan clutched his head. His eyes started to change colors from crimson to golden hue.

Minutes passed… Nathan opened his eyes, hands now on both side of his head. "You are mine… my divine maiden" he said sinisterly, his eyes shining gold in the dark night.

---

Mai opened her eyes and realized that it was morning already. She looked at her side to see Alice peacefully asleep on her crib; she turned to her other side to find Madoka's bed empty.

After a few minutes Madoka emerged from the bathroom while drying her hair with her towel.

"Good morning Mai-chan… the water is good. Koujo and Noll are probably awake and taking their coffee…" Madoka said while brushing her hair with a smile.

"I see…" she glanced at Alice again and smiled. "Can you watch over Alice for a while… I'll just take a short shower as well…" Mai said.

Madoka nodded. "Sure" she said.

"You act and sound like a real mother Mai-chan… Noll is very lucky to finally have found you." She said.

Mai, mid stumble, turned and glared at Madoka. "Mori-san please stop joking like that!" she said with a bright blush.

Madoka just shrugged her shoulders and continued brushing her hair.

---

Lin and Naru had just finished their coffee in their suite's kitchenette. Lin was preparing to leave the room when…

"Lin," Naru called out.

"I want you to promise me something…" Naru said seriously, keeping eye contact with the Chinese diviner.

Lin silently returned his gaze.

"Promise me that you would keep Mai safe." Naru said.

"You don't have to ask me that… you know I will…" he answered.

"I know… and yet… I want assurance that you'd protect Mai… even if it means leaving me behind." Naru added before sipping his tea, his eyes continued holding Lin's gaze.

Lin's eyes widened and his whole body felt numb.

"Now, say it… give me your assurances that you'd keep Mai safe… you've got to promise me." Naru demanded.

"…" Lin couldn't reply.

Naru leaned back on his chair. "Things are always uncertain, I just want to make sure I can count on you if and when the time comes. I don't want to regret anything if something would happen that would cause Mai pain." He said seriously.

Lin's face were shadowed, his fists clenched. "You have my word Naru…I promise," he said with a bow.

"Good," Naru said with a slight smile.

Lin was about to turn the doorknob to leave when Naru spoke again.

"Lin… Thank you." He murmured. Lin felt a twinge run up in his spine.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I will protect both of you the best way I can." He said saw Naru nod.

---

The entire day passed by rather blissfully, it was already their third and final day in the ship because the next day before daybreak they'll be arriving at the harbor in Taiwan.

In her favorite yellow sundress, Mai stood on the top deck of the ship and watched the beautiful ocean scenery in front of her.

"Truly beautiful… I wish that this peace would forever be here… the serene water of the sea and the gentle breeze of the wind… what a beautiful world we live in… whatever lies ahead… I'll never let this world be destroyed by evil. I'll protect the world where the people I love lives." She said with a genuine smile.

Wrapping herself in a tight hug, she took a deep breath and released it as she spread her arms out from her sides.

'It's like I am flying…' she thought, thinking thinking of once again being with the entire SPR team she didn't notice that her entire body slowly began glowing, her chocolate Brown hair swaying with the wind.

---

"What a beautiful sight…" a voice murmured beside Naru as he was looking up from the lower deck to the top deck where Mai was, bathed with golden rays of sunlight giving her the illusion that she was glowing as the wind caressed her Brown tresses. Indeed, Mai was a remarkable sight.

Naru turned to the voice who spoke. It was Madoka.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Just getting some air, I didn't expect to find you here…" Madoka said.

Naru didn't answer. Instead, he brought his gaze back to Mai who was still in her own world.

"Mai is a picture of pure innocence. The only thing missing is a pair of white wings." Madoka said.

Naru closed his eyes. 'She's been an angel since the moment I met her… wings are just a symbol… with Mai… she doesn't need one… her heart is big enough to take you to heaven.' he thought.

Submerged in his inner self, he was able to open up his ki gates. Suddenly, a wave of uneasiness washed over him. The sense of danger heightened in the air. He opened his eyes and then his gaze landed on Mai's peaceful face.

'It must have been my imagination…' he thought.

---

Lilith was staring at her dimensional mirror and soon the mirror glowed and showed an International British ship sailing and on board it was the divine maiden… she was standing at the top deck wearing a yellow sundress, smiling happily while watching the sea.

"At last… I found you… small kitten!" Lilith smiled maliciously.

Opening her palm a huge amount of dark energy came out and illuminated the entire room. Lilith smiled as the dark energy disappeared. She skipped out of the room to Claude's study.

Banging the door open. Lilith scythe her way to him. Standing on top of Claude's table Lilith smiled sinisterly.

Claude smiled at the girl. "How can I help you my princess?" he asked.

Lilith smirked. "I am no longer your princess Claude… I am your queen…" she said.

Claude sat back on his chair and gave Lilith a small smile. "Of course…" he answered.

"You doubt me Claude… you doubt your mistress…" she said with annoyance.

"I do not," Claude replied.

"I'll show you, you impertinent slave of mine…" she murmured, she undressed in front of Claude, Electricity began cracking on her body and she began to change. Her small legs grew longer, her medium size chest had grown bigger, her behind became fuller… her long blond hair grew longer and her eyes… those royal blue eyes became sharp and highly dangerous.

"Love what you see Claude?" Lilith asked in the sultriest voice.

Claude couldn't move. His whole body was trembling, not with fear but with longing and need. Lust for flesh and lust for blood.

"You are back," he whispered in awe.

"Yes… and it's time to thoroughly hunt down the divine clan and destroy the human world and build my own…" she said.

"As you wish," he said, standing up extending his hand for Lilith to take.

Lilith accepted it and descend Claude's table only to be wrapped in his arms.

"Bring me back my youth Lilith… I missed you… your flesh… your blood…" he said, giving Lilith's neck little sweet kisses and her body hot caresses.

Lilith smiled seductively. "Drink as much as you want my dear Claude… but I want something in return my dearest…" she murmured.

Claude licked her neck and smiled. "Let's talk about favors… after our little welcome party…" he said. "I am dying to get a taste of you my sweet evil queen of hell…" he whispered and in a flash he sank his fangs into Lilith's neck.

Claude's body began to change his youth began to come back as he fed on Lilith's blood. Flashbacks of how they first meet floated through his mind, as he relived the taste of sheer, pure pleasure.

Moans and groans echoed around the study as both evil beings engaged themselves in an illicit affair of a once human man selling his body and soul to the devil in exchange for sexual pleasure.

---

Claude's arms wrapped around Lilith's waist as he allowed Lilith to drink his once human blood. He was caressing her long blonde hair.

Lilith licked Claude's neck where she punctured him with her own set of fangs.

"You might be demon now Claude… but your blood still tastes like humans do… so delicious." She murmured.

"When you are still asleep inside little Lilith… I have restrained myself from drinking your blood fearing it might weaken you more that is why I lost most of my power… and regained some humanity back." He whispered upset.

"You need not worry again Claude… I am back and with a vengeance. I don't intend to fight another loosing battle… this time… and I mean _this _time, I will be victorious…" she said greedily.

Claude chuckled. "Yes… we will be…" he murmured back.

"For now… I've got to some hunting to do…" she said, pulling away from Claude.

"The divine clan, I believe?" Claude murmured with a sinister tone.

"Who else?" Lilith snorted.

"Well then, I'll ask Saul to accompany you… be very careful my Lilith… we aren't sure of what the next divine maiden is made of… she is the descendant of Maya therefore… she is deadly even for you my love…" he said.

"Do not underestimate me Claude… I am stronger than before…" Lilith said.

Claude caressed her pale face. "Just take care…" he said. Standing up, he wrapped his coat around Lilith's body.

"I'll get Saul… go get dressed my queen…" he said.

Lilith smiled.

---

Naru watch Mai eat her dinner while from time to time checking on Alice who was lying in the crib on her right.

He had noticed the looks given to them by the other passengers of the ship and he didn't really mind at all. Especially when Madoka purposely teased both he and Mai at the times when there would be girls trying to hit on him.

Mai would blush and would turn her attention to Alice's needs. He found these actions adorable. She might have been blushing before when she was being teased… but she no longer denied her responses. So, most of the girls thought that he and Mai were a couple, not that it mattered to him anyway.

After dinner, Lin and Madoka excused themselves and left him the responsibility of accompanying Mai and Alice back to their quarters. While walking back to their room they came across an old couple who were sweetly cuddling with each other.

The old couple looked at Mai and Naru a smile. Mai smiled back and gave a slight wave. They had passed them when the older woman called her.

Mai turned to her as she cooed Alice. "Yes?" she asked.

"I just want to say that both of you look adorable together… you remind me of us when we were younger. Right honey?" she asked her husband.

The old man didn't answer but nodded, smiling slightly.

Mai blushed again for the nth time that night and bowed gracefully while she bid them good night. While Naru gave them a slow nod as they resumed their walk to her room.

"Make sure to lock the door Mai. Madoka brought her keys so don't stay up late." Naru reminded her.

"Don't worry. I'd sleep early." She said.

"Good," he answered.

Silence reigned.

"Um..." they both said at the same time.

Mai blushed and Naru looked away to hide his discomfort.

"Good night Naru." she mumbled.

He just nodded. Mai entered the room and was about to close the door when Naru stopped her.

"Yes Naru?" she asked.

"Good night…" he said and crossed the space between them giving her a light kiss on the forehead before doing the same to Alice.

"Sleep well you two. See you in the morning," he said before closing the door and marching away from their quarters. He could feel his cheeks flaming.

'I never felt this way before. Not even once. Not to anyone. Not even Gene…' He thought.

Naru sighed and combed his hair with his fingers. "I need a long hot bath," he mumbled to himself.

---

Naru's actions surprised Mai. After securing Alice on her crib, she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After a while she lay on her bed while staring at the ceiling.

"How weird… Naru, you are really full of mysteries." She murmured as sleep consumed her.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_**Mai opened her eyes to find herself sitting under a Sakura tree wearing a traditional kimono.**_

'_W-wait…What am I doing here?' she thought._

_**Looking around she noticed that the surroundings seem**__**ed**__** to be quite familiar**__**,**__** especially the traditional Japanese house.**_

"_**Mai…" a voice called her.**_

_**She looked **__**to**__** her right and her eyes widen**__**ed**__**.**_

"_**Mom…" she murmured shocked.**_

_**Her mom smiled longingly at her. "My princess… Please be careful**__**,**__**" her mom muttered.**_

"_**What do you mean mom?" she asked.**_

"_**Evil lurks ahead of you. You must be strong my little princess… mommy and daddy are always watching over you." Her mother said as she began to walk away from her.**_

_**Mai stood up from under the tree and chase**__**d**__** after her mother. While running she tripped and landed on the ground. Raising her arms in hope of reaching her fading mother… Mai fell unconscious.**_

---

'_Where am I?' Mai asked herself._

_**When she came around she found herself trapped inside a sphere underneath the water, she tried breaking free but**__** could not**__**.**_

"_**What's going on? Someone! Help me!" Mai screamed**__**,**__** but no one **__**was**__** around**__**, **__**only vast space and bubbles coming from underneath her. **_

_**Then slowly above her appeared an unconscious Naru sinking below the water**__**,**__** she tried to call his name and reach out to him but he began disappearing in the pit of darkness while she fade**__**d**__** away from him.**_

"_**No! Naru!" Mai screamed frantically calling his name, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Naru… please come back… Naru… don't leave me… please…" she begged. "Naru!"**_

_---_

"Naru!" Mai bolted out of bed panting and sweating she looked around her and found everything in order. Madoka was already sound asleep in the bed adjacent to her and Alice on her other side. She sighed relieved.

"It's only a dream…… " she murmured and nodded her head.

"Yeah that's right it's… just a dream… a very bad dream…" she convinced herself but she shivered. She closed her eyes and calmed her trembling nerves.

'_Kami-sama… please let it all be just a bad dream…' she prayed silently._

---

Mai was not in a very good mood the next morning. She had been ignoring everyone and had spent most of her time on the lower deck looking at the skies, she even asked Madoka to look after Alice in her place.

"Mai it's already dinner… let's get in… you've been standing in this area for the whole day." Madoka said to the girl.

Mai stiffened and uncharacteristically looked at Madoka with uncertainly.

"I am not hungry…" Mai said.

"Mai, you already skipped breakfast… as well as lunch and now dinner… what were you thinking? Naru would be furious if he knew what you were doing… tell me is something wrong?" she asked.

Mai lifted her eyes to the night sky. "I don't know Mori-san… I just don't feel good. I have had this horrible feeling since this morning that if I even take my eyes off the skies the enemies will attack us… and…" Mai trailed off.

"And?" She asked.

"And take Naru away… I do not want Naru to get hurt." Mai said.

"Do not worry about Naru Mai… he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. It is you who needs to be strong, who else do you expect to protect Alice if you are weak?" she explained. "More than Naru, it is Alice who needs to be protected." She added.

Mai nodded as she turned to Madoka. "I understand."

Before they entered the ship Mai looked back again at the skies. Madoka sighed before tugging Mai inside.

---

On the top deck, Lin and Naru watched Mai and Madoka enter the ship. Naru watched Lin lift his head and stare at the sky where Mai had held vigil.

"Mai is acting weird today. Do you have any idea why?" he asked.

"I feel danger lurking, Naru. Since yesterday, I felt uneasy. I cannot tell where from or when this will come… but it feels like it's just around the corner. And I believe Mai as the divine maiden is more affected than any of us." Lin explained.

"I will never let anybody hurt Mai or anyone." He guaranteed the Chinese diviner.

"That is not the point Naru. I know your drive to protect Mai… but have you thought of Mai's will to protect us as well? She feels responsible for everything. You know very well how she is…" Lin explained.

Naru didn't response. "So?"

"I have contacted the order to send us back up since we're near. They are in disguise now but I will know if it's them. For now, let's act normally so as not to add to Mai's anxiety." Lin said as he headed back inside the ship.

Naru nodded while following Lin, he was about to enter when he felt the sudden urge to look behind, and he did…

To his surprise, Naru saw the shadow of Gene standing where they had just been. Just as he looked Gene's way, Gene did the same. Their gazes locked. Gene's eyes were sad yet his lips were smiling. Somehow, he felt uneasy. When he blinked, Gene was gone.

"Naru?" Lin called him.

Naru shook his head. "Coming," he replied and started walking inside the ship, his fist in a ball.

_I promise to protect Mai… I am not letting those Eves take what is mine. Not again._

_'Be careful Noll… don't make our Mai cry those tears of blood again.' The wind carried Eugene's thoughts away._

---

Outside the ship above the skies, a dark vortex appeared. Lilith and Saul were hovering just above the ship, filled with dark energy. Lilith smiled maliciously.

"Tonight… you die Divine Maiden." She murmured. "Let's go hunt for blood Saul…" she said.

Saul nodded, cracking his knuckles "As the mistress wishes". His words echoed by a thunder strike.

Lilith and Saul passed through the solid walls of the ship and entered the living quarters.

---

Dinner was almost over when a female waiter approached their table and handed Lin a dark wine with a small black envelope with a seal.

Lin nodded at the server and took the card and wine. Upon holding the glass wine, the wine inside turned red… bloody red.

Lin stiffened and opened the sealed envelope, after reading it(,) Lin's expression was unreadable.

"Koujo? What's wrong?" Madoka asked.

"Nothing." He answered. "I am going out for a while." He said and excused himself, but not before throwing Naru a knowing glances.

Naru wiped his mouth and followed Lin. Mai looked clueless.

"What's going on? Where are they going Madoka?" Mai asked.

"I don't know Mai. What significance does a black wine have that could make Koujo act so stiffly?" she mumbled as she held the wine glass in her hand.

Mai looked at the glass herself. Suddenly, Mai's eyes went blank and she spoke uncharacteristically.

_"Enemies of the Blood have arrived. Rise Servant of God." _Mai mumbled. Madoka turned to her.

"What do you mean Mai?" she asked.

Mai didn't answer as she blankly stared at the wine glass. Placing the said wine glass on the table, she shook Mai. "Hey… Mai…"

Mai blinked. "Eh?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Mai looked unsure. "Err… I think… but what happened?" she asked.

Madoka shrugged. "I am not sure… maybe its better if we just stay in our room… come… let's ---" she was cut off by a sudden explosion followed by the panicked screams from scared guests which echoed inside the ship's restaurant while the crew(s) try to pacify the frightened guests.

"What's going on?!" she muttered worriedly as she moved beside Mai to protect her since Alice had started crying frantically.

"Hush! Hush!" Mai tried to calm the terrified child in her arms. "I don't know… do you have any idea where Lin-san and Naru have gone?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"No idea" Madoka answered between gritted teeth.

---

An unfamiliar voice echoed in the speakers of the ship. "Little missy… I know you are here… come out, come out where ever you are…" a female voice called out in a singsong voice.

A shiver ran up Mai's spine.

"You cannot hide from me missy… I will find you… for sure…" the sultry voice said.

Mai went stiff. 'That voice… NO!' her mind screamed.

Madoka cursed. "They couldn't have followed us here… could they? We are in a freaking middle of the ocean…" she muttered then looked over at Mai.

"We are leaving here Mai… it is safe if we are in somewhere we can hide and yet have an exit available." Madoka said and tugged her. She nodded and allowed Madoka to escort her and Alice out of the roaring crowd. She stopped midway. Madoka looked back at her.

"Mai?" the older woman asked.

Mai looked around and passed Alice to Madoka. "I'll help evacuate the people." She said. Madoka stopped her.

"Are you crazy?! We cannot stay here… if we do, we will only endanger these people. They are after you Mai. If we escape now and Lilith doesn't find you here, there is hope that she would spare the people here." Madoka said.

Mai nodded. Madoka smiled leading the way out through the frantic crowd.

---

The ship swayed, Mai gasped but Madoka gripped her hand and secured Alice in her arms.

"Damn it! Where is Lin!?!" she mumbled as she continued carrying Alice while dragging Mai back to their quarters.

"Calm down Mori-san… let's find them first." Mai suggested.

They are about to make a turn when two pair of hands grabbed them both, instinct kicked in she immediately protected Alice.

However, she panicked and tensed when she saw Mai behind her disappear. "Mai!" she gasped.

The arms holding her tighten around her. "Calm down Madoka… it's me." The familiar voice of Lin echoed in her ear bringing with it an instant sense of calm.

"Koujo" she murmured looking at him.

"Shhh… follow me…" he instructed. She nodded moved to continue on.

When they rounded at the corner, she looked back and saw Naru and Mai way behind them, Naru's arms around Mai.

"Koujo… it is them… Is it?" Madoka looked up at Lin's face to find it cold and impassive which was an answer in and of itself… they were in grave danger and Lin knew he couldn't protect them all.

---

Before they knew it, another loud explosion echoed around the ship and shook the entire vessel. Madoka gasped but Lin tightened his hold around her.

The wall next to Naru and Mai collapsed; Mai screamed as the ship swayed again.

"Noll! Mai!" Madoka screamed.

Lin tried to restrain her by holding her firmly. "I said calm down Madoka. It won't do us any good if we panic now." He said although he can feel his own chest constrict painfully.

"B-But…" Madoka stuttered.

"Listen, one at a time… I'll be sure to find them… they're just around the corner I am sure they are safe." He assured her.

They reached a helipad on the top deck where a helicopter was stationed.

Lin pushed Madoka towards it. "Go ahead Madoka. I will follow right after I get Naru and Mai back." he said.

Madoka reluctantly released his hand. Pulling out something from his coat, he handed it to Madoka.

"Keep this… don't let it go. I promise I'll come back with them…" he said.

Madoka nodded as Lin gave Madoka a kiss on the forehead.

He smiled a little and looked at Alice. "Take care of Alice." He said

---

It was the longest minutes in Madoka's life. Her heart was beating erratically.

"Koujo… where are you? Mai… Noll…" she mumbled.

After a while, she saw Lin on the deck above, she wanted to jump off the chopper and help Lin look for Naru and Mai but one look at Alice made her think twice.

Even then she felt something pull her to follow him but Kaname and Ren appeared beside her and stopped her.

"You cannot leave this chopper Mistress Madoka…" Ren said as he held his hand blocking her way.

"But Koujo…" she murmured.

"Master knows what he is doing… trust in him…" Kaname said with a small smile.

_I know… please be safe… Koujo…Mai… Noll. _

---

Mai and Naru were standing on the top deck when a strong force threw them to the wall. Naru acted fast and pulled Mai to him allowing him to take the majority of the impact.

Mai gasped. "Naru!"

"I'm fine," he muttered, closing his eyes to hide the pain in his back.

"Look what we have here…" a voice said. Naru's eyes snapped open.

Lilith was standing in front of them holding a girl around Mai's age. Horrified Mai clutched his clothes.

Naru held Mai tighter. 'Where are you Lin?!' he thought.

Lilith threw the now dead girl to the sea and walked towards them.

"It was nice seeing you again, divine maiden." She said.

Mai cringed. Naru narrowed his eyes as he began building up his ki.

"Oh! I see… I didn't realize it was you… I thought it was… oh well… that won't matter anyway because I'll kill both of you today." Lilith said.

"I want to see you try." he said arrogantly and released his ki. Lilith didn't avoid the attack however, someone blocked it for her.

Lilith laughed. "Have you forgotten? You are not the only one with knights," she said.

Naru glared. The man smirked. " See you haven't got a chance mighty chevalier…" Saul muttered.

Mai stopped Naru from walking towards them. "Don't," she muttered.

"There is an exit on your right… on the count of three... Run and don't look back." he said.

"I am not leaving you here!" Mai said firmly.

"Idiot. This is not the time for your stubbornness. For once, use your brain. You're not thinking at all." he said dangerously.

Mai didn't reply and bowed her head. Naru knew his words were harsh and rude but that was the only way he knew to make Mai listen to him.

He felt Mai clutch his sleeves. "Mai…" he murmured.

"Please be careful Naru…" he heard Mai whisper.

"Listen Mai. Just do what I say and everything is going to be fine" he said, his voice too endearing even for his own taste.

Mai nodded.

"Good girl," he mumbled and gave her hands a tight squeeze before he pushed them away.

Gathering a generous amount of ki in his body. He concentrated it into hitting Saul and Lilith. "One…"

Mai eyed the exit. He stopped her. Mai got the message and remained hidden behind him.

"Two…" he increased his ki.

Saul smirked. "You think you can defeat us using that good for nothing spiritual energy of yours."

Naru smirked. "I live up to my name stranger. And Oliver Davis is Oliver Davis. Three," he released his ki. Taken aback by the force of his ki Saul slammed in one of the ship's walls. Naru made a move to follow Mai only to be rendered immobile as Lilith grabbed Mai by the throat.

"Where do you think you are going missy?" Lilith asked.

Mai gasped for breathe.

"Time for you to say bye-bye…" the Demoness whispered as she summoned a dark blade from nowhere.

Naru panicked. "Mai! Let her go!" he screamed. Lilith smirked looking mockingly at him.

"Watch your mouth knight… know your place." She said and released a huge ki blast causing him to hit the wall hard.

_'Shit__,' _he thought. _'Lin__...__' _his eyesight getting blurred because of the impact.

_'Why am I always asking someone else do __everything for me, I should be able to do this one my own,__' _he thought as he gathered more ki.

---

Lin arrived just in time to see Mai get pierced on her side by a sword held by Lilith from the top deck, he scanned the area for Naru and found him at one corner as he builds his ki.

"Naru! Stop!!!" he screamed running towards them.

Lilith turned to him smiling sinisterly, she flew his way. He summoned Suzaku and Seiryuu.

"Out of my way bothersome deity!" Lilith screamed and attacked.

"It is you who is troublesome Ancient Demoness…" he gasped out while Suzaku and Seiryuu blocked Lilith.

The Demoness stopped for a moment before a she smirked again. "You are not who I thought you were…" she said. Lin's eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess, High and mighty Leon got scared and hid in his cavern because he lost both the chevaliers and the divine maiden, right? He IS a failure then! And so are you!" Lilith said and blew Lin away using her dark energy.

Seiryuu and Suzaku saved him just in time.

"Master…" Suzaku called out to a dazed Lin.

"Get a grip Koujo-sama… Lilith is just playing her mind games with you and if you allow her to take control of your mind then we lose." Seiryuu said.

Lin remained silent. Suzaku and Seiryuu exchanged glances.

"Master Koujo." Suzaku muttered.

Lin raised his hand to silence the Phoenix God.

"Then why? Why did he abandon me… he abandoned me to live in the Order… he left me to live on his own. Why then?" he asked.

The two gods exchanged wary glances.

"Koujo-sama…deity Leon has his reasons, whatever they are only he knows or can explain. For now, the maiden's safety is our priority and you promised the chevalier of night that you'd protect Mai-sama with all your power." Seiryuu said.

Lin snapped out of his reverie. "How idiotic… I am getting weaker by the second…" he mumbled as he took a blade out of his pocket and made a small cut in his arms. Blood gushed out of the open wound.

"I hate being weak." He mumbled.

He closed his eyes and lighting began cracking around him as the black dragon on his arms resurfaced.

"Hear me Black Dragon, God of the South; open one seal of your power and let it flow into me. I, Lin Koujo from the direct line of Guardian Deities of the Divine Clan, son of your Eldest son Ryuuki call upon you. Heed my call." He mumbled.

Lin was surrounded by light and his open wound healed as well as his bruises.

"I live to keep everyone safe." He murmured, walking out of the dark area. He looked up and saw Naru had gathered a huge amount of ki. He immediately went to their rescue only to be stop by Saul.

"You're not going anywhere deity." He mumbled.

---

Being held by the person who had caused so many deaths in the past, including her past self, made Mai tremble. Was this to be her end? Would her role as the divine maiden end here?

_'But I haven't done my part yet.' _she thought.

Gasping for breath, Mai could not think properly. "L-Lilith," she muttered.

_'I need to do something… I cannot just let it end now… but what… what can I do?' _She thought frantically.

Lilith grinned at her. "Goodbye my dear maiden… this is my final goodbye… there won't be a next time for your clan… I'll kill all of you this time." She said.

'No!' her mind screamed.

_**Do not waver Mai! **_A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

_**Have you forgotten? I live within you. You have the power to stop Lilith. Use it!**_ The voice screamed inside her.

_'I have the power… within me?' _Mai asked herself.

_**Touch her Mai. **_

Mai raised her hand to touch Lilith but her eyes widened as she felt something sharp and huge dig into her flesh. Looking down, she saw Lilith's blade penetrate her. As Lilith's laughter echoed in her ear.

'It's the end…' she thought. 'I am dying…'

_**What are talking about?! Nonsense! **_Another voice echoed in her mind.

'Who are you? Why?' she thought, the voice sounded familiar… it sounds like Naru. 'Naru,' she thought.

Mai opened her half-lidded eyes and saw Naru being choked by Lilith.

"N- Naru…" Mai muttered. 'I cannot let them hurt Naru… not when I still have a single breathe inside me…' she thought.

_**That's the spirit Mai. Fight! Touch Lilith!**_ The familiar voice shouted in her mind.

'M-Maya-san…' she recognized the voice.

_**Mai… you are not alone, don't forget. I am with you.**_ Maya said.

Even with an open injury Mai stood up and walked towards where Naru and Lilith were.

"Tch! I am not going to let you take anymore of my family away. It's already enough that you've brought pain to my past self. I am not going to let you keep doing that to us…" Mai muttered as she struggled on her feet.

---

Naru watched Lilith plunge her blade into Mai's body, his body acted on impulse and release his ki. Lilith turned to him and smiled, she deflected his ki and in a blink of an eye, she was holding his neck upwards.

"Argh!" Naru choked, hanging in mid-air. He tried to concentrate on his ki but because of the lack of air in his brain he could not focus.

_'Damn! Concentrate… focus__,__' _he thought.

"I thought I had killed you back in Japan chevalier… I should have known… twins in the past would still be twins in the present… Damn… I hate twins… so troublesome…" Naru heard Lilith murmur while hurling him into the nearest wall.

His body felt numbed. His mind short-circuited. Realization sunk in. It was them… them, who killed Eugene… they are the ones who killed his twin brother. His brother who knew nothing. They killed him. Lilith did.

Coughing out some blood, Naru tried fighting Lilith's hold, his eyes dark and unreadable. A part of him wanted to release a huge amount of ki but something was holding it back.

'Gene…' he thought, and just like a switch, someone must have turn his power on. Suddenly he could feel an unbelievably huge amount of ki flow inside his body.

Lilith clutched his neck tighter while smacking him harder against the wall, he coughed out more blood.

"Y-you… k-killed… h-him… y-you k-kille-d… E-eu-g-gene…" Naru choked out.

"So what?" Lilith asked mockingly. "As if you could have saved him…" she added.

Naru's eyes narrowed. "H-how d-dare y-y-you…" he continued to choke out.

"Don't worry chevalier… I'll have you follow him now…" Lilith said and aimed her blade.

Naru stared straight at the blade. 'Try if you can,' he thought.

When Lilith moved to plunge the blade in him Naru noticed her stiffen and all of a sudden scream, making her release him.

He fell down the floor and slumped against the wall. He looked up to find a wounded Mai clutching Lilith's hands. The Demons' hands began to burn.

"Curse you divine one!" Lilith screamed. Naru watched Mai's tired eyes open as she glassily stared at him with pleading eyes.

Naru's eyes widened when he read the movements of Mai's lips. _'Run away__,' they_ said.

"Die you worthless shit!" Lilith said, turning away from him and throwing Mai away to the other side of the deck, luckily Naru saw Lin catch Mai before she hit the wall.

Lilith clutched her burned hand. "Curse it, curse it…" the Demoness chanted repeatedly. "I'm so going to kill you." She added.

Angered and frustrated that he could not save Mai, Naru built much more powerful ki and carelessly released it, hitting Lilith square on the back. (and) Because of the impact it threw Lilith quite a distance. Naru staggered to stand up and made his way to where Mai and Lin were when a hand pierced his back to his chest and prevented him from moving.

Blood gushed out of his chest. He fell on his knees.

He saw Lin stand making his way to him leaving Mai with his summons. He glared at his guardian. "LIN!" he screamed with all his might, he knew his guardian would hear him and get his message. He watched Lin's body stop moving and his fist clenched. He knew his guardian understood him, Naru smirked.

"I'll kill you," Saul whispered and dug deeper to his back. Naru coughed more blood.

"As if I'd let you." He muttered and released his ki. His ki had grown stronger since he felt that unfamiliar wave of ki flow inside him. With his gathered ki, he threw Saul to the wall across them harder than before. Naru clutched his chest and he staggered on his footing.

"Curse it… I am going to shred you into pieces…" he murmured and eyed Lilith who was unconscious at the other side of the deck where Suzaku and Seiryuu were rendered helpless. "Both of you… I'll send both of you to hell." He murmured, building a stronger ki, stronger than any of his previous attacks... making use of the pieces of debris from their fight, steals, rocks chairs, tables, poles anything around him, he made all of them float around him and glow filled with spiritual ki's.

Gathering them all and giving one last look on Mai and Lin who already boarded the helicopter, he smiled and turned his deadly gaze to Saul and charged.

A loud explosion shook the entire ship and tore at the hull.

---

Lin caught Mai just in time before she hit the wall with a forceful impact.

"Lin-san! Naru… he… he…" she struggled to say. "Please… save him…" she begged before losing consciousness.

"Don't worry I don't intend to leave without Naru." He said.

He was about to go to where Naru was when Lilith's knight thrust his hands in Naru's back. Lin stood up, but Naru's loud and clear voice screaming his name reminding him of what they have talked before. With shadowed eyes and clenched fists, he carried Mai's unconscious body and headed to the helipad.

"Forgive me Mai… I must keep my promise to Naru." He said, his voice breaking at the thought of abandoning his ward, but he promised Naru that Mai's safety comes before anyone else.

_Flashback_

"_Lin__,__" Naru called__ out__._

"_I want you to promise me something…" Naru said seriously__,__ keeping eye contact with the Chinese diviner._

_Lin__ silently returned his gaze._

"_Promise me that you would keep Mai safe." Naru said._

"_You don't have to ask me that… you know I will…" he answered._

"_I know… and yet… I want __assurance __that you'd protect Mai… even if it means leaving me behind." Naru added before sipping his tea, his eyes __continued__ holding Lin's gaze._

_Lin's eyes widen__ed __and his whole body felt numb._

"_Now, say it… give me your assurances that you'd keep Mai safe… you've got to promise me." Naru demanded._

"…" _Lin couldn't reply._

_Naru leaned __back__ on his chair. "Things are always uncertain__, __I just want to make sure I can count on you __if and__ when the time comes. I don't want to regret anything if something would happen that would cause Mai pain." He said seriously._

_Lin's face were shadowed, his fists clenched. "You have my word Naru…I promise__," __he said with a bow._

"_Good__,"__ Naru said with a slight smile._

_End of flashback_

As if on cue, the chopper flew to their side.

"Koujo!" Madoka yelled from inside, her arms stretched with Ren and Kanameat her side as well.

Lin nodded and jumped with Mai on his arms. Securing their landing, he laid Mai on one of the vacant seats.

"Madoka, do something about Mai's wounds." Lin said and he looked up to Ren and Kaname and gave them a nod.

Deciding he could not leave Naru behind while fighting, he attempted to jump back down, but Madoka stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she snarled.

"I have to get Naru." Lin said.

"It's too risky!" she said.

"I cannot just leave him there fighting alone." Lin said sternly.

Madoka froze, but her hands remained tight around his.

Lin looked down on the top deck. He saw Naru fight Saul with his power even with an injury. Suzaku and Seiryuu were holding a now awake Lilith.

Suddenly a man appeared beside Lin. "Withdraw," he said firmly.

With a raised eyebrow, Lin turned to him. "You are?" he sneered.

"Sirius," the man answered coldly.

Lin's eyes widened. Sirius made quick hand seals. Kaname and Ren disappeared and Madoka fell unconscious on the seat beside Mai.

"You shall not use any of your summonses, not till you have reached the Order." Sirius said.

"B-but…" Lin countered.

"It would only make killing you and them easier. Heed my warning guardian deity…" he said, after eyeing Mai and Madoka and then he jumped off the chopper and landed on the top deck with ease.

Lin watches him make hand seals, Suzaku and Seiryuu disappeared. He drew out a sword from his palm and attacked Lilith.

"Fly to the Base Lyra." A voice cut in Lin's musing.

The female sitting on the passenger side pulled her hood off.

"Long time no see Young Master Lin Koujo…" she said.

"You…" Lin muttered his eyes shocked. "Liaa!"

Liaa went to Mai and attended to her wounds, but three loud explosions shook the chopper. So Liaa went to assist Lyra with the controls.

Lin looked out as the helicopter quickly flew away from the fire-bound ship.

"Naru…" he whispered.

Liaa looked at him and she said. "Good always prevail young master… remember that. As long as those evil exists… a chevalier won't die."

Lin remained silent. 'But I already lost one chevalier when Gene died.' He thought.

---

The explosion made the floor Naru's standing on fall taking him with it. The next thing he knew he had fallen to the water. He felt his entire body aching. 'It hurts,' he thought.

Naru could feel the sinking of his body into the depths of the ocean. 'So calm… so serene… am I dying?' he asked in his mind.

He outstretched his hand trying to reach out for something. 'Mai,' he thought.

He remembered her tear stricken face. 'Not now… I cannot die now… Mai needs me…' he told his mind.

"I cannot die now…" he mumbled, but only bubbles came out of his mouth as he sunk continuously down into the sea.

A light glowed above him, a hand grabbed his.

'_Idiot scientist…' the familiar voice of his brother echoed in his mind as his eyes began to drop._

'_Honestly…' he heard him muttered as complete darkness took him over._

To be continued….

---

Author's Note:

That is it for this chapter. On to the next chapter. See you! Reviews please.


	23. Chapter 21:Into the demons den

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here it is! The next chapter after my long... let's say... hibernation. (Laughter). Oh, well… I would like to take this opportunity to "THANK" all the readers and reviewers of my fics. For the support and inspiration, I cannot thank you enough.

To my ever-dearest friends Ayjah and Ecyoj06, thank you for your patience and understanding and especially for the gift of friendship.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT.

**IN BOTH REALMS**

**Chapter 21**

_**Into the demons den**_

_To be nobody-but-yourself - in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else - _

_Means to fight the hardest battle, which any human being can fight;_

_and never stop fighting._

Lyra carefully landed the helicopter in what seemed to be a floating fortress above the city of Taiwan.

"We are here Young master…" Liaa said, opening the helicopter door. Lin escorted Madoka while Liaa carried Mai. Lyra followed carrying Alice.

A couple of people greeted them and assisted Liaa in transferring a still bleeding Mai to one of the stretchers. A woman approached them.

"My name is Mion. I am the vice head of investigation fortress… we are glad you are safe… is she the divine maiden?" Mion asked Lin referring to Madoka.

Lin didn't answer, instead he moved to reveal Liaa attending a wounded Mai.

The woman gasped. "She looks like the previous maiden." She muttered.

"The war isn't over… it's just beginning." Lin muttered between gritted teeth.

Mion didn't respond but nodded. "I'll escort you to your rooms so you can rest while my staff(s) attends to the maiden." She said.

Lin nodded.

---

Lin carefully place Madoka on the bed. Lyra secured Alice on one of the small beds across from Madoka's.

"I'll look after Joel's reincarnation young master… you should get some rest." Lyra said.

"How can I rest when I know I have left someone dear to me behind? I must go back and make sure Naru is safe," Lin said sternly.

"Young Master Koujo… like what mistress Liaa said… as long as evil exists… a chevalier will not die…" she said.

"I have lost one of those chevaliers long before the start of this war, so how can you say that…" Lin replied.

"You are referring to the twins' right?" Lyra said.

Lin didn't respond.

"In this holy war, the maiden attracts warriors from the good and bad side… whether we want them or not. Our forces aren't limited to the order only… you know that. Forces from nature will aid the divine maiden in this war. You are not the only one protecting her. The chevaliers are the maiden's protectors, as long as the maiden is alive… a chevalier won't and has never perished." Lyra said.

Once again, Lin didn't respond.

"You want proof right young master?" Lyra asked.

No response from the Chinese diviner, Lyra sighed.

"Ask Mion to show you the twin lotus and they will answer all your questions," Lyra suggested.

Lin stood up and left the room. Lyra stared at the closed door. "Don't let your guilt eat you up young master… master Leon left his duty because his guilt got the best of him… if you break now no one can save you, not even the woman you love." She said

Alice moved and wiggled. Lyra turned to small child. "You should hurry up and grow Joel's reincarnation… the divine maiden needs all the help she can now that the chevaliers' mission has just began." She murmured, clasping the young child's small hands.

---

Lin knocked on the head officer's door. Mion's voice called him to come in. The woman was surprised to see the Chinese diviner and order's deity enter the office.

"What can I do for you young master?" Mion asked.

"Show me the twin lotus." Lin said.

Mion sighed. "You need not worry young master… the lotuses are fine." Mion said.

"I need to be sure for myself," Lin argued.

Mion still tried to reason against it when Liaa spoke as she entered the office.

"Show him Mion," Liaa said.

Mion sighed. "Alright," she muttered. She pressed a button underneath her desk and the picture frame behind her moved to the side revealing a medium sized glass-like aquarium.

Lin looked at the pair of lotus behind the glass that were bathed in a warm glow, his eyes widened. "But how?" he muttered.

"See? We haven't lost _any or both_ of the chevaliers… from the time the chevaliers were reborn until now, not one of the twin lotuses has died. Meaning, they are still alive." Liaa said.

"But Naru was sure he felt Gene die." Lin argued.

"Until his body is found, there is no proof that he is dead." Liaa said.

Lin nodded. Mion pressed the button again and the picture frame moved back.

"The reports of evil activities below the city will arrive shortly. It's better if you take a rest first before we make any move. We are heading to the order's main base in Hong Kong in 24 hours." Mion said.

Lin and Liaa nodded as they left the office.

"Leon, you have left someone interesting behind…"Mion muttered as the medallion she was wearing glinted.

Mion touched the medallion. "I just hope this time… he will believe what his eyes see and not what his mind assumes…" she added with clenched fists.

Mion closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of her chair. "I really hope he's not as stupid as you." She muttered after a while.

**-OoOoO-**

Ayako and Houshou arrived at the Dark Rose Academy two days day after they left Swansea. Both expected the school to be as freaky as its name. To their surprise, the academy was reasonably sound and the views beautiful, especially of the roses.

Martin Davis helped them get used to the time difference in Germany. Professor Martin showed them the entire school grounds and explained to them the history and policies of the school. _Dark Rose Academy_ was a private school for elite people including dukes, duchess, barons, baroness and prince and princesses in training.

On their third day at the school faculty dormitory, Martin oriented both Ayako and Takigawa about their would be background.

"Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san… don't forget, your name will be Hanazawa Miyako and your expertise is medicine. While, you Takigawa-san is under the name of Hanazawa Hoshi and your major is music. You got married a year ago in Swansea, both of you are close friends of the Davis family with no children and are living together. Matsuzaki-san you are to teach proper first aid to the female students, while Takigawa-san is to teach male students about music." Martin said.

Ayako snorted. "Should it be really be under the pretense of husband and wife professor? I am really not comfortable with the thought of having this monk as my husband." She said.

Takigawa wanted to push Ayako off Professor Davis' balcony. "Who'd want a headache as a wife?" he mumbled.

"Are you saying something?!" Ayako barked.

"Nope…" Takigawa denied.

Martin sighed. "Looks like this will be trouble…" he murmured.

After another hour familiarizing themselves with their job descriptions and personal histories, Martin decided to have both of them meet the President/Principal. He asked the pair to wear their best attire.

---

Takigawa's jaw literally hit the floor when Ayako emerged from her room an hour later. She was wearing a bright red dress with low neckline paired with blood(y) red stilettos. Her make up was simple but her lips were accented with ruby red lipstick and lip-gloss.

Martin whistled. "Nice outfit _Miyako_-san," he said.

Ayako smirked flipping her hair. "Of course… first impressions last."

Takigawa shook his head. "You're really something _miko_-dono."

"You're not bad yourself _monk-_sama!" Ayako said, tugging Takigawa's necktie to straighten it.

Martin smirked. 'Hmmm… not bad.' He thought.

A few minutes later, Ayako and Bou-san were standing in front of the President and Principal of the Dark Rose Academy.

"Guten Morgan," the principal greeted them "Welcome to Dark Rose Academy, it's a pleasure to meet both of you Mr. and Mrs. Hanazawa." _(AN: Just found it on the net… I think it's the German words for 'Good Morning'__ it is!__) _

"Guten Morgan," both Ayako and Bou-san replied.

"The pleasure is ours, Mr. Principal." Ayako said with a smile. Takigawa bowed in high respect.

"You found very nice teachers Martin… I expect they are as good as they look." The principal said.

Professor Davis smiled. "Have I let you down Clavis?" he asked.

The principal smiled. "Never," he replied.

"Then worry not… these two are _highly_ capable of their jobs." Martin said.

Clavis' smile widened. "I do believe… Oh! I called for a board meeting at the conference room, it's better if we introduce them to the board members and staff there." He said.

Ayako and Bou-san exchanged glances and gave a knowing nod at each other.

---

Inside the conference room, Clavis Walker introduced the two as the new teachers at the Academy.

"The board members, let's start with _Lady Leanora Scott_ is the Vice President and co-founder of this school, her brother _Lord Lemune Scott_ is the Vice Principal; they are the daughter and son of the late queen of Ireland. _Lady Sophia Adam __is_ the sister of Lord Claude Adam; Head of the Famous Adam Financial Group is an Elite consultant of the Academy, she is currently out of the country due to family matters. However, she'll be back tomorrow. _Monsieur Alastor Kryon_ is the Head of Treasury and Finance. Academy's Defense and Security is under _Gen. Fredrick Allen Walker_ and _Lt. Marius Yu Walker_ who are my brothers." Clavis said with a small smile.

"As you know… I am the President, Founder and Principal of this Academy. My name is Clavis Sher Walker." Clavis said, turning to the other side of the conference table.

"These are the group of people both of you will be working close with. From your left, _Mr. Reuben Morris_ teaches English, _Ms. Miranda Lotté_ teaches math, _Ms. Helena Darlian_ teaches Social Studies, _Fr. Roman Al Deguer_ teaches Religion, together with _Minister René Helion_." Clavis said.

Bou-san and Ayako bowed. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Do I even have to introduce Professor Davis?" Clavis jokes, turning to the man sitting beside him. Martin smiled.

"Professor Davis is a friend of mine since we were college and his family is like my family, he is also my personal adviser. I do believe that whoever Professor Davis chooses for my faculty will do well with it." Clavis added.

Ayako blushed. "We will do our best to live up your expectations with us Monsieur." She said to Clavis.

"All of you…" Clavis called referring to the occupants of the conference room. "I would like to introduce our new academic staffs… Mr. & Mrs. Hoshi Hanazawa." He said.

Ayako turned to the rest she gave a low bow. "Please call me Miyako. I am looking forward to working with all of you," she said. Ayako turned to Takigawa and nudged him; he blinked and gave a slight bow.

Clavis smiled pleasantly while the majority of the staff sat like statues, only few individuals greeted them back.

Ayako try not to fidget in their stares. She tried looking at Takigawa's reaction but his eyes were hidden under his bangs.

After a while, Clavis spoke up. "Both of you may explore the school grounds first. We'll just finish our meeting then Professor Davis will join you to see your classes. Thank you." He said dismissing them.

With a sigh or relief, Ayako and Bou-san stepped out of the conference room. Ayako sighed again. "Looks like we'll have to work harder," she muttered.

Bou-san didn't reply. Ayako looked at him weirdly.

"Oi… are you alright?" she asked.

Takigawa stared blankly in front of him. Ayako gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Bou-san!" she exclaimed.

Takigawa blinked several times before turning to Ayako. "Huh?" he uttered.

"Are you alright?" Ayako asked again.

"Didn't you feel it?" he asked, looking down at his hand before staring at Ayako.

"Feel what?" Ayako asked confused.

"The thick atmosphere inside the room," Bou-san said as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"They seem stiff… but I didn't feel anything weird. We'll that is how a conference area were supposed to feel, full of tension… it's where everyone fights for each others ideals and opinions so, what else would you expect." Ayako said. "I cannot imagine a conference hall full of laughing people." She added.

"You don't get it…" Takigawa said and sighed. "I felt a huge amount of negative tension in the air… especially before we entered. It lessened upon our arrival as if hiding, and it intensified again upon our departure… it is as if there is something going on… like a clash of good and bad going on inside that very room." He explained.

Ayako was silent. "Now that you've said it… I think you were right. I noticed most of the occupants dislike our presence… what do you think?" she asked.

Takigawa sighed. "We better be careful Ayako… because, Naru might be right… this country is a dark zone and we won't be here for nothing. This place might be the core." He said.

Ayako nodded. "I wonder how the others are." She said.

Bou-san looked at Ayako. "Yeah, I hope they are all alright, especially Mai." He said.

"Mai is with Naru. No doubt that Naru will protect Mai." Ayako said.

"Mai would do the same and Mai tends to act on impulse… I hope they reach Taiwan safe and sound." He said.

"I hope so too…" Ayako murmured.

The wind blew. Ayako held her hair elegantly to prevent the wind from ruining her hair. Takigawa placed a hand on Ayako's shoulder.

"I think we should wait for Professor Davis at the school lobby, we'd be spotted there easier." He said.

Ayako nodded and followed the monk.

---

The wind blew again, a couple of meters away from the previous position of the two a woman appeared under the tree.

"Should we warn them… about the impeding danger that lurks around the walls of this school?" Terra asked.

"We shouldn't meddle in human affairs Terra, you know that. Especially without our ward's permission." Aire said.

"They might get in trouble… I don't want my poor Ayako to get hurt." Terra said.

"Idiot… that is different. If ever they get into trouble that is the time, we act. For now, we are just silent observers." Aire said.

Terra sighed and disappeared.

Aire looked at the direction both individuals took. "Be careful Houshou… the devil attacks from behind." He muttered before he disappeared.

---

Takigawa halted on his steps. Ayako looked back to him. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Bou-san looked back to the direction they came from, but he only heard the gust of wind from the hallway. He shook his head. "Nothing… I just thought I heard someone call me." He said.

"Silly, no one even knows who we are yet… well the real us that is." Ayako said.

"You are right, must be my imagination." He muttered and resumed walking. In the back of his mind sat the thought: _'I am sure I heard my name'_.

**-OoOoO-**

Masako cursed under her breath. She'd been acting the same scene for the 50th time and the director kept repeating that same directions over and over again, granted that the scene didn't call for dialogue, only emotions and feelings, but for her it was too much already. She really wanted to walk out.

"Can you put a little more feelings in it Lady Hara!" the female director yelled from behind the megaphone.

Masako made a face. "Yes director…" she muttered between gritted teeth.

John smiled sheepishly at Masako. "I am sorry Hara-san, I must be a lousy actor that we have to repeat this scene again and again…" he muttered.

Masako shook her head. "It's not your fault at all. It's just that person doesn't know how to direct at all… you're not doing anything wrong, in fact." She said.

John scratched the back of his head. "I am so embarrassed." He muttered.

Masako smiled. "It's okay… everything is going to be okay…" she said.

"I wonder how the others are doing… I hope they are doing well." John said.

"I doubt the miko and the monk are okay, they are probably at each other's throats by now… Yasuhara must have arrived in Japan now… and about Naru and the rest… I believe they are fine… Mai would protect Naru and I am sure that Naru would protect Mai as well. Besides, Mori-san and Lin-san is with them…" Masako said, her smile widening.

"I know… God is watching over us." John said, now smiling as well. They shared a look before looking at the scenery on their side.

"Perfect! CUT! Pack up everyone!" the director said.

Masako and John looked clueless, they turned to the direction of the director, who was smiling at them and making a thumbs up sign.

Luella approached them. "That must have been tough for both of you… to act without exact dialogues… what did both of you talk about?" she asked, leading them to their car.

"SPR," Masako said.

Luella smiled. "No wonder," she muttered. "Let's go get something to eat." She added.

They were about to enter their car when one of the crew members screamed. The three immediately turned around.

They saw one of the crewmembers running frantically towards the main tent set up for the equipment and staff.

Luella gave the two a knowing glance and they headed towards the tent.

Upon entering the tent, Luella saw the quivering crew member as he narrated what he saw.

"I definitely saw a vampire! He was feeding on that girl! One of the models! I saw it with my own eyes… she's dead!" he screamed.

"Calm down Steve!" Rena said; she was the managing director of the movie.

"But madam!" Steve cried, clutching the hem of Rena's skirt. "I saw it! I saw it!" He whined.

The tent cover opened. Saul came in carrying a little girl in his arms.

"Where is Eliza?!" he roared.

"Saul?!" Rena exclaimed. "I thought---" she was cut-off by a piercing look from the man named Saul.

"I said where is Eliza?!" he asked.

A woman came dashing in. "Master Saul," she said.

"Where is my tent and _our _meal?" The man named Saul said, walking out of the tent with the girl in his arms.

"Who is that?" Masako asked.

"And is that little girl alright? Looks like she's burnt…" John said.

Luella sighed; she walked over to Rena and patted her shoulder. "I'll take care of Steve…" she said, crouching in front of the stupefied crew, "Steve, do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked.

The man looked at her with relief. "You'd take me away from here?" he asked.

Luella nodded. Steve gripped Luella's arms tightly. "Please… Please," he begged.

"Alright let's go." Luella said as she and John assisted him to his feet.

Masako followed them, and as they were boarding their vehicle Masako caught a glimpse of the woman named Eliza watching them from a distant tent. She felt it must have been her imagination when she saw the woman's eyes turn red, before she returned inside the tent again.

---

Luella managed to calm Steve and she then sent men from a nearby hospital to take him and have him rest. She arrived at their hotel room to be greeted by the still awake duo of Masako and John.

"It's late already, you two should have gone to bed." She said.

"Did Steve-san manage to tell his story?" John asked.

Luella nodded. "Part by part, but not exactly the whole story, he's too scared to tell it calmly." She said.

Masako stood up from her seat and stared outside the window. "Luella-san, I hope you don't mind. But who exactly is that Saul guy?" she asked.

"You don't know him? That's weird, he's well known in his profession. He is an actor, but he usually acts only on horror or supernatural movies and believe me, he's extremely good at it. However, he's got a really quirky personality, he's a womanizer but even men fall in love with him." Luella laughed. "The big news is, he is your leading man." She said.

Masako didn't care, she gripped her kimono. "That woman Eliza… who is she? His lover?" she asked.

Luella shook her head. "No, she is his manager." She said.

Masako nodded. "I see…" she muttered, then turned to Luella.

"Luella-san, don't panic when I say that Steve-san's fear is real… someone is killing someone… and I think it is that woman." Masako said.

John sighed. "Is this about what you saw before we left?" he asked.

Masako nodded. "Yes, that look in her eyes when she stared at Steve-san was not a look of sympathy Luella-san… it was the look of a predator to his prey." She said.

Luella was silent after a while, "We don't have any evidence Hara-san," she said.

Masako sighed. "I know… please have Steve-san guarded at all cost. His life might be in danger," she said.

Luella nodded. "I will. It what you said is true, then maybe she'll go after him again." She said.

"There is no doubt about it." Masako said, looking back out the window. "This place is one of the Dark Zones… Evil lurks in the shadows." She said.

John nodded. Luella remained silent.

Suddenly, John spoke. "This must be crazy… but, the mark on the girl Saul-san was carrying in his arms… the one I said about being a burnt… I felt Mai's ki on it… it's distinct but I am quite sure it was her…" he said.

Masako gasped. "Then… it wasn't just my imagination," she muttered.

Luella stood up. "I've got to call Lin. It's been three days since we arrived here and that means they've arrived in Taiwan already… I'll ask how they are doing," she said.

**-OoOoO-**

"Everyone, this is Monsieur Hoshi your new Music teacher and beside him is his wife, Lady Miyako." Professor Davis introduced the two to the student body.

A guy from the middle row snorted. "Too bad. Hey lady, if you change your mind about your husband tell me… I am rich and a lot better-looking than him." He said.

Ayako raised an eyebrow while a vein popped out of Takigawa's forehead and he growled.

"Same goes for you Mr. Hoshi, I am richer, sexier and prettier than her… you can take me as a wife instead." One of the girls said sexily, seconded by others.

It was Ayako's turn to release a growl.

Professor Davis faked a cough. "Enough of that ladies and gentlemen… they are your teachers, treat them with respect. Is that clear?" he asked.

None of the students replied. Then one of the students stood up.

"Professor Davis is asking everyone a question… didn't you all hear it? Now, the answer?" he said.

"Crystal Clear Sir," the class chorused.

The guy sat back and returned to his reading. Professor Davis smiled. "Thank you Ichiro-san…" he said.

"Who is he?" Takigawa asked.

"He's cool," Ayako seconded.

Takigawa glared at her. Ayako shrugged her shoulders.

"He is Kirihara Ichiro… obviously he is Japanese… but his mother is the second daughter of the King of Queen's Island that is why he ended up studying here." He muttered in a low voice. "Anyway, he is the class president and representative, everyone here listens to him so you'll both have no problem." Professor Davis said.

"I see… it must be tough being a royal blood." Takigawa said.

"It is…" a voice said from beside them. Ayako gasped and Takigawa yelped, almost everyone laughed.

"Don't do that Irene…" said a guy by the door.

"I am sorry," Irene said, turning to the guy. "Will you please keep me company Keith?" The girl asked.

"Honestly, you're old enough to go your own… I'll just be at the laboratory when you need anything… Sister Sophia will be upset if I delay my research more." Keith said. Irene sighed and nodded.

Ayako patted her. "Don't worry, we'll keep you company." She said.

Irene stared at her. "Teachers don't last long in this school. Either they go missing or they are found dead." She said.

A tingle ran down Ayako's spine. The entire room fell stiff and silent.

"Irene… that is months ago… that won't happen again, we're here to keep everyone safe." Professor Davis said.

Irene turned to him. "I hope so," she said and sat on one of the chairs in the front of the class.

Ayako, Takigawa and Martin exchanged glances.

Keith spoke again. "Don't worry… it's just Irene was close to that teacher who died… and one of her classmates before was murdered… she'll get over it eventually." He said.

Martin smiled. "I do hope so." He said.

Keith saluted them. "I've got to run. See you around." He said and was about to leave when he backtracked again. "I didn't catch your names," he said.

"Hoshi Hanazawa" Takigawa said raising a hand.

Ayako bowed. "Miyako Hanazawa," she said.

"Japanese Couple?" the guy asked. Both nodded, the guy grinned. "See yah!" He said and left. They missed the glinting of his eyes and the clouding of Irene's.

Clavis entered the room. "I see you've met Lady Irene and Keith… Irene here is sickly so bear with her… they just arrived with her sister, Sophia Adam. I did point out who she is, right?" He asked. Ayako and Takigawa nodded.

"That's it… good day!" Clavis said and waved. "Martin, can you accompany me to the office for a while?" He asked.

Martin nodded and followed him after waving to the pair.

That left, Ayako and Takigawa with the bunch of eccentric nobles.

**-OoOoO-**

Yasuhara Osamu arrived just in time to see two girls standing in front of the SPR office.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" He asked as he approached the two girls.

"Ano… we are Mai's classmates and friends… we are just wondering where she is… the vacation is almost over. We tried contacting her but her mobile phone is out of area, we also tried visiting her apartment but her neighbors said it's been a while since she's been there… but her payment is always on time." One of the girls said.

Yasuhara nodded. "Your names are?" he asked.

"Keiko," the first girl said. "Michiru," the other one said.

"Would you like to come in first?" Yasuhara asked.

The two girls shook their heads. "No thank you, we just want to ask if Mai is here." Michiru said.

"Mai is with Shibuya-san, they went out of the country to do some investigations… I bet they'll be back in time for Taniyama-san's classes." Osamu said.

The two girls exchanged glances before smiling, they bid Yasuhara goodbye.

Osamu turned to open the office door when his gentle touch alerted him that the door was already ajar. His eyes instantly narrowed, he carefully and silently crept into the office.

"You are late," a female voice said from the receiving area. Yasuhara was surprised but didn't show it.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" Osamu asked.

"Kasai Chiaki… and the one on your right is Kei-sensei." Kasai Chiaki said. "It doesn't matter how we got in… what matter is you're here and so we are." She added.

Yasuhara stifled a gasp when he looked to his right to find a woman standing there dressed all in white. The older woman smiled at him creepily.

"You must be Ubusuna Kei-san?" he asked in a hopefully calm voice.

"The only one," the older woman said as she walked towards the receiving area.

Letting out a short fake cough, Yasuhara fixed his tie. "Alright, since both of you are here… let me introduce myself, I am Yasuhara Osamu, I am one of Shibuya-san's assistants." He said.

"How can we be of help?" Ubusuna Kei said.

"We investigate paranormal cases," he said directly.

"Fine," Chiaki said. "When do we start?"

There is a knock on the door. Yasuhara smiled weirdly. "How about now?" he said.

**-OoOoO-**

_Lin opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a hill. The wind blow__ed__ strongly. The scent of death __was__ thick __in__ the air __as __he surveyed the area and found __a__ corpse lying __on__ the hill. He felt sick._

_'What is going on here?' he thought._

_"Koujo?" a female voice said behind him, he turned around to find a bleeding Madoka crawling to him. He immediately went to her and helped her._

_"Madoka! Madoka! What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked frantically._

_Madoka lifted her bloodstained hand and caressed his cheek. "I'll be fine. Everyone is gone Koujo…" she said__, t__ears flowing from her eyes._

_"I…I am sorry…" he muttered._

_Madoka smiled weirdly. "You should be… this all happened because you failed." She said._

_Taken aback. Lin was speechless. Madoka gripped his face in between her__ hands__. "You failed to protect everyone Koujo… even me… how shameful." She muttered__, __the pain in her eyes was replaced by hatred and anger._

_"M-Madoka…" Lin muttered._

_"I hate you Lin Koujo… I hate you for all damn eternity." She said._

_"I am sorry…" Lin's only response. _

_Madoka shook her head, Lin was about to say more when he felt a sharp shooting pain in his chest. "You might be immortal and won't die… but at least you know what hurting and bleeding feels __like.__" She said__, __piercing him with her hand._

_Lin coughed out blood. "M-Madoka…"_

_"I am not Madoka…" the woman said as she stood up. "Have you forgotten about me Leon? I am Crystaleah Mallory, the woman you forsake__d__ a century ago. The woman you left behind to die in agony." She said__,__ full of hatred._

_"I will take everything away from you Leon…" she said sinisterly._

_As Lin's vision blurred, he tried correcting the woman. 'I am not Leon…' he thought and the world blackened._

Lin sat straight panting and sweating. 'A dream,' he thought. He combed his hair with his fingers.

"A diviner's dream is not just a dream… what does it mean?" he muttered. His gaze landed on the leather bound book her was reading before he fell asleep.

"Uncle's diary…" he said.

A series of knock caught him by surprise. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Madoka." Madoka said from outside his door.

He sighed. It never ceases to amaze him how Madoka could always find him. "I'll be out in a while." He said.

"There is no _a while_ for me Koujo! It's Mai!" Madoka's voice sounded urgent.

Lin immediately get out of bed and opened the door, he didn't care whether he looked like a scarecrow rather than a sage.

"What happened?!" he asked. Madoka was surprised to see the composed Lin Koujo lookig like he had just gotten out of bed. 'Well he probably had,' Madoka thought.

Regaining her composure, Madoka said. "Mai woke up and is looking for Naru. When no one answered her she began to release something akin to ki and when she got a chance she ran out of her room. When I arrived to check her she had already left the room. The person looking after her told me what happened. I immediately went to find you."

"Where is she now?" Lin asked.

"I don't know…" Madoka replied.

Liaa came running. "Young master! The maiden! We found her standing at the fortress balcony. She might fall over!" She said. "I tried going after her but she said if I tried coming near her she'd really jump over the balcony." She added.

Lin nodded, got his coat and ran in the direction of the balcony.

---

They found Mai leaning against the rails. "Mai!" Madoka yelled.

Mai looked at Madoka and called her. "Mori-san! Lin-san! Where is Naru? Why can't I find him anywhere?" she asked.

Madoka looked at Lin. Lin didn't look back to Madoka, instead he moved forward towards Mai.

"Mai-san, I am sure we'll find Naru. So, please calm down and get back here," Lin said.

"What do you mean? Is Naru missing?" Mai asked. "Lilith… it was their fault?" She asked.

"Mai-san…" Lin said.

Mai shook her head. "That can't be… Naru… Naru…" she muttered, looking at her hands, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I wasn't able to save Naru…" she murmured.

"It wasn't your fault" Lin said, this time Lin was able to stand in front of Mai. Madoka stood beside him.

"What good am I… how can I save human kind if I cannot even protect the person I love…" Mai said intensely as she gasped and then clamped her mouth shut.

Lin patted Mai's, head hiding a small smile at the young girl's admission. "Mai, Naru is not dead. I know it. He's just somewhere… and I know we'll find him.," he said.

Mai's tears cascaded down her cheeks, Madoka held Mai and hushed her. "It's going to be okay…" she whispered.

"We'll find him… for sure." Mai murmured, still in tears. She clutched her chest tightly.

'Wait for us Naru… we'll definitely find you.' She thought.

_'Kanaratsu__,__' _a voice echoed from deep within her.

**-OoOoO-**

'So calm…' Naru thought.

'Are you planning to sleep for eternity idiot scientist?' A familiar voice said in his mind.

A tingle ran down his spine. 'That voice… Gene?' He asked mentally.

'Bingo!' Gene said proudly.

'Where are you?' Naru asked.

'Why don't you try opening your eyes and see for yourself?' Gene said.

'What do you mean?' Naru asked.

'Just do it idiot scientist!' Gene said. Naru felt Gene smile.

Naru opened his eyes to find himself in a vacant space.

"Where am I?" He asked no one.

"In a parallel dimension where souls of untimely death stay or should I say remain suspended." Gene said, appearing beside him.

"So you mean I am dead?" Naru asked.

"Not as dead as you presume." Gene said with a smile.

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you're joking around with me. You are the expert when it comes to spirits so I cannot argue with you… so are you saying I am dead and yet I am not?" Naru said.

"That's the logic." Gene said.

"You make it sound easy," Naru said.

Gene's smile withered a bit.

"Where is my body?" Naru asked.

"Someone took it before you sank deep into the heart of the ocean." Gene said.

"I see…" Naru said. Gene patted his shoulder.

"I would like to introduce some people to you… they are related to the things happening in the real world." Gene said.

"They are?" Naru asked.

Gene nodded. "Yes, I wanted to bring Mai into this dream as well, but it seems she has blocked her mind or something." He said.

"I know you already know Mai but you… you can get in touch with her?" Naru asked quite shocked.

"For the longest time now… in fact at first she thought I was you and often called me by your name." Gene said.

"So that is how she got to know you… for her not to tell me… unforgiveable…" He murmured.

"This is not the time for you to jealous… it was her choice… besides, it's not like it's any of your business." Gene said.

"I am not jealous and it is my business… I am your brother… you should have contacted me first not her…" Naru said.

"Are we going back to that issue? I already explained my part right?" Gene said.

"Yeah… Gomen, I guess I am still not feeling well… who are these people you want me to meet?" Naru asked.

Three outlines appeared in the blank space and ever so slowly, their images began to get clearer.

"M-Mai?" Naru asked as he recognized the girl.

"Chigau…" the girl said with a teasing smile. "It's Maya…" she said.

"Maya… _that_ Maya?" He asked, referring to the possession before.

"No other," Maya said teasingly.

A man who looked just like the twins smiled and held a hand. "It's good to finally meet you in person Black Knight. I am Kazuki. Your brother's past self." He said.

Naru stared at his out stretched hand and Kazuki quickly retracted it. "I forgot how unfriendly you can become." He said sheepishly.

"Do not insult me," another voice said. Naru turned to see the man he met before in his dream.

"If I remember it correctly, it's Kazuya…" Naru said.

"I am flattered you still remember my name Black Knight…" Kazuya said.

Naru smirked. "Of course, I do not forget the names of the ones who owe me." He said, his eyes gone darker.

Gene patted Naru. "That's enough Noll…" he said with a smile.

Kazuki and Maya giggled. "Still the same after all these years," they said in unison. Kazuya and Naru glared at them.

"What do you want from us?" Naru asked.

"It's the opposite," Kazuya said.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"It is you who need something from us," Kazuya said smugly.

"Hn?" Naru snorted.

"Both of you need our remaining power to be revived." Kazuki said.

Maya walked over to Naru and cupped his face. Naru winced.

"My Mai… she's suffering… even I cannot get through the walls of her heart." She said.

"Mai," Naru murmured, his tone softening.

"I told you idiot scientist… do not make our Mai cry floods of tears again…" Gene said.

"I am sorry," Naru mumbled. Maya shook her head. "It's destiny," she said.

"Things happen for a reason. Do you know where your twin brother's body lies?" Maya asked.

Naru shook his head.

"Now, you can find it." Maya said, looking at Gene.

Naru got it. He looked back at Gene who gave him a smile.

Naru walked over to Gene. Gene held his hand and as Naru touched it images flashed in his mind.

"I found you," he muttered.

Gene smiled. "The question is, how to get me out of there?" he said.

"We need to inform someone…" Naru said.

"Who?" Gene asked. "We can't get through Mai's wall. There is no way we can contact her.

Naru stiffened. "We have to gamble. Yasuhara Osamu leads SPR Japan right now." he muttered.

Naru saw Gene look at Maya and the other two men.

"We'll do something… for now… Black Knight. White Knight. Spend these peaceful times together… once you've gone back to yourselves, there are lots of things to do and there might be no more peace when you get back." Kazuya said.

"Meaning?" Naru said with a glare.

"It will be a tough battle Oliver Davis… tougher than losing your twin brother. Especially when the time comes to witness the woman you love the most die in front of your very eyes to save you." Kazuya said.

"That will never happen," Naru said. "I do not love anyone."

Kazuya stared at Naru. He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought so too before but when I was already in that situation… I thought I lost my sanity and hope in that instant." He said.

"That will never happen," Naru repeated.

"Fine," Kazuya said.

Maya smiled at both Naru and Gene. "We'll see you both again," she said and they faded in the dark.

"Noll..." Gene said.

"Stop it." Naru said.

"Why won't you admit it Noll?" Gene asked.

"Admit what? I have nothing to admit." Naru replied.

"Then why are you protecting her?" Gene asked.

"Why are you?" Naru threw back at Gene.

Gene smiled genuinely. "Because I like her," he said. Naru's eyes widened as he stared at Gene.

"You like Mai?" Naru asked.

"Since the day I first appeared in her dreams years ago," Gene said.

Naru remained silent and stared at his twin brother.

"Are you still going to deny? What you truly feel for her?" Gene asked again.

Naru chose not to respond. Gene shook his head. "You're an idiot Noll…" he muttered.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Naru spoke up. "I found the people responsible for what happened to you," he said.

"The Eves," Gene said.

That took Naru by surprise. Gene smiled. "What are twins for?" he said.

"I intend to avenge your death Gene…" Naru said.

"Hatred and vengeance won't result to anything good. When we get back, you have to forget that I died years ago." Gene said.

"Easier said than done… do you think it would be easy to forget the feeling of reliving your brother's death?" Naru said.

"That is why I said forget it. It will only hold you back." Gene said.

"Gene, can we really go back?" Naru asked.

Gene's smile widened. "We will… because Mai needs us." He said.

Naru didn't respond. His mind agreed with Gene. 'Yeah… Mai still needs me.'

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

That's it for the chapter… and now, to the next chapter. LOL. Keep reading and please…. Review! Thank you!

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Ayako searched for Takigawa in every place possible but she could not find a trace of him.

"Are you looking for Monsieur Hanazawa? Lady Miyako?" Keith asked.

Ayako gasped when she saw the man leaning against one of the shadowed pillars in the hallway.

"Did you by any chance see him around?" she asked quite nervously.

Keith smiled sinisterly. "Yes, he's at his deathbed by now." He said, walking towards her.

Ayako broke into a run. 'Someone, please… help me! Terra!' she thought.

Keith appeared in front of her smiling predatorily. "Game over." He said knocking Ayako out.

Irene emerged from the shadows. "What have you done Keith?" she asked the older man.

Keith was about to lift Ayako when she turned into dried leaves. His forehead knotted in annoyance.

"Who's there?!" he roared.

A woman with flaming red hair appeared holding an unconscious Ayako.

"Goddess of Earth… Thy name is Terra" Terra said in a dangerous tone.

"What does a goddess want from us?" Keith growled.

"You touched the wrong person Eve…" Terra said.

Keith's eyes narrowed.

Aire appeared in front of an inverted cross where Takigawa is hung. "Look at you idiot," he muttered to the unconscious man.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked.

"None of your concern," Aire whispered, releasing an ample amount of wind.

Sophia smirked. "What can a small wind do to stop me?" she asked as her eyes turned red. She murmured something. Aire went still, his eyes gone black.

Evil laughter echoed around the eerie dome.

---

John stared at the blonde girl in front of him. The girl smiled evilly at him.

"You are a _real_ priest… right?" Lilith asked.

"I beg your pardon?" John asked nervously.

"I smell divinity within you…" Lilith said.

John moved back only to be cornered. Lilith walked towards him, fangs showing. John felt his body go numb.

"You're a sumptuous meal young man…" Lilith whispered.

John's eyes widened. 'This is the power of the devil,' he thought.

Masako entered the room. "Saraesa!" she called her spirit guardian.

The room was field with fog.

Lilith laughed out loud. "Okay… let's play hide and seek, humans," she said before disappearing.

---

"This is unbelievable…" Yasuhara Osamu said as he stared at the contents of black bag they found underneath the lake of Osaka.

"He looks like Shibuya-san!" Chiaki said.

"This is him… Shibuya-san's twin brother… Eugene Davis." Osamu said, pulling out his mobile phone.

---

"Are you sure Lin?" Luella asked.

"Yes…" Lin replied.

Luella stifled a sob. "All these years… we finally found Gene… now it's Noll who is missing. Please find him… find Noll… I cannot bear another loss." She said.

"Something is wrong Luella. His body hasn't decayed, even after all these years and the dream I had last night. Something is definitely wrong." Lin said.

"Do what you can Lin. We believe in you," Martin said on the other side of the monitor. Luella seconded.

Lin nodded. "I promise," he said.

"Let the infiltration of the Dark Nine Zone Begin." Martin and Luella said in unison as the couple released their powerful Ki.

Lin stood up from his seat and released his black dragon.


	24. Chapter 22: Across the Path of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

ATTA! Here is the next chapter of my Ghost Hunt fic "IN BOTH REALMS". Please do Review guys. Thank you!

To all who took their time to read the entire fic again and is just beginning to read, my heartfelt THANKS and my endless gratitude for your continuous patronage.

To my beta-reader Ayjah… You're god sent. To ALL the REVIEWERS, the people who sent private messages THANK YOU! THANK YOU. Especially to three people who gave me the inspiration to write again when everything seems gone… Keene Alicante, Ecyoj06, and Lisa/Ayjah, THANK YOU WITH ALL MY HEART.

I had a major writer's block and had to re-read the previous chapters so I can get my mind to catch up. I had to revise some chapters in order for me to add more ideas to this story. I hope you will all like the 'new' changes.

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT or any of its characters. The spells used in this fic are all from the internet whether they are effective or not, I don't know. I don't own them, just borrowing them for the sake of this fic.

**CHAPTER 22**

**Part one **

_**Across the path of thorns**_

_Dark is the night as I reach this turning point  
Here is a time of death, yet a time of rebirth.  
Endings and beginnings… Ebbing and flowing  
A journey done and a journey yet to start.  
As the wheel turns, I see birth, death and rebirth  
and I know that every end is a beginning._

On their third day, their investigation is still on the rock. No solid proof that something odd is occurring in the premise of the school except for the increasing number of students and teachers missing.

**Black Rose Academy, third day:**

Takigawa just finished listening to Class A as they had their first recital. He clapped and gave them a big smile.

"That was wonderful guys! You did well. Tomorrow let's concentrate on harmony. Most of you were great musicians but learning how to harmonize yourself with your fellow musicians will make the difference. Ichirou-san, please do remind your classmates regarding the next recital okay?" he said.

Ichirou nodded.

Takigawa nodded and headed towards the infirmary.

For the last three days everything seems fine, he and the miko were able to adjust with the time difference and the culture of Germany.

During the night, both of them scout the entire school grounds for suspicious people or bizarre events. So far, they haven't found anything. They tried contacting other SPR teams and oddly, the only group they haven't or cannot contact is Naru's team. Despite of the miko's worries, he assured Ayako that their friends are fine, although, deep inside he knew something was wrong yet he chose to push the thought away.

Amazingly, he was able to survive three days without practically being killed by the miko because of his constant teasing it's his way of cheering up the lady priestess.

He is walking along the hallway to the faculty when he saw Sophia Adam walking on the opposite side of the corridor. From the moment he saw the woman, he already find her dangerous, there is something about the lady which warns him that she's nothing but trouble.

Ayako seemed to sense the same way because she's very vocal about her dislike for the woman.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Takigawa and Ayako decided to eat dinner together since Professor Martin said he's attending into some important matters regarding the academy. They also decided that it was time to exchange observation in their new environment._

_Ayako arrived in the faculty cafeteria earlier than him so when he arrive a sour faced Ayako greeted him. He apologized for being late because some of his students asked him too many questions he cannot just ignore since he's a teacher and his main role is to teach his students about music._

_Ayako just snorted telling him that it was just an excuse he came up with to flirt with younger girls, since he is an old pervert. Wanting so much to retort back but it won't be wiser for him to aggravate Ayako's anger because it would only end up him being hurt. Besides, it was partially his fault so he decided to let it pass._

"_So how was your day?" he asked sitting down opposite Ayako._

_Ayako sighed. "I've met the other campus doctor her name is Dr. Mary Stuart. Unfortunately, she's not an in house doctor. She lives in town thirty minutes drive from here with her family." she said._

"_Why the long face?" Takigawa asked._

_Ayako glared at the monk. "Because Professor Martin forgot to tell me that I'd be assigned to the night shift." She said._

_Takigawa looked confused. "Night shift?" he asked._

_Ayako nodded. "You heard me right. Professor Martin forgot to inform us that Black Rose Academy has two shift classes. The day classes and the night classes." She said._

"_What is the difference?" he asked._

"_Nothing… that is what I have been told I also found out that there are fewer students in the night classes…" Ayako said with a sigh._

"_Then good for you, you'll get plenty of time to observe the academy especially during the night." Takigawa said as-a-matter-of-factly._

_Ayako flinched and accidentally dropped her utensil. She's pale as sheet._

_Understanding dawned Takigawa. "Oh I get it… you're scared!" he said._

_In an instant, Ayako covered her fear by glaring forcefully at the monk. "O-Of course not!" she defended._

_Takigawa raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you so upset that you'll be assigned in the night class?" he asked._

_Ayako rolled her eyes. "Just because" she said._

_Takigawa grinned. "Tell me… is little Miyako-__**chan**__ scared of the dark?" he teased._

_Ayako kicked him under the table. Takigawa scrunched his face in pain._

"_Anyway… how was your first day? You enjoyed yourself tremendously I presume." She said mockingly._

_Takigawa grunted in disagreement. "That hurts you know" he muttered between gritted teeth._

_Ayako grinned ignoring his comment. "I doubt… with all the young girls around? You probably wet your pants in excitement." She said._

_It's his turn to glare at Ayako. "I do not wet my pants. Besides, I am used to girls' attention" he said smugly._

_Ayako's grin disappeared. "You're disgusting" she muttered darkly._

_Takigawa grinned at Ayako. "Admit it… you envy my popularity." He said._

"_Not in your wildest dreams" Ayako retorted back._

_Takigawa was about to shoot another nasty remark when they heard a chuckle from their left. _

_Both Ayako and Takigawa turned to the sound they saw a woman probably the same age as them sitting in the adjacent table looking at them as if watching a television._

"_What are you looking at?" Ayako snapped at the woman annoyed that she's been making fun of._

"_You both are funny… did you know that?" the woman said amusedly._

_Takigawa raised an eyebrow. Ayako snorted. _

"_By the way, I am Sophia Adam. I heard we have a new campus doctor and music professor so, I decided to check them out personally and look what I just witnessed. A very hilarious scene." The woman said amused._

"_You find me hilarious?!" Ayako exclaimed, veins throbbing on her forehead._

"_Yes. Very" Sophia said her eyes were dark and mysterious. _

_Takigawa felt something cold run down his spine, something wasn't right. 'Something about this girl is __**very**__dangerous.' He thought._

_Ayako was ready to lounge at the woman when he stopped her by tripping her she landed with a loud thud on the floor. _

_Takigawa smiled sheepishly at Ayako. "I am sorry Miyako-chan!" he said._

_A very mad Ayako stood up from the floor dusting herself she glared vehemently at Takigawa. _

"_It's okay. No harm done. Hoshi-__**kun**__" she said her eyes were blazing and her knuckles are turning white._

_Takigawa made a mental note to apologize to Ayako later. However, something inside knew he did the right thing because if he didn't stop Ayako in time… __**something**__ dreadful might have happened to her._

_Takigawa couldn't believe he cared for the miko. He cannot stop the smile that appeared in his lips. _

_Ayako mistook it as he's really enjoying making fun of her. She slapped him and marched out of the cafeteria._

"_Now that was sensational" Sophia said with a mysterious smile._

_Takigawa turned to her. "I did that for her sake" he said meaningfully._

_Something in Sophia's eyes changed. Standing up from her chair, her smile is darker and more mysterious. "You are an interesting guy Mr. Morimoto…" she said before walking away from her._

_Takigawa felt another cold tinge run up his spine. 'My intuitions aren't as sharp and accurate as Mai but I know danger when I see one' he thought as he watches Sophia Adam's back._

'_I need to know more about Sophia Adam and I need to watch her activities closely.' He thought._

**End of flashback**

* * *

Since that incident a day ago. Takigawa made it his mission to watch Sophia Adam closely and gather information about her. Last night, after everyone has gone to bed he sneaked in the data room to search for other possible identification about Sophia Adam. Using the wide information system of the academy, he was able to access confidential information about her, like she her academic and professional history.

Takigawa also found personal information about her as well, including her love for theatrical plays. He also found out that Sophia happens to be a good singer.

This made the monk realize something. 'Her voice… her words have power' he thought.

"Good afternoon lady Sophia" Takigawa greeted the woman.

Sophia smiled at Takigawa. "Good afternoon Monsieur Hoshi" she said politely.

When they passed by each other. Takigawa heard Sophia whisper. "Did you find anything interesting Morimoto-san?"

Takigawa haltered on his steps, shocked.

He heard Sophia chuckle darkly. "If you are up to something Hoshi-san… I suggest you stop it while you can… I am someone you shouldn't enjoy messing up with." she said without looking at Takigawa's direction. After saying those words, she resumed walking.

Takigawa's grip on the book he's carrying tightened. His suspicion is right. Sophia Adam does know something, what it is or how, he's got no clue. He needs to be careful or else he'll be a dead meat.

Deciding that acting like he didn't expect it won't help him, he began walking again.

Then, a loud thud caught Takigawa's attention, turning around he found a girl lying unconsciously on the floor.

"HEY!" he exclaimed running towards the girl. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Some of the students crowded them. "Hey! Someone get a doctor!" he ordered.

No one moved. "Hey! I said get a doctor!" he said helping the girl.

The students ignored him and after giving them a 'we don't care' look continued their walk away from them.

Takigawa cursed under his breath. 'How could this children don't care about others?!' he thought carrying the girl towards the infirmary.

* * *

Arriving at the infirmary minutes after he had ran, he slid the door open to find Ayako sprawled in the floor unconscious Kirihara Ichirou hovering above her.

Taken aback. Takigawa couldn't believe his eyes and before he knew it he had set down the unconscious girl he's carrying at one of the infirmary's beds and lounge at Ichirou. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG MAN?!" he bellowed.

Ichirou's face were impassive as he stared at him. "Nothing" he replied.

Takigawa let go of him right after he had pushed him in a good distance.

"What did you do to her?" Takigawa asked his voice dangerous as he crouched down to Ayako cradling her carefully in his arms.

"I told you… nothing. I woke up and found her lying there unconscious." Ichirou said.

"Liar" Takigawa muttered between gritted teeth as he starts to lift Ayako.

Ichirou gave no reaction.

Ayako stirred. Takigawa tensed.

"Ayako…" he murmured softly tapping the red-haired priestess's face.

Ayako grunted in response.

Takigawa sighed carefully fixing her in the bed.

It was too late to notice that Ichirou was staring at him with confusion.

"Who are you?" Ichirou asked.

"What?!" Takigawa asked annoyed at the guy.

"I asked who you are." Ichirou repeated.

"Morimoto Hoshi" Takigawa replied.

"That is not what I saw in my mind" Ichirou said.

"What do you mean?!" Takigawa asked clueless.

"I heard a voice inside my head. She called you Takigawa-san" Ichirou said.

Takigawa stiffened considerably.

Ichirou walked towards Takigawa. "I heard you call Dr. Hanazawa by the name Ayako… I heard it in my mind too…" he said.

Takigawa is lost of words, he screwed it up.

Ichirou is just few steps away from Takigawa when they heard a pained moan coming from the girl who Takigawa brought in the infirmary.

"Can we talk about this later? That girl needs first aid." Takigawa asked referring to the girl on the other infirmary bed.

Ichirou nodded uncertainly.

Takigawa nodded in thanks he patted the young guy in the shoulders. "I'll explain everything later" he said.

"Go sit there for the meantime" Takigawa asked Ichirou as he pointed the couch near the window.

The young student representative followed like a doll looking very lost.

Takigawa went to Ayako, shaking her a little. "Oi… Miyako… wake up." He whispered careful of his words.

Ayako stirred again.

"Come on… wake up" Takigawa murmured.

Ayako started to crack her eyes open, as she try to regain her focus, her eyes caught Takigawa's gaze.

"B-Bou--" she murmured but was cut off by Takigawa.

"Yeah… it's me **HOSHI**" he said giving an emphasis on his name.

Ayako cringed. "I know who you are…" she mumbled tiredly. "Idiot" she added.

Takigawa sighed. "I'll let you go again but there won't be a next time" he said.

"Whatever" Ayako muttered trying to sit up.

Takigawa helped her up. "What happened to you anyway?" he asked trying to hide his utmost concern.

"A patient of mine, escaped. She complained of having stomach pain then when I started treating her, she went bizarre and started struggling in pain. Then I decided to give her a tranquilizer when I turned around I felt someone hit me and then darkness." Ayako explained.

"Lucky you… I happened to run into that patient of yours… she's on the other bed." Takigawa said referring to the girl he brought in.

A muffled grunt from the other side of the bed alerted Ayako and the monk.

"Yeah, that's her alright… that is exactly how she moan in pain." Ayako said standing up.

Ayako swayed Takigawa steadied her. "Easy now" he said.

Ayako place a hand on her head. "Just what did I do to deserve this?" she muttered to no one then pushed Takigawa's hand away. She went to the doctor's table and got a first aid kit and her stethoscope.

Ayako staggered her way to the other bed only to stop dead on her tracks, her eyes gone wide, she started trembling.

Concerned. Takigawa went to Ayako's side only to be rendered immobile as well at the sight.

"W-what the h-hell i-is t-this?!?" Takigawa muttered in shock.

In front of them is a completely wrecked body of a barely alive high school girl. Her body parts were tangled with each other. Blood dripping out of her ears, eyes, and mouth and just looking at her can make you sick to the bones.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Takigawa exclaimed. "This is not how I brought her here!" he said.

Ayako clutched her stomach, her eyes starting to defocus.

Takigawa shook Ayako, hard. "OI! Get a hold of yourself! For god's sake you're a doctor!" he exclaimed.

Ayako gripped Takigawa's shoulders to compose herself. "Just give me a minute" she muttered.

Takigawa growled. "That girl doesn't have a minute! She could die any second now!" he yelled.

Both of them didn't notice Ichirou had approached them. It was too late when they noticed. The young man is standing in font of the girl.

Ichirou looked at the girl impassively. "Something is coming out of her body" he muttered absent-mindedly.

Takigawa turned to the guy. "Stay away from her Ichirou!" he said.

Ichirou shook his head. "I've already seen this couple of times already…" he said still staring at the slowly dying girl.

"What do you mean?!" Takigawa asked bewildered.

Ayako gripped Takigawa's shoulder harder before walking past him and stood beside Ichirou. "Stay back Ichirou-san" she said.

Ichirou nodded. "Can you save her?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can… I don't even know what's happening to her." Ayako replied.

"The student who died… The teacher who'd gone missing and some other bizarre things happening to the students and occupants of this school started with plain stomach ache" Ichirou said his eyes drifting off focus, he swayed.

Takigawa caught him in time. "He lost consciousness" he said checking the young guy's vitals. Then he noticed Ichirou's body looked transparent before looking solid again. He blinked twice to make sure he's not dreaming.

"I don't know if it was just me or… did he looked transparent just now…" he murmured.

Ayako spared him a glance. "I thought you'd not notice it… it's like he's drifting off somewhere… then coming back. I found him unconscious at the infirmary door this afternoon." She said as she attended to the girl in pain.

"We need to bring this girl to the hospital… her bones were all dislocated as if they'd been growing out of her body. Her organs will collapse if we don't bring her to the hospital soon." Ayako said, she pulled out her mobile phone and dialed Professor Martin's number.

Takigawa carried Ichirou's unconscious body to the other bed. "This is all too weird" he mumbled as he walked back to Ayako's side watching the girl twitch and groan in agony. He closed his eyes. 'What on earth is happening in this place?' he thought.

Cracking, grunting and what seem like breaking-tearing sound echoed inside the room, Takigawa opened his eyes to stare bewildered at the scene in front of him…

The girl with dislocated body parts started jerking violently, her body started growing weirdly and forming something akin to a bigger body. Ayako stepped backwards in both shock and fear her mobile phone fell out of her hand.

"W-What i-is h-h-hap-pening to her!?!" Ayako exclaimed dumbfounded.

After a few more minutes of that nerve-wracking scene. The half-dead girl fell on the floor blood covering almost the entire area. Still twitching.

Takigawa pulled Ayako away from her and as soon as Ayako was near him, the body started transforming from a human body to a monstrous beast.

"Oh my!!!" Ayako gasped in shock, trembling involuntarily.

Takigawa was stiff as wood. He cannot believe what he was witnessing. It was totally out of this world.

Done with the final transformation, the former human stood in front of them in a beastly form. Fangs and claws grinding at each other, drooling and looking very hungry.

Both Takigawa and Ayako weren't able to react immediately when the beast lounged at them, they barely managed to dodge it.

Takigawa cursed clutching his now bleeding shoulder.

Ayako on the other hand cannot stand as she nurse a long cut on her right leg.

Mockingly, the beast seemed pleased for their misfortune.

Takigawa wrenched his brain for any possible defense against the demon-like being in front of them. He hasn't encountered beasts before, bad spirits and malevolent entities yes, but not beasts or demons in any form especially with long fangs and claws that kills.

The beast attacked Takigawa this time he managed to dodge easily only to be surprised at the creature's crazy speed. Before he knew it, he's already pinned down on the floor, the beast bathing him with drool and his claw digging his flesh, Takigawa let out a scream of pain.

Ayako tried to stand up, grabbing the first thing she could touch then she smashed it full force at the monster's head, the beast stilled briefly before shoving Ayako forcefully to the concrete wall. Ayako instantly lost consciousness.

"AYAKO!" Takigawa screamed.

The monster roared, dug his claws harder on Takigawa's flesh. Takigawa screamed again.

'I am not going to die like this… am I?!' he thought.

'_You idiot! Summon me! Hurry up!' a voice echoed in his mind._

'_Who are you?' he asked_

'_Damn it! Just summon me!' the voice angrily said._

'_How?' he asked again._

_Silence_

Darkness starts to engulf Takigawa's consciousness. Then he vaguely saw the bed where he placed Ichirou started glowing before his awareness starts fading away. The last thing he saw is something white wrapped around the beast's body throwing it off his body. Then everything turned dark.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

"You insolent beasts never learn…" a voice said.

A loud growl echoed in the infirmary.

The guy chuckled. "You cannot escape" he said eerily.

He walked towards the fallen beast wrapped with white straps. The beast tried breaking free, he chuckled again.

"That is futile… this material is special… it would only hurt you." He said.

Looking at the unconscious monk and miko, he shook his head. "Are these the new guardians? They are utterly weak and useless…" he muttered.

The beast growled again.

"Silence!" the man bellowed. "Tche! You're annoying" he muttered. He gripped the strap wrapped around the beast and in an instant the straps tightened around the beast's body. "Now die" he whispered fisting his palm. The white strap completely enveloped the beast and crushed him.

The beast dissolved into ashes. The guy walked over to Takigawa's unconscious body. He's about to touch him when a gust of wind slice through his flesh, he lifted his eyebrow, looking at the direction of the window.

"Show yourself" he muttered.

Aerie appeared. "Do not touch him" he snarled.

"So you are the new guardian's summon… how interesting" the guy said.

"Who are you?" Aerie asked monotonously.

"I am just like you" the guy answered.

"Liar… I saw you transform" Aerie said.

"Then why do you keep asking a stupid question" the guy said.

Terra appeared beside Aerie. "Aerie, please… calm down. Our wards need help." She said.

The guy chuckled. "Do not worry, help is on its way…" he said.

Terra smiled sincerely at the guy. "Thank you. But who are you really?" she asked.

"I already told you… I am just like you" he said.

"In a human body?" Terra asked confused.

The guy chuckled. "We have different ways of using our powers…" he said.

"I understand. At least give us your name" Terra said.

"Yue" the guy said as he starts disappearing.

"Thank you Yue but are you by any chance related to Yue?" Terra asked.

The guy smirked before disappearing completely and Ichirou appeared floating. Aerie caught him with his wind before placing him on the floor just beside Takigawa.

"What do we do?" Aerie asked Terra.

"I'll heal them" Terra said.

"The priestess cannot summon you" Aerie said.

Terra stiffened. "You're right… but your ward…" she said.

Aerie sighed. "You're such an idiot" he murmured looking at Takigawa.

The two guardians noticed Ichirou started disappearing before becoming solid again.

"Aerie…" Terra muttered.

"I know… for someone who's losing his godly powers that guy sure is strong…" Aerie said.

"We should do something to help him… at least…" Terra said.

"Yeah… I don't want owing anyone…" Aerie said.

Terra sighed. "I'll go talk to Ayako in the dream realm." She said as she disappeared.

Aerie nodded. "This is the least I can do" he muttered and waved his hand. The room was surrounded by powerful wind, the windows and door snapped open.

Aerie started disappearing as Professor Martin and some other teachers including Clavis came rushing inside the infirmary.

_Aerie frowned. "You're such an idiot Takigawa Housho… I'll have a __**very**__ long chat with you in your dream… you'll see what you're so… so… missing" he said. _

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

_Ayako opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of the god father tree in her hometown. _

'"'_Are?! What am I doing here?" Ayako said clueless._

_Terra appeared in front of her, she's smiling but her smile didn't reach her eyes._

"_Terra?" Ayako asked._

"_Yes, it is I… my dear Ayako" she said caressing her cheek._

_Ayako closed her eyes to savor the feeling. It really gives her comfort whenever Terra does that._

"_I didn't die… did I?" Ayako asked._

_Terra chuckled. "Of course… you didn't…" she said._

"_Thank goodness" Ayako murmured._

"_But I am upset my dear Ayako… you didn't call my name… I could have saved you and the monk" Terra said._

_Ayako stiffened. "Oh my! Bou-san! Is he alright?!" she exclaimed. _

"_Worry not my child he's been saved just in time…" Terra assured her. _

"_I am sorry, I forgot about you…" Ayako said sadly._

"_It's alright, I understand that you still haven't grasped your new ability… but remember Ayako… in the midst of danger just think of me and I will be at your aid… always and forever." Terra said as she starts to fade._

_Ayako smiled. "Thank you Terra" she whispered. _

_Terra caressed her face before she completely disappeared. _

_Her environment started changing next thing she knew, she found herself standing in an empty room in front of a one way mirror. On the other side of the mirror, she can see Mai she's wearing a simple Chinese kimono she look so fragile and vulnerable. She's murmuring something while she's sobbing._

"_Mai-chan…" Ayako whispered as she tried reaching out to her. _

_Mai stiffened and started looking around. Mai couldn't see her… she knew it but somehow… her voice can reach her… Ayako touched the glass mirror separating them…_

"_I will see you soon Mai-chan" Ayako whispered. "I promise" she added. _

_Mai cried harder and like a miracle, Mai turned to where Ayako was standing watching her… she knew Mai couldn't see her but she still stared at her direction._

"_Help me Ayako" she said in a tear-stricken face._

Ayako opened her eyes she notice that her surroundings different, she tried sitting up when a hand stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing Matsuzaki-san?" Martin Davis's voice asked her.

"Professor" Ayako murmured trying her best to regain her focus.

"Are you hurting somewhere?" the scientist asked laying her down her hospital bed.

Ayako shook her head. "Mai-chan" she whispered. "Have you contacted Lin-san or Madoka?" she asked.

Martin sighed. "Not yet… for some reasons we cannot connect to them…" he said.

"I dreamt of Mai-chan… she's asking me to help her" Ayako said hoarsely.

Martin stiffened considerably.

"Do you think---?" Ayako choked on her own question as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

Martin recomposed himself. "Do not worry Matsuzaki-san… I know what Lin, Madoka and Noll are capable of… I am sure Mai-san is fine." He said.

Ayako wiped her eyes. "You're right…" she said. "By the way where is Bou-san?" she asked after a while.

Martin heaved another sigh. "He's at the other room… he's been badly injured but we managed to stitch and patch him up good… it would take a few more days before we could talk to him." He said.

"About what happened…" Ayako told to Martin what happened at the infirmary, the Davis scientist listened intently at her.

Right after she had told everything she started feeling tired and drowsy. Martin patted Ayako's head.

"Rest well Matsuzaki-san… leave the rest to me…" Martin said.

Ayako nodded. "Thank you" she said before she succumb to sleep again.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

"_Where am I?" Takigawa asked looking around to find himself in an unknown place. "I didn't die, did i?" he asked again._

"_Almost" a male voice said._

_Takigawa turned and saw a sour faced Aerie sitting on a large rock. _

"_You" Takigawa muttered._

"_Yes, me…" Aerie said annoyed. "Damn you idiotic monk! You nearly got yourself killed! I told you when the situation gets rough summon me! But NO! You didn't!" he exclaimed angrily at Takigawa._

_Takigawa sweat-dropped. _

"_Ooohh!!! Don't give me that 'I didn't know' look… I'm sooo gonna beat you up! Really!" Aerie added._

_Takigawa winced. "Aren't you being very rude…?" he said._

"_RUDE!? You are calling me rude while you are so very idiotic!" Aerie said._

_Takigawa scratched the back of his head. "Easy now… Aerie right? Or was it Aero?" he asked._

_A vein twitched in Aerie's forehead. _

"_A.E.R.I.E" Aerie spelled his name to Takigawa. "Remember that!" he said before disappearing._

_Takigawa nodded sheepishly. "Alright… thanks…Aerie…" he said._

_Aerie re-appeared. "Watch out for the demoness… she's extremely dangerous, stay away if you can." He warned him._

"_Who?" Takigawa asked._

_Aerie shook his head and disappeared again._

_Takigawa sighed. "I wonder how Mai can understand dream realms… it's pretty complicated here…" he said as he started to disappear in the darkness as well._

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

_When Takigawa regained his consciousness he found himself in another dimension. He sighed. 'Now I can understand how hard gathering information through dreams is…poor Mai' he thought._

_He walked around the vast area without direction, until he heard soft sobbing noises. _

'_That sounds familiar' he thought as he follow where the sound is._

_Then out of nowhere a wooden door appeared in front of him. 'Huh?'_

_It opened on its own, Takigawa's eyes widen at the sight. Inside, he saw Mai crouching like a fetus while crying. The sound of Mai's whimpers broke Takigawa's heart. _

_Takigawa approached the tear-stricken lass. "Mai, what's going on?" he asked her but she didn't reply to him just continued crying. _

_Takigawa had noticed the empty look in Mai's eyes something he doesn't want to see in her eyes ever. He reached out to her only to be blocked by an unseen barrier._

"_What the---" he muttered. He tried it again only to be repelled once more. 'A barrier' he thought. 'Something is stopping me from reaching Mai…' he added._

_He watch as Mai continuously cry her heart out. He clenched his fists. "Do not worry Mai. I'll come save you." He said. _

_Mai stiffened and paused on her crying she looked up at Takigawa's direction with an empty look before another wave of tears flooded her eyes. _

"_Please come back everyone…" Mai muttered as she cried. _

_Takigawa clenched his fists tighter. "We will Mai. I promise we will… just hang on a little longer little sister." He said leaning his head on the unseen barrier, he started disappearing. "Mai…." He whispered before he vanished._

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Takigawa opened his eyes to find himself in an overly white room. "I am not yet dead am I?" he asked outloud.

A chuckle. Takigawa turned to his right to find Ayako sitting on a chair beside him. "Idiot" she muttered.

"What are you doing here old lady? Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair or something?" Takigawa asked.

A vein in Ayako's forehead twitched. "Shut up monk, or I'll incapacitate you more than your brain can imagine." She warned him.

Takigawa smirked. "Sorry. I didn't know a day will come I'd be thankful for your sharp tongue Ayako. I thought I'd never get to hear your spiteful words again." He said sincerely.

Ayako sighed. "Silly. We cannot die now. Mai needs us. I had a dream. Mai was crying. She's asking for help." She said.

Takigawa nodded. "Yeah, me too… we need to finish up here and go back to Mai's side." He said.

Ayako agreed. "So you better get well soon so we can finish our investigation here." She said.

"I will… by the way, how long am I gone?" Takigawa asked.

"Today is the third day. Almost a few days left before we need to leave and yet we still didn't find any clue to help Mai." Ayako said.

Takigawa sighed. "I see… how troublesome." Then he remembered something. "Ayako. Stay away from Sophia Adam. She's dangerous." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked.

Takigawa told Ayako about his intuition and investigation about Sophia Adam.

"You stupid idiot! You could have died! She could have killed you and you didn't even tell me?!" Ayako exclaimed both worried and angered.

"I am sorry Ayako. I don't want you to act impulsively that is why I kept it a secret for the meantime." Takigawa said.

Ayako calmed herself. "Don't act on your own again Houshou! I won't forgive you next time" she said.

Takigawa smiled. "Aye! Aye Maam!" he said.

Ayako sighed. "I better tell this to Professor Martin." She said.

"You should but Ayako, be very cautious okay." Takigawa warned her.

Ayako nodded "I will, get some more rest" she said.

Takigawa nodded.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Ayako stared at the calendar on her table, today is their last night in Black Rose Academy.

The night class ended a few hours ago, now, she and Takigawa was assigned to patrol the entire school grounds for possible dangers since some students stay in the school dormitories.

On their remaining day they found out some nerve-wracking information about the academy that are related to the Eves, specifically the Science Department and Biology Club headed by both Sophia and Keith Adam.

Professor Martin also admitted to her and Takigawa that among the founders except the two of them there are ten other people from the Black Order, an organization founded by the Divine Maiden from long ago whose purpose is to fight and stop the Eve's. They are _Lady Leanora Scott_ the Vice President, her brother _Lord Lemune Scott_ the Vice Principal, _Monsieur Alastor Kryon_ the Head of Treasury and Finance, the Academy's Head of Defense and Security _Gen. Fredrick Allen Walker_ and _Lt. Marius Yu Walker_ and of course Clavis Walker. Among the teachers they have _Miranda Lotté_ who teaches math, _Helena Darlian_ who teaches Social Studies, _Fr. Roman Al Deguer_ who teaches Religion and _Minister René Helion_ who teaches Religious values.

With the group they did extensive investigations inside and outside the academy. That is when they found out about the increasing crime and killing rate outside the premise of the academy and it was alleged that the science division's biological experiment headed by Sophia Adam is the culprit.

Aside from that the increasing number of missing students especially in the Biology club alerted them so they sent Helena and Miranda to start investigating Keith Adam who's in charge of the said club but both didn't return since the night they were given the mission… that worried Ayako. Something must have happened with the two that is why they weren't able to return.

With two people missing in their group other members started to get anxious of their actions and started acting more cautiously. So she and Takigawa decided that it would be safer if they work together.

It's almost time for patrolling and yet the monk hasn't arrived at their meeting place. He said he'd just get something in his quarters but she's been waiting for almost an hour and not even Takigawa's shadow is showing up.

So Ayako decided to search for Takigawa in every place possible but she still cannot find him at all. Until she reached a secluded hallway near the rose garden:

"Are you looking for Mr. Morimoto, Lady Miyako?" a man's voice asked in the shadows.

Ayako gasped when she saw a man leaning on one of the shadowed pillars in the hallway. She immediately recognized him, Keith Adam.

"Did you by any chance see him?" Ayako asked masking her apprehension.

Keith smiled sinisterly. "Oh yes, I've seen him… if I am not mistaken he's on his deathbed by now." He said walking towards Ayako.

Ayako stepped back. Something is telling her that she's got to run away from this man. She's got to get some help. Ayako broke into a run. 'Someone, please… help me! Terra!' she thought.

Keith appeared in front of Ayako he smiled predatorily. "Game over." He said punching Ayako in the gut rendering her unconscious, he caught her nicely.

Irene emerged from the shadows. "What are you doing Keith? Stop it already." she said to the older man.

"I am just protecting our older sister Irene. These pests are threatening Sophia's researches as well as Lilith's plans." Keith said and was about to walk away with Ayako in hand when she turned into rose petals. Keith knotted his forehead in annoyance.

"Who's there?!" he roared in the empty hallway.

Rose petals floated around them a woman with flaming red hair appeared holding the unconscious Ayako.

"What do you want? Hand over the woman to me." Keith growled.

"You touched the wrong person Eve…" Terra said dangerously.

Keith's eyes narrowed. "So you know…" he said menacingly.

"Don't get me wrong Eves… I do not wish to fight. Just don't touch my ward and I'd let you both live." Terra said vines and thorns surrounded Irene.

Keith smirked. "You do know your craft missy." He said eyes narrowing dangerously.

Leaves and flowers started growing on Terra's feet up to her waist. "Of course, so if you are smart enough you'd know the right thing to do…" she said.

Keith growled and bared his fangs. The vines and thorns around Irene tightened.

"You bitch" Keith growled.

"Like I said Eve… I have no intention of fighting you but if you insist… I won't hesitate to kill your sister." Terra said.

Keith straightened up. "You win this time but I cannot guarantee your ward's friend's life." he said with a sinister smile on his face.

Terra smiled genuinely at Keith. "Do not underestimate us." She said as she vanish leaving Keith to tend to his unconscious sister.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Takigawa is staring to regain his consciousness the last thing he remembered is Professor Martin giving him a call that they are leaving immediately because something happened in Taiwan and he was about to meet Ayako when someone knocked him unconscious. 'I need help… Aerie…' he thought.

Aerie appeared in front of the inverted cross where Takigawa is hanged. "Look at you idiot" he muttered to the semi-conscious man as he gathered enough wind and freed him from his confines.

Takigawa fell on his arms. "Thanks buddy" he muttered as he succumbed to the darkness.

"Idiot" Aerie said.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked walking out of the shadows.

"None of your concern" Aerie whispered releasing an ample amount of wind.

Sophia smirked. "What can a small wind do to stop me?" she asked, her eyes turned red. She murmured something and Aerie went still, his eyes gone black.

Evil laughter echoed around the eerie dome.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Terra appeared in front of the science dome she felt Aerie weakened. Terra sighed after adjusting Ayako in her arms. 'Stupid Aerie, he got caught too' she thought.

"Your friend got caught" a voice said.

Terra looked at the source of the voice. "It seems like it." She said.

"If your promise to cure my ward. I'd help your friend." Yue said.

"So this boy is your ward and not your human form?" Terra asked.

"Ichirou is a weak boy, he often gets sick and five years ago he nearly died. I used my own life span to maintain his life and thus loosing my own. I do not care about what happens to me as long as Ichirou lives. He's a good boy." Yue said.

Terra smiled at Yue. "I'll find a way to save both of your lives." She said.

Yue smiled a little. "Thank you." He said and went through the wall.

Terra looked at the moon and the shadowed rose garden. "The moonlight is starting wane, the flowers are getting scared." she whispered before disappearing.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Martin Davis stood in front of his friends Clavis, Marius, Allen, Leonora, Lemune, and Alastor, he smiled sadly at them. They are inside the secret room Martin constructed inside the academy.

"The time has come." Martin said.

There is a collective sigh among the occupants of the room.

René and Roman appeared nodding at them.

"All preparations are ready Martin. Just give us the signal." René said

Martin nodded. He closed his eyes.

_Flashback a few days ago_

_The talk with Ayako worried Martin so he contacted Luella and asked how they are doing. Luella said that they are observing a man named 'Saul Adam' and his unnamed sister. _

_Martin got suspicious with the involvement of two Adam Family members so he had them investigated only to lost contact with his men just few hours after he had sent them. _

_This only strengthens his suspicion that Claude Adam's Family is related to the Eves if they are not the Eves. _

_Even with so much difficulty he was able to finally contacted Lin who for some reasons looked surprisingly troubled, later, that is when he found out that they were attacked by Lilith and a man named 'Saul'. _

_With Lin's description Martin immediately contacted Luella again and told her that the man they are observing is the 'Saul' that attacked Lin's group, he also gave Luella an immediate advise to leave Solomon Island before the Eves find out about them._

_Martin also asked Lin about his son Noll. Lin admitted that he lost Noll in the attack but he is sure that he is not dead. Martin can remember the tightening of his chest when Lin told them the news about Noll. _

_He could clearly see the agony in Lin's eyes as guilt eats him and Martin knew that if only Lin hadn't promised Noll, Mai's safety then Lin wouldn't leave Noll behind. However, he understood Noll's concern about Mai. If Mai was captured and killed in that attack then all their efforts will all go to waste and it would probably the end of the world for them._

_Luella on the other hand broke into tears when she learned about what happened to Noll, it took her a while to compose herself and told Martin and Lin that as she believes in her son's ability and Noll wouldn't dare die now especially when Mai still needs him._

"I swear I will bring justice to all those who shed their blood to stop the Eves." Martin said.

A hand patted Martin on his shoulder. "Everyone is behind you Martin just give us the order and we will destroy all of Eve's offspring." Clavis said.

"Let's wait a little longer. Noll's friends haven't arrived yet." He said.

"You mean the new teachers?" Roman asked,

"Yes" Martin replied. "I've already told Takigawa-san to pull back." He said.

Rene looked troubled. "We didn't find them anywhere when we surveyed the entire school grounds" He said.

Martin knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asked. "They are supposed to watch your backs" he added.

Red and white rose petals floated around the room and Terra appeared carrying an unconscious Ayako. "Guardian of the East, Aerie's ward was caught by the demoness. I need help to get them out of there." She said.

"Who are you?" Martin asked.

"My name is Terra. I am Ayako's spirit guardian. Lend me your power for mine is limited when my ward is unconscious." Terra said.

Marius Yu and Allen stepped in. "We will go with you." Marius said. Allen nodded.

Terra eyed them before turning to Martin who nodded at her. "Be careful." He said.

The two men nodded. Terra handed Ayako to Lemune while his sister Leonora prepares a couch for Ayako. "Please keep her safe" she said. Leonora nodded.

Roman and Rene looked at Clavis.

"I think it is better if we just stay in the escape vehicle. If anything happens we can leave immediately." Roman said. Rene nodded in agreement.

Clavis agreed to them and Martin seconded so René and Roman left to watch and stand on guard to their escape route and vehicle.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Sophia walked towards Aerie and knocked him to the wall. She smiled evilly. "You men don't have the power to fight me… how pathetic." She said.

Standing in front of the unconscious monk, Sophia laughed. "Forgive me, but I have to kill you" she said and summon a large sword from her hand and was about to strike Takigawa when something akin to bandages wrapped around her sword.

"Ladies shouldn't hold such dangerous weapons." Yue said.

Sophia struggled to free her weapon but failed she cursed.

Yue chuckled. "That's impossible, my weapon is as durable as rubber, hard as steal and powerful as it can be…" he said.

"Who are you?!" Sophia snarled, her eyes turning red.

Yue wrapped some bandage-like clot around Sophia's neck to lips. "Forgive me, I cannot afford to let you _command _me…" he said.

Sophia's blazing red eyes narrowed.

Yue smiled at her.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Terra appeared with Marius and Allen inside the science dome. She sensed Yue's ki and got a little apprehensive. Although Yue managed to fight equally with an Eve the fact that his power is starting to wane troubles Terra.

Terra asked Marius and Allen to rescue Takigawa as she flew her way to intervene in the fight between Sophia and Yue.

"Pull back!' Terra said vines and thorns surround Sophia replacing the bandage-like straps around her neck.

A large butterfly pulled Yue away from Sophia just in time when a wind-like blade suddenly slashed the air.

Yue's eyes widened and turned to the blank-eyed wind god.

"She put Aerie under her command." Terra said. "I managed to rescue you in time. However, I cannot let Aerie interfere again." She said to Yue.

Vines wrapped around Aerie. Blue flowers from the vines tying Aerie started releasing sleeping powder rendering Aerie immobile as he lost consciousness again.

Yue looked at Terra. "Thank you." He said.

"With your godly powers starting to wane you don't have enough power to fight." Terra said eyeing the demoness.

Sophia struggled on her chains of thorns and vines, her eyes blazing she's starting to emit black energy

"You knew?" Yue asked Terra, surprised.

"Of course, I am the goddess of earth. I am the most sensitive elemental goddess. I can sense it." Terra said. "I know just what you need to gain your powers back but it cannot be found here. You have to come with us to Hong Kong." she added.

"I don't know" Yue said unsure.

"You want to save that child's life right? You know you should do it." Terra said glancing at Yue.

"…"

Before Yue could answer, Terra gasped as a huge dark energy hit her and Yue they hit the wall with impact.

"You will pay for your insolence… I will make all of you suffer the pains of hell's punishment!" Sophia said with so much animosity.

Terra groaned as she tried to stand, she eyed Yue who coughed blood and starting to disappear.

"D-don't use your power anymore… if you continue to use it… you'd disappear before you could save your ward." Terra said standing on her guard.

"B-but…" Yue said.

"I can manage. As long as my ward is safe I will not die. However…" Terra said glancing where Takigawa is, she saw Marius carrying the monk as Allen fight off the shadow knights as they make their way to the exit.

"Are you sure you can fight her alone?" Yue asked.

Terra smiled at him. "Yes. Take Aerie and follow those two." she said as she emits a red aura.

Yue nodded and tried his best to go to Aerie's side and wrap him with his weapon as he make his way to the exit.

'_Terra' _Ayako's voice echoed in her mind.

'_Ayako… you're awake.' _Terra telepathically said.

'_Yeah, thank you for saving me again…' _Ayako said.

A ghost of smile appeared on Terra's lips. _'You are most welcome Ayako.'_ She thought.

'_Ayako… are you ready to show them our power?' _Terra asked.

'_When you are… Terra…' _Ayako said.

Terra release an aura that vanquished the remaining shadow knights. She nodded to Yue, Marius and Allen. The men nodded back and immediately went to the exit.

Sophia threw a powerful dark energy to the men's direction. Terra blocked it with her vines and thorns.

Sophia growled, her eyes glowed, her hair swaying with the release of her dark energy. "You are so dead" she muttered.

Terra smiled sweetly at her. "On the contrary… you are the one who's so dead" she said.

Sophia's eyes widen as she notice that she's surrounded with thorny vines. "You bitch!" she exclaimed gathering dark energy on her palm and dispel the vines.

Terra closed her eyes and blocked her attack. "It's useless… once trapped in the cage of thorns there is not escape." She said

Sophia started to change her appearance her skin turning a pale shade of gray and her hair is growing longer, her nails extending and her eyes is starting to lose it's humanity.

"Showing your true self… I see…" Terra said. "I won't let you go!" she muttered and release more vines of thorns.

Sophia growled as she continue to transform the dark energy around her getting more powerful.

Terra sensed Ayako weakening. _'Ayako… are you alright?' _she asked.

'_I am fine… I guess I am tired more than I thought…' _Ayako answered.

Terra frowned. _'I've absorbed more than power than needed.' _She said.

'_It's okay. Until Bou-san and the rest are safe and sound… let's keep this phase'_ Ayako said.

"Ayako…" Terra muttered.

'_Don't worry Terra. I will protect my friends'_ Ayako said.

Terra's eyes blazed with determination. "I am no someone who enjoy doing this… but you leave me no choice." She said.

"I cast the cage of thorns thus with water, ancient and old; with the life blood of the world! I consecrate this space! So mote it be!" Terra murmured making a series of hand seals.

"I cast the cage of thorns thus with fire and air, clean and burning! I consecrate this space! So mote it be!" Terra formed another series of hand seals.

The vines of thorns is surrounding Sophia Adam's body kept building up completely trapping her inside it.

Forming a star shaped seal, Terra muttered. "Ancient one of elemental Earth! I call and summon thee by name! Oriel of the fertile plain! Gnome of forests deep! I bid you to come! Stand in my presence and guard this cage of thorn I cast! So mote it be!" thick green plants sprout from the ground surrounded by red and green aura as they envelope the cage of thorns.

As Terra finished the seal. Dark green gnomes appeared as they enter the seal. Sophia fought but the gnomes are strong and merciless.

Aerie started gaining his consciousness the last thing he remembered is hearing an angelic voice telling him to stop dead after that no more.

'To think that Eve's power can affect me like that is highly unforgivable. I must be going soft on humans.' He thought.

Aerie tried moving but to his surprise he's unable to because he's tied on both hands and feet. "What the---" he muttered.

Aerie felt someone drop him he groaned. "Kisama" he hissed looking up. He expect to find Terra but to his surprise it was Yue.

"What's the need to bind me?!" Aerie asked irritably.

"You don't know? You attacked me and your own friend Terra. I this for precaution. It seems that you are not immune to her _commands_." Yue said.

"And Terra? Where is she?" Aerie asked he felt Yue unclog his bind.

"She's holding off the enemy." Yue replied.

Aerie stiffened. "She's what?!" he exclaimed.

"I said---" Yue said but Aerie cut her off.

"Terra is not in the fighting type. How can she fight?!" Aerie said.

Yue stopped dead.

Aerie stood up and used his winds to untie himself. His aura surging. "That idiotic monk! This is his fault! If he wasn't injured by that demoness she cannot affect me. Terra is not the goddess type for combat her expertise is healing and protection! That stupid girl! Argh!" he said.

"You already said that" Yue said.

Aerie glared at him. "Shut up!" he snarled at him.

"Excuse me… but we need to hurry. We are not safe here." Allen said.

"Where is my ward?" Aerie asked.

Allen gestured Marius.

Aerie walked towards him. "Do not move this wont take a minute." He said to Marius.

Marius nodded.

Aerie summon an ample amount of wind in his palm. "Power of wind I command thee, erase the trace of evil over thee as I command so it shall be." He murmured and slam the wind energy on Takigawa's forehead.

Takigawa grunted. Black energy evaporated in his body. Aerie cursed.

"I am done. Bring him somewhere safe." Aerie said to Marius and Allen. The two men nodded.

Aerie turned to Yue. "Follow them, you are in no condition to fight." He said.

"And you are?" Yue asked mockingly.

"I have cleansed my ward off the evil residues, her power wont work on me anymore. Go! I have to help Terra." Aerie said.

Yue nodded and followed the two men who went ahead carrying Takigawa.

Aerie closed his eyes. "Ancient one of elemental Air, I evoke thee protect thy ward from unwanted evil. So it shall be" he murmured and waved to the wind. He heaved a sigh before he vanished.

Almost done with her sealing ritual when all of a sudden an extensive wave of dark energy followed by sharp evil chi threw her to the nearest all.

"YOU will pay dearly bitch!" Keith said as he release Sophia from the cage of thorns.

The summoned gnomes appeared in front of Terra and protected her from another wave of sharp dark energy.

"I will kill you tearing you from limb to limb" Keith said building a more powerful tide of dark energy. "First Irene and now Sophia… I will not let you go now." he said.

Terra tried standing up, she summoned poisonous vines and rose plant to cover her but Keith's evil aura is too powerful they repel her summons.

Terra felt her connection to Ayako weakened. She closed her eyes. _'Ayako… stop it. You are not ready to use my full power. Not it your condition'_ she thought.

'_I can still fight. Takigawa and the rest are still not here…'_ Ayako replied.

Terra sighed. _'But…' _she reasoned out.

'_Please… just hold on till they get back.' _Ayako begged.

Terra closed her eyes. "I understand" she murmured. "But forgive me Ayako I have to cut off our connection for the time being. I need to fight with my entire power. I cannot have you dying." She added.

Red, Green and Brown aura surround Terra. "Guardians of the watchtower of earth… I call upon thy power. Release this seal that binds thee. Come forth to thy bosom, grow and flourish into thee." She whispered as both of her hands start to glow, two green stones starting to appear at the back of her palms.

"I am your mother… Earth from me you come---" Terra was cut off by binds of wind.

"TERRA!" Aerie bellowed. He was surrounded by wind.

Terra glanced at him. "Aerie" she whispered.

"Power of the ancient wind I summon you. Protect thee with your breeze as I destroy the source of evil. Breathe to me the air of protection. So it shall be!" Aerie said and release a huge wave of wind.

The stones in Terra's hands disappeared, she swayed. Aerie caught her.

"You idiot woman. If you release you power in this state you'll vanish." Aerie said.

Terra smiled at him. "I am sorry." She murmured.

Aerie snorted. "Leave this to me Terra. You've done enough. Your ward must be very tired." He said.

Terra nodded. "Okay" she answered.

Aerie use his wind to assist Terra. Closing his eyes Aerie stared glowing with yellow aura. "By the will and power of the wind we breathe, I, god of serene breeze stand outside time, in a place not of earth. As my ancestors before me bade, I call upon your power as one. _Release!_" he said and the entire dome exploded with destructive wind.

Aerie looked at Terra gathering her in arms and disappearing.

Keith protected Sophia. Blade-like wind piercing his body. He screamed. "DAMN ALL OF YOU DIVINE CLAN!!!" as his eye blazed golden and red.

"I reject" a soft voice said and covered Keith and Sophia in a ball of dark energy.

"Are you alright Keith?" Irene asked, clutching her chest.

"Irene!" Keith exclaimed.

Irene smiled at him. "It's my turn to protect you Keith." She whispered.

"Damn it!" Keith said. "I wont let those pest get away." He muttered darkly. He place Sophia near Irene.

Irene caught Keith's sleeve. "Stop it Keith. We are out numbered and Brother Claude hasn't given us the command to kill the divine clan. His order was to gather more power." She said.

"I have enough power to kill them all and I will Irene. Nothing is going to stop me. Protect our sister." Keith said and went out of the barrier.

Irene watch as dark energy fill Keith. She watch him tear the science door open and dispel the destructive wind.

"Be careful Keith." Irene whispered. Looking up the sky. "Maya… watch over him. I beg you." She added with closed eyes.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Note:

SURPRISE! Chapter 22 of "In both Realms" **DONE**. Chapter 23 is coming up next. Just a simple note: The time sequences: some are flashback, the others are memories or dream realms. Thank you for reading! 


	25. Chapter 23: Fated to Love and Protect

**Author's Note:**

Whiiieee! Here is Chapter 23 of my fic "In Both Realms. Thank you everyone and Enjoy! To the people who inspired me… My beta-reader Ayjah, Ecyoj06 and my Ate Pretzel, Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own GHOST HUNT or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER 23**

_**Fated to Love and Protect**_

_In darkness, there is light!  
I feel energy and life returning to me!  
I feel my heartbeat strong  
I feel the power of the universe _

_and the power of the Goddess and God within me._

It's been exactly five days since she and Kyouya arrived in Singapore. The place is relatively normal and nothing seems unusual… which is more suspicious.

As Eullicia sips her Oonglong tea, her mind drifts off. 'According to Noll the maps Alice had drawn before her connection with Lilith was cut Singapore is part of the dark 9 zones… however, after staying here in this place for five days, nothing seemed wrong.

The people are living peacefully and the atmosphere is quite relaxing… then how come this place is part of the dark 9 zones…' she thought. 'Could it be that Alice has mistaken?' she mentally added.

"That's impossible" she muttered.

"What's impossible?" a voice behind her asked.

Eullicia nearly spilled her tea in surprise. "Damn you Kyouya!" she hissed setting her teacup down.

"Why are you so jumpy honey? Missing me?" Kyouya joked as he sat on the chair adjacent to Eullicia.

"Yeah right! In your dreams, how was your investigation?" Eullicia asked.

"I found something very interesting." Kyouya said.

Eullicia raised an eyebrow. "Do tell" she said.

Kyouya pulled out pieces of papers from his inside pocket. "Remember these?" he asked showing Eullicia the copies of Alice's drawings.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked.

Kyouya chuckled. "Then take a look at this…" he said flipping his phone, it's the complete view of the entire capital of Singapore.

Eullicia knotted her forehead. "I don't follow." She muttered.

Kyouya scanned the papers and pointed one particular drawing where a country smaller than Japan was darkened only in the middle. "Do you know where this area could be?" he asked.

"No… I have no clue" Eullicia said.

Kyouya showed his phone again to her. "See for yourself" he said.

Eullicia took Kyouya's phone and stared at the image there. Her eyes widened when she recognized the shape of the entire city which very much like the one in Alice's drawing.

"You mean to say, the exact dark zone is this city?" Eullicia asked.

"There is a certain place Eullicia. A certain place." Kyouya said seriously.

"Where is it?" Eullicia asked.

Kyouya showed Eullicia another drawing of Alice, there she place an "x" mark in the middle of the map.

"This is…." Eullicia gasped.

Kyouya sat back. "Bingo!" he muttered darkly.

"Oh my god…" Eullicia murmured.

Kyouya flipped his phone close, an image of a large building flashed in his mobile phone's screen. "Singapore State hospital" he murmured.

Eullicia looked uncertain. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We have two choices Eullicia, either we infiltrate the hospital and cleanse it or we retreat now and report it to the others." Kyouya said.

"Are you kidding me Kyouya?! If we delay the infiltration it might be too late. I do not know how big the affected population is but just the thought that hundreds of people get admitted to that hospital in a single day and the number of out patients too… it's quite obvious that I do not have a choice, I can only attack and prevent more casualties." Eullicia said she turned to Kyouya.

"Yosh! I'll---" Kyouya said but Eullicia stopped him.

"You need not come with me Kyouya. I know it would be hard for you, you are a doctor and your ideals are to save lives even if it were demons life." Eullicia said.

"That might be true Eullicia, but before I am a doctor… I am first your guardian, and as your guardian… your safety is my priority more than any other people's life." Kyouya said seriously.

Eullicia smirked. "Don't get too emotional Kyouya I might believe you next time." She said.

Kyouya grinned at her. "Looks who's going emotional." He teased.

Eullicia smiled almost too sweetly. "Say that again Kyouya and you're dead." She said.

Kyouya laughed. "Fine, I give up. So, what exactly is your plan?" he asked turning serious.

Eullicia looked around her. "Let's not talk about it here. Let's go somewhere more private." She said.

Kyouya grinned. "That's my girl! Come let's find that 'somewhere more private' place you're talking about… I've got a good idea…" he said. "I found this really nice---" he added.

Eullicia whacked him with her fist. "Nice what?" she asked dangerously.

"Park… a very nice park…" Kyouya said nervously.

"Good. Let's go" Eullicia said before standing up, Kyouya shook his head and followed her.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

_(AN: Now I know why I cannot seem to write this scene very well… I was waiting for something in the manga! And true to it… when I have read the forgotten children arc… I know now what I am missing. Thank you for the wait guys)_

Yasuhara Osamu smiled genuinely at Yoshimi Akifumi, he and his niece came to Tokyo to visit.

"I am sorry Yoshimi-san… Naru-sachou and the others are out of the country as of the time being. I am the only one left behind to look after the office while they are gone." Yasuhara said.

"No, it's okay. I just came by today because Hazuki said she dreamt of Shibuya-san." Akifumi said.

Yasuhara nodded. "I see…" he muttered.

A knock on the main door caught Yasuhara's attention. Kasai Chiaki stepped inside the SPR office afterwards.

"I am sorry, I am late. I met someone on my way here she asked me some directions on where to find SPR office so instead of telling her, I just accompanied her here. She said she's Taniyama-san's former schoolmate." Chiaki said.

Yasuhara stood up and invited Chiaki and the girl she's with to come inside the office.

"What can I do to help you…?" Yasuhara asked.

"Kuroda Satsuki." The girl replied.

"Dewa… how may I help you Kuroda-san?" Osamu asked.

Kuroda started fidgeting on her seat. "Is Taniyama-san here?" she asked.

"No, she's not. She and Naru went out of town with the rest of the team. I was given the job to facilitate the office while they are gone." Osamu explained. 'I seem to explain that a lot' he mentally added.

"I see… We received a message from Shibuya-san a week ago, he asked us to assist a guy named 'Yasuhara Osamu'…" she said.

Yasuhara smiled at her. "I am Yasuhara Osamu. Pleased to meet you Kuroda-san, where is your partner Kaito-san?" he asked.

"He said he'll drop by here later. He's still in the university." Kuroda said.

"I see…" Yasuhara mused. "For now… make yourself comfortable. I have some things to attend to." He said as he stood up from the couch and is about to go to his desk which happened to be near Mai's desk.

Kuroda sat on one of the couches and started fiddling the keys of her mobile phone.

"By the way Yasuhara-san…" Akifumi said he looked kind of troubled.

Osamu turned to him. "Hmmm?" he asked.

"Would it be too much if I ask your group to listen to a request?" Akifumi asked.

"A request?" Osamu asked curious.

Both Chiaki and Kuroda paused on their tasks they looked at Yoshimi Akifumi with curiosity.

Akifumi nodded. "Yeah, a group of village officials from Honshu have been asking for our parents to help them out regarding some strange rumors in their village. However, we promised Shibuya-san that we'd never tell anyone what really occurred in our place. For our and his safety. So now, I was wondering if or is there any chance your company could at least listen to their request." He said.

"Hmmm?" Yasuhara asked. "It's like a village haunting?" he mused.

"Yeah something like that… they said something about strange ghost rumors in the abandoned school and nearby dam." Akifumi said.

Yasuhara paused for a while. "Let me see…" he muttered.

Kasai Chiaki place down her book and face Yoshimi-san. "Let's hear it out Osamu. I have a nagging feeling this case is interesting." She said.

Yasuhara narrowed his eyes at Chiaki. "What are you now? The manager?" he asked amusedly.

Chiaki glared at him.

Yasuhara noticed the tea cup near him vibrate while Akifumi didn't seem to notice it so he smirked. "Fine" he said and pulling out a pen and paper from his inside pocket. "If you don't mind sharing some more information Yoshimi-san…" he said.

"Well… I have to admit, that is the only information I can give you. All I know is the village is somewhere in Honshu. I can ask my parents to accompany your group there so you could personally speak to the village officials because as far I know they are trying their best not to let the supernatural events leak out in public because it can affect their economic status." Akifumi answered.

"Honshu huh? Haunted village, an abandon school and a near by dam which was rumored to be haunted as well… interesting enough." Yasuhara muttered taking down notes.

_Flashback_

"_Wait a minute Shibuya-san, what if a client went to our office and ask for an assistance about something supernatural, should we accept the request or not?" Yasuhara asked before boarding the train._

"_You've worked long enough for me to know the type of cases I accept. If you feel like it then accept it. However, I have one precaution for you. If you feel you cannot solve it then by all means decline it." Naru answered._

"_I understand Shibuya-san" Osamu said._

_Naru patted him on the shoulder. _

_Yasuhara is about to board the train when Naru stopped him again._

"_If any chance, someone came to the office offering a case that involves any body of water like lakes or dams… do not hesitate to accept it. Inform me immediately." he said._

_With knitted forehead, Yasuhara gave him a slight nod. _

_End of flashback_

"Anything else you can share?" Osamu asked Akifumi.

Yoshimi thought for a while. "Let me see… I think they said something about the decreasing number of children in the area… I am not sure. I just overheard it over dinner." He said.

"I see… Can you help us get to that village tomorrow?" Osamu asked.

"HEY! Immediately?" Chiaki asked. "Shouldn't you ask 'the manager' first?!" she exclaimed.

"I am the 'temporary' manager." Yasuhara answered.

Chiaki scowled. "Fine" she huffed.

"The case sounds interesting enough for me so we are accepting it. Please give Ubusuna-san a call Chiaki. Thank you" Osamu said arranging his glasses making it flash.

Chiaki stared at the guy. At first she thought that Yasuhara Osamu is just a pretentious geek but he proves her wrong with his incredibly good mood swings and sharp tongue to match his smart features. 'Good-looking freak. Now I understand how Taniyama-san felt about Shibuya-san.' she thought.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Kazuki stared at the clear lake water of the lake of dreams.

"Kazuki…" Maya said in a singsong as she appeared floating beside Kazuki.

Kazuki turned to Maya. "I've done what I can do. It's up to them to find Eugene's body." He said.

Maya smiled at him. "Do not worry. I am sure they will be able to pull it through" she said.

"How's Kazuya doing?" Kazuki asked.

Maya giggled. "Unlike you, Kazuya is extremely disappointed because he cannot find Oliver's body." She said.

"Why do I get this feeling that you know exactly where it is and you're just not telling Kazuya?" Kazuki said.

Maya giggled again.

Kazuki sighed. "Maya, this is not the time to play jokes on Kazuya. If we don't get hold of the twins' bodies in time for the ritual then Mai… you do know what will happen to her…" he said.

Maya landed on the water. "I know… Kazuki… I know exactly what will happen to my Mai. She's breaking and I am powerless to help her." she said sadly.

"Maya…" Kazuki whispered.

Maya tried to smile at Kazuki. "Don't worry. I know we'll make it happen this time we'll revive the chevaliers in time. Black knight and White knight won't let her down." She said.

"Yeah" Kazuki murmured.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Sirius watched as children play in the park near the lake. He'd found a lead as to where the body of the white knight is. He'd been under the Black Order's wings since Maya died. He is immortal so he lives every day of his life in hell, as he live through the memories of his comrades dying especially the person whom he saw as his little sister. He remembered the dream he had few months ago.

"_Sirius…" a soft feminine voice called him._

_Sirius opened his eyes and found the one woman he vowed to protect with all his life._

"_Maya-chan" Sirius muttered._

_Maya smiled at him. "How are you big brother?" she asked him._

"_Suffering." He mumbled. "I do not deserve to be called your brother." He added._

_Maya caressed his cheek. "Of course you deserve to be my brother. And do not worry Sirius… our deaths was worth it, Kazuki and mine so please stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do." She said._

"_But I couldn't stop you from dying. I vowed to protect you and yet I let you die with your chevalier and you still call me your blood brother." Sirius said._

"_If you really want to make up for the lost time then help the new generation of divine clan, you should see the new gifted one and her knights. They are the world's only hope of salvation now." Maya said._

"_How can I help the new divine maiden Maya? I do not even know her." Sirius said._

"_Seek and you will find. You'll know that it was her when you see her. I assure you." Maya said._

_Maya started fading away, Sirius stretched out his hand but Maya disappeared completely._

What Maya said was true, the moment he saw the new divine maiden he knew instantly that it was her, her Brown chocolate hair, her soulful eyes and her kind voice… from then on… he knew that Taniyama Mai is his little sister's incarnation. He remembered another one of his dreams.

"_Sirius…" Maya called his name._

_Sirius lazily opened his eyes and found himself in a beautiful garden._

"_Maya…" he mumbled her name._

_Maya smiled sweetly at him. His heart broke. His eyes harden with anger and guilt._

_Maya saw his internal battle and walked up to him. "Stop punishing yourself Sirius…" she pleaded._

_His eyes softened. "I am sorry" he whispered._

"_The three of us are together now… I cannot get any happier. Kazuki remained beside me… and Kazuya kept his promise." Maya said. _

"_Maya I vow to protect your incarnate." Sirius said._

"_You already knew it then… I remembered what Yalen and Yelan told me before I accepted my destiny as the divine maiden… in every one hundred years a baby is born to protect human kind from their own darkness. However, one hundred years ago… I wasn't able to fulfill my duty to completely defeat Lilith. I sealed her yes but with great risks too. Joel and my chevaliers died." Maya said._

"_Only three of the former spirit guardians are protecting the order, Master Leon chose to atone what he think is his shortcomings by becoming the order's protection." Sirius said. _

_Maya's eyes saddened. "Leon has always been very responsible. His actions are enough proof of his sense of responsibility so let him be… while you, Liaa and Lyra are doing your best to protect the new maiden. In time, I wish Leon could find it in his heart to forgive himself. My death is not his or anybody's fault it was my choice. We could have defeated Lilith using other method but it would also cause us more lives and I do not want to see the people I love dying for my sake. I want to be the one to protect you and not you protecting me. I risked my life not to defeat Lilith but to let the people I love have a peaceful life." Maya said._

_Sirius smiled at Maya. "You always think of other people before yourself." He said._

_Maya smiled sadly. "That is not entirely true… the sacrifice I did on the last battle was purely selfish. When Joel, Kazuki and Kazuya died protecting me. I wanted to die as well that is why I use all my power to seal Lilith and destroy the Eves. It was my sorrow the fueled my power that is why it wasn't strong enough to completely defeat them." Maya said._

"_Kazuya did not die on that attack." Sirius said._

_Maya chuckled. "It was too late when I found out. Kazuki was upset with me too." She said._

"_Kazuya died when he found out you died. He used all of his power to suspend time and try stopping your death." Sirius said._

_Maya smiled. "We are idiots… I didn't know Kazuya loved me." she said._

"_He does and will always love you Maya. Kazuki too. They live to love you." Sirius said._

"_I live to love them too and the people of this earth." Maya said._

"_Maya… my little Maya…" Sirius whispered._

"_Can I ask a small favor from you brother?" Maya asked._

"_Anything my little princess… anything at all." Sirius said._

"_I know that it was you who saved Oliver's body from the eve's attack. Please bring his body to Japan. His twin brother awaits him. It's time to completely revive the chevaliers." Maya said._

"_Then it means…" Sirius said._

"_Kazuya and Kazuki are ready to return to battle." Maya said._

"_This time… we'll definitely win without fail, right?" Sirius asked._

"_Without fail Sirius… without fail." Maya said._

_Sirius smiled. "Then by all means… I will bring the black knight back to his brother's side." He said._

"_Thank you." Maya said with a smile._

"_How about you Maya? Will the new maiden accept your soul to be part of hers?" Sirius asked._

_Maya's smile widens. "The new maiden is very different from me Sirius. She's accepted me the first time she found out about my past, her present and her future. Her heart is purer than white. It's diamond and gold." She said._

"_She sounds promising" Sirius said._

"_She is… however right now she's experiencing difficult times. If she can surpass this grief then… no matter what evil comes her way she will not waiver." Maya said._

"_I will protect her." Sirius said._

"_I know you will…" Maya said caressing his face as she starts to fade._

"I only have to wait…" Sirius said as he watches the lake with a smile he turned to the cottage he's occupying he noticed a group of civilian walking towards the nearby cottage, his smile widens as he recognized two familiar faces.

"Who'd have thought that those two will be reborn as humans… they're supposed to be star-crossed lovers right?" Sirius mused.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Naru and Gene sat under a huge tree on top of a hill. Naru resting his back on one side while Gene rests his on the other side.

Naru chuckled. "This and dream realms are quite convenient. You can go and imagine the places you want to be in and when you open your eyes you'd be there… no wonder my assistant loves to sleep a lot." He muttered.

Gene laughed. "Partly true partly false. Mai wanted to spend time in the dream realm hoping to see me as you and see you smile. She also want to help you in solving the cases." He said.

Naru looked sideways. "Why didn't you correct her when she thought that you are me?" he asked.

"If I did… would she even believe? Probably no and she'd not trust me as much as she trusts you. It has always been like that." Gene said looking up in the blue sky.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"Mai and Maya… from what I found out about our past. Since before it was always Kazuya whom Maya loved. While Kazuki is Maya's confidante. She no doubt loves both men but Kazuya holds more of Maya's heart than Kazuki can ever wish for." Gene said.

"Do you wish for Mai's heart Gene?" Naru asked.

"Would you give her up Noll?" Gene asked back.

Silence reigned.

"I thought so too." Gene said with a laugh. "Let's just keep her safe and happy Noll… that is what's important." He added.

It took Naru a while before he could answer him. "I don't know what you are talking about… but I agree with you that Mai's safety is our priority." He said.

Gene chuckled. "Keep that up who knows you can convince me or yourself about your little lie Noll…" he said.

"I don't really understand what you're saying" Naru repeated.

Gene sighed and dropped the subject.

"I wonder. Can we use our ability in his realm?" Gene asked.

Naru stiffened. Gene straightened up.

"Noll…" Gene murmured.

"I understand" Noll said.

Gene stood up and Naru did the same.

Standing in front of each other Naru lifted his arm started building up his kikkou on his palm. Gene did the same but he didn't built his own fighting kikkou instead he started regulating Naru's kikkou with his own.

Spark.

Gene and Naru pulled back.

"It's harder than I thought." Gene said.

"Yeah" Naru agreed. "But we managed to maintain it for a while, meaning there is a chance." He said.

"You're right." Gene agreed.

They were about to try it again when their surroundings began to change.

"What the--?!" Naru exclaimed.

Before they knew it both he and Gene was standing in a vacant plane.

"Noll…" Gene whispered.

"I know" Naru replied and both of them positioned themselves back to back. Naru started gathering his kikkou.

"Stop right there" a voice said.

Kazuya appeared in the shadows.

"What do you want now?" Naru asked.

"If I were you I wouldn't try that stunt again. This plane isn't the right place to use such powerful ki. You can destroy this plane and that would be very troublesome for all of us." Kazuya said.

"We just used a small amount of kikkou." Naru reasoned out.

"I thought you were smart." Kazuya said mockingly. "Clearly I was mistaken, you were an idiot scientist in deed" he added.

Naru glared at him, he's determined to retort back when Gene butted in.

"I've been using my ability in this realm but nothing seemed to happen? Why cant we use Naru's ability then?" Gene asked.

Kazuya sighed. "Your ability doesn't involve anything about destruction instead you were the ones regulating your brother's violent kikkou. That is why you can freely use your ability in this plane. To make things easier to understand. This is your field of expertise while your brother's ability lies more on the aggressive field." He explained.

"I see… but you said this isn't the place to use his kikkou meaning there is a certain place in this plane where we can make use of Noll's ability." Gene mused.

Kazuya sighed again. "Past or present… nothing can deceive you." He said.

Gene smiled. "So?" he asked.

"Yes, there is a place where your brother can freely use his ability. He can try using them in the lake of dreams. I'll take you there" he said and with a snap of his fingers they were transported into another plane.

It was an ordinary lake-like environment with the tree branches swaying with the wind, fireflies dancing around the lake shore.

They saw Maya playing on the water, her Brown locks dancing as she bounce up and down playing with tiny fire sprites. Sensing an additional presence in the area, Maya looked up at them and smiled. She waved a hand.

"What do I owe this visit of yours?" Kazuki asked.

Kazuya walked up to him and sat beside him in one of the large rocks in the lake.

Gene and Naru surveyed the lake.

"Is this the lake of dreams?" Gene asked.

Kazuki nodded. "Yes and this is my realm" he said.

Kazuya lied down the large rock and watch the moon. "Those two are trying to do the things they used to do. That bounce-and-regulate his kikkou thing." He muttered.

Kazuki scowled he turned to the twins.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just thought if we could use it here." Naru said.

Kazuki lifted an eyebrow. "I'll ask again… why?" he said.

Naru and Gene looked at each other.

"Noll answered your question already." Gene said.

Kazuki sighed. "Then no wonder it didn't work. You both could have destroyed Kazuya's realm and the dream realm. Don't to that again. Especially when there is no particular meaning to it." He said.

"What do you mean?" Gene asked.

Maya appeared in front of Gene and Naru, the twins' initial reaction was to step back surprised. Maya giggled.

"What Kazuki means is… do not use your powers unless there is a reason for it. Besides that… have you forgotten when you use both of your abilities your hearts and minds should be synchronized." She said.

"We were synchronized." Naru said.

Kazuki stared at Gene. Kazuya straightened up and stared at Naru. "Oh?" both men said.

Gene and Naru stared at them before looking at each other. They realized something and avoided each other's eyes.

"Twins are twins" Maya said. "What the other feel the other one feels too. Am I right?" she asked.

Gene and Naru didn't reply.

Kazuya smirked. "Listen, both of you must sort things out by yourselves first. Or else… both of you cannot fulfill your roles. The black and white knights are suppose to compliment each other not rival each other without even noticing it." He said.

"Kazuya was right. However, we wont act as if we were perfect, there came a time when we had this same dilemma. All you have to do is compromise." Kazuki said.

Maya smiled genuinely at Naru and Gene. "Both of you will pull through this" she said.

Naru and Gene started disappearing.

"Come back here when both of you are ready." Kazuki said with a smile.

Kazuya snorted and lied down again on his spot.

The twins disappeared completely when they opened their eyes they found themselves in the first dream realm they were in.

"I guess they are right Noll. We need to sort something first before we do anything else." Gene said.

"What things do we need to settle? As far as I am concern we are okay." Naru said.

"Noll… listen." Gene said then sighed.

Naru gave up and sighed. "Fine, I am listening." He said.

"I like Mai… no, it's more than that… I love her Noll. I am in love with Mai." Gene said.

Naru stared at him impassively.

Gene stared back.

Few seconds passed. Gene sighed. "Aren't you going to admit your own feelings Noll?" he asked.

"I have nothing to admit Gene. I care for Mai but that doesn't mean I love her romantically." Naru said.

Gene gaped at Naru as if he'd grown nine heads.

"I know you think I am lying, but I am not Gene. I am not sure if I am capable of romantically loving other people. I promised myself to protect Mai because I want to, Mai is someone who attracts trouble like magnet but despite of all the troubles she brings Mai is also one of the most trusting and kind-hearted person I ever met and it makes me want to protect her more and _not_ because I am in love her. I see ourselves in her when we were younger, homeless, with no family and less friends, that's why I do all these for her sake Gene. That's all." Naru explained.

Gene felt the sincerity of Naru's words but deep inside him he's quite unsure about his own brother's words. He knows Noll more that Noll knew himself. He closed his eyes. 'Noll… Noll… you're really an idiot scientist.' He thought.

"Are you still not satisfied with my explanation Gene? I am not stopping you from loving Mai. I do not own her. Mai is Mai. You can love her all you want and she'll be whoever she is." Naru said.

"I know." Gene replied with a deep sigh. "I understand perfectly what you said Noll although I'd be honest… I am not convinced, I know you Noll. _More than you think you know yourself_ so I know there is still something you aren't telling me or you are admitting to yourself. I wont push you if you are not ready. At least we agree on one thing Noll. We want to protect Mai." He said.

Naru nodded.

"For now… I'd satisfy myself with that. We both care enough for Mai to set aside our own differences and work things out to protect her." Gene said.

Naru remained silent.

Gene places a hand on Naru's shoulder. "I hope that when the time comes that you'd finally realize your own feelings… I wish it won't be too late… I'd hate to see history repeat itself." He said

"I don't quite get what you're trying to say but I do understand that we need to protect Mai." Naru said.

Gene sighed but smile afterwards. "I'll always be your brother Noll…" he said.

Naru smiled a little. "And I'll always be yours as well… we'll finish this once and for all so we can get back to normal." He said.

"Nothing in our life is normal Noll… especially since we both met Mai." Gene said.

Naru chuckled. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Suddenly Naru and Gene's forehead shined. They heard Mai's familiar voice in their minds.

"_I completely put my trust in you." Mai said. A glowing purple iris materialized between Naru and Gene._

Gene smiled genuinely. "When Mai said she's giving me her complete trust she doesn't only mean me Noll… what she mean is… she put her _absolute trust_ in both of us." He said.

Both Naru and Gene extended their hands to touch the flower then they were enveloped by a white light. The next thing they knew is there were back to Kazuki's dream plane.

"That's fast." Kazuya said amused.

The twins didn't reply.

Kazuki smiled at them standing up from his seat. "I guess it's time we start doing our part Kazuya." He said.

Kazuya smirked standing beside his twin brother. "I think so too." He said.

Maya smiled at the four men. "I guess I should go and make sure they have a body to return to" She said.

Kazuki and Kazuya smiled at her.

"Sorry to impose on you." Kazuki said.

Maya smiled back at him. "I don't mind at all. The sooner these two return the sooner my Mai will get better." She said her smile wavered and disappeared.

Kazuki and Kazuya looked at each other worriedly. "You think she's hiding something from us?" they asked in unison. Their eyes widened. They sighed.

"I guess we're worrying over something we shouldn't be worrying about." Kazuya said.

Kazuki nodded. "Yeah"

The twins of the past stared at the twins of the present generation of divine clan. "Are you both ready?" they asked in unison.

Gene and Naru glanced at each other before answering. "Ready when you are." They replied.

Kazuki and Kazuya nodded. "Then let's begin." They said.

"Break! Sea of Trees." both Kazuki and Kazuya said.

The lake of dreams shattered like glass and soon the four of them are standing in a forest-like place.

"Where are we?" Gene asked.

"In the real world as spirits. This place is where it all ended one hundred years ago and this is where it will all begin again." Kazuki said.

Gene and Naru looked around the place. Recognition dawned to the twins.

"This place…" Gene muttered darkly. Naru's eyes turned black.

"I guess you both recognize this place. This is where we will begin." Kazuya said.

"What are we going to do here?" Naru asked.

"We train" Kazuya's short reply.

"What?!" both Naru and Gene exclaimed.

"Kazuya is right. We train in this place then when both of your bodies are found then we can do the resurrection ritual during the new moon." Kazuki said.

"First, both of you must know what kind of powers you two have." Kazuya said.

"We already know our abilities." Naru said.

"You mean psychometry and PK?" Kazuya said mockingly. "That is hardly an ability black knight. If you want to protect your queen you must be someone unbeatable and incomparable." He said.

"Meaning?" Gene asked.

"Meaning… you must first awaken your real powers. For example, Gene, remember when you saved Mai from reliving your death, you healed her?" Kazuki said.

Gene nodded.

"That is one of your abilities… you just have to hone it more." Kazuki said with a smile.

Gene nodded again.

Naru remained silent.

Kazuya smirked. "Thinking hard are we?" he teased Naru.

Naru glared at him hard, the wind picked up and then lightning struck from behind him followed by a deep rumbling of thunder.

Kazuya looked unimpressed. "Impatient bastard… calm down idiot… that is your greatest weakness. You are too impatient. Think, what you did in the ship when you fought with the Eves." he said.

Naru paused. He didn't notice the change in his surroundings nor did he notice the building of bad weather above them.

"I turned everything around me into weapons." Naru said.

Kazuya nodded. "Then?"

Naru tried remembering, ha vaguely remember the fight. All he can remember is the desire to protect Mai and get rid of the enemies then he remembered the volts of electricity ran through his veins as he gathers his kikkou.

"Electricity. My kikkou produced a huge amount of electricity." Naru said.

Kazuya smiled. "That's right because you lucky bastard can control the highest form of power any being could ever wish for. You idiot control the power of Lightning, thunder and the heavens." He said looking up above the sky.

Naru's eyes widened.

"That is right idiot. You are the most powerful chevalier ever lived in this world. Both in humans and gods history. So you better make the use of it the best way you know." Kazuya said he held a leaf on his hand, he threw it to Naru.

Naru thought Kazuya attacked him he deflected the leaf to his surprise the leaf absorbed his kikkou and hardened suddenly the simple limp leaf turned to a hardened leaf weapon.

"You've got to control your own emotions first black knight. Your power is like a seal Pandora's box once released it can only be two things destruction or salvation." Kazuya said.

Naru stared at his hands in shock.

Gene watches the different emotions dancing in his brother's eyes. He's happy for Naru having an incomparable power however he's worried too. With great power lie great responsibilities too.

"I suggest you concentrate on finding and knowing your own power white knight." Kazuki said.

Gene turned his attention back to Kazuki.

Kazuki smiled.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Finally, Yasuhara and his team arrived at the village proper after forty five minutes of plane ride and another two hours of rough road ride. After lunch the village officials held a council meeting in private in one of the houses, there they explained the happenings affecting their small village.

Osamu cannot stop the unusual feeling within him since he set foot on that place. Something among its history seems to call out to him. 'It's like a puzzle waiting to be solved' he thought.

"There… after hearing about our village's problem we cannot blame you from leaving." One of the village elders said.

Yasuhara push his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. "I am not the type of person who runs away from a case without knowing the real problem. It's for me to decide if I want to continue or discontinue the investigation. As long as I haven't given my final decision allow me and my team to conduct temporary research about your village's problem." He said with confidence.

The village elders looked at each other before looking at Yasuhara.

"For someone as young as you, you sure know your field." One of the elders said.

"Of course." Osamu answered.

"Very well… we've provided a cottage for your team." The eldest said, he gave instructions to one of his men to accompany Yasuhara and his team to their cottage.

"If it's not too much, I want to see some of the sites you're talking about." Osamu said.

The village officials glanced at each other then nodded at Osamu.

"Thank you" Yasuhara said.

Yasuhara Osamu stared at the ruined building in front of him his eye glasses flashing.

"So this is the abandoned slash haunted school the village officials are talking about." Chiaki said.

"That is perfectly how this place should be described." Satsuki said.

Osamu turned to his team. "We'll set up our things here." He said.

"Why not inside?" Chiaki said.

"Yeah, it would be easier to investigate if we immediately get into the bottom of it." Satsuki seconded.

Kaito place a hand on Kuroda. "Yasuhara-san's decision is right. We should first set up our equipment outside. It's much better to investigate a place we know nothing about from outside that from inside, it's safer that way." he said.

Kuroda nodded. "I see." She muttered.

Kaito turned to Osamu. "Madoka-sempai thought you well." He praised him.

"Yeah, she did. But practically speaking almost everything I know came from my experience with working with Shibuya-san." Osamu said.

Kaito laughed. "The great Shibuya-sama… yeah how can I forget? I am so glad I wasn't assigned to work with him I heard from my superiors that before he got you and Taniyama-san as his assistants he made almost thirty junior researchers quit from their jobs because of his slave driving and incredible mood swings." He said as he started setting up the equipments in the nearby shed.

Yasuhara smiled. "That is twenty nine and a half to be exact." He said.

"A half?" Kaito asked with knotted forehead.

Osamu chuckled. "The thirtieth employee didn't last thirty minutes in Shibuya-san and Lin-san's presence and walked out. And that is the day Shibuya-san contacted Taniyama-san asking her to be his part-time assistant." He narrated.

Kaito laughed. "I see… you're quite a researcher yourself. You'll go a long way. however, by any chance are you a psychic?" he asked.

"I'd rather not have those kinds of troublesome powers. Living normally is hard enough." Osamu said eyeing Chiaki sideways.

Chiaki looked at him, Osamu avoided her glance.

"I didn't know we go to the same school recently I found some of your literary work on our university's newspaper… why didn't you tell me and in what program are you in?" Chiaki said setting up the monitor in one side.

Osamu chuckled. "I am on advance courses. You know… there is a huge difference between your brain and mine." He said.

A vein popped in Chiaki's forehead. "You…" she hissed the glasses nearby cracked.

Osamu smiled sweetly at her. "I'm just kidding." He said his glasses flashed.

Chiaki groaned in annoyance. "You're creeping me out." She said and walked away. "Kei-sensei, can you help me set up the microphones at the back." She called Ubusuna Kei who's setting up the computer near their van.

Ubusuna looked up from the computer and smiled at Chiaki. "Give me a minute Chiaki-chan" she said.

Chiaki nodded marching towards the back of the school building.

Osamu watch gleefully as Chiaki make her way to the back. "She's so easy to annoy." He commented with a smile.

Kaito laughed. "That's so cheap Yasuhara-san. I didn't know you have hots for Kasai-san!" he joked.

Osamu turned to Kaito with an eerie smile. "I don't know what you are talking about Kaito-san…" he said.

Kaito felt a cold tinge run down his spine, he laughed nervously.

Kuroda Satsuki sighed and shook her head.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

Eullicia made it past the nurse station without getting detected by anyone. She eyed the sensor and the nearby monitoring camera.

"Kyouya, I am ready." She whispered on her mouthpiece.

"Give me a second." Kyouya resound on her ear.

Eullicia glanced behind her. 'Clear' she thought.

"Okay… listen carefully Eullicia. I can give you 10 seconds to reach the emergency exit and another 10 seconds at the next nurse station. Stay on track. You've memorized the floor plan nothing can go wrong. Be careful." Kyouya said on her earpiece.

"I understand" Eullicia murmured.

"On the count of three…" Kyouya said.

Eullicia flexed her fingers. "One" she heard Kyouya count.

"Two" Kyouya said. Eullicia glanced at the monitoring camera, she took a deep breath then she eyed the emergency exit on the far end of the hallway.

"Three". Eullicia heard Kyouya said, she dash out of her hiding place and to the emergency exit, in her ear she can hear Kyouya counting. She pushes the doorknob open but it won't open. She cursed. She heard Kyouya mutter "7".

Eullicia cursed again. Using her fingers she cut the knob open and slid inside just in time as Kyouya said "10".

"Are you alright?" Kyouya asked Eullicia, she'd been insistent that he cannot come with her instead he'd help her get through the hospital's unbelievably tight security.

Kyouya is worried. He knew very well that Eullicia can fight for herself and is more than a handful, but something is telling him that it's too risky infiltrating the demon den's alone.

"I am fine. I reached the data room just in time. I'm going in" he heard Eullicia said. Kyouya clenched his hands that nagging dreadful feeling in his gut strengthens when Eullicia informed him she reached their target location.

Eullicia managed to pass the next nurse station with ease. She's now leaning against the door of the data room, with so much flexibility and she slipped inside the barely lit room.

Eullicia found the main computer system, she carefully and intelligently set up her hacking gadgets, after meticulously hacking the system she readied her transmitting devise and soon enough she's transferring all data may it be confidential or not to Kyouya's hard drive.

Because of her concentration Eullicia didn't notice another person entering the room. Her sixth sense kicked when she heard something move in the dark she moved away from the main computer and rounded on the shelves suddenly a shadow hovered behind her and its too late when she felt a cold knife pointing on her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice said.

"Shit" Eullicia cursed.

"Answer me or I'll slit your throat." The voice said again.

Eullicia raised her hand. "I am from the IT department. I fixed something on the computers." She said calmly.

The piece of metal dug deeper on Eullicia's flesh, she hissed.

"This is the first time saw you. Where is your i.d.?" the man asked.

Eullicia pulled something on her chest and showed the guy her 'i.d.' "Here. I am new here." She said.

The man meticulously inspections her i.d. and returned it to her. "You should have opened the lights. I could have hurt you" He said.

"I am sorry. I will open them next time" Eullicia said apologetically as she fixes her 'i.d.' back to her chest.

The man started walking towards the main computer system, Eullicia cursed under her breathe she eyed her copying device and saw the blinking light signaling the continuous process of transmitting the data to Kyouya. She heard Kyouya said '95 percent complete'.

"Excuse me!" Eullicia said the man turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I am sorry, but who are you?" she asked eyeing him.

The guy chuckled. "Oh, I am Vice, President Claude Adam's assistant. I was asked to get some information in the main system." He said.

Eullicia nodded. "I see. Do you need any help?" she asked.

The man chuckled. "Don't bother, I don't need any help." He said and resumes his walk towards the main computer.

Eullicia noticed the light of the transmitter off meaning her transmission of data is complete. She walked with him and purposely drops her pen under the shelves. She bent down muttering softly but enough to be heard, she started 'searching' for her pen and somehow the guy looked back at her.

"Is there something wrong?" the guy said, he was about to reach the computer.

"I dropped my pen and I cannot find it." Eullicia said.

The guy sighed. "I told you, you should have opened the lights, stay there I'll open the lights." He said and walked towards the light's switch.

Eullicia took the time to dash towards the computer and press the escape button to return to the main page, she gathered her gadgets and hid it in her clothes. Soon, light flooded the room. Eullicia managed to go back to her spot in time for his return.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"I am afraid not" Eullicia muttered. She can hear Kyouya's angry voice telling her to leave the room. He said he had activated the system virus that would temporarily crash the entire hospital system including the security monitors. Eullicia mentally cursed Kyouya.

The guy sighed. "I'll get it." He said and looked down, he spotted the pen and got it, he handed it to Eullicia. "There. You can go now if you are done here." He said.

Eullicia smiled at him. "I am sorry and thank you" She said got her pen. She's by the door when she heard the man's voice again. She flexed her fingers ready to kill the man. "Yes?" she asked.

"What again is your name?" he asked.

"Miranda" Eullicia answered without looking.

"Alright then, see you around Miranda. Claude is on his way here." He said.

Eullicia stiffened. "I see. See you around." She said and turning slightly to him with a half bow.

He raised a hand and went back to typing.

Eullicia heard Kyouya tell her that she barely have a minute to leave the place.

Spotting the nearest window she sneaked to the emergency exit, as soon as she reached the exit everything went dark. She heard screams and panicked voices. She took that chance and jumped off the window, pressing a button on her wrist watch nylons flew out and attached to the nearest metals, using the leverage she landed on the ground effortless, she retrieved the strings and walked towards the escape route.

On her way she accidentally caught a glimpse of Claude Adam getting down of his car.

"This is getting really scheming." Eullicia muttered.

"Where are you?!" Kyouya bellowed as he violently remove the drive attached to the laptop he used during the transmission of data.

"I am on my way to the park. Dispose the computer immediately Kyouya. I'm currently disposing all possible traces they can get from us. I'll be there in fifteen minutes" Eullicia said in his ear.

He cursed and set the poor headset on fire. He stepped on the gas of his rented car. He broke the laptop using his gloved hands and threw it on the nearest trash bin he saw.

Eullicia arrived at the park fifteen minutes of non-stop running. She spotted Kyouya's car and jumped in it. "Step on it." She said.

"Are we heading to the airport now?" Kyouya asked while driving.

Eullicia nodded. "The control?" she asked gesturing for him to hand her the control.

Kyouya handed the control to Eullicia.

"The possible casualties?" Eullicia asked.

"The entire hospital, if what you guessed is right then everyone will surely die when touched by holy water and charmed bombs." Kyouya said.

"Very well. How far will this effect?" Eullicia asked.

"One kilometer away. Exactly this location." Kyouya answered stopping the car.

Eullicia grinned at him. "I see… then… Happy New Year" she muttered and pressed the control.

From their distance, Kyouya and Eullicia felt the ground shake. Kyouya planted charmed bombs underneath the hospital grounds while Eullicia prayed before dropping at least five liters of holy water in the water tank supply of the hospital.

"Let's go" Eullicia said turning to Kyouya.

Kyouya didn't budge on his seat. Eullicia was about to shake him off when he grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Argh! Kyouya! Let go!" Eullicia complained pulling away from him.

"Shut up… just shut up." Eullicia heard Kyouya murmur on her hair in mixture of anger, desperation and fear.

Eullicia paused surprised she hasn't heard Kyouya use such tone on her.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again Eullicia Davis!? Understand!? You're going to give me a hear attack." Kyouya said desperately.

Eullicia got the message and relaxed on Kyouya's arms. "I am sorry" she mumbled.

A few minutes passed, Kyouya pulled away from Eullicia staring at her. He lowered his head towards Eullicia.

"W-what do y-you think y-you're d-doing… K-Kyouya?" Eullicia asked staring at him.

Kyouya smirked at her and pulled her again. "What do you think?" he asked huskily.

A vein popped out of Eullicia's forehead and tried hitting Kyouya's head but he managed to dodge it. "You perverted bastard!" she exclaimed.

Kyouya laughed stopping Eullicia from pounding him. He started the car engine. "Let's go. We have a Hong Kong flight to catch" he said.

Eullicia sighed and stared at the window she missed the relieved look Kyouya gave her and the sad smile that etched his lips.

**oooooOoOoOooooo**

"_Osamu" _a voice called Yasuhara.

Osamu paused on his reading when he heard the voice. He looked up from the materials he's reading. 'Was that my imagination?' he thought.

The van door opened, startling him a bit.

Kasai Chiaki smiled slightly at him, placing a steaming hot tea on the van's dash board.

"Have a break. Tea." Chiaki said.

Osamu smiled at the girl. "Thank you. Please tell Kaito-san, Kuroda-san and Ubusuna-san that we are heading back to the cottage as soon as break is over. It's almost dinner and we've gathered enough data for today." He said.

Chiaki smiled at him. "Okay." She answered and left.

Osamu noticed the storm building on the clouds nearby. "The Sea of trees… this place… and a storm. Not a very good combination." He muttered.

Kasai Chiaki has finished washing the dishes with Kuroda Satsuki, she asked her to go join everyone are in the living room and she nodded at her in response.

As wait for the water in the kettle to boil she started preparing some sweets to go with the tea.

"_Chiaki" _a voice called her name.

Chiaki raised her head turning to her left and right. 'Was that my imagination?' she thought.

The whistling of the kettle caught her attention and she started filling up the teapot with hot water. After making sure she had prepared everything she carried the tray to the living room where everyone sat.

Ubusuna Kei sat near the fireplace while busied herself with knitting.

Kaito and Satsuki sat near the window watching the heavy rainfall snuggled at each other.

Then she noticed Yasuhara sitting on the far end of the living room with only a small lamp to lighten his table as he reads the data gathered for that day.

After pouring tea on two cups she made her way to Yasuhara. Reaching his place, she gently set the cup of tea beside him.

Yasuhara looked up and stare at her for a second or two before smiling at her. "Chiaki?" he murmured.

Chiaki smiled down at him.

Osamu pulled his eyeglasses off massaging the bridge of his nose. "Thank you" he said sipping his tea.

Chiaki sat across him. "You sure work hard." She said.

Yasuhara nodded he eyed his mobile phone then sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

Osamu shook his head. "Nothing" he mumbled before he sipped his tea again.

Chiaki watch him drink his tea. She wondered if this is how Taniyama-san sees Shibuya-san whenever he drinks his tea. A smile crept on her lips she lifted her teacup and sipped from it she didn't notice the long stare she's giving the young researcher.

Yasuhara snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

Chiaki gasped. "Huh?"

Osamu beamed at her. "Were you day dreaming about me Chiaki?" he asked teasingly.

Chiaki blushed in the dim light. "W-What are you t-talking about!?!" she exclaimed.

Osamu chuckled his smile widening. "You're staring at me so I thought you're day dreaming of me." he said. "Or is it a night dreaming?" he added.

"Oh stop it! You're so full of it!" Chiaki said reddening she immediately stood up and was about to leave when Osamu grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I just find you too cute when you're mad and your tea is delicious too." Osamu said.

Chiaki nearly tripped on her foot she looked back at Osamu.

Yasuhara is smiling too handsomely at her.

"You're making fun of me… right?" Chiaki asked.

Osamu's eyeglasses flashed his smile widened. "You think?" he answered.

Chiaki closed her eyes breathing in and out. "I really want to kill you" she said.

Yasuhara smiled sweetly at her. "Do as you please." he said.

Chiaki stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Hmmm? Why? Am I too good-looking you can't take your eyes off me? Don't worry about it I don't charge so you can stare at me all you want but please no drooling." Osamu said.

Chiaki clenched her fists. "You…" she hissed.

The lamp on top of the table shook and the light flickered.

Osamu eyed the lamp with amusement. "Chiaki, you are doing this right?" he asked.

Startled Chiaki stiffened considerably she eyed the flickering light of the lamp and it's slight shaking. She calmed herself. The shaking stopped and the lamp's light went back to normal.

"It's really fascinating when you do those things I won't get tired seeing you do it." Osamu said amusedly standing up.

Chiaki heaved a sigh. "You're still making fun of me" she said.

Smiling. "You think so?" Osamu said when he finished gathering his things.

Osamu lifted his face to stare at Chiaki with amused eyes. "By the way, aren't you aware? Jokes are half meant…" he said then left.

Chiaki stared at him.

Osamu glanced back at Chiaki and re-arranged his glasses. "The problem is… which of them are jokes and which are true or which are lies... are there any? Good night." He said his eye twinkling with mirth.

Chiaki gritted her teeth. "Yasuhara Osamu" she hissed then the lamp cracked.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note:**

That's it for Chapter 23… on to the next chapter! Yippee!

I hope you enjoyed the time you have given to read this story. Thank you!

Please don't forget to review. 


End file.
